Blood and Tears
by EmInu
Summary: [TRADUCTION - FastForward] Suite de Roommates. Sasuke se réveille, mais quelque chose cloche chez lui. Et qu'est-ce que cette nouvelle organisation arrivée en ville peut bien vouloir à Naruto ? /SasuNaru/
1. Past Memories

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Hola** **tout le monde** **!** **Si vous lisez ceci, cela veut dire que vous avez déjà lu Roommates, puisque ceci en est la suite. Si vous n'avez PAS lu Roommates, vous devriez** **le faire** **,** **ou vous ne comprendrez rien** **. Juste pour prévenir. Et en parlant de prévenir, voici plusieurs avertissements pour cette fic** **:**

 **\- Yaoi. Énormément de yaoi** **.  
\- ****Viol et abus sexuel** **.** **Je ne prévoyais pas d'y avoir recours, mais c'était nécessaire pour rendre l'histoire plus sombre** **.  
\- ****Jurons** **. Kiba** **est encore là, alors il y aura toujours un tas de jurons** **.  
\- ****Mort** **.** **Des tas de gens meurent. Certaines** **morts** **seront décrites, d'autre non, cela dépend du point de vue des personnages. Vous avez été prévenu** **s** **!  
\- OOC Sasuke. ****Ce sera expliqué à la fin du chapitre, alors ne pensez pas que je change la personnalité de Sasuke** **.** **J'aime bien le bâtard sans cœur** **:** **sourire narquois** **:  
\- ****Automutilation possible** **.** **Je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais vous verrez bien.** **  
-** **Toxicomanie** **.** **Tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure** **.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Si Naruto était à moi, les personnages seraient tous en train de me poursuivre en essayant de me tuer pour les faire traverser** **tout ce** **merdier. Heureusement, ils appartiennent à K. Masashi, alors c'est** ** _lui_** **qu'ils poursuivent pour tout ce qu'il leur a fait subir.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Oya oya oya ! Comme promis, je commence la publication de la suite de Roommates à la rentrée :DJ'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle est bien (BIIIIEN) plus sombre que Roommates (sérieux, c'est horrible o.o) donc euh… Lisez-bien les avertissements ^^'_

 _Pour en revenir à la publication, contrairement à Roommates, je n'ai pas fini de traduire intégralement cette suite (je dois être à huit chapitres je crois), donc ne vous attendez plus à avoir deux chapitres par semaine ^^ Les cours ayant repris, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour faire quoi que ce soit une fois rentrée chez moi, donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais une publication régulière. Pour le moment, je vais essayer un chapitre par semaine (le samedi soir ou le dimanche matin), mais il est possible que cela soit poussé à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Considérez-vous prévenus !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki glapit et recula en se tenant la tête. Il fusilla son assaillant du regard, mais savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Après tout, son assaillant y était habitué.

 _Foutu_ _Kiba._

"Kiba !" Sakura Haruno frappa Kiba Inuzuka à l'arrière de la tête, lui envoyant un regard noir. "Ça fait deux mois que tu le frappes pour lui dire bonjour ! Tu peux arrêter maintenant !"

"Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente !" s'exclama Kiba, frottant son crâne endolori. "Comment j'ai pu être laissé dans le noir comme ça ? Pourquoi on ne m'a rien dit ?"

"Parce que tu parles trop." fit sèchement remarquer Sakura.

"On nous a appris qu'il était encore en vie depuis que Sasuke s'est fait tirer dessus." dit Ino Yamanaka avec un soupir, passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds. "Bien sûr, j'ai confondu cet imbécile avec Sasuke puisqu'il a teint ses foutus cheveux en noirs. Tu as toujours l'air ridicule, en passant. Tu devrais—"

"Ino !" siffla Sakura, tournant brutalement la tête vers Naruto. La blonde regarda leur ami et se mordit aussitôt la langue, s'insultant furieusement. Naruto fixait le sol, le regard vague.

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident chez Naruto, et Sasuke Uchiha ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Dès qu'on le lui rappelait, Naruto se refermait et parfois il se perdait dans ses pensées pendant des heures avant qu'on n'arrive à le ramener à lui.

"Oh, merde. Naruto !" Kiba saisit l'épaule de son ami. Brutalement. "Naruto !"

Naruto leva brusquement les yeux en direction de Kiba et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Désolé, j'étais ailleurs." rit Naruto. Tout le monde vit qu'il se forçait.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Ino. "On n'est pas obligés de faire ça aujourd'hui."

"Non, non, j'en ai envie." contredit Naruto. "On prévoit d'aller voir ce film depuis lundi. Je ne veux pas repousser." Naruto commença à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant autour de lui. "Purée, où sont les autres ? J'en ai marre d'attendre." râla-t-il.

Sakura, Ino et Kiba échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient s'inquiéter du fait qu'il se soit remis si vite ou s'ils devaient en être soulagés.

Personne ne savait comment agir autour de Naruto, désormais. Quand on leur avait appris qu'il était toujours en vie, juste avant le début des examens, Kiba s'était retenu de lui sauter dessus parce qu'il était blessé. Mais tous avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il souriait toujours, mais ne semblait jamais heureux. Il passait la plupart de son temps à faire des allers-retours entre l'école et l'hôpital pendant les examens et continuait cet été, passant quelques heures avec ses amis avant de retourner à l'hôpital.

Kakashi Hatake passait presque autant de temps là-bas. Il n'était toujours pas complètement remis, mais on l'avait laissé sortir pour qu'il commence la kiné. Il avait reçu une balle dans le genou et avait déjà de la chance de pouvoir marcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il allait devoir subir une grosse opération, par contre, pour réparer tout ce qu'Itachi avait endommagé, mais au final, tout irait pour le mieux. Il allait en garder de nombreuses cicatrices, mais pourra reprendre sa vie quotidienne. Il en était heureux, parce que les cours reprenaient dans un mois et il devait toujours gagner sa vie.

Naruto avait payé toutes les factures d'hôpital de Kakashi _et_ de Sasuke. Le professeur aux cheveux argentés avait insisté pour le rembourser, mais le jeune homme avait refusé. Il avait assez d'argent et s'il pouvait l'utiliser pour aider ceux à qui il tenait, alors il le ferait.

Naruto et ses amis avaient tous passé leurs examens et — bien que Naruto ait manqué une bonne partie du deuxième semestre — ils étaient tous en deuxième année d'université, à présent. Sasuke était le seul n'ayant pas obtenu le statut d'étudiant de deuxième année, puisqu'il avait manqué presque autant de cours que Naruto _et_ n'avait pas passé les examens finaux. Pas que qui que ce soit lui en tienne rigueur. Après tout, il était dans le _coma._

"Alors," dit Sakura, essayant de briser le silence inconfortable, "Tsunade te laisse partager une chambre à Gage avec qui tu veux, hein ?"

"Ouais." répondit Naruto. Et la conversation prit fin.

La Résidence Walter Gage était un ensemble de quatre bâtiments de trente étages postés près du campus d'UBC. Il y avait un appartement par étage. Chaque appartement comprenait quatre chambres séparées, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Lee Rock, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi allaient vivre dans la suite au-dessus de celle de Naruto. Le blond-devenu-brun lui-même vivrait avec Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku et Kiba.

Kiba aurait préféré vivre avec les trois autres, parce qu'ils se connaissaient mieux, mais Naruto était presque comme un meilleur ami pour lui et il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Il supporterait Neji et Gaara pour faire plaisir à Naruto. De plus, personne ne pouvait le faire rire et sourire comme le faisait Kiba.

Eh bien, Sasuke en serait capable, mais il n'était plus là pour le faire.

"Où _sont-_ ils ?" se plaignit Ino, embêtée, en regardant sa montre. "On va rater le début."

"Calme-toi, putain. On manquera juste les pubs." fit Kiba en haussant les épaules.

" _J'aime_ les pubs." insista la blonde.

Une voiture s'arrêta sur le trottoir à côté d'eux et la portière s'ouvrit côté passager. Hinata sortit, remerciant Neji avant de claquer la portière et de rejoindre les autres.

"Salut. Désolée pour mon retard." dit-elle de sa voix timide en allant se placer aux côtés de Kiba.

"C'est rien, on attend toujours les autres." Kiba l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue tout en entremêlant leurs doigts.

Naruto détourna les yeux. Personne ne le remarqua.

"On dirait que tout le monde est là." Ils tournèrent la tête en entendant la voix de Shikamaru.

Le fainéant s'avança lentement vers eux, les deux mains dans les poches, entouré de Shino et de Chouji.

" _Bien sûr_ que tout le monde est là !" s'exclama Naruto, content d'avoir une occupation avec laquelle se distraire l'esprit. Il les pointa du doigt. " _Vous_ êtes en retard, laissant des _tonnes_ de temps à tout le monde pour arriver !"

"Je ne voulais pas attendre." fit simplement Shikamaru, haussant les épaules. "Allez, allons-y."

* * *

Le grand groupe d'amis sortit du cinéma en papotant entre eux. Kiba et Naruto étaient lancés dans un débat houleux au sujet de l'acteur principal. Naruto disait qu'il était doué — principalement parce qu'il était canon — tandis que Kiba disait que l'homme ne saurait même pas comment réagir si on le giflait, même si on le faisait avec le script.

Ils commençaient vraiment à se crier dessus quand une belle voiture noire aux vitres teintées ralentit à l'arrêt de bus où ils attendaient. Ils l'ignorèrent, pensant que la personne déposait quelqu'un ou se garait quelques secondes.

La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit et un homme sortit. Il portait un costume vert bouteille et avait l'air très professionnel. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules, noués dans son dos, et un regard perçant.

"Naruto Uzumaki ?"

Toute conversation mourut et le groupe se tourna pour regarder l'homme. Il contourna sa voiture, se dirigeant dans leur direction, et Kiba se plaça devant Naruto, les yeux plissés.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Calmez-vous." fit l'homme d'un air dédaigneux, tout en fouillant sa veste. Kiba l'observa faire avec crainte, les poings serrés. Les trois filles étaient serrées les unes contre les autres et les autres garçons étaient prêts à se jeter sur lui s'il sortait un pistolet.

L'homme n'en fit rien. À la place, il sortit une simple carte de visite et la tendit à Naruto, qui était toujours derrière Kiba.

"C'est pour vous."

"Pardon ?" Naruto plissa les yeux. "Je ne vous _connais_ même pas."

"Excusez-moi." L'homme inclina légèrement la tête. "Mon nom est M. Hokuto. Je vous en prie." Il tendit la carte et Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule de Kiba. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains grogna, mais se déplaça pour le laisser passer et Naruto prit la carte. Il lut le verso et fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas le nom de l'homme ni de l'organisation à laquelle il appartenait.

"Puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous me cherchez ?" s'enquit Naruto, levant les yeux vers M. Hokuto.

"Notre organisation est en ville. Nous bougeons beaucoup, d'ordinaire, et puisque nous sommes ici, nous pensions discuter affaires et offrir un emploi au fils d'un de nos associés." L'homme avait fait quelques pas en direction de sa voiture, allant se poster près de la portière côté conducteur.

"Vous avez travaillé avec mon père ?" demanda Naruto, déconcerté.

"Oh, non." L'homme sourit. "J'ai travaillé avec votre mère."

Il remonta dans la voiture, claqua la portière et s'en alla avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter quelque chose. Naruto fronça les sourcils, baissant à nouveau les yeux sur la carte dans sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?" demanda Kiba, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

"Deidara Hokuto. Akatsuki."

* * *

Naruto sortit de sa Viper noire et claqua la portière, jouant avec les clés dans sa main tout en traversant la petite allée menant à la maison de Kakashi. L'homme était resté dans les quartiers des professeurs du campus d'UBC, trouvant l'aller-retour entre Victoria et l'hôpital trop fastidieux à faire. De plus, rester ici signifiait qu'il pouvait voir Iruka Umino plus souvent.

Le jeune homme toqua à la porte et entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kakashi ouvrit la porte, béquilles en main.

"Bonjour, Naruto." Le jeune homme aux cheveux actuellement noirs répondit d'un signe de tête et fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer son professeur. Il ferma et verrouilla la porte de Kakashi pour lui tandis que l'homme aux cheveux argentés avançait lentement en direction de la voiture. Le brun le dépassa et lui ouvrit la portière côté passager. Kakashi s'appuya sur l'épaule de Naruto, tenant ses béquilles d'une main tout en passant un pied à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il s'installa et fit passer ses béquilles avant que Naruto ne claque la portière, contournant la voiture pour retourner derrière le volant.

"Comment était le film ?" demanda Kakashi tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sur la route de l'hôpital.

"Décent." fit Naruto en haussant les épaules. "Le personnage principal était canon." ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Mm, j'ai vu des images. C'est sûr qu'il est agréable à regarder."

"N'est-ce pas." Naruto tourna doucement. "Tu as parlé à Genma récemment ?"

"Malheureusement." soupira Kakashi. "Il n'arrête pas de demander quand est-ce que je serais à nouveau capable d'avoir des rapports sexuels. Ne lui dis pas, mais j'ai déjà commencé. Iruka et moi—"

"Hey, hey, hey !" s'écria Naruto. "Je suis pas Genma ! J'veux pas savoir !"

Kakashi gloussa et ébouriffa les cheveux corbeau de Naruto. Ce dernier chassa sa main, agacé, les yeux toujours sur la route.

Kakashi l'observa conduire, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. La racine de ses cheveux commençait à blondir à nouveau, mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Naruto reteignait ses cheveux quand cela commençait à se remarquer. Il n'arrêterait pas avant le réveil de Sasuke. Il voulait se souvenir des épreuves que le brun avait traversées. Kakashi s'inquiétait pour lui. Bien sûr, Naruto sortait toujours avec ses amis à l'occasion, mais il passait trop de temps au chevet de Sasuke.

Les médecins n'étaient pas très optimistes quant à l'état de ce dernier. La plupart d'entre eux pensaient qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais ; trop de temps était passé depuis. Kakashi voulait croire qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Les choses semblaient l'avoir confirmé quand on avait enfin pu enlever lui son masque d'oxygène deux semaines auparavant, le brun étant enfin capable de respirer et de vivre de lui-même. Il était toujours inconscient, mais les choses semblaient s'être améliorées maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de machines. Shizune Kimeda avait dit que c'était le signe qu'il commençait à se réveiller.

Naruto entra doucement dans le parking de l'hôpital, trouvant une place près de la porte. Il descendit de la voiture et aida Kakashi à en faire de même avant de fermer les portières et de verrouiller la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital, Kakashi taquinant Naruto, qui se contentait de l'ignorer. Ils saluèrent les infirmières en service, qui les connaissaient très bien désormais, comme le reste de l'hôpital.

"Tu restes encore pour la nuit ?" s'enquit Kakashi tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

"Yup." Naruto appuya sur le bouton indiquant l'étage de Sasuke et ils attendirent.

"Ce n'est pas sain, tu sais." murmura Kakashi. "Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui tout le temps. S'il se rév—"

" _Quand_ il se réveillera." l'interrompit sèchement Naruto. Kakashi grimaça.

"Il ne sera pas content de savoir que tu as gâché une grande partie de ta vie à le veiller."

"Je m'en fiche. Je veux être la première personne qu'il voit en regagnant conscience." déclara Naruto. "Je veux qu'il sache qu'il compte toujours pour moi."

"Je suis sûr qu'il le saura sans que tu n'aies besoin de lui dire, Naruto."

"Et alors, je veux être là."

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sasuke, Kakashi soupirant et secouant la tête. Ils atteignirent la porte et Naruto l'ouvrit pour laisser Kakashi entrer, mais alors qu'il allait se déplacer pour le laisser passer, il se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient ouverts.

Ses yeux étaient _ouverts_ et il inspectait la salle d'un air perdu, les yeux toujours un peu dans le vague, mais _ouverts_!

"Naruto, qu—" La voix de Kakashi s'éteignit dans sa gorge quand il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et remarqua ce qu'il fixait. _Seigneur, est-il vraiment réveillé_ _?_ pensa Kakashi, son cœur bondissant avec excitation dans sa poitrine.

"Sa-Sasuke ?" demanda Naruto, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, tandis que l'Uchiha observait son environnement d'un regard trouble. "C-ce n'est pas un rêve ?"

"Sasuke ?" Kakashi dépassa Naruto et boitilla jusqu'à Sasuke. Il se plaça juste devant le garçon sous sa garde et se pencha légèrement devant lui. "Peux-tu m'entendre ?"

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui. Il se tourna ensuite pour regarder Naruto, puis regarda de nouveau Kakashi.

Naruto sentit son cœur s'envoler dans sa poitrine, menaçant de le noyer dans une énorme vague de joie.

Sasuke était réveillé. Il était en vie !

"Sasuke !" Naruto se retint de sauter sur l'autre garçon, saisissant plutôt sa main et se forçant à retenir ses larmes. Ce serait trop bête de pleurer, alors il ne le ferait pas. De plus, il ne pensait pas que ce soit la première chose que Sasuke aimerait voir. Sasuke se moquerait probablement de lui.

Naruto fut choqué quand Sasuke arracha sa main de la sienne, les yeux écarquillés en le fixant, avant de regarder Kakashi. Naruto fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Kakashi. Sasuke montrait une émotion qu'ils savaient tous deux n'avoir jamais vu sur son visage.

De la peur.

"Sasuke ?" s'enquit prudemment Kakashi.

L'Uchiha commença à hyperventiler, son cardiogramme montrant que les battements de son cœur augmentaient rapidement.

"O-Où suis-je ?" demanda Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés et alertes.

"Sasuke ?" fit Naruto, perdu, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

"Écartez-vous." Shizune Kimeda rentra dans la chambre en courant, poussant Naruto du lit. Kakashi recula de lui-même, laissant le médecin faire son boulot.

"Où suis-je ?" répéta Sasuke, s'éloignant de Shizune.

"Calme-toi, Sasuke. Tu es à l'hôpital."

"Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?" demanda Sasuke. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Tu as reçu une balle de pistolet et—"

"Une balle de pistolet ?" répéta Sasuke, hystérique. Les sourcils de Kakashi remontèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Sasuke, hystérique ?

"Calme-toi." insista Shizune en inspectant ses yeux avec une petite lampe de poche. "Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" lâcha brusquement Naruto. "Qu'est-ce que tu—"

"Naruto !" Shizune se tourna vers l'Uzumaki. "Laisse-le parler."

La bouche de Naruto se referma, mais il fit une moue désapprobatrice. Jetant un coup d'œil aux battements de cœur de Sasuke, il remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours aussi élevés. Il était vraiment effrayé.

"Sasuke, de quoi te souviens-tu ?" demanda une nouvelle fois Shizune.

L'Uchiha la regarda, l'observant avec réserve. "De rien." avoua-t-il dans un murmure avant de regarder Naruto par-dessus son épaule. "Qui es-tu ?"

Le cœur de Naruto sombra.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Clich** **é** **,** **je sais, mais nécessaire** **.** **J'avais besoin d'un Sasuke amnésique.**

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	2. Surprise

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer :** **Si je possédais l'univers de Naruto, SasuNaru serait un vrai couple. Comme ce n'est pas le cas, je** **ne peux que** **menacer K. Masashi pour que ce rêve se réalise. SasuNaru et aussi GenRai. KakaIru est en option** **:** **se prend un coup de** **Fuzzy-Hime:**

 ** _RAPPEL_** **:** **C'EST UNE** **HISTOIRE** **SOMBRE** **!** **ET PAR** **SOMBRE** **,** **JE VEUX DIRE** **DU TYPE "** **Bordel de merde, où est la fichue lumière** **?"**

* * *

Shizune était assise au bord du lit, examinant les yeux de Sasuke. Elle avait dit à Kakashi et Naruto d'attendre dehors et s'occupait désormais de faire un bilan de la situation.

"Très bien." Elle abaissa son bloc-notes. "Commençons par le commencement. Je m'appelle Shizune Kimeda. Je suis médecin ici, à l'hôpital local. Je ne sais pas comment annoncer cela délicatement, alors je vais juste le dire comme ça. Tu as passé quatre mois dans le coma." Sasuke la fixa.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu étais dans le coma. Tu t'es fait tirer dessus et tu t'es cogné la tête sur le coin d'une table. Cela t'a plongé dans le coma." Sasuke continua de la fixer.

"…Quoi ?"

Shizune soupira, secouant la tête. Cela allait prendre un moment.

"Reprenons depuis le début, Sasu—"

"Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ?" demanda l'Uchiha, hystérique. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Shizune grimaça. Jusqu'ici, l'état des choses était loin d'être bon.

"Je viens de te l'expliquer." dit Shizune d'une manière apaisante en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de son lit. Celle qu'occupait généralement Naruto. "Tu étais dans le coma. Et à ce que je vois, tu souffres actuellement d'une amnésie sévère."

"Am-amnésie ?" répéta Sasuke. "Comme dans... Perte de mémoire ?"

Shizune vit la panique prendre place dans les yeux du brun et fit de son mieux pour essayer de le calmer. "Ne t'inquiète pas, il est probable que cela te revienne. Cela prendra du temps, mais tu retrouveras la mémoire." Elle soupira, secouant la tête. "Te souviens-tu de quoi que ce soit ? N'importe quoi ?"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, fixant les draps d'un air pensif. Plus il se retournait le cerveau, moins il semblait se souvenir. Avoir un tableau blanc pour passé commençait à lui faire peur.

"Non." haleta-t-il, sentant la panique s'élever dans son torse. "Je-Je ne me souviens de rien."

"Ce n'est rien." l'apaisa Shizune, posant une main délicate sur le bras de Sasuke. "Tout va bien. Cela te reviendra." _Enfin j'espère_ _,_ pensa le médecin en grimaçant. "Commençons par te donner de quoi t'aider à démarrer. Ton nom est Sasuke Uchiha. C'est pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle ainsi."

"Sasuke." Il hocha la tête. "Ok. Où sont mes parents ?"

Shizune grimaça. "Malheureusement, ils sont morts. Ton frère aussi." _Je vais laisser Naruto lui parler de ceci_ _,_ décida-t-elle. "L'homme aux béquilles qui était là est ton tuteur, Kakashi Hatake. Tu te souviens de lui ?"

Sasuke y réfléchit une minute avant de secouer la tête. "Non."

"Ce n'est pas grave. C'est ton tuteur depuis que tu es tout petit."

"L'autre garçon est mon frère adoptif ?"

Shizune grimaça une nouvelle fois. _Une chose_ _de plus_ _que Naruto devra lui expliquer_ _._

"C'est ton meilleur ami." Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire _une partie_ de la vérité.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh." Sasuke regarda à nouveau ses draps. "Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ?" demanda Naruto à l'instant où Shizune passa la porte. "Pourquoi il ne me reconnaît pas?"

"Il ne reconnaît _personne_." dit Shizune avec un soupir en refermant la porte derrière elle.

"Amnésie ?" s'enquit Kakashi depuis sa chaise, devant le bureau de Shizune. La petite brune hocha la tête en contournant la table et s'assit.

"Malheureusement, il ne se souvient de rien. Ni de sa famille, ni de vous, de rien. C'est un type d'amnésie très rare, mais c'est également celui qui guérit le mieux. Seulement, il aura certainement beaucoup de mal à se souvenir des cinq ou six mois précédant son entrée dans le coma."

"Génial." marmonna Naruto. "Alors ça nous ramène à quoi, Novembre ? Bordel, on se faisait encore de _mauvaises farces_ à cette époque !"

"Non, c'est faux." le rassura Kakashi, une main sur son épaule. "Vous étiez _au moins_ amis."

"Et alors !" rugit Naruto.

"Naruto, je t'en prie, calme-toi." intervint Shizune. "Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas dit qu'il ne s'en souviendra _jamais_. Cela prendra juste plus de temps que le reste."

"Et le reste ?" demanda Kakashi. "S'en souviendra-t-il dans un ordre précis ?"

"Non." Elle secoua la tête. "Cela reviendra au petit bonheur la chance, mais il est probable que ses pires souvenirs lui reviennent en premier. Le meurtre de sa famille sera probablement la première chose dont il se souviendra."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto.

"Les expériences traumatisantes sont généralement les choses les plus simples à se rappeler pour le cerveau." expliqua Shizune. "Heureusement, ce traumatisme le mettra en lien avec Kakashi, ce qui veut dire qu'il se souviendra de lui peu après."

"Fantastique." grommela Naruto, croisant les bras.

"Au moins, il est réveillé, Naruto." le réconforta Kakashi. "Tu peux toujours reconstruire ce que vous aviez."

"Et s'il ne veut _pas_ de ça ?" demanda Naruto. "Et s'il ne veut pas de m—" Naruto s'interrompit, regardant ses mains, qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

"Et s'il ne veut pas de toi ?" compléta Kakashi. Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête. "Eh bien, le Sasuke têtu voulait sans le moindre doute de toi, alors pourquoi ce serait différent avec _ce_ Sasuke ?"

"Je ne veux pas qu'il essaie de vivre une vie telle que je lui ai raconté juste parce qu'il sait que c'était comme ça avant." murmura Naruto.

"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?" Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Shizune. Ses mains se joignirent tandis qu'elle fixait Naruto. "Si tu veux vraiment que le Sasuke originel revienne _sans_ que tu l'influences, je te suggère de cacher tout ce qu'il a pu te donner. Cache toutes les photos qui vous représentent, dis à tes amis de ne pas en parler — efface toute trace de votre relation, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. De cette façon, tu sauras que s'il retombe amoureux de toi, ce sera son choix et pas le tien."

Naruto acquiesça. "Ok. D'accord." Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

"Oh, et encore une chose." Shizune désigna ses cheveux. "Tu devrais enlever ta teinture."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il t'a connu blond. Il se souviendra de toi plus facilement s'il te voit tel que tu étais avant."

"Ok. Ressembler à celui que j'étais avant, mais pas _agir_ de la même façon."

"Agis de la même façon." firent Shizune et Kakashi à l'unisson.

"Agis comme d'habitude." reprit Shizune. "Seulement, ne l'embrasse pas, ou... ne _fait_ rien avec lui."

"J'essaierais." soupira Naruto.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Naruto.

"Eh bien," Kakashi regarda sa montre pour voir la date, "les cours ne reprennent pas avant une autre semaine. Tu vas vivre à Gage, c'est ça ?" Il se tourna vers l'Uzumaki.

"Ouais. Avec Neji, Gaara et Kiba."

"Hn." Kakashi se frotta le visage, légèrement surpris en sentant de la peau sous ses doigts à la place de tissu, mais se reprit rapidement. Il oubliait toujours qu'il ne portait plus son masque. "J'appellerai Tsunade. Elle parlait de garder un appartement libre au cas où Sasuke se réveillerait. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut ré-organiser les chambres. Kiba peut aller vivre avec les autres, Lee peut déménager à l'étage du dessous avec Neji et Gaara. J'ai entendu dire que Kankurou voulait emménager là-bas si possible. Toi et Sasuke pourriez bien avoir un appartement de quatre personnes juste pour vous."

"Je peux l'appeler." fit Naruto en haussant les épaules. "Celui qui l'appelle importe peu."

"Non, tu seras occupé." souligna Kakashi. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

"Occupé ? À quoi ?"

"À rappeler à Sasuke qui il est."

Naruto fixa Kakashi. "Quoi ?"

"Je vis toujours dans les quartiers des professeurs. Il n'y a pas de place pour deux personnes—" Il se coupa tandis que Naruto haussait un sourcil, pensant clairement à Iruka. "Enfin, tu sais, deux personnes dans des chambres séparées. Il n'y a pas de place. Puisque je ne peux pas retourner à Victoria avec lui à cause de ma rééducation, il va devoir rester avec toi."

"Tu penses _vraiment_ qu'il voudra vivre avec un parfait inconnu ?" cracha Naruto, croisant les bras.

"Toi ou moi, ça ne change rien. Il ne se souvient d'aucun de nous." lui rappela Kakashi. "Mais tu es son meilleur ami. Je suis sûr qu'il préférerait rentrer avec toi plutôt qu'avec la personne censée être son tuteur."

"Je suis d'accord." déclara Shizune. Naruto lui lança un regard suppliant. "Je sais que cela sera dur pour toi, Naruto. Mais tu dois réaliser que tu seras toujours auprès de lui, peu importe ce que tu _fais._ Tu connais Tsunade et tu sais à quel point elle est têtue. Elle vous donnera un appartement que pour vous deux et tu ne seras jamais séparé de lui. Au moins, de cette façon, il apprendra à te connaître un tant soit peu avant d'emménager _officiellement_ avec toi."

Le garçon soupira avant de hocher la tête, passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

"Très bien. Quand pourra-t-il sortir de l'hôpital ?"

"Dès maintenant." fit Shizune, haussant les épaules. "Il n'y a aucune raison de le garder plus longtemps. Il n'était là qu'à cause de son coma et de son besoin d'une aide respiratoire et nutritionnelle. Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, il peut partir." Elle leva un doigt. "Cependant, il y a quelques petites choses à savoir. Il aura du mal à se mouvoir comme il veut puisqu'il n'a pas utilisé ses muscles depuis un bout de temps. Tu devras juste l'aider un petit peu. À marcher, à tenir des objets—ce genre de choses. Et au sujet de la nourriture, restes-en à de petites portions de choses légères, comme des œufs et du porridge. Du fait qu'il ait été sous régime liquide pendant son coma, son estomac aura du mal à digérer de la nourriture solide."

Naruto hocha la tête. "Ok. Allons le chercher. J'ai de la route à faire."

Il se leva et quitta le bureau sans prendre la peine d'attendre les deux adultes. Il traversa le couloir et monta les escaliers, ne se prenant pas la tête à attendre l'ascenseur, ce serait trop long. Il entra dans le couloir et s'avança vers la chambre de Sasuke. Posant la main sur la poignée, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, feignant un sourire.

Sasuke le fixa de ses yeux chocolat fondu, inclinant la tête de côté. Il leva ensuite une main et la pointa sur Naruto. "Naruto, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais." Naruto sentit son sourire vaciller, mais fit de son mieux pour le garder en place. "Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te faire peur." fit-il en riant, se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

"C'est pas grave." déclara Sasuke. "Je t'ai probablement fait peur aussi."

"Nan." rétorqua Naruto en agitant la main tout en se rapprochant de Sasuke. "Je n'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça. Même si tu _t'étais_ souvenu de moi, tu m'aurais certainement dit que j'étais trop proche."

"Peut-être." Sasuke eut un sourire narquois et le cœur de Naruto se brisa un peu plus. Ce rictus était juste _tellement_ Sasuke, mais ce ne l'était pas vraiment non plus.

"Bref, je suis ton ticket de sortie." Naruto se pointa du doigt. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Je peux partir ?"

"Yup. Tu es sorti du coma, alors ils n'ont aucune raison de te garder, vraiment. Ils voudront probablement vérifier que tout va bien de temps à autre, mais vu que je connais le médecin et que j'habite à côté de l'hôpital — pas celui-là, un autre — Shizune a dit que tu pouvais rentrer avec moi.

"Avec toi ?" Sasuke fronça encore plus les sourcils. "M. Hatake n'est-il pas—"

"Non !" s'écria Naruto, secouant violemment les mains. "Oh, _Dieu_ , non ! N'appelle _jamais_ Kakashi comme ça, où il te _tuera_. Non, on l'appelle 'Kakashi'."

"D'accord." Sasuke haussa un sourcil confus. "Je croyais que Kakashi était mon tuteur."

"C'est vrai. Mais, comme tu peux le voir, il n'est pas vraiment apte à prendre soin de toi. Il ne peut pas marcher sans ses béquilles et tu auras besoin d'aide un moment. C'est là que j'interviens." Naruto pointa un doigt sur son torse. "Je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu as passé des _tonnes_ de temps chez moi. De plus, Kakashi vit au campus, alors il n'a pas de place pour toi. Il ne veut pas retourner à Victoria et—"

"Tu es en train de me perdre." murmura Sasuke, se massant les tempes. "J'ai compris pourquoi je rentre avec toi, mais c'est quoi le truc avec Kakashi vivant au campus et Victoria ?"

"Oh." Naruto fronça les sourcils. "Désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment ce dont tu te souviens et ce que tu ne sais pas. Tu es à Vancouver, là."

"Ok, et Victoria est ailleurs ?"

"Ouais, tu dois traverser la baie en ferry. Toi et Kakashi vivez là-bas, mais il est prof à l'Université de la Colombie-Britannique. Tu y vas aussi. Bien que tu sois étudiant, toi." clarifia Naruto .

"J'avais compris." fit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin. "Il vit au campus de l'Université, donc il ne peut pas m'héberger en ce moment."

"Exactement." sourit Naruto. "Tu comprends vite. Bref, on était colocataires l'année dernière alors toutes tes affaires sont chez moi. Les cours commencent la semaine prochaine et on emménagera à la résidence. On partagera encore un appartement. Juste toi et moi."

"Comment se fait-il que je sois toujours admissible à l'Université alors que je ne me souviens de rien ?" s'enquit Sasuke.

"Deux plus deux ?"

"Quatre."

"Tu es admissible." Sasuke le fusilla du regard.

"On ne peut pas vraiment dire que des maths de maternelle soient un bon test."

Naruto soupira. "Je connais la directrice. De plus, mémoire ou non, tu es intelligent ! Je te parie ce que tu veux que t'y arriveras !" déclara-t-il. "Et tu dois reprendre les cours de première année, de toute façon, puisque tu n'es pas passé en deuxième année à cause de— enfin..." Naruto se tut.

"De mon coma ?" acheva Sasuke.

"Ouais. Ça." Naruto dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. "Bref, je vais ramener Kakashi chez lui avant de revenir te chercher, ok ? On peut rentrer chez moi et peut-être raviver ta mémoire." Sasuke acquiesça. Naruto lui fit un grand sourire avant de le saluer et de sortir de la pièce pour partir à la recherche de Kakashi.

En s'installant confortablement dans son lit, fixant le plafond, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans l'apparence de Naruto clochait légèrement, mais pas moyen de mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami la plus proche de la sienne et aida Sasuke à y entrer, l'autre garçon appuyé sur lui. Au moins, il pouvait se tenir debout. C'était bon signe.

En entrant dans la pièce, Sasuke la parcourut du regard, cherchant quoi que ce soit de familier.

"Est-ce la chambre dans laquelle je dors normalement ?" s'enquit Sasuke en se laissant mener jusqu'au lit. Il s'y assit avec l'aide de Naruto, manquant la grimace de ce dernier.

"Non. Tu dors généralement dans une autre chambre, mais— elle n'est pas propre, alors tu devras te contenter de celle-ci. Ça te va ?"

"Ouais, merci." répondit Sasuke, levant les yeux vers Naruto, toujours debout.

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de se rappeler les indications de Shizune. "Hey, tu peux faire comme chez toi. Tu sais, explorer un peu." Naruto posa les béquilles sur le lit, près de Sasuke, Shizune lui en ayant donné en pensant que cela pourrait l'aider. "Je vais à la douche."

"Ok." dit Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête et tourna les talons, sortant de la chambre. Il entra dans la sienne et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'y appuyer en soupirant, secouant la tête. C'était un cauchemar.

Se redressant, Naruto entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Il se mit rapidement sous la douche après avoir pris une bouteille de détergent en-dessous du lavabo — il l'y avait laissé exprès, pour pouvoir enlever la teinture noire de ses cheveux quand Sasuke se réveillerait. Bien que le brun ne se souvienne pas de lui, Shizune lui avait dit que les cheveux blonds lui raviveraient peut-être la mémoire.

Après s'être soigneusement lavé les cheveux avec un mélange de shampooing et de détergent, Naruto coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. En avisant son reflet dans le miroir, il grimaça. Ses cheveux avaient pris une horrible couleur grise à certains endroits. Ils étaient majoritairement blonds, mais la teinture n'était pas totalement partie. Il allait probablement garder cette apparence un petit moment.

Il se changea rapidement avant de sortir de sa chambre à la recherche de Sasuke. Il trouva le brun au beau milieu du salon, béquilles en main, fixant la table basse. Naruto se rendit compte qu'il regardait certainement le sang que sa chute avait incrusté dans le bois.

"Hey." Sasuke se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

"Tes cheveux..."

"Ouais." Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux humides. "Shizune m'a dit d'enlever la teinture. Je suis naturellement blond et tu m'as connu blond, alors elle pensait que cela pourrait aider."

Sasuke acquiesça. "Ça te va mieux. Tu avais l'air un peu bizarre avec des cheveux noirs."

"Pour ça, tu devais savoir à quoi je ressemblais avec des cheveux blonds." fit Naruto avec un sourire en coin. Le brun haussa les épaules.

"Je suppose qu'une partie de moi s'en souvenait, parce que tu avais l'air bizarre." Il se tourna à nouveau vers la table. "C'est là que je suis tombé ?"

Naruto enfonça les mains dans ses poches avant de s'approcher de Sasuke, regardant la table avec lui. "Ouais. Tu t'es cogné la tête sur le coin droit." fit-il avec un signe de tête en direction du coin. Sasuke le fixa. "Viens, je vais te faire à manger."

Le blond traversa le couloir et entra dans la cuisine, Sasuke le suivant plus doucement avec ses béquilles.

"Tu sais combien de temps cela prendra avant que mes jambes puissent me supporter ?" s'enquit Sasuke en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Selon Shizune, environ deux-trois jours. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être resté dans le coma trop longtemps — enfin, c'est _elle_ qui a dit que ce n'était pas si long. Ça m'a semblé durer une _éternité_."

"Ouais." murmura Sasuke. "Je vais m'entraîner un peu ce soir. J'aimerais pouvoir me déplacer sans béquilles." Naruto acquiesça.

"Bonne idée. Tu aimes les œufs ?" demanda-t-il en ouvrant le frigo.

"Je ne sais pas." avoua Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. "J'aime ça ?"

Naruto rit, secouant la tête en se tournant pour regarder le brun. "Je ne sais pas. On mangeait généralement des gaufres, pour être honnête. Je suis censé te faire de la nourriture en bouillie pour le moment." Naruto retourna à son observation du frigidaire, fronçant les sourcils. "Hm. Je ne sais pas pour les œufs, mais je suis à peu près sûr que tu aimes bien le porridge." Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Sasuke. "Du porridge, ça te dit ?"

"Pourquoi pas." lui répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

"Cool." Naruto se dirigea vers les placards tandis que Sasuke s'attablait. "Oh, de la gelée. C'est mou. Et flasque." Naruto se tourna et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. "Je vais faire de la gelée aussi."

"Ok. Quel goût ?" s'enquit Sasuke.

"Hm." Naruto se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant. "Je ne pense pas qu'on ait déjà mangé de la gelée non plus. On va dire raisin. Tout le monde aime le raisin." Naruto sortit le porridge et la gelée du placard avant de les poser sur le comptoir et de prendre sa bouilloire. Il la remplit d'eau chaude avant de la mettre à bouillir.

Alors que le blond allait s'asseoir avec Sasuke, le téléphone sonna.

"Merde. Bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite." Naruto trottina dans le couloir pour aller répondre au téléphone — celui de la cuisine n'avait plus de batterie et il n'avait toujours pas changé les piles.

Le blond entra dans le couloir et décrocha le téléphone posé sur la table, le mettant à son oreille. "Yo."

"Naruto Uzumaki ?" Le blond fronça les sourcils.

"Oui ?"

"Je suis Deidara Hokuto. Je vous ai rencontré plus tôt dans la soirée."

"Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?" voulut savoir Naruto. "Il n'est pas répertorié."

"Je connais votre numéro depuis des années, votre mère me l'ayant donné." Naruto frémit.

"D'accord, peu importe. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Nous avons une réunion ce soir. Vous êtes tenu d'y assister. Je viendrais vous chercher au Fraser Bridge, à neuf heures pétantes."

"Écoutez, mon ami vient tout juste de sortir d'un coma. Je n'ai pas—"

"Vous viendrez." l'interrompit Deidara, d'un ton définitif. "Ou sinon..."

La communication fut coupée.

* * *

Naruto souffla sur ses mains tout en regardant sa montre pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, debout près du pont. Il était en avance, mais il avait l'impression qu'il était peut-être _trop_ en avance. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait dans le froid.

Il faisait bien trop froid pour le mois d'Août et Naruto souhaita pour la millionième fois être bien au chaud chez lui. Il aurait préféré passer du temps avec Sasuke. _Pauvre Sasuke_ _,_ pensa-t-il avec un soupir. Il avait mis le brun devant la télé, lui disant qu'il avait une course à faire. Il lui aurait dit où il allait et pourquoi s'il le _savait,_ mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, il lui avait sortit cette simple excuse. Il lui avait dit d'aller se coucher quand il le voulait et lui avait donné son numéro en cas de besoin.

Sur le chemin, Naruto avait appelé Kiba pour lui raconter la bonne nouvelle — et les mauvaises. Il lui avait demandé de faire passer le message et de prévenir tout le monde de ne _pas_ se référer à lui et Sasuke en tant que couple pour le moment. Il voulait faire ça bien.

Alors que la lèvre inférieure de Naruto commençait à trembloter à cause du froid, la même voiture noire qu'il avait vue plus tôt dans la journée apparut au bout du pont, traversant lentement la rue. Elle s'arrêta devant Naruto et il se contenta de la fixer, incapable de voir à travers les vitres teintées.

La vitre du côté passager s'abaissa et Naruto regarda à l'intérieur, avisant le même homme — Deidara — au volant.

"Montez." ordonna-t-il.

"Écoutez, je suis juste venu parce que—"

"Mon-tez." répéta l'homme en détachant chaque syllabe.

Naruto grimaça. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de jurer dans sa barbe et d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture, y entrant avant de la claquer derrière lui. Aussitôt, la portière se verrouilla et Deidara reprit la route, conduisant à une vitesse à peine inférieure à la vitesse autorisée.

"Où allons-nous ?"

"À une réunion."

"Quel genre de réunion ?" demanda Naruto, voulant presque ne pas entendre la réponse. "Pourquoi dois-je venir ?"

"Nous étions en collaboration avec votre mère. Que son fils prenne la relève semble être la chose la plus naturelle." Naruto grimaça.

"Écoutez, je ne sais pas à quand remonte votre rencontre avec ma mère, mais— elle est devenue une meurtrière. Vous savez, une tueuse en série."

"Je sais." déclara Deidara en s'arrêtant devant un feu rouge.

"Vous savez ? Alors pourquoi voudriez-vous que je prenne sa relève ?" s'enquit Naruto en observant Deidara fouiller dans ses poches. Le plus vieux sortit un bout de tissu, le jetant à Naruto avant de reprendre la route, le feu étant passé au vert.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Naruto le saisit et se rendit compte que c'était un bandeau.

"Mets-le." ordonna Deidara. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Contente-toi de le faire."

"Aurais-je _un jour_ des réponses ?" grogna Naruto.

"On verra." répondit Deidara avec un sourire narquois. "Mais pour le moment, fais ce que je te dis."

Naruto serra la mâchoire avant de tourner la tête vers le pare-brise. Il secoua ensuite la tête. "Merde." Il posa le bandeau sur ses yeux et l'attacha à l'arrière de sa tête, s'assurant que cela reste bien en place.

Deidara lui jeta un coup d'œil quand il laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux. Il passa une main dans son dos et en sortit un petit revolver, l'agitant devant le visage de Naruto, ne regardant la route qu'à moitié. Le blond ne réagit pas et Deidara hocha la tête. Le bandeau était bien mis. Peu importait à quel point le blond était bon acteur, il se serait crispé à la vue du pistolet. Le manque de réaction prouvait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

"Ça vous dirait de me dire ce qui se passe ?" demanda Naruto.

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt." répliqua Deidara. "Reste tranquille. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés."

* * *

"Je peux enlever ce truc ?" demanda Naruto, à propos du bandeau.

"Non."

Le blond poussa un soupir ennuyé en croisant les bras, laissant Deidara le guider dans ce qu'il _supposait_ être un couloir. Les murs revoyaient le son de leurs pas et l'air était légèrement humide, ce qui suggérait la proximité de canalisations. Naruto ne savait pas _où_ ils étaient ; il savait juste que cette "organisation" faisait probablement des choses illégales.

 _ _Ça ira__ _,_ se dit Naruto, essayant de garder son calme. _Quand je sortirai d'ici, j'en parlerai à Keita. Je lui donnerai la carte de Deidara et une description et tout ira bien. Pas d'inquiétude… du moins, si je sors d'ici_ _ **en vie**_ _. Oh,_ _putain_ _,_ _j'espère qu'ils ne_ _veulent pas mes reins_ _!_

Timidement, Naruto entoura sa taille de ses bras, ses mains recouvrant ses reins dans son dos. Deidara sourit d'un air moqueur devant le geste, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce à quoi Naruto pensait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et Deidara toqua. Une petite ouverture apparut sur le dessus et Deidara leva la main, montrant sa bague à la personne de l'autre côté. L'ouverture se referma et la porte s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement métallique. Naruto grimaça.

"Avance." Deidara le poussa et Naruto trébucha, mais fut rattrapé par quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la pièce.

"C'est lui ?" demanda une nouvelle voix.

"Ouais, c'est lui." affirma Deidara.

Naruto fut poussé dans une direction et il trébucha à nouveau, avançant à l'aveugle. On le fit asseoir sur une chaise tandis qu'on refermait la porte, puis on lui retira son bandeau. Il fit un mouvement de recul alors que la lumière éclatante lui brûla les yeux, s'étant habitué à l'obscurité.

Profitant de sa vue retrouvée, Naruto inspecta la salle du regard et vit quelques autres personnes. Au total, il en compta neuf. Il pouvait tous les voir sauf un, qui se cachait dans l'ombre au fond de la pièce.

"Alors, morveux." Naruto regarda la personne qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la chaise. Il était grand et avait une allure quelque peu effrayante. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mais sa peau semblait légèrement verdâtre, presque comme s'il était malade. Ses yeux étaient _jaunes_. Naruto n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils avant. "Tu es le fils de Minako, hein ?"

"Il ressemble plus à son bâtard de père." dit d'un ton monotone un homme aux cheveux rouges. Il lui rappela presque Gaara.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était la personne la plus jeune de la salle — enfin, il ne pouvait pas voir M. Ténébreux, mais il pouvait dire que même _lui_ était plus vieux que le blond.

"Que voulez-vous ?" demanda Naruto, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Avec succès. _Un point pour moi_ _,_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

"Nous sommes l'Akatsuki." déclara Deidara en prenant place en face de Naruto. "Et voici tes futurs collègues."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais le job." souligna Naruto.

"Tu n'as pas à _dire_ quoi que ce soit." dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs et au teint verdâtre.

"Pardonne Zetsu, il devient un peu grognon quand il n'a pas tué quelque chose depuis plus de quatre heures." annonça Deidara, agitant la main en direction de Zetsu. Naruto se força à rire, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une blague.

"Alors, où suis-je ?" demanda Naruto, remuant avec malaise sur sa chaise.

"Tout d'abord, présentons-nous à l'enfant Uzumaki." s'exclama Deidara. "Minako a tué un tas de bonnes personnes. On doit bien _ça_ à son fils." Le blond fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la direction que les choses prenaient. "Tu me connais, je suis Deidara Hokuto. Celui là, c'est Zetsu Yokado." L'homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête. "Là-bas, c'est Sasori Kobayashi." Naruto remarqua que c'était celui qui ressemblait à Gaara. "Ensuite, il y a Kakuzu Gaijin, Kauma Nakada, Kuro Jumonji, Hidan Rouka and Tobi Mamamoshi." Naruto tenta de retenir tous leurs noms, mais savait qu'il allait en oublier au moins un ou deux.

"Et c'est qui lui ?" fit Naruto en indiquant l'homme dans l'ombre, dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom.

"De ce qu'on nous a dit, tu le connais plutôt bien." répondit Deidara avec un sourire en coin.

"Oh, il me connaît bien, c'est vrai." Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent de peur et il se jeta presque hors de sa chaise. "N'est-ce pas, Naruto?"

"Orochimaru Sannin." murmura le blond avec effroi. Bordel, ils avaient l'intention de le massacrer ?

"Ne t'inquiète pas." Naruto regarda Sasori. "Il ne te fera pas de mal. Nous avons besoin de toi."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda brusquement Naruto, alarmé. "Je ne sais même pas pour quelle foutue raison je suis là !"

"Nous y arrivons." dit Deidara avec nonchalance. "Notre organisation, l'Akatsuki, est un groupe spécialiste de l'élimination sur demande." Il sourit de toutes ses dents au blond et Naruto sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. "Pour faire court, c'est une façon élégante de dire que nous sommes des tueurs à gages."

* * *

Naruto voulait partir et il voulait partir _maintenant._ Malheureusement, il ne pouvait _pas_ partir, puisque que neuf tueurs en série se tenaient entre _lui_ et la _porte._

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous v-voulez dire ?" bafouilla Naruto.

"Tch. Écoutez-le. Il bégaye comme une collégienne à son premier rendez-vous." plaisanta Hidan, croisant ses bras musclés. "On _tue_ des gens, petit."

"Je crois que tu connais bien deux de nos anciens membres." Naruto regarda Deidara, sentant les battements de son cœur doubler d'intensité. "Itachi et Kisame."

L'image du grand frère de Sasuke apparut dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il ne put que supposer que ce Kisame était l'homme qui avait été tué à l'extérieur de la maison, le comparse d'Itachi. Ils faisaient partie de ce groupe ?

"Je sais ce que tu te demandes." fit Deidara, interrompant sa réflexion. "Ils _faisaient_ partie de l'Akatsuki. Mais ensuite, Itachi a déserté. Il était obsédé par son petit frère ou un truc du genre. Pareil pour Kisame, il était juste taré. Il tuait des gens à droite à gauche, mais tu vois, nous, nous avons des règles. Nous ne pouvons pas attirer trop d'attention sur nous. Minako l'a appris à ses dépens."

Naruto avait envie de gerber. En fait, il était sur le point de gerber. Entendre ces gens parler aussi facilement de sa mère — quelqu'un qu'il avait _haï_ toute sa vie parce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie un _enfer._

"D-Donc qu'est-ce que vous m-me v-voulez ?" demanda Naruto, essayant de toutes ses forces d'arrêter de bégayer.

"Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes peu. Nous avions Itachi et Kisame, mais puisqu'ils sont partis de leur côté, nous avons ajouté Tobi et ce bon vieux Orochimaru." Deidara montra les deux nouveaux membres. "Nous sommes de retour à neuf membres, mais ils ne sont pas aussi expérimentés que Kisame et Itachi. De ce fait, nous avions besoin d'une nouvelle recrue. Et à qui de mieux pouvions-nous demander qu'au propre fils de Minako ?"

Naruto s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire. La situation n'était _vraiment_ pas appropriée, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rire.

"C'est génial et tout et tout, mais je ne suis pas intéressé." dit Naruto aussi calmement que possible, se levant de sa chaise. "Vous savez, merci, mais non merci." Il rit — ou plutôt se _força_ à le faire — en avançant lentement en direction de la porte. "Sans rancune."

"Il y a beaucoup de rancune, au contraire." Naruto se tourna vers Orochimaru qui s'approchait de lui.

 _Reste calme_ _,_ se répéta Naruto en se déplaçant millimètre par millimètre vers la porte. _Reste calme et ensuite, détale dès que tu en as l'occasion_ _._

Il percuta quelqu'un et pivota pour voir Tobi se tenir derrière lui, les bras croisés et lui souriant moqueusement. _Ok, ça va pas marcher._

Orochimaru saisit le col de son t-shirt et le tira dans sa direction. Naruto n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre le mouvement, trébuchant en avant. Il fut ensuite pivoté pour faire face à des yeux noisette enragés. Deidara n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi menaçant.

Ensuite, tout le reste s'effaça de l'esprit de Naruto quand il sentit le métal froid d'un pistolet pressé contre sa tempe droite, tenu par la main d'Orochimaru. L'autre main du Sannin enserra le poignet de Naruto, le maintenant dans cette position.

 _Bordel de merde_ _! Oh m_ _on Dieu_ _!_ _Bordel,_ _ **putain putain**_ _je vais_ _ _mourir__ _!_ paniqua Naruto, incapable de pensée cohérente.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour se contenir, Naruto se pissa dessus. Il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié de sa vie, et vu l'année qu'il avait passée, c'était peu dire. Itachi n'avait jamais visé sa tête. Et là, il était là, à la merci d'une personne qui le haïssait déjà. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ressorte de cet entrepôt en vie ce soir.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était négociable." fit Deidara dans un murmure meurtrier. "Tu vois, je pensais que cela se déroulerait plutôt ainsi, avec nous _affirmant_ que tu nous aiderais et toi _acceptant_ notre proposition généreuse." Deidara passa une main dans les mèches de Naruto, dégageant ses yeux. "Nous n'avons jamais dit que tu aurais à _tuer_ quelqu'un. Enfin, pas pour le moment, du moins. Tu es nouveau, tu serais trop négligeant. Non, pour l'instant, nous avons juste besoin que quelqu'un maintienne notre cible et nous aide ensuite à se débarrasser des preuves de notre passage."

Naruto écoutait à peine, tremblant violemment. Il sentait l'urine couler le long de ses jambes. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues et ses genoux menaçaient de le lâcher, mais il s'efforçait de rester debout. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant ! Pas quand Sasuke venait _enfin_ de se réveiller ! Il devait s'en sortir en vie !

"Nous savons que nous ne pourrons pas te forcer éternellement." Les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur Sasori, mais il n'osa pas bouger la tête. Orochimaru la ferait éclater avec _joie_. "Nous savons qu'à un certain point, tu préférerais mourir plutôt que de nous aider. C'est pourquoi nous avons ceci." Sasori sortit un dossier de nulle part et lui montra une photo. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent. "Kiba Inuzuka. Originaire d'une ferme en Ontario, mais vivant actuellement aux Tours Gage à UBC, au premier étage de la Tour Nord." Il rangea la photo et en sortit une autre. "Gaara Sabaku, vit en ville avec sa famille, mais habite actuellement aux Tours Gage à UBC, au premier étage de la Tour Nord." Il posa la photo et en prit une _autre_. "Tsunade Sannin, Directrice d'UBC, résidant au 2418 West Marine Drive." Et cela continua encore et encore. Chaque personne que Naruto avait rencontrée et avec qui il était devenu ami y passa, d'Iruka et Genma à Neji et Hinata. Chaque personne qui comptait pour Naruto. Et ensuite, ce fut la dernière photo qui l'acheva _réellement_. Parce que ce n'était pas possible qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit sur cette personne.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Réside actuellement au 1324 Merkley Crescent. Il déménagera bientôt aux Tours Gage, troisième étage, Tour Nord." Il rangea la photo et ferma le dossier. "Il est également sur béquilles, venant de sortir d'un coma de quatre mois, et est atteint d'amnésie."

"Réfléchis-y, Naruto." Naruto regarda Deidara. "Toutes ces personnes que tu connais et auxquelles tu tiens, contre des personnes qu'on te demandera d'aider à tuer et enterrer. Quel sera ton choix ?"

La respiration de Naruto se fit courte et rapide, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites alors qu'il menaçait de s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène à tout moment. C'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas choisir dans une situation pareille ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Le pistolet fut pressé plus fortement contre sa tempe, lui rappelant qu'il _n'avait_ pas le choix. S'il refusait, soit ils lui explosaient la tête, soit ils tuaient tous ceux qu'il aimait, voire les deux. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter, peu importe à quel point il ne voulait pas.

S'humidifiant les lèvres, Naruto prononça le mot qu'il savait qu'il allait regretter le reste de sa vie.

"Ok."

"Ok ?" répéta Deidara, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

"Laissez-les tranquille." Les tremblements de Naruto s'intensifièrent tandis qu'Orochimaru pressait le pistolet encore plus fortement, avant de changer sa prise, passant de la main de Naruto à son estomac. "L-Laissez-les tous tranquille et je ferais tout ce que vous voulez."

"Vous avez entendu ça les gars ?" railla Deidara avec un sourire satisfait. "Il a dit 'tout ce qu'on veut'."

"Tu es sûr ?" s'enquit Kauma avec un sourire vicieux. Naruto hésita, mais Orochimaru répondit à sa place.

"Tu feras ce que l'on te dit de faire." souffla le Sannin à son oreille, se déplaçant pour caresser la nuque de Naruto de sa main libre. "Quoi que nous disions. _Tout_ ce que nous disons."

Naruto trembla de façon incontrôlable, les joues encore noyées de larmes, son pantalon mouillé par son urine. Il déglutit violemment avant de hocher la tête et prit la parole d'une voix chevrotante.

"D-D'accord."

"Dis que tu as compris." Orochimaru raffermit sa prise sur le pistolet. Le blond ferma les yeux, faisant s'écouler quelques larmes de plus.

"J'ai compris."

"Maître." rajouta Orochimaru avec un sourire narquois.

"J'ai c-compris m-maître."

C'était humiliant. C'était dégradant. C'était carrément insultant. Mais, Naruto le ferait. Il devait le faire. Pour sa vie. Pour celle de Kakashi. De Kiba, d'Hinata, de Gaara, de Neji— de tout le monde. Et plus important, pour celle de Sasuke.

"Bon garçon. Voici ta première tache." Orochimaru pressa ses hanches contre le dos de Naruto et le tremblement du blond s'intensifia en sentant la bosse dans le pantalon du professeur. "Suce-moi. Et aime ça."

Le pistolet fut écarté de sa tête, mais cela importait peu. Naruto savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il avait un point faible. Ses amis étaient devenus des charges. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus le contrôle de sa propre vie. Elle était désormais entre les mains d'un groupe de meurtriers et il devait faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient pour garder ceux qu'il aimait en sécurité.

Ravalant sa fierté, Naruto pivota et se laissa tomber à genoux devant Orochimaru, des larmes s'écoulant sans fin le long de ses joues. Avec des mains tremblantes, il défit la ceinture du Sannin et abaissa la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Naruto savait déjà que cela allait être la pire soirée de sa vie.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Je sais, je suis une personne cruelle, très cruelle. Ne me détestez pas, je vous en prie.**

 **Quant à Sasuke qui sort de l'hôpital juste après être sorti d'un coma, je sais que cela n'arriverait jamais dans la vraie vie, mais j'avais besoin qu'il soit chez Naruto, alors faites avec. C'est une** ** _fiction_** **après tout.**

 _Note de la traductrice : ... Oui, je sais, ça commence fort. L'auteur ne déconne pas quand elle dit que cette histoire sera TOUT sauf drôle. Rien ne sera épargné à notre pauvre Naruto._

 _Sur une note plus joyeuse, merci à Taku chaan, Penny et nenesse et... Oui, en fait c'est pas une note plus joyeuse, préparez-vous bien à souffrir aux côtés de nos personnages préférés, huhuhu..._

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	3. Friends

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **est mien** **! M** **IEN** **! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :** **Se fait arrêter par K. Masashi** **:** **BON SANG** **!**

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Je suis désolée que cette fic soit si sombre** **!** **Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé** **!** **JE PROMETS** **de faire de mon mieux pour lui donner un happy end. Pour être honnête, mes fics sombres finissent généralement bien et mes fics joyeuses finissent souvent mal… J'ai probablement foutu la trouille à tous mes lecteurs** **:** **sueur** **:**

 _Note de la traductrice : Oh god, je suis tellement désolée, j'ai totalement oublié de publier un nouveau chapitre hier ! La semaine dernière, je n'étais pas chez moi, donc je pouvais pas, mais pour hier, j'ai aucune excuse ! Pardonnez-moi, le rythme scolaire est bien plus intense que je l'avais imaginé et j'ai dû mal à joindre les deux bouts ^^' Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews (n'abandonnez pas si vite cette fanfic plz T^T)_

* * *

Sasuke faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto en se mordant les ongles. Il avait réussi à retrouver une bonne partie de ses forces en une nuit, l'ayant passé à faire des exercices. Il avait été dans le coma pendant quatre mois ; il n'avait pas besoin de dormir.

Aux alentours de deux heures et demie du matin, il avait entendu Naruto rentrer. Il allait le voir quand il s'était rendu compte que le blond pleurait. Pas des pleurs du type 'j'ai abîmé ma voiture et maintenant il faut que je repeigne la carrosserie'. C'était de vrais pleurs du type 'je déteste ma vie et j'ai une terrible envie de me tuer pour que cette douleur disparaisse'. Sasuke n'avait pas su quoi faire, alors il s'était juste caché.

Le blond était monté à l'étage et avait disparu dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douche s'était déclenchée et Sasuke pouvait _toujours_ l'entendre pleurer. Il était à peu près sûr que l'autre garçon s'était vidé de ses larmes avant de tomber de fatigue.

Et maintenant, il était dix heures du matin et Sasuke ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. C'était compliqué pour lui de vouloir réconforter quelqu'un qu'il _savait_ être son ami, mais dont il ne se _souvenait_ pas en réalité. Il ne savait pas quel genre de personne était Naruto. Apprécierait-il que Sasuke essaye de l'aider ou se sentirait-il insulté, pensant que le brun ne le croyait pas capable de se débrouiller seul ?

Sasuke arrêta de déambuler dans le couloir en entendant un bruit de verrou et la porte de la chambre de Naruto s'ouvrit. Le blond arborait un air absolument horrible. Il avait des valises sous les yeux, qui étaient rouges et gonflés, comme s'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, sauf qu'ils étaient humides.

C'était comme si Naruto était rentré et s'était mis sous la douche tout habillé avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit pour dormir.

"Hey." dit Sasuke à voix basse, essayant de ne pas effrayer Naruto. On aurait dit que l'autre garçon ne savait même pas qu'il était là.

"Salut." murmura Naruto avant de le dépasser et de se diriger vers les escaliers. "Tu as faim ?"

"Attends une seconde." le retint Sasuke.

Naruto se tourna pour le regarder et Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança vers le blond et leva timidement le bras. Naruto tressaillit, mais ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, alors Sasuke prit son menton d'une main et lui fit tourner la tête. Sur la tempe droite du blond se trouvait le bleu le plus énorme que Sasuke ait jamais vu. Après une inspection plus poussée, il remarqua également deux légers bleus le long de sa mâchoire. Comme s'il avait été chez le dentiste et qu'on l'avait forcé à ouvrir grand la bouche trop longtemps.

"Tu as des bleus partout. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?"

"Rien." Naruto se dégagea de la prise de Sasuke. "J'ai été faire des petites courses et j'ai eu quelques ennuis."

"Tu vas bien ?" Sasuke se demanda s'il devait lui avouer qu'il avait veillé et qu'il l'avait entendu pleurer. Il décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

"Ouais, ça va." Naruto tourna les talons et emprunta les escaliers. "Viens, allons faire le petit-déjeuner."

Sasuke le suivit au rez-de-chaussée sans un mot, mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, la sonnette retentit. Naruto se figea et se tendit, ce que Sasuke ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le blond pivota brusquement, comme si on l'y avait poussé, quand ils entendirent quelqu'un essayer d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

"Va dans la cuisine et reste hors de vue." ordonna-t-il, dépassant Sasuke pour rejoindre la porte. Le brun obéit, mais juste parce qu'il avait vu la peur briller dans les yeux de Naruto.

Naruto lui-même tremblait en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il pouvait voir trois ombres attendant à l'extérieur et ses mains tremblaient si violemment qu'il lui fallut quatre essais pour réussir à déverrouiller la porte. Quand il y parvint enfin, la porte fut ouverte brutalement et il poussa un cri de terreur avant de se rendre compte qu'on l'enlaçait comme un taré et non qu'on cherchait à l'attaquer, comme il l'avait pensé.

"Naruto ! Tu étais _aussi_ excité de me voir ?! J'ai cru que tu allais te faire dessus ! Je sais que tu es frustré sexuellement parlant, mais tu dois te souvenir que je suis ton _professeur_. Ce n'est pas _moral_."

"Tu as de la _morale, toi_? Depuis quand _tu_ crois à la morale ?"

"Hey, Sasuke est réveillé, pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas faire des avances à Naruto, il m'arracherait les yeux !"

Raidou Namiashi et Genma Shiranui commencèrent à se disputer dans l'entrée de sa maison, oubliant complètement la présence du blond. Kakashi, cependant, le regardait droit dans les yeux et il voyait bien que quelque chose clochait.

Ce n'était pas le fait que Naruto soit blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, ni même qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Le cri n'était pas non plus la raison qui le poussait à affirmer ce qu'il pensait. Non, pour Kakashi, c'était l'air de _terreur_ absolue qui s'était affiché dans les yeux du blond.

"Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" Genma et Raidou arrêtèrent de se prendre la tête et fixèrent Naruto, décontenancés.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Genma, se calmant. "Hey, je ne voulais pas te foutre la trouille. Je suis désolé. Ça faisait juste un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu."

"Je n'ai pas eu la trouille." contredit Naruto, se forçant à sourire. Cela ressemblait plus à la grimace qu'il avait eue plus tôt dans l'année, le jour précédant l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents. "Tu m'as juste un peu surpris."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Sasuke !" Genma dépassa Naruto à toute vitesse, se précipitant tout droit sur le brun. Il était sorti de la cuisine en entendant Naruto crier. Les pleurs de la nuit précédente et les bleus qu'il avait vus ce matin l'avaient inquiété.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que la seule personne qui avait bien besoin d'être sauvée dans _cette_ situation, c'était lui.

Genma le percuta de plein fouet, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et le soulevant carrément du sol. "Oh mon Dieu ! Sasuke ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Cela fait des _siècles_ que je ne t'ai pas vu ! T'as déjà tiré ton coup ? On m'a dit que c'était toujours mieux quand tu es drogué à la morphine ou une autre connerie du genre. Tu es drogué à la morphine ?"

"T'es qui bordel ?!" hurla presque Sasuke, la panique évidente dans ses yeux.

"Genma, souviens-toi de ce que Kakashi a dit !" s'exclama Raidou en frappant son petit-ami à l'arrière du crâne. Genma laissa tomber Sasuke avec un glapissement, le brun tombant sans grâce sur les fesses. "Il est amnésique ! Ne l'effraye pas, espèce d'imbécile !"

"Je déteste devoir t'annoncer cela," dit Kakashi en boitillant jusqu'à eux avec ses béquilles, "mais si tu as peur de Genma, Sasuke, tu seras absolument _terrorisé_ par Gai."

"Ne le laissez pas le rencontrer." répliqua Naruto en fermant la porte. "Il n'a pas besoin de subir ça. Il s'en tirera bien mieux _sans_ connaître Gai."

"Je m'en fiche de ce Gai !" s'écria Sasuke. _"_ _Qui c'est_ _ **celui-là**_ _?!"_ Il désigna Genma, un air horrifié peint sur ses traits.

"Genma est toujours comme ça." déclara Naruto en aidant Sasuke à se remettre sur pied, Kakashi l'observant attentivement. La vitesse à laquelle Naruto s'était repris ne l'avait pas dupé. Le blond était doué à cela. "Il s'appelle Genma Shiranui. Voici son petit-ami, Raidou Namiashi. Raidou est le mec calme qui sait comment calmer le pervers et hyperactif."

"Tu veux dire lui ?" fit Sasuke en désignant Genma.

"Ouais. Encore une fois, c'est Genma. On l'aime bien, mais il est taré."

"Je ne suis _pas_ taré !" rouspéta Genma en croisant les bras. Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

"Tu les connais presque depuis autant de temps que tu me connais." intervint Kakashi. "Peut-être pas _aussi_ longtemps, puisque tu avais quoi, deux ans quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois ? Trois peut-être ?" Kakashi fronça les sourcils en y réfléchissant quelques secondes. "Non, c'était deux. Bref, tu les as rencontrés le jour où j'ai obtenu ta garde."

"J'avais quel âge ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Neuf ans ?" Kakashi se tourna vers les deux autres.

"Dans ces eaux-là." confirma Raidou.

"Hey, Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?" demanda soudainement Genma, les deux autres pivotant alors pour regarder le blond. C'est alors que Kakashi découvrit le bleu sur la tempe de Naruto. La position dans laquelle il se tenait avant l'avait empêché de le voir plus tôt.

"Oh, rien." déclara Naruto en rigolant, agitant la main. "J'ai trébuché et je me suis cogné en allant faire les courses, hier. J'ai deux pieds gauches, vous le savez."

"Et pour ta mâchoire ?" intervint Sasuke, le ton de sa voix rappelant fortement l'ancien Sasuke.

Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction avant que les trois professeurs ne regardent à nouveau le blond, attendant sa réponse. Naruto ne put que les fixer, la bouche entrouverte. Il n'avait aucun mensonge à leur sortir à ce propos. Il était fier de sa qualité d'excellent menteur quand il devait l'être, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, aucun mensonge ne lui venait à l'esprit. Peut-être était-ce dû au regard de Sasuke ; un regard indiquant qu'il ne croirait rien de ce qui sortirait de sa bouche parce qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas la vérité.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto rit et haussa les épaules, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. "Je suis maladroit. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils viennent. Vous avez faim ?" Naruto les dépassa, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Tu as du café ?" demanda Genma en sautillant derrière le blond, le suivant dans la cuisine. Sasuke avait l'impression que Genma était un enfant de quatre ans et non un adulte.

"Bien sûr que j'ai du café, mais _tu_ n'en auras pas. Raidou, Kakashi, un café ?"

"S'il te plaît." répondirent les deux hommes en s'attablant, Genma se tenant toujours à l'entrée de la pièce, l'air choqué.

"Pourquoi _je_ ne peux pas avoir de café ?!"

"Parce que tu es déjà assez taré comme ça." déclara Naruto en préparant le liquide noir. "Assieds-toi."

Boudant, le professeur obéit et Sasuke prit la dernière chaise de libre. Raidou et Genma discutèrent de tout et de rien avec lui, essayant de faire travailler sa mémoire, tandis que Naruto s'activait devant les fourneaux, préparant du porridge pour Sasuke.

Alors qu'il posait le bol devant son meilleur ami, son téléphone sonna. Il jura, ayant _encore_ oublié de changer les piles du fixe de la cuisine et se précipita dans le couloir, avant de décrocher.

"Yo."

"Bonjour, Naruto."

Le sang du blond se glaça dans ses veines et il raffermit sa prise sur le combiné. Il pivota et se pencha légèrement à travers l'entrée du salon pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était toujours attablé, discutant. Naruto se redressa et s'accroupit près de la table où était posé le téléphone.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" siffla-t-il à son interlocuteur, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

"Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Uzumaki." cracha Orochimaru à l'autre bout du fil. "Je t'appelle pour quelques formalités qui doivent être réglées."

"Quoi ?" demanda Naruto, sentant la bile monter dans sa gorge du fait des pensées variées qui avaient envahi son esprit.

"Je parcourais mon registre et j'ai remarqué que ton nom n'était pas sur ma liste d'élèves en chimie. Deidara veut que tu t'inscrives."

 _Oh,_ _ **putain**_ _ _ **,**__ _ _non !__ pensa Naruto, les yeux écarquillés. _Hors de putain de question_ _!_ _Je ne m'inscrirai pas à son cours_ _!_

"Je ne peux pas." lâcha-t-il brusquement sans réfléchir. "Je— Sasuke. Nous devons prendre les mêmes cours et il ne peut pas suivre les vôtres."

"Eh bien, tant pis pour lui. Soit tu t'inscris, soit tu essayes de deviner lequel de tes amis sera tué en premier." Le téléphone en plastique craquait sous la prise de Naruto et le blond grinça les dents. C'était _plus_ qu'injuste et il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

"Très bien." grinça-t-il. "Quel cours ?"

"Celui de trois heures. J'ai une pause après celui-ci. Fais-en sorte d'avoir également une heure de libre ensuite."

Un flash de la veille lui traversa l'esprit et il sentit son estomac se serrer, bien qu'il soit vide.

"Très bien." Il raccrocha sans un mot et se redressa. Il courut dans le couloir juste alors que Genma sortait du salon pour lui poser une question. Le blond le dépassa sans le regarder.

Naruto se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches et y vida le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Quand il eut terminé, de nouveaux haut-le-cœur l'assaillirent et un fin filet de sang coula entre ses lèvres.

"Bordel de merde ! Naruto, est-ce que ça va ?!" demanda Genma en se précipitant à ses côtés, posant une main sur son dos. "Kakashi, appelle une ambulance !"

"Non." objecta Naruto, poussant légèrement l'autre homme en toussant. "Je vais bien."

"Tu as vomi du sang, tu ne vas pas _bien_!" s'exclama Genma tandis que Raidou entrait également dans la salle de bain.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Rien !" gueula Naruto en se relevant et le poussant pour se précipiter dans le couloir. "Laissez-moi tranquille !"

Ils l'entendirent courir dans les escaliers avant de se jeter dans sa chambre, verrouillant la porte. Raidou et Genma échangèrent un regard tandis que Kakashi et Sasuke s'approchaient d'eux.

"J'ai appelé une ambulance, comme tu me l'as demandé." annonça Kakashi. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'en sais foutrement rien." dit Genma, se grattant la tête.

"Um..." Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sasuke. "Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose."

* * *

Kakashi toqua à la porte de la chambre, Sasuke se tenant derrière lui tandis que Genma et Raidou attendaient près des escaliers.

"Naruto ?" appela le professeur aux cheveux gris, toquant à nouveau.

Sasuke leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Naruto était parti faire des courses avec sa voiture et était revenu très tard, en larmes. Kakashi n'aimait pas cela, il allait tirer lui les vers du nez dès maintenant. Il n'accepterait plus aucun mensonge.

Kakashi considérait Naruto comme son fils, désormais, du fait de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble pendant le coma de Sasuke. Il tenait au blond autant qu'il tenait au brun, alors il n'allait _pas_ laisser passer cela et prétendre que tout allait bien.

"Naruto, ouvre la porte." exigea Kakashi, toquant plus fortement. "Je sais que tu peux m'entendre, peux-tu juste ouvrir la porte ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Kakashi grogna et frappa carrément la porte. "Naruto Uzumaki, ouvre cette foutue porte !"

"Bouge." Kakashi se tourna vers Sasuke et obéit, faisant un pas de côté. Sasuke se plaça devant la porte et y posa une main avant de la tapoter légèrement. "Raidou, qui est le plus fort, toi ou Genma ?" lança-t-il aux deux autres professeurs, fixant toujours la porte.

"Moi." informa Genma, sans pour autant se vanter, tout en en se dirigeant vers Sasuke. Le pervers savait quand être sérieux et la situation le demandait. "Que veux-tu que je fasse ?"

"Fonce sur la porte en forçant bien juste là." Sasuke indiqua un point précis sur la porte. "Cela cassera le verrou instantanément." Genma haussa un sourcil avant de regarder Kakashi. L'autre homme haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas d'où il tirait cela non plus.

Genma l'imita avant de se mettre en place et donna un grand coup dans la porte. Il trébucha quand elle s'ouvrit brutalement, s'abattant contre le mur avant d'y rebondir et de frapper Genma en plein visage. Le professeur dépravé poussa un glapissement en s'attrapant le nez, mais Sasuke l'ignora et le dépassa, entrant dans la chambre.

Le brun inspecta la pièce du regard, mais ne vit aucun signe du blond. Kakashi boitilla près de lui, observant également la chambre.

"Où est-il ?" s'écria Sasuke, la panique se montrant dans sa voix.

Soudainement, la porte menant à la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Naruto en sortit, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette — et complètement nu.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'abaissèrent sur le bas-ventre du blond sans le vouloir et son cœur se mit soudainement à battre un peu plus vite.

Naruto leva la tête à cet instant et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes avant qu'il ne plaque ses deux mains contre son entrejambe.

"Bordel de _merde,_ t'es bien monté !" Kakashi claqua la porte au nez de Genma, qui laissa échapper un juron quand elle le frappa une nouvelle fois.

"Raidou, allez faire un tour, toi et Genma."

"Compris." répondit Raidou, et ils entendirent les deux hommes traverser le corridor, Genma se plaignant de ne pas avoir vu assez de Naruto.

"C'est quoi ce bordel !" gueula Naruto en attrapant d'une main la serviette qui entourait son cou pour l'enrouler autour de ses hanches. "On vous a jamais dit de _toquer_ avant d'entrer ?!"

"On _a_ toqué." déclara Sasuke. "Tu n'as pas répondu."

"J'ai pas entendu parce que j'étais _sous la douche_!" répliqua Naruto, resserrant la serviette autour de sa taille en rougissant légèrement. Sasuke trouva cela adorable.

 _ _Attendez une seconde,__ pensa le brun en fronçant les sourcils. **Adorable** _?_ _Depuis quand je trouve un mec_ **adorable** _?_ Tout en y réfléchissant, il examina le corps hâlé du blond, observant les nombreuses cicatrices qui le recouvraient. Il en avait une énorme au milieu de son torse, une à son épaule gauche et une à l'estomac, près d'un tatouage tout en courbes qui s'enroulait autour de son nombril. Sasuke remarqua également quelques cicatrices plus fines, formant juste de légères lignes parsemant son torse. Il avait cru voir des cicatrices sur le visage du garçon, le jour précédent, mais avait mis ça sur le mauvais éclairage. Il commençait à penser qu'il ne s'était _pas_ trompé. _**Seigneur,**_ _qu'est-ce qui est_ _ **arrivé**_ _à ce mec ?_ _!_

"Sasuke nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé cette nuit." annonça Kakashi en s'avançant vers le bureau de Naruto pour s'installer sur la chaise, posant ses béquilles contre le meuble.

Les yeux du blond se posèrent sur Sasuke qui évita son regard, préférant observer sa chambre. Il n'y était pas entré la nuit dernière et il voulait regarder ailleurs pour que Naruto ne remarque pas qu'il était en train de le fixer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il trouvait la pièce très chaleureuse et accueillante. _Tu t'égares_ _,_ se morigéna Sasuke, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur la conversation en cours.

"Il t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?" répéta finalement Naruto. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?"

"Tu es rentré en pleurs." intervint Sasuke, s'appuyant contre le mur et croisant les bras. Naruto grimaça, parce que ce geste était du Sasuke tout craché.

"Je vais bien. J'ai juste—"

"Ne. Mens. Pas." Ils tournèrent la tête vers Kakashi, ahuris par le venin que contenait sa voix tandis qu'il fixait Naruto de ses yeux vairons. Le blond grimaça une nouvelle fois, mais pour une raison totalement différente.

"Ce n'est rien, d'accord ? Je vais bien."

"Naruto." Le blond poussa un soupir devant l'avertissement.

"Très bien, d'accord !" craqua Naruto. "Vous voulez la vérité, je vais vous la donner ! Je—" Les mots de Naruto se perdirent dans sa gorge, une image de Sasori lui montrant des photos lui revenant à l'esprit. Il ne _pouvait pas_ leur dire la vérité. Alors il devait mentir.

"Tu quoi ?" pressa Kakashi, plissant les yeux, défiant Naruto de lui sortir un mensonge.

Le blond soupira, passant en mode menteur professionnel. C'était le même mode qu'il avait utilisé quand il s'était fait tabasser et qu'il avait dû mentir à sa grand-mère sur ce qui s'était passé. Il fixa Kakashi droit dans les yeux, le visage dénué de toute émotion.

"D'accord, oui, j'ai _vraiment_ pleuré, la nuit dernière. Et je _n'avais pas_ une course à faire, c'était juste une excuse pour sortir de la maison."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils.

Naruto grinça des dents, à la fois pour la comédie et aussi parce qu'il détestait devoir mentir. "Parce que— je ne supportais pas la présence de Sasuke."

Le brun tourna brusquement la tête, comme s'il avait été giflé, et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Kakashi lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua la douleur qui envahit ses traits. Il baissa la tête, quelques mèches brunes venant alors recouvrir ses yeux tandis qu'il fixait le sol. Kakashi savait que l'ancien Sasuke n'aurait _jamais_ montré autant d'émotion.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !" fit précipitamment Naruto en sentant l'aura de rejet qui émanait de Sasuke. "Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami et tu es tout pour moi ! C'est juste... c'est difficile, tu comprends ?" Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux humides. "C'est dur d'être en compagnie d'une personne que tu connais si bien alors qu'elle ne se souvient pas de toi. J'ai juste— J'avais besoin d'être seul un moment. On ne m'en a pas vraiment laissé le temps avant. J'ai appris que tu étais amnésique et directement après, tu es venu ici avec moi." Il se releva et s'avança lentement vers Sasuke. "Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas de toi ici. Je le veux, je le veux _vraiment._ Tu m'as manqué... tellement manqué." Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer et s'efforça de ne pas pleurer. "Tu m'as manqué. Ne crois pas que je te déteste, parce que ce n'est pas le cas."

"Je sais." murmura Sasuke, évitant toujours son regard. "Je comprends et je suis désolé de ne pas me souvenir de toi. Je suis désolé du fait que... notre amitié n'existe plus que dans le passé. Mais..." il s'interrompit avant de lever la tête pour regarder Naruto. "Peut-être qu'on peut en commencer une nouvelle ? Je serai différent, notre relation le sera certainement aussi, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, moi non plus. Tu étais visiblement important pour moi et je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie, à moins que tu ne le veuilles."

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents avant de frapper légèrement l'épaule de Sasuke. "Tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi, enfoiré."

Sasuke releva aussitôt la tête. "Enfoiré ?"

"Ne le prends pas personnellement." Il regarda Kakashi par-dessus l'épaule du blond. "Tu l'appelais imbécile, abruti, idiot et loser. En retour, il t'appelait enfoiré, connard ou bâtard. Ce n'est pas méchant."

"Bon à savoir." fit Sasuke.

"Je suis content qu'on ait éclairci ce point, Naruto, mais tu oublies toujours un détail crucial." Le blond se tourna vers Kakashi. "Les bleus."

"Ok." répondit Naruto avec un soupir. "Je ne voulais pas vous le dire parce que je savais que vous vous inquiéterez mais puisque je n'ai plus le choix..." il se coupa, secouant la tête. "Deux mecs ont essayé de voler ma voiture. L'un d'entre eux m'a eu à la tête, m'assommant presque, mais j'ai réussi à rester conscient. Alors que j'essayais de remonter dans la voiture, l'autre avait commencé à claquer la portière, ce qui a écrasé ma tête entre elle et la voiture. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ceux-là." Naruto indiqua les bleus le long de sa mâchoire.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" s'inquiéta Sasuke.

"Je vais bien, vraiment." le rassura Naruto avec un sourire. "Le gars qui a claqué la portière a eu vraiment peur de m'avoir tué. Je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient me faire du mal, ils voulaient juste la voiture. J'ai utilisé son affolement à mon avantage et je l'ai tiré hors de la voiture pendant que son ami, qui s'était installé du côté conducteur, sortait pour m'éloigner de lui. J'ai plongé du côté passager et j'ai claqué la portière avant de verrouiller la voiture de l'intérieur et de me barrer avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir."

"À quoi ressemblaient-ils ?" s'enquit Kakashi.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour que Keita puisse les arrêter. Tu sais, ton ami policier ?"

"Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière." lui indiqua Naruto, toujours aussi ébahi de la vitesse à laquelle les mensonges lui venaient quand il était lancé. "Je ne pourrais pas te les décrire précisément. L'un d'entre eux portait une casquette des Senators, alors je pense que ce sont des fans de Hockey. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre." Il haussa les épaules. "Maintenant que vous m'avez embarrassé, m'ayez fait sentir coupable et m'ayez forcé à dire la vérité, je peux me changer ?"

"Bien sûr." répondit Kakashi avec un sourire satisfait, se relevant et plaçant les béquilles sous ses bras. "Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien alors que Tsunade et Jiraiya sont trop occupés pour le faire."

"Je peux prendre soin de moi-même." grinça Naruto.

"Excuse-moi de penser le contraire." répliqua moqueusement Kakashi en boitillant hors de la chambre. Sasuke lança un dernier coup d'œil à Naruto avant de le suivre, fermant la porte cassée derrière lui.

"Il est toujours nu ?!" fit Genma dans les escaliers, avant de pousser un cri. Raidou devait l'avoir frappé.

Naruto poussa un long soupir en retournant dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte, s'appuyant contre le battant de bois avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que le fil des événements de la veille se jouait à nouveau dans son esprit.

" _Suce-moi_ _._ _Et aime ça_ _."_

Naruto enfonça son visage dans ses mains et retint les larmes qu'il voulait désespérément verser.

* * *

"Alors, les personnes qui viennent ce soir... ce sont des amis ?" demanda Sasuke en se tordant les mains, observant Naruto s'affairer dans la cuisine, sortant diverses choses des placards.

"Yup. J'ai invité tous nos amis proches. Avec un peu de chance, quelques souvenirs referont surface grâce à eux."

Naruto voulait que Sasuke se souvienne d'au moins _une_ chose, mais rien n'avait fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Même Genma et Raidou n'avaient rien pu faire et, vu qu'on parlait de _Genma,_ la situation était très sérieuse. Naruto espérait juste que Sasuke se rappelle de _quelque chose._

Le téléphone sonna et Naruto allait se précipiter hors de la cuisine pour y répondre quand Sasuke le saisit par le bras.

"J'y vais."

"Non, c'est bon, je—"

"J'y vais." répéta Sasuke d'une voix ferme. Le cœur du blond remonta dans sa gorge, mais il hocha la tête, retournant s'occuper du four alors que le brun sortait de la cuisine. Naruto se maudit pour ne pas avoir changé les piles. Il devait arrêter de remettre ça au lendemain, mais il ne pouvait pas les changer sans en avoir acheté. _Ça ne sert à rien, on part pour Gage dans trois jours, de toute façon_ _,_ songea-t-il en entendant Sasuke répondre au téléphone.

"Allô ?" Une pause suivit. "Oui, Naruto est là, puis-je savoir qui est à l'appareil ?" Sasuke se dirigeait vers la cuisine avec le combiné et le cœur de Naruto s'emballa. "Bien sûr, un instant." Sasuke entra dans la cuisine et lui tendit le téléphone. "J'ai juste compris le nom 'Sannin'. J'espère que ça te dit quelque chose."

La main de Naruto tremblait tandis qu'il prenait le combiné, le laissant presque tomber quand Sasuke le lâcha, mais réussissant à le retenir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun, qui fixait sa main tremblante, avant de détourner le regard, mettant le téléphone à son oreille.

"A-Allô ?"

"Tu peux même pas prendre le téléphone pour passer un coup de fil et me prévenir du réveil de Sasuke ?!" Naruto écarta le combiné de son oreille, grimaçant.

"Bon sang, vieille peau, pas besoin de gueuler !" s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de Tsunade Sannin, sa peur complètement oubliée.

"J'ai très bien le _droit_ de gueuler et je vais très bien le _faire_!" cracha furieusement la directrice d'UBC. "Pourquoi la bonne nouvelle m'est-elle venue de _Kakashi_?! J'aurais _vraiment_ préféré qu'elle sorte de _ta_ bouche, morveux !"

"Je sais. Je suis désolé." soupira le blond tout en touillant le contenu d'une poêle. "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose hier soir."

"J'ai entendu parlé de la tentative de vol de ta voiture. Est-ce que ça va ?" Naruto grimaça en entendant l'inquiétude que son mensonge avait créée.

"Ouais, ça va. Ma voiture va bien aussi." Il se força à rire, essayant d'être drôle. Quand il l'était, elle le croyait quand il disait qu'il allait bien.

"Bien. Je suis soulagée. Si tu revois ces mecs, tu préviens Keita, compris ?"

"Oui _maman_." plaisanta Naruto.

"Petit malin." répliqua la blonde dans un soupir amusé. "Bref, je ne t'appelais pas que pour te crier dessus. Tout est arrangé pour les emménagements sur le campus. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru et Chouji résideront à Gage, dans la tour Nord, au deuxième étage. Gaara, Kankurou, Neji et Lee seront au premier. Sasuke et toi aurez le troisième étage rien que pour vous, à moins que vous ne vouliez ajouter quelqu'un."

"Non, c'est très bien comme ça." dit Naruto. "Hey, tu as eu mon message ? Concernant les filles ?"

"Oui." répondit Tsunade. "Tenten, Sakura, Ino et Hinata ne peuvent pas venir habiter dans la tour Nord, mais il y a de la place dans la tour Ouest si tu veux."

"Ouais, ce serait cool. J'aimerais qu'ils soient tous le plus proche possible de Sasuke. Fairview **(1)** n'est pas si loin, mais ce n'est pas assez proche non plus, tu vois ?"

"Je sais, morveux. Je les tiendrai au courant. Prends soin de toi et... amuse-toi bien avec Sasuke." Naruto fit presque tomber la poêle qu'il tenait.

"Tsunade !" s'écria-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke par-dessus son épaule. Le brun haussa un sourcil, ce qui fit le fit rougir et se retourner. "Il est amnésique."

"Je sais. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas vous amuser." Tsunade raccrocha avant que Naruto ne puisse réfléchir à une réplique. Il raccrocha également en grommelant que Jiraiya avait une mauvaise influence sur sa sœur.

"C'était qui ?" s'enquit Sasuke tandis que le blond versait la sauce qu'il y avait dans la poêle sur les nachos qu'il avait préparés.

"Tsunade. C'est la directrice d'UBC et c'était la meilleure amie de ma grand-mère. Elle est en quelque sorte ma tutrice, maintenant."

"Ouais, je voulais te poser une question à ce propos." fit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. L'estomac de Naruto se noua, sachant ce qu'il allait demander. "Comment ça se fait que tu vis seul ?"

"Il faudra attendre un autre jour pour cette histoire." Naruto et Sasuke sursautèrent violemment et Sasuke poussa même un petit cri en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Tu viens d'entrer sans toquer ?!" s'exclama Naruto, pointant l'intrus du doigt. Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

"Euh, ouais en fait." Il traversa ensuite la pièce et frappa Naruto à l'arrière du crâne.

"Ow ! Bon sang, Kiba ! Quand est-ce que tu comptes _arrêter de faire ça_?!" gueula le blond.

"Jamais." répliqua Kiba avec un grand sourire.

"Kiba, ça ne se fait pas !" Sasuke se tourna à nouveau vers la porte pour voir arriver une fille aux cheveux blonds. "Entrer sans même toquer ou s'annoncer !"

"Eh ben, comment _tu_ es entrée, toi ?" se moqua Kiba avec un sourire en coin.

"J'essayais d'être polie et de t'arrêter avant que Naruto ne te voit." Ino croisa les bras et tourna la tête... et ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke. "Sasuke !" s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur l'Uchiha, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc et d'horreur.

"Lâche-moi !" Il se leva d'un bond, s'arrachant efficacement de la prise d'Ino. "Je sais que vous êtes tous content de me voir, mais je ne vous connais pas ! J'en ai assez qu'on me saute dessus !"

Alors même qu'il finissait son discours, il y eut un autre "Sasuke !" avant que ses bras ne soient envahis par Sakura.

"Laisse-moi tranquille !" Il la repoussa, reculant jusqu'au coin de la pièce.

"Hey, vous pouvez nous attendre dans le salon, s'il vous plaît ?" dit Naruto en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon tout en s'approchant de Sasuke.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" demanda Sakura à voix basse tandis que Kiba menait les deux filles hors de la cuisine, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, le brun s'étant recroquevillé dans son coin, les mains dans ses cheveux. Naruto s'accroupit devant lui, essayant de capter son regard.

"Ça va ?" Sasuke secoua la tête.

"Je ne veux pas que des inconnus me touchent." murmura-t-il, levant les yeux vers le blond. "Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?"

"Non, c'est normal." le rassura Naruto avec un doux sourire. "Je peux comprendre. C'est juste difficile pour eux, pour moi. On sait que tu ne te souviens pas de nous, mais on sait aussi qu'on se souvient de toi, alors on oublie qu'on peut te faire peur en étant trop intimes avec toi."

"Je suis désolé."

"De quoi ?" demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

"De ne pas me souvenir de toi."

"Ne t'en fais pas." le contredit Naruto d'un geste de la main. "Si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, j'aimerais m'oublier, moi aussi." se moqua-t-il. Sasuke sourit.

Naruto se leva et lui tendit une main. Le brun la fixa un instant avant de la prendre, laissant le blond l'aider à se relever. Naruto lui tapota gentiment le dos avant de se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine et de l'ouvrir.

"Hey, les gars. Regardez qui est de retour." Il pivota et lui lança un sourire chaleureux. Prenant une grande inspiration, Sasuke s'avança vers la porte, entrant dans le salon où se tenaient les amis dont il ne se rappelait rien.

* * *

 **(1) Une autre résidence, très similaire à Gage.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Voili voilou ! La prochaine fois que je prends du retard, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyez des menaces... Ok, peut-être pas, mais un rappel au moins xD Si je ne vous préviens pas d'un décalage de publication, c'est que c'est pas normal et que j'ai ENCORE oublié ^^'_

 **© 200** **6** **FastForwar** **d**


	4. Mr Penis

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer : :** **Prend précipitamment les brouillons de K. Masashi concernant les prochains chapitres avant de pivoter** **: ...** **Vous n'avez rien vu** **... :** **s'enfuit** **:**

 _Note de la traductrice : Hey, hey ! Regardez qui voilà ! Bah oui, c'est moi, à l'heure ! Vous pouvez remballer vos menaces (Taku chaan, je veux bien les petits coeurs *o*), allélujah (est-ce que ça s'écrit vraiment comme ça ?). Bref, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, comme toujours, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur._

 _C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

Naruto passa le seuil de la nouvelle chambre de Sasuke dans la deuxième tour de Gage, les mains dans les poches. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et observa le brun ranger ses affaires, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour fixer quelque chose.

Ces trois jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble n'avaient rien donné. Sasuke ne s'était souvenu de rien. Naruto n'avait pas non plus reçu d'autre appel de l'Akatsuki, mais il n'était pas pour autant tranquille. Il savait qu'ils appelleraient. De plus, Naruto avait cours avec Orochimaru le lendemain. Il n'était pas pressé de le voir.

"Aucun de ces objets ne t'évoque quelque chose ?" demanda Naruto.

Sasuke sursauta, surpris, et se tourna pour le regarder. "Non." Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses affaires. "Aucun."

"Ça reviendra." le rassura le blond en pivotant pour sortir de la pièce. Il se retourna aussi vite en entendant quelque chose se briser et vit que Sasuke avait jeté un cadre contre le mur.

" _Putain,_ ça m'énerve !" cria-t-il furieusement.

"Sasuke, calme-toi. Ça s'arrangera." affirma Naruto en faisant un pas dans la chambre. Pour toute réponse, un autre cadre fut balancé dans sa direction. Il l'évita.

"Ne me dis pas que ça s'arrangera, _bordel_!" hurla Sasuke. "Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, _putain_! Je ne me souviens de rien ! Ni de mes parents, ni de Kakashi, ni de toi, ni de _quoi que ce soit_! Arrête de faire comme si tu comprenais ce que c'est, _bordel_ , parce que tu ne _peux pas_!"

"Tu n'es pas le seul à en souffrir." murmura Naruto.

Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, la colère de Sasuke s'évanouit. Le brun fixa Naruto, haletant, les poings serrés. Il secoua la tête avant de baisser piteusement les yeux.

"Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas." objecta Naruto. "Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce que tu traverses, mais tu dois te rappeler qu'on est tous là pour toi. On ne veut que t'aider. C'est pour ça que Genma et Raidou sont passés. C'est pour ça que j'ai invité Kiba et Gaara et les filles et tout le monde. Je voulais voir si cela produisait un déclic en toi. Shizune a dit que cela viendrait, mais que cela prendrait du temps."

"Combien de temps ?" murmura le brun. "Cela fait cinq jours et rien ne m'est revenu."

"Ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain." soupira Naruto en s'appuyant à nouveau contre le chambranle de la porte, les mains toujours dans les poches. "Cela prendra du temps et reviendra lentement, mais fais de ton mieux pour penser à tout et n'importe quoi. Et si tu rêves de quelque chose, parles-en à une personne qui était dans ton rêve pour voir si c'était en fait un souvenir. Ne mets rien de côté."

"Ok." murmura Sasuke. "Mais mes rêves sont plutôt étranges."

"Ouais, eh ben, si l'un d'entre eux nous a représentés en train de nous battre ou de nous faire des farces, ce n'était pas qu'un rêve." Sasuke leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et Naruto se frotta l'arrière du crâne en rigolant. "On se détestait au début de notre colocation. On partageait une chambre à la Place Vanier. C'est un autre dortoir qui se trouve au bout du Boulevard de l'Université." indiqua Naruto. "Je ne me souviens plus comment ça a commencé, mais on est parti du mauvais pied. On voulait avoir notre propre chambre, alors on se faisait des mauvaises farces en espérant que l'un d'entre nous finirait par abandonner et déménager. Au bout d'un moment, des choses sont arrivées et on a fini par devenir amis."

"Quel genre de choses ?" demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil.

"Je préférerais que tu t'en souviennes de toi-même." Le blond sourit. "Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, sinon je te raconterais ta vie au lieu de te laisser t'en rappeler."

"C'est vrai." soupira Sasuke en détournant le regard. "Tu vas assister à tous mes cours, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais." Naruto croisa les bras. "Tsunade m'a donné la permission d'y assister. Je ne suis pas sur la liste des élèves alors je n'aurais pas à passer les examens ou à faire le travail demandé. On connaît tous les deux les profs qu'on aura, de toute manière."

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais, ce sont des amis de Kakashi. Tu me les as présentés."

"Pour deux personnes qui se détestaient, on dirait bien qu'on en a fait du chemin, l'année dernière." fit remarquer Sasuke avec un sourire.

Naruto grimaça. _Si tu savais_ _,_ _Sasuke._

"Bref, je vais à la douche." Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête. "Je suis en sueur après avoir rangé tout ça."

"D'accord." acquiesça Sasuke. "Je vais... nettoyer mes bêtises."

"Il y a un balai dans la cuisine." informa le blond en tournant les talons avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se déshabilla et balança ses vêtements dans la corbeille à linge qu'il avait placé dans la pièce, ayant déjà dit à Sasuke qu'ils pouvaient la partager et faire leur lessive ensemble pour économiser de l'argent. Pas que Naruto ait réellement besoin de faire des économies, il pensait juste qu'il pourrait être prévenant.

Le blond entra dans la douche et ouvrit le jet d'eau, fermant les yeux et laissant échapper un long soupir quand l'eau chaude coula sur sa peau, détendant ses muscles fatigués et endoloris. L'année avait mal commencé et les cours n'avaient même pas repris.

" _Suce-moi. Et aime ça_ _."_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement tandis que les mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Il les entendait au moins quatre fois par jour depuis cette nuit-là et il commençait à en avoir marre. Chaque fois qu'il les entendait, il sentait une petite partie de lui mourir, sachant qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

 _Putain, c'est bien pire que de recevoir une balle dans la poitrine pour protéger Sasuke_ _,_ pensa le blond en appuyant son front contre le mur, l'eau s'écoulant dans son dos. __C'est le seul qui me demandera ça ou les autres me__ _ _le__ _ _demanderont aussi ? Et si ça partait encore plus loin ? Et si__ _—_ Naruto se força à interrompre sa réflexion. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

"Bordel." murmura-t-il, frottant son front contre le mur. "Bordel !"

Il tourna brutalement la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain en entendant la porte de leur appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer. _Sasuke vient de sortir_ _?_ se demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Ou quelqu'un d'autre est_ _ **entré**_ _?!_

Coupant l'eau, Naruto sortit de la douche et tendit le bras à la recherche d'une serviette. Ses doigts n'en trouvant aucune, il tourna la tête vers le porte-serviette et jura. Il avait oublié d'en prendre une.

Ne pensant même pas aux vêtements dans la panière, Naruto ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et sortit dans le couloir. En tournant dans le coin pour se diriger vers sa chambre à la recherche d'une serviette, il poussa un cri surpris en couvrant son entrejambe de ses deux mains. Ça commençait à devenir une situation récurrente et il n'aimait pas cela. Ça aurait été Sasuke, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé tant que ça, mais le garçon qui se tenait devant lui n'était _pas_ Sasuke.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs regardait Naruto, les sourcils haussés, ses yeux ayant eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au bas-ventre du blond avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de le couvrir. Maintenant que ces bijoux de famille étaient hors de sa vue, les yeux du jeune homme remontèrent pour rencontrer les yeux bleus du blond.

"Joli pénis."

"Qui t'es bordel ?!" s'écria Naruto, les joues d'un rouge écarlate. "Comment t'es entré ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Sasuke apparut sur le seuil de sa chambre et détourna le regard en remarquant que Naruto était une nouvelle fois nu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir le blond dénudé faisait toujours battre son cœur plus vite.

"Je suis votre colocataire."

"Bien essayé, crétin !" brailla Naruto, souhaitant de tout son cœur avoir une serviette sous la main. "Il n'y a que nous deux dans cet appartement ! Je connais la directrice personnellement et elle s'en est assurée !"

"Eh bien peut-être que tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à ton portable, _Naruto_." fit le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois.

Sasuke se tourna pour regarder Naruto, remarquant son air choqué. En entendant le nom du blond, Sasuke avait cru qu'ils se connaissaient, mais l'air de pure horreur qui se peignait sur le visage de Naruto suggérait le contraire.

"Comment connais-tu mon nom ?" s'étouffa le blond, la peur montant dans sa gorge. Si cela avait à voir avec l'Akatsuki, il allait se jeter par la fenêtre, habillé ou non.

"Tante Tsunade me l'a dit."

Naruto cligna des yeux. "Tante... Tsunade ?"

"Regarde ton portable." insista-t-il avec un sourire en coin. "Et enfile quelque chose. À moins que tu ne veuilles rester nu, c'est à toi de voir."

Naruto bouscula le garçon qui lui faisait face et entra dans sa chambre avant d'en claquer la porte. Le garçon se contenta de sourire avant de pivoter, posant les yeux sur Sasuke. Le brun lui jeta un regard noir, mais cela ne sembla pas l'affecter. Sasuke lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il aimait réellement être seul avec Naruto. La présence de ce mec rendait cela impossible, désormais.

"Tu dois être le garçon amnésique. Sasuke, c'est ça ?" Il lui tendit la main, mais Sasuke fit un pas en arrière, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda-t-il froidement.

"Je suis Sai. Sai Baikan." se présenta l'autre avec un sourire. "Désolé d'avoir fait peur à ton colocataire."

"Je pensais que nous serions seuls." Le ton de sa voix était bien plus acerbe que ce qu'il avait prévu. _No_ _n_ _,_ _ne te sens pas coupable_ _,_ protesta la voix intérieure de Sasuke. __Tu voulais être seul avec quelqu'un c__ _ _ensé être ton meilleur ami. Tu t'es habitué à sa présence et il est au courant de ta situation, il peut comprendre__ _ _tes sautes d'humeur__ _._ _ **Mais q**_ _ **ui**_ _ _ **est ce**__ _ _ **foutu**__ _ _ **mec**__ _?!_

"Ouais, tante Tsunade m'a rajouté. C'était le seul appartement où il restait de la place." fit Sai en haussant les épaules, avant de laisser tomber son sac sur le sol. "Cet endroit est agréable. On y trouve de véritables régals pour les yeux, aussi." Sai courba légèrement le dos en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la chambre de Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas voir le blond, puisque Naruto avait fermé sa porte, mais il en avait eu un bon aperçu. Il eut un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers Sasuke.

"Il est à toi ?" L'Uchiha plissa les yeux. "Oh, c'est vrai, tu peux pas savoir. Tu sais au moins si tu es gay ?" Encore une fois, le brun ne lui répondit pas. "Tu ne te souviens de rien ?"

La porte de la chambre de Naruto s'ouvrit alors et le blond sortit furieusement dans le couloir, portant un jean et un sweat orange. "Il dit la vérité." lança-t-il à Sasuke, l'air hors de lui. "C'est un cousin éloigné. Le fils de la fille de la demi-sœur de Tsunade."

"Je te l'avais dit." fit joyeusement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. "Je suis Sai."

"Et je m'en fous." cracha Naruto. "On était censé être seuls."

"Je sais. Pour que tu l'aides à retrouver la mémoire." répondit Sai en désignant Sasuke. "Ce n'est pas de _ma_ faute s'il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs. Tante Tsunade m'a demandé si je voulais rester ici et, après avoir vu une photo de toi, j'ai bien évidemment dit oui." Il lança un grand sourire au blond.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, bordel ?!" s'exclama Naruto.

"Je crois qu'il est gay." Ils se tournèrent vers Sasuke, le brun ayant croisé les bras et fixant Sai d'un air furieux. "Il a dit que tu étais un régal pour les yeux."

"Je suis désolé, mais tu n'es pas mon genre. Tu es jaloux ?" s'enquit Sai, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Montre-moi à quel point ton pénis est gros et je pourrais changer d'avis."

"Mais _bordel_!" gueula Naruto. "Putain !" Il tira furieusement sur ses cheveux blonds. "L'univers _entier_ m'en veut ou quoi, merde ?!"

"Hey, hey. Agis comme un homme." déclara Sai, un sourire toujours placardé sur son visage. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu as failli te faire voler ta voiture que le monde entier est contre toi."

Naruto balança son poing à la figure de Sai, surprenant à la fois le jeune homme _et_ Sasuke. Le nouvel arrivant fixa Naruto, quelque peu choqué, une main plaquée contre sa joue endolorie. Naruto respirait difficilement, les poings serrés le long de son corps.

"Tu ne sais _rien_ de moi." dit-il dans un murmure meurtrier, tremblant de rage. "Tu n'as aucune _idée_ de ce qui m'est arrivé et je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. Je te conseille de m'éviter autant qu'humainement possible ou tu vas le _regretter."_

Naruto prit ensuite la direction de la porte d'entrée. "Sasuke, viens, on va voir Kiba."

Le brun se tourna une dernière fois vers Sai, le fusillant du regard avant de suivre Naruto en dehors de l'appartement, allant à l'étage du dessous pour rendre visite à l'amoureux des chiens.

* * *

"C'est une blague, c'est ça ?" soupira Naruto en se frottant les yeux.

"Non, je suis sérieux, putain !" Kiba sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé et atterrit à côté de Naruto, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de Shino parce qu'il avait mis ses chaussures sur le canapé. "C'est tout nouveau."

"Réexplique." exigea Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.

"C'est un jeu appelé 'le jeu'. Le but du jeu est de ne pas _penser_ au jeu. Si tu y penses, tu perds. Tu dis alors à tout le monde 'J'ai perdu' et là, tout le monde perd à cause de toi."

"C'est complètement débile." commenta Naruto.

"Mais c'est foutrement _hilarant_." insista Kiba.

"Kiba a totalement bousillé le jeu, par contre." intervint Shikamaru depuis sa place sur le sol. Il était allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, et fixait le plafond. "Il a ajouté plein de petits moyens de nous faire perdre automatiquement parce qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Sasuke, les sourcils toujours froncés. Il ne comprenait toujours pas complètement le principe du fameux 'jeu'.

"Eh bien, par exemple, l'autre jour pendant le repas, Kiba n'arrêtait pas de parler de brocolis et on a tous perdus sans raison, alors maintenant, dès que quelqu'un ne fait que _dire_ brocoli, l'un d'entre nous perd."

"J'ai perdu." indiqua Shino en levant la main.

"On a _tous_ perdu." répliqua Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel. "On est en train de parler de ce foutu jeu, c'est évident qu'on perd."

"C'est vrai." reprit Kiba en souriant de toutes ses dents. "On perd également si on dit quelque chose de pervers ou qui peut être mal interprété. Donc si, par exemple, Sasuke dit 'plus vite, Naruto' et que tu dis 'j'y suis presque'—"

"J'ai perdu." soupirèrent en chœur Shino, Chouji et Shikamaru. Kiba sourit de plus belle.

"Tu perds."

"Ce jeu à l'air chiant et inutile." grogna Naruto.

"Ceci, mon ami," Kiba passa un bras autour des épaules du blond, lui souriant avec satisfaction, "est le but." **(1)**

* * *

 _"Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it !..."_

Naruto se retourna dans son lit avec un grognement et tendit la main en direction de sa table de nuit. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour regarder l'heure et jura en voyant qu'il n'était même pas quatre heures du matin.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" marmonna-t-il, la voix rauque de sommeil. Sa main trouva finalement son portable et il le souleva, l'ouvrant et le plaçant à son oreille. "Ça a plutôt intérêt à être important, peu importe qui c'est, bordel. J'ai cours demain, merde."

"C'est important." Naruto se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Il était bien réveillé, désormais.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

"Te parler de ton premier boulot." déclara Deidara à l'autre bout de la ligne. "On te prévient à l'avance pour que tu ne prévois rien que tu devras annuler. Cela attirerait l'attention. Soit donc libre samedi en huit. Tu as rendez-vous à West Fourteenth à minuit." Naruto regarda sa montre. Aujourd'hui, c'était mercredi. Il avait dix jours pour essayer d'y échapper. "Tu travailleras avec Sasori et Orochimaru. Le Sannin a demandé à ce que tu l'accompagnes à chaque fois." L'estomac de Naruto se retourna.

"Très bien. Ce sera tout ?"

"Non, en fait, il y a encore autre chose. Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas d'autre colocataire."

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent et il se jeta hors de son lit, ouvrant brutalement la porte de sa chambre. Ses yeux fouillèrent le couloir plongé dans la pénombre, mais il ne vit rien sortant de l'ordinaire. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke, le téléphone à la main. Le brun dormait à poings fermés. Naruto ferma la porte de sa chambre avant de pivoter et d'aller dans celle de Sai. L'autre garçon dormait aussi. Ce qui voulait dire que celui qui s'était introduit dans leur appartement l'avait fait alors que Naruto était toujours au lit.

Grinçant des dents, Naruto remit le téléphone à son oreille. "J'ai compris. Vous savez tout sur tout et vous me rappelez que je suis dos au mur."

"Je te garde juste dans le droit chemin." dit Deidara, un sourire narquois évident dans le ton de sa voix. "J'essaye aussi de te dissuader de nous poser un lapin. Orochimaru t'attendra sur le parking. Vous irez ensemble. N'oublie pas."

La communication fut coupée.

* * *

Sai se pencha par-dessus la forme endormie de Naruto avant de le secouer par l'épaule, inclinant la tête de côté en examinant les cicatrices qui parsemaient son dos. Le blond dormait comme un bébé en travers de son lit et Sai savait qu'il avait cours dans une demi-heure. Alors il le secoua une nouvelle fois.

Ses efforts ne furent récompensés que par un grognement, et le blond roula sur le dos. Sai observa son torse, remarquant les nombreuses petites cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. Quand Tsunade lui avait dit que Naruto était vraiment balafré de partout, Sai avait cru qu'elle exagérait parce qu'il n'avait vu que les six cicatrices de son visage sur la photo. La veille, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait _pas_ exagéré, mais il était alors trop concentré sur — _d'autres_ parties de l'anatomie du blond pour faire attention à ses cicatrices.

Désormais, rien ne pouvait le distraire, alors il observait de tout son soûl. Certaines cicatrices étaient petites, mais il y en avait trois particulièrement grandes et suggérant des blessures par balle. Tsunade n'avait pas voulu entrer dans les détails, alors c'était à lui de découvrir ce qui c'était passé.

"Hey, Naruto." dit-il, secouant à nouveau l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier gémit. "C'est l'heure de se lever. Tu as cours." Naruto gémit une nouvelle fois. Sai eut un sourire moqueur. "Je ne savais pas que ma voix avait autant d'effet sur toi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" Naruto sursauta brusquement et Sai se tourna vers la porte, les deux garçons fixant Sasuke.

Naruto regarda ensuite celui qui lui secouait l'épaule, ayant cru que c'était Sasuke. Avec un cri, le blond tomba de son lit en voyant Sai, atterrissant sans la moindre grâce sur les fesses.

"Putain !" Le blond frotta son coccyx endolori. "J'ai fermé ma porte à clé !"

"J'ai crocheté le verrou." fit Sai avec un sourire. "Tu vas être en retard."

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et grogna en remarquant qu'il n'avait qu'une demi-heure avant le début de son cours de maths. Il suivait ce cours particulier avec Sasuke, cette année. Cela serait bizarre d'être toujours avec le brun, même dans les cours qu'il n'avait pas.

"Tu te lèves, maintenant ?" demanda Sai avec un sourire.

"Tu peux sortir de ma chambre, s'il te plaît ?" cracha Naruto.

"Mais tu es trop mignon au réveil. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je t'aurais pris pour une fille." Sai pencha la tête pour éviter le réveil qui lui était jeté à la figure.

"Dégage !"

"Ouh, tu n'es pas du matin, n'est-ce pas ?" ricana Sai. "Je pourrais m'y habituer, si tu veux."

" _ _Dégage !__ _"_

Sai finit par se retourner et sortir de la pièce, dépassant Sasuke. L'Uchiha l'observa passer devant lui avant de se tourner vers Naruto. Le blond était debout, grimaçant et frottant son postérieur.

"Ça va ?"

"Ouais." soupira Naruto, secouant la tête. "Je pensais juste à la journée horriblement longue qui m'attend." Sasuke grimaça, sachant que c'était de sa faute.

"Désolé."

"Ne t'en fais pas." Naruto pivota et s'étira avant de ramasser un jean qui traînait sur le sol. Il l'enfila avant de sortir un t-shirt de son placard et de le mettre. "Plus le temps pour une douche, maintenant." marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en faisant un tour sur lui-même, repérant ses clés, son portable et son porte-monnaie.

"Tu as le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner ?" demanda Sasuke en se décalant pour le laisser passer.

"Non, j'vais devoir emporter quelque chose."

"Gaara me rejoindra après l'anglais pour aller en chimie, c'est ça ? Tu as anatomie pendant ce temps ?"

"Ouais, il m'en a parlé hier soir. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, Kiba nous rejoindra aussi au bâtiment de chimie, à trois heures. J'ai—" La voix de Naruto se coinça dans sa gorge et il se força à continuer. "J'ai un bloc de deux heures, alors je peux pas t'y amener."

"Ce n'est pas grave." dit Sasuke, haussant les épaules tout en s'asseyant devant la table de la cuisine, laissant Naruto fouiller dans les placards à la recherche de nourriture.

"Va falloir qu'on aille racheter de la nourriture. Surtout si M. Pénis ici présent a l'intention de piocher dans nos réserves." railla Naruto en faisant un vague geste de la main en direction de la chambre de Sai.

"D'accord."

"Je te rejoindrai devant l'un de tes bâtiments si on se retrouve séparés." continua le blond en ouvrant le frigo. "Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres différences dans nos emplois du temps, mais on sait jamais, je pourrais oublier quelque chose. Reste devant ton bâtiment et je t'y retrouverai."

"Ok."

La porte de la chambre de Sai s'ouvrit et il entra dans la cuisine, souriant de toutes ses dents. "Alors, on part quand, les gars ?" Sasuke et Naruto se tournèrent vers lui, haussant un sourcil. "Pour nos cours."

"Pourquoi on le saurait ?" s'enquit Naruto.

"Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit ? On a le même emploi du temps, au cours près. Tante Tsunade s'en est assurée."

Naruto abattit sa tête contre le congélateur.

* * *

"J'avais déjà ce cours, l'année dernière ?" demanda Sasuke en inspectant la salle du regard.

"Non, tu avais français à la place. Mais tu dois prendre des cours de maths pour le cursus de Sciences et puisque j'avais besoin d'un semestre supplémentaire de cours, je me suis dit que je pouvais autant commencer maintenant." expliqua Naruto en haussant les épaules.

"Tu sais au moins comment on fait des additions ?" intervint Sai, se rapprochant de Naruto pour mieux s'adresser à Sasuke. Le blond recula, un air meurtrier sur le visage. "Je veux dire, si tu as tout oublié, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as également oublié les bases ? Comme savoir lire, écrire, ce genre de choses ?"

"Non." rétorqua sèchement Sasuke.

"Excuse-moi." Ils se retournèrent et Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Gaara, occupé à fusiller Sai du regard, et Neji se tenant juste derrière lui. _Merci mon Dieu pour ces petits miracles. Je suis tellement content qu'on se soit tous échangés nos emplois du temps pour qu'on ait des cours ensemble_ _,_ pensa Naruto en souriant aux nouveaux arrivants.

"Bonjour messieurs." salua Sai avec l'un de ses sourires. "Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?"

"C'est ma place." répondit froidement Gaara.

"Je ne crois pas y avoir vu ton nom."

"Rends-moi mon siège, tout de suite."

"Tu ne veux pas le mettre en colère, crois-moi." dit Neji, s'avançant. "Tu devrais juste libérer la place. Déplace-toi d'un rang."

"D'accord." finit par accepter Sai. "Mais juste parce que j'aurais un meilleur accès."

"Un meilleur... accès ?" répéta Naruto, déconcerté, tandis que Sai se déplaçait derrière lui, Gaara prenant sa place et Neji s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Naruto sursauta violemment en sentant un souffle chaud dans sa nuque et il pivota brusquement, ses lèvres se retrouvant à quelques millimètres à peine de celles de Sai. Il cria et recula précipitamment, tombant complètement de sa chaise et atterrissant, encore une fois, sur son derrière.

 _"Bordel_!" s'écria Naruto alors que Sasuke lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relever. "Tu peux me _laisser tranquille_ _?_!"

"Pas après avoir vu ton pénis." répondit Sai, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, se penchant et reposant son menton sur ses mains jointes.

Gaara et Neji fixèrent Naruto avec ce qu'il assumait être du choc, puisque aucun d'entre eux ne montrait réellement ses émotions. Le blond rougit en prenant la main de Sasuke, laissant son meilleur ami l'aider à le remettre sur pied.

"Longue histoire." marmonna-t-il.

"J'ai perdu." fit Neji à l'intention de Gaara.

"Merci." répliqua Gaara sur un ton sarcastique.

"Ça veut dire que Naruto et moi avons perdu aussi ?" demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui."

"Hé, vous jouez aussi, les mecs ?" s'enquit Naruto, déconcerté, debout devant sa chaise.

"Oui, malheureusement." répondit Neji en secouant la tête. "Kiba m'a expliqué les règles et, même si je ne voulais pas jouer, j'y repense malgré moi."

"Purée. Je ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu, c'est totalement débile." soupira le blond en se rasseyant, seulement pour se rappeler que Sai se trouvait derrière lui et sauter à nouveau de sa chaise. "Je ne m'assiérai pas là !"

Le blond glapit ensuite quand un livre s'abattit sur sa tête, se tournant pour voir qui était le coupable.

"Assieds-toi, morveux."

"Mais _Ibiki…_ " geignit Naruto.

"Assis." Naruto fit la moue et se rassit, s'assurant de se pencher en avant pour garder le plus de distance possible entre lui et Sai.

Ibiki se plaça devant Sasuke, le brun se sentant très intimidé par l'homme défiguré dont les yeux noirs plongeaient dans les siens. "Bonjour, Sasuke. On m'a dit que tu ne te souvenais de rien. Je m'appelle Ibiki Morino et je te connais depuis presque autant de temps que Genma et Raidou. Je pensais juste te laisser savoir que ma porte t'est ouverte au moindre problème."

"Merci." répondit Sasuke en hochant la tête. Le fait d'être soudainement le centre de l'attention le rendait mal à l'aise.

Ibiki s'éloigna de lui, laissant tomber son sac sur son bureau avant de se tourner vers la classe.

"Écoutez-moi bien, parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois." chuchota Naruto à l'intention de Sasuke. Le brun se tourna pour le regarder, attendant d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, mais Ibiki prit alors la parole.

"Écoutez-moi bien, parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois."

"Je m'appelle Ibiki Morino et cela fait vingt ans que j'enseigne les mathématiques." murmura à nouveau Naruto, un sourire narquois soulevant les commissures de ses lèvres tandis qu'il gardait Ibiki à l'œil pour s'assurer qu'il ne le surprenne pas.

"Je m'appelle Ibiki Morino et cela fait vingt ans que j'enseigne les mathématiques." Sasuke sourit en coin tandis que Naruto chuchotait la suite.

"Ce qui est bien plus vieux que la moitié d'entre vous, à ce que je vois."

"Ce qui est bien plus vieux que la moitié d'entre vous, à ce que je vois."

"Même discours ?" demanda Sasuke.

"À chaque semestre." répondit le blond, souriant de toutes ses dents. "Ce qui te fait te demander depuis combien de temps il travaille _réellement_ ici, parce qu'il dit toujours 'vingt ans'."

* * *

"On a quoi maintenant ?" demanda Sasuke quand Ibiki les relâcha.

"Anglais." répondit Gaara en se levant.

"Avec Kakashi. Prépare-toi à voir le _véritable_ Kakashi."

"Il est gay ?" Neji, Gaara, Sasuke et Naruto tournèrent la tête en direction de Sai, ayant tous oublié qu'il était là... et qu'il les suivait. "Si c'est le cas, il peut me donner des conseils sur la meilleure façon de te baiser." continua le jeune homme en souriant à Naruto.

"Ça suffit !" explosa Naruto. "Comment tu peux être aussi pervers ?! Comment Tsunade a pu me faire partager un appartement avec _toi_?!"

Le blond heurta accidentellement quelqu'un alors qu'ils quittaient le bâtiment et se retourna pour s'excuser. "Oh, dés—" Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il fixa l'homme devant lui. C'était Tobi, de l'Akatsuki.

"Ce n'est rien." fit-il avec un sourire moqueur, avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Les mains du blond tremblaient tandis qu'il reprenait sa marche, Neji jetant un regard noir à Tobi, l'ayant vu se mettre sur le passage de Naruto.

 _ _Pourquoi font-ils ça__ _?_ se demanda Naruto, ravalant ses larmes. _Ils veulent que je me rende compte qu'ils_ _ont le pouvoir_ _?_ _Je_ _ **sais**_ _ _bien qu'ils l'ont, bordel__ _!_

"Ça va ?" demanda Gaara, remarquant les mains tremblantes de Naruto.

"Oui, allons-y." Il accéléra le pas, forçant les autres à en faire de même pour le rattraper. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours, Sasuke saisit le bras de Naruto pour le retenir, laissant Gaara et Sai entrer, Neji s'étant séparé du groupe un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre son cours de santé et nutrition.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il à Naruto, inquiet.

"Quoi ?" fit Naruto, perdu. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

"Je m'inquiète pour toi." déclara Sasuke. "Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire de soudaines crises de panique ou de blanchir et de trembler. Ce gars t'a percuté et tu allais bien avant que tu ne te retournes et que tu vois son visage. C'était un des mecs qui ont essayé de voler ta voiture ?"

"Non !" s'écria Naruto, secouant les mains. "Non, c'est pas du tout ça ! Je—"

"C'était un des mecs qui t'ont tabassé l'année dernière ?!" Sasuke sursauta violemment quand Kiba apparut derrière lui, serrant furieusement les poings. "Il faut que je casse la gueule d'un morveux qui se prend pour un dur ?!"

"Non !" s'exclama Naruto. "Non, ce n'est pas ça ! J'étais juste... surpris ! Kiba, Sasuke, tout va bien."

"Pourquoi quelqu'un tabasserait Naruto ?" demanda Sasuke, confus.

"Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il n'a pas de parents, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de ça." dit Kiba. "On devrait entrer. Toi." Il pointa Naruto du doigt. "On aura une petite discussion tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas _d'autres_ mensonges."

"Je ne mens pas !" insista Naruto. "Ce mec ne m'a jamais rien fait !" _Et c'est vrai en plus, il ne m'a rien fait..._ _pas encore_ _,_ pensa le blond.

"Hey, c'est la fête dans le couloir." intervint Sakura avec un grand sourire, sortant la tête de la salle de classe. "Entrez les gars. On veut s'amuser, nous aussi."

Kiba lança un dernier regard à Naruto avant de pivoter et d'entrer dans la salle. Sasuke le suivit, jetant un coup d'œil au blond par-dessus son épaule. Naruto soupira, secouant la tête. Parfois, c'était difficile d'avoir des personnes s'inquiétant pour lui. Il n'y était toujours pas habitué et Kiba pouvait être très... violent quand il se mettait en colère.

Naruto entra dans la salle et avisa Gaara et Sasuke qui fusillaient Sai du regard. Ce dernier était assis derrière une chaise vide entre Kiba et Sasuke, visiblement destinée à Naruto. _Génial_ _,_ soupira intérieurement le blond. _Non seulement_ _ **l'Akatsuki**_ _cherche à abuser de moi, et voilà qu'un de mes_ _ **colocataires**_ _s'y met aussi. Fantastique._

"Hey, les mecs." fit-il au reste du groupe.

Kakashi avait choisi les mêmes personnes que l'année dernière, ayant également laissé Gaara les rejoindre à la suite des supplications de Naruto. Sai avait été inclus par ordre de Tsunade et Kakashi commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas là pour surveiller le blond. Après tout, leurs emplois du temps étaient totalement identiques.

Naruto lui-même avait l'intention de demander à l'homme aux cheveux argentés la raison pour laquelle il avait laissé Sai les rejoindre à la seconde où il arriverait. Mais Kakashi étant Kakashi, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Naruto prit place entre Kiba et Sasuke, se penchant en avant pour être tout sauf _proche_ de Sai. Plus il y pensait, plus Naruto soupçonnait Sai de faire partie de l'Akatsuki. Après tout, Tsunade ne savait pas que son propre _frère_ faisait partie d'un groupe de tueurs à gages. Comment le pourrait-elle pour Sai ? _Mon Dieu_ _, j'espère que j'ai tort._ _J'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça_ _._

"Comment ça se fait que je connais tout le monde dans cette classe ?" s'enquit Sasuke, se tournant vers Naruto.

"C'est Kakashi qui a organisé tout ça. Pas seulement parce que tu les connais, mais aussi parce qu'on était tous ensemble l'année dernière et qu'il aimait vraiment notre groupe. Enfin, sauf Gaara. On a demandé à ce qu'il nous rejoigne cette année."

"Tu vas adorer ce petit raton-laveur." Kiba tapota affectueusement le dos du roux, qui était assis à côté de lui. Gaara tourna la tête pour le fusiller du regard et le sourire de Kiba s'évanouit, remplacé par un air inquiet avant qu'il ne se détourne de lui.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Hinata ?" demanda Naruto avant de sentir quelque chose remonter le long de sa jambe et de baisser les yeux, remarquant alors que c'était le pied de Sai. Le blond bougea brusquement sa jambe pour la mettre hors de portée.

"Elle voulait s'asseoir à côté d'Ino et Sakura." répondit Kiba en haussant les épaules, tandis que Naruto sortait son emploi du temps pour y jeter un coup d'œil. "Elles se sont rapprochées pendant l'été. En plus, je la vois tout le temps. Je peux lui laisser un peu d'air, ce n'est pas la fin du monde."

"Merde." gémit Naruto, les yeux fixés sur son emploi du temps, la tête penchée en arrière. "Merde !"

"Quoi ?" demanda Kiba, perdu.

"J'ai anatomie avec Genma, tout à l'heure."

"Je ne l'ai pas moi, hein ?" s'assura Sasuke avec inquiétude. Naruto et Kiba rigolèrent.

"Non, tu ne l'as pas." répondit le blond avec un sourire narquois. "Tu as _pire_."

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Naruto et Sasuke se tenaient devant la salle de géologie. Le brun et Gaara n'avaient pas eu chimie car leur professeur avait raté son avion et n'avait pas pu assurer son cours. Ils le rencontreraient vendredi. Le blond les avait ensuite rejoint et ils avaient pris la direction de leur cours de sociologie et sport, qu'ils avaient avec Neji. Naruto était content de voir que Sai ne les avait pas suivis, parce qu'il l'avait déjà supporté en anatomie. Il semblait suivre tous les cours dans lesquels Naruto étaient inscrits. Puisque le blond ne faisait qu'assister au cours de socio et sport sans être enregistré en tant qu'élève, Sai ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il y était.

Sasuke ne s'était pas non plus souvenu d'Asuma, mais l'homme s'était contenté de rire et de tapoter son épaule, lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et que sa mémoire lui reviendrait. Sasuke souhaitait vraiment qu'on arrête de lui dire ça, parce qu'à chaque fois, il craignait que cela n'arrive peut-être pas.

Et désormais, ils étaient là, à l'intérieur de Woodward, devant la porte qui permettait d'accéder au cours de géologie. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, qui essayait de retenir son sourire.

"Alors _en quoi_ je vais avoir pire, déjà ? Tu as Genma. Qui est pire ?"

"Oh, tu verras bien." Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ne prenant même plus la peine de le cacher.

"Il ne me déteste pas, hein ?" demanda Sasuke en grimaçant.

Naruto ne put s'en empêcher. Il éclata de rire. "Te détester ? Te _détester_?! Oh mon Dieu !" Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. "Oh, __Seigneur__ , je crois que je me suis cassé une côte ! **(2)** Je vais _tellement_ raconter ça à Kakashi ! Te détester !" Naruto ouvrit la porte sans cesser de rire et regarda à l'intérieur. Le professeur n'était pas encore là, mais Lee était présent. Il agita la main de façon enthousiaste en le voyant, le blond lui indiquant alors de leur garder des places. Il voulait que Sasuke rencontre Gai à l'extérieur de la salle pour ne pas qu'il soit _trop_ embarrassé. Ce nouveau Sasuke semblait détester les situations embarrassantes.

"On a Raidou après, c'est ça ?" s'enquit le brun.

"Ouais, il est cool. Genma interrompra son cours de temps à autre, par contre." Naruto sourit. "C'est un pervers."

"Crois-moi, je le savais." répliqua Sasuke. "Je n'ai pas besoin de retrouver ma mémoire pour comprendre _ça_."

"Sasuke !" Le brun se figea alors que la voix tonitruante fit son chemin dans son esprit, lui rappelant des choses qu'il aurait _vraiment_ préféré ne _jamais_ se souvenir.

"Oh mon Dieu, Gai Maito."

"Ouais, c'est l— attends une seconde ! Tu te souviens de lui !"

"Comment tu peux oublier quelqu'un qui s'habille en vert et qui t'écrase ?!" s'écria Sasuke en tournant sur lui-même pour trouver d'où provenait la voix.

"Sasuke !" Le brun fut soudainement saisi par la taille et soulevé du sol avant d'être balancé violemment de gauche à droite. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il ne pleuvait pas à l'intérieur. C'était Gai qui pleurait.

"Oh, merveilleuse jeunesse ! Tu nous es revenu avec toute l'énergie de ta jeune âme pour remplir nos cœurs de joie et de rires ! Le fils de mon rival m'est revenu pour chérir les moments que l'on passera ensemble et embrasser son amour pour la géologie ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois enfin réveillé et que tu sois de retour dans mon cours aussi jeune et joyeux que d'habitude ! Bien qu'il se puisse que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, je me souviens de toi et sache que nous avons _toujours_ passé les _meilleurs_ moments ensemble !"

"Gai, repose-moi." l'interrompit Sasuke, en ayant assez de sa diatribe émotionnelle. "Maintenant."

"Oho ! Tu te souviens de moi ! Je dois prévenir mon rival !" Gai lâcha Sasuke, qui tituba légèrement avant que Naruto ne lui attrape le bras pour le stabiliser.

"Merci." marmonna-t-il.

"De rien." répondit Naruto en riant.

"Quoi ?" demanda sèchement Sasuke.

"Rien, c'est juste..." Naruto continuait de rire. "De tout ce dont tu aurais pu te souvenir en premier, c'est tombé sur _Gai_!" Le blond s'avachit contre le mur dans sa crise de fou rire. "Oh, c'est trop drôle ! Je sais même pas si je devrais me sentir insulté, ou juste me poser là et rire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !"

"Peu importe." grommela Sasuke avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe et prendre place à côté de Lee.

"Sa-Sasuke." s'étouffa Naruto, le souffle court. "Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désol..." Son fou rire reprit de plus belle et il serra ses bras autour de ses côtes endolories. "Oh, c'est juste trop fort ! 'Oh mon Dieu, Gai Maito' ! J'en peux plus !" Naruto essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. "Oh, faudra raconter ça aux enfants."

 _Um,_ _t'es gay, tu te rappelles ?_ _Si tu te remets avec Sasuke, vous n'aurez_ _ **pas**_ _ _d'enfants__ _,_ se rappela Naruto _,_ secouant la tête avant de se redresser et de suivre Sasuke à l'intérieur. Ça allait être drôle. Et vu qu'il allait bientôt voir Orochimaru, il avait bien _besoin_ de s'amuser.

* * *

 **(1)** **Mesdames et messieurs** **,** **ce jeu existe vraiment. Je le sais bien, puisque j'y joue avec la plupart de mes potes de l'université et ma muse (pas qu'elle ne soit pas une amie de l'université ou autre,** **lol.)** **Vous devriez essayer. C'est chiant à mourir parfois, mais c'est drôle. Hey les gars, je** _ **viens**_ **de rentrer chez moi** **. (Ha** **h** **!** **Vous avez tous perdu, c'est** **SÛR** **!)**

 **(2) Je me suis rendue compte que certaines personnes pourraient ne pas comprendre. Dans ma famille, quand quelqu'un dit quelque chose de pas particulièrement drôle, on dit "Oh, aha, mes côtes" dans le sens, "Oh, c'est si drôle, j'en ai mal aux côtes". Ici, Naruto le dit au sens littéral parce qu'il est mort de rire. Voilà, juste pour être sûre que c'est clair.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Mdr, vous devriez essayer le jeu, j'y joue avec une pote et on rigole encore, même après plus d'un an xD_

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	5. Bad Days

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer : :** **Assomme rapidement** **K. Masashi** **après qu'il ai** **t** **dit que je ne possède** ** _pas_** **Naruto** **:** **Quelque chose à ajouter, quelqu'un** **? :** **sourire en coin** **:**

 _Note de la traductrice : Oya oya ! Me voici, à l'heure (ou presque), avec un nouveau chapitre pour vous :D J'espère que vous vous êtes bien imprégné de la légèreté du chapitre précédent (hihihi je vois que vous aussi vous avez pêté de rire grâce à Gai. Et, Nenesse, y a pas à être mauvaise perdante puisque le but du jeu, c'est de perdre et faire perdre les autres xD), parce que c'est l'heure de replonger dans les ténèbres et l'angst D:_

* * *

Naruto fixait la porte qui menait à la salle de chimie, ne voulant pas entrer tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. La salle de conférence grouillait déjà de monde et il se dépêcha d'entrer, se précipitant vers les escaliers pour aller se placer au fond de la salle.

Une main sur son épaule le stoppa dans son ascension et il tourna la tête. Orochimaru lui souriait avec suffisance. "Bonjour, Naruto. Va t'asseoir au premier rang."

Le blond grimaça quand la main raffermit sa prise sur son épaule. Il acquiesça et se dirigea à l'avant de la salle.

Naruto s'assit et sortit son livre. Il farfouillait encore dans son sac quand quelqu'un s'installa derrière lui. Il pivota, espérant que cela soit Sai pour deux raisons différentes. Son souhait fut exaucé, l'autre garçon lui offrant un sourire.

"Salut. Oncle Orochimaru est pénible, hein ?"

"Tu peux me rendre un service ?" murmura Naruto. Sai fronça les sourcils au ton de sa voix.

"Ça dépend ce que c'est."

"Assis-toi à côté de moi."

Sai haussa les sourcils, mais il haussa les épaules et s'exécuta, passant par-dessus la table et se laissant tomber sur le siège près du blond. "Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?"

"Je n'aime pas Orochimaru." murmura Naruto.

"On est deux alors." dit Sai avec un sourire. "Te déteste-t-il autant qu'il me déteste moi ?" Ce fut au tour de Naruto de hausser les sourcils.

"Il te déteste ?"

"En fait, ce serait plus juste de dire qu'il me _méprise_ carrément. Observe sa tête quand il me verra." ricana Sai.

Naruto le fixa, se demandant si c'était un piège. Après tout, la seconde raison pour laquelle il avait voulu que Sai s'installe à côté de lui était pour voir si Orochimaru et lui se connaissaient. Bien sûr, il avait oublié qu'il faisait en quelque sorte partie de la famille du Sannin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma classe, _toi_ ?" Ils se tournèrent en direction d'Orochimaru qui fusillait Sai du regard. "Et assis à côté d'Uzumaki ?"

"Content de te voir aussi, mon oncle."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça." cracha le professeur. "Je ne suis _pas_ ton oncle ! Sors de ma classe !"

"Peux pas." contredit Sai avec un sourire narquois. "Tante Tsunade m'a inscrit ici. Je peux pas lui désobéir, ce serait mauvais pour ma santé."

"Je lui en parlerai !" fit sèchement Orochimaru.

"D'accord." Sai sourit. "Ne te gêne pas pour moi."

"Va t'asseoir au fond de la salle." ordonna le Sannin avant de pivoter.

"Désolé, je ne peux pas faire ça." Orochimaru se retourna.

"Comment ?"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je reste avec mon colocataire." Sai passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto, qui se raidit sans pour autant se dégager. "On partage un appartement à Gage. Il est agréable à regarder, hein ? Et il a un gros pénis."

Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait se tirer une balle dans la tête, viser celle de Sai, ou juste craquer et se mettre à pleurer. Surtout quand il remarqua l'expression furieuse d'Orochimaru.

Le Sannin baissa les yeux sur Naruto. "Mon bureau, après les cours."

"Nous n'avions pas _déjà_ un rendez-vous ?" demanda doucement Naruto avec un faux sourire. Orochimaru grogna, mais tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers l'avant de la salle.

"C'était quoi ça ?" demanda Sai, perdu.

"Rien." marmonna Naruto. "Bienvenue dans ma chienne de vie." _Dans laquelle mon petit-ami ne se souvient pas de moi et où un groupe de meurtrier m'a pris pour son sex-toy personnel_ _,_ ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

* * *

Naruto se tenait devant le bureau d'Orochimaru, tremblant déjà. Il ne voulait pas entrer. Il ne voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas entrer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix alors, ravalant sa fierté, Naruto saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Il n'était jamais allé dans le bureau d'Orochimaru et en ouvrir la porte lui donna envie de la refermer aussitôt. La pièce était sombre et il y régnait une odeur putride que Naruto ne voulait pas essayer d'identifier. Il y avait des étagères pleines de bocaux contenant des choses diverses et variées qu'il ne pouvait même pas décrire. L'un d'entre eux contenait ce qui ressemblait à un fœtus de cochon et il retint un haut-le-cœur.

"Naruto. Entre."

 _Je préférerais rester dehors_ _,_ pensa le blond, mais il entra quand même, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il allait se diriger vers le bureau quand Orochimaru lui fit signe de tourner le verrou. Son estomac se retournant, Naruto obéit. Il s'avança ensuite vers le bureau et se plaça derrière la chaise, ne voulant pas s'asseoir. Cela voudrait dire qu'il resterait un moment et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder plus que nécessaire.

"Tu as entendu parlé de notre premier boulot ?" demanda le Sannin en se levant, contournant son bureau. Naruto tressaillit et résista à l'envie de faire un pas en arrière.

"Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire ?" s'enquit Naruto tandis que le Sannin allait se placer derrière lui. Le blond frissonna et son poing se serra violemment quand Orochimaru fit courir ses doigts le long de son cou et de sa nuque.

"Nous allons tuer un homme." répondit naturellement Orochimaru, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. "Nous allons avoir besoin de tes muscles pour ce job."

"Très bien." Naruto déglutit difficilement en sentant le souffle de l'homme caresser le bas de sa nuque, ses longs doigts y cheminant toujours. "Ce sera tout ?"

"Non." murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du blond, envoyant des frissons de dégoût remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. "Ce n'est pas tout." Il frotta son nez contre le bleu colorant la tempe de Naruto — celui qu'il avait lui-même causé.

"Alors, c'est donc ça ?" grinça Naruto, serrant les dents quand la main libre d'Orochimaru entoura sa taille, remontant légèrement son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre. "Vu que vous n'avez pas pu mettre la main sur mon père, vous vous contentez de moi ?"

Naruto fut pivoté brutalement et, avant qu'il ne puisse lever les bras pour se protéger, il fut frappé au visage — violemment — avec une agrafeuse. Il ne savait même pas quand Orochimaru l'avait prise.

Le blond s'écrasa par terre, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, bien qu'il ait été frappé à la pommette. Il se rendit compte que du sang s'échappait du coin de sa bouche, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lever le bras pour s'essuyer le menton, Orochimaru le saisit par les cheveux, le tirant vicieusement sur ses pieds. Même quand Naruto fut mis debout, il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur les mèches blondes.

"Tu es exactement comme ton père." cracha hargneusement Orochimaru. "Tu lui ressembles même comme deux gouttes d'eau. Comme lui, tu _sais_ que tu es attrayant et tu utilises cela à ton avantage. Je _déteste_ les personnes de votre genre !"

Naruto fut violemment poussé à genoux et il sut ce qui allait se passer. Au lieu d'y songer, il se contenta de penser à Sasuke et au fait qu'aujourd'hui, un an s'était écoulé depuis leur première farce. Il décida de lui offrir quelque chose pour l'occasion. Une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire. Il n'irait pas en cours de physique. Après tout, Anko allait encore déclencher l'alarme incendie.

* * *

"Tu crois qu'il est gay ?" demanda Sai à Sasuke en s'allongeant sur le lit de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier était présentement installé devant son ordinateur et essayait — en vain — de l'ignorer. "Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit. Mais dans ce cas, je vais devoir trouver un moyen de le convertir. J'ai demandé à Tante Tsunade, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire, si ce n'est de me mêler de mes affaires. Mais, sérieusement, avec le pénis qu'il a, c'est _obligé_ qu'il soit gay. Pourquoi irait-il gâcher un tel talent, hein ?"

"Tu peux la fermer, s'il te plaît ?" fit finalement Sasuke, faisant pivoter sa chaise. Il en avait sa claque. "J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'écouter parler de son foutu pé—" Sasuke se coupa et rougit, incapable de dire ce mot après l'avoir vu lui-même. "Son bas-ventre."

"Allez, Sasuke. Dis-le. Dis 'pénis'."

"Va te faire foutre." dit Sasuke d'un ton sec. "Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?"

"Naruto passera par ici dès qu'il aura fini ce qu'il est en train de faire, peu importe ce que c'est, puisqu'il n'est pas allé en cours de physique. Je le sais, parce que j'y étais." dit Sai en haussant les épaules. "Et je veux le voir. En restant ici, mes chances de voir ce souhait se réaliser augmentent considérablement."

"Il ne t'aime pas." déclara Sasuke, se tournant vers son ordinateur.

"Tu as tort. Il m'a demandé de m'asseoir à côté de lui en chimie."

Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela le rendit incroyablement furieux.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma avant que des pas pressés fassent leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto. La porte claqua ensuite. Sai et Sasuke échangèrent un regard avant que l'Uchiha ne se lève et ne se dirige vers la chambre du blond, Sai à sa suite. Il tendit l'oreille, attentif au moindre signe de pleurs, avant de toquer à la porte.

"N'entre pas." avertit Naruto.

"Pourquoi, tu es nu ?" demanda Sai, avec un visible enthousiasme. Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, mais le brun haussa les épaules.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" s'enquit Sasuke.

"Je vais bien, n'entre pas, c'est tout."

Sasuke y réfléchit deux bonnes secondes avant de faire un pas de côté et de désigner le verrou. Sai comprit immédiatement et sortit quelque chose de sa poche arrière. Il fallut quelques secondes à Sasuke pour réaliser que c'était un kit de crochetage. _Bordel,_ _c'est_ _**qui** ce mec __?_ se demanda le brun, secouant la tête.

Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Sasuke bouscula Sai et entra dans la chambre avant que Naruto ne puisse remarquer que la porte s'était ouverte. Le blond était devant son armoire, inspectant un bleu sur sa joue dans le miroir. Il pivota, les yeux écarquillés, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brutalement.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Sasuke, inquiet, tout en accourant à ses côtés, remarquant que les bleus sur sa mâchoire étaient plus prononcés, eux aussi. Il prit le menton de Naruto entre ses doigts et lui fit tourner tête pour mieux voir l'hématome.

"Qui t'a fait ça ?" Sasuke pivota, stupéfait par le venin qui suintait de la voix de Sai.

"Personne." dit Naruto, s'écartant de Sasuke. "Je suis tombé."

"Et pour ta mâchoire ?" s'enquit Sasuke, les yeux réduits à deux fentes. "On t'a encore claqué une porte à la figure ?"

"Non." déclara Naruto. "J'ai dû les frapper à nouveau en tombant." Le blond le dépassa et prit le sac en plastique qui se tenait sur son lit, le tendant à Sasuke. "Tiens, c'est pour toi."

Le brusque changement de sujet le laissa bouche bée. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il se contenta de saisir le sac et jeta un coup d'œil à son contenu. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'en sortir un petit bonnet qui ressemblait à une tête de morse, **(1)** haussant un sourcil en le voyant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Naruto prit le couvre-chef des mains de Sasuke avant de le mettre sur sa tête, lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

"C'est un bonnet de nuit. Je l'ai acheté pour célébrer notre première farce."

"C'est une blague, j'espère ?" s'enquit Sasuke. "Tu t'attends à ce que je _porte_ ce truc ?"

"C'est juste pour dormir." répliqua Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. "Personne ne te verra !"

"Sauf moi." intervint Sai avec un sourire. "Et mon appareil photo. Et quiconque voulant bien sortir cinq euros de leur porte-monnaie."

"Tu trouveras des tas de gens." assura Naruto.

"Oublie ce fichu bonnet." Sasuke l'arracha de sa tête, fixant Naruto, l'air inquiet. "Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà _dit_ , je suis _tombé_." insista Naruto en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. "Plus maladroit que moi, tu meures."

"Je ne te crois pas."

"Eh bien tu m'en vois _désolé_." déclara Naruto en soupira. "Écoute, est-ce qu'on peut arrêter d'en parler. Je vais _bien._ Je suis tombé. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un deuxième Kiba, et certainement pas de _trois._ " Il lança un regard éloquent à Sai. "Et depuis quand on s'entend assez bien, toi, pour que tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ton inquiétude ?"

"Depuis que tu m'as demandé de m'asseoir à côté de toi en chimie."

Encore une fois, Sasuke sentit la colère bouillir dans sa poitrine. Il dépassa Sai, le bousculant au passage, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" l'appela Naruto.

"Dire à Kiba pour ton visage."

"Non !" Sasuke l'entendit trébucher en se précipitant à sa suite. "Non ! S'il te plaît, je ferais _tout_ ce que tu veux! Ne dis rien à Kiba ! Sasuke !"

* * *

Sasuke traversa un long couloir en courant à toute allure, la respiration erratique. Il vit une porte ouverte devant lui, de la lumière s'échappant de la pièce. Il courut de toutes ses forces dans sa direction, mais la porte commença lentement à se fermer. Le temps qu'il l'atteigne, elle s'était déjà close et il percuta le bois, frappant à la porte, suppliant qu'on le laisse entrer.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas et la lumière qui s'échappait par en dessous semblait le narguer. Il était si proche, et pourtant, si loin.

Il poussa une exclamation étranglée en pivotant, observant les ombres se mouvoir, lui donnant l'impression de se diriger vers lui. Il se plaqua contre la porte avec effroi, geignant légèrement quand la première ombre l'atteignit.

"Non." murmura-t-il. "Non !"

Les ombres l'arrachèrent à la porte. L'éloignèrent de la lumière.

* * *

Sasuke sursauta brutalement dans son lit avant de rouler sur le côté et de vider son estomac sur le sol. Il toussa légèrement avant qu'un nouveau haut-le-cœur le prenne, sa chambre commençant à empester. Le sang battait dans ses tempes et ses mains tremblaient en s'agrippant aux draps comme s'ils étaient une sorte de planche de salut.

C'était le rêve le plus perturbant de sa vie. C'était _forcément_ un rêve, ce n'était pas possible que cela soit réel. C'était trop... _sordide_. Trop horrible. _Mais il m'a dit de ne rien mettre de côté_ _,_ se rappela Sasuke, toussant un peu plus. _Je dois lui demander_ _._

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, grimaçant en remarquant qu'il était trois heures du matin. Il se demanda s'il devait attendre ou pas, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir de toute façon. Ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain parce qu'apparemment, il n'y avait jamais de TD la première semaine de cours. Il était sûr que Naruto ne lui en voudrait pas.

Se tirant du lit, Sasuke se dirigea vers la chambre de Naruto. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, ce qui l'énerva, sachant que cela voulait dire que Sai s'y était introduit durant le sommeil du blond. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi la simple pensée de Sai essayant de se taper Naruto le mettait autant hors de lui. Après tout, _il_ ne ressentait rien pour le blond et, de ce qu'il savait, Naruto ne ressentait rien pour _personne_. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était gay, mais il pouvait toujours tenter l'expérience avec Sai, n'est-ce pas ?

 _J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de penser que Naruto puisse donner sa chance à_ _ _ **Sai**__ _,_ pensa le brun, irrité, en poussant la porte et en entrant dans la chambre. Il referma derrière lui et se tourna vers le lit, se figeant sur place en apercevant Naruto. Le blond était allongé sur le dos, les couvertures repoussées au bout du lit... et il était complètement nu.

Sasuke pouvait comprendre, il faisait plutôt chaud dans l'appartement depuis qu'ils avaient allumé le radiateur, mais... il l'avait vu dénudé bien trop de fois depuis qu'il était sorti de son coma. Et le fait d'être excité à chaque fois qu'il le voyait nu l'inquiétait. Son cœur battait juste un peu plus vite, son souffle se coinçait dans sa gorge et son pantalon devenait juste un peu trop serré.

Ne voulant pas réveiller le blond alors qu'il était dans une position aussi vulnérable, Sasuke se contenta de prier pour qu'il n'ait pas le sommeil léger tout en saisissant les draps au bout du lit pour recouvrir la taille de Naruto. Une fois cela fait, il s'accroupit près de la tête du blond et secoua doucement son épaule.

"Naruto." appela-t-il en veillant à ne pas parler trop fort. "Naruto, réveille-toi."

"Sasuke." marmonna le blond avant de se retourner dans son lit, dormant toujours à poings fermés. Le brun soupira, le secouant plus fort.

"Naruto, réveille-toi. Il faut que je te parle." Il le secoua encore plus fort. "Naruto !"

"Pitié, non !" Le blond sursauta violemment, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur. Sasuke retira sa main, alerté par le regard de Naruto. Il s'était attendu à de la colère, de l'ennui et de la fatigue, mais pas à de la terreur.

"Sasuke." Naruto sembla se calmer et ses épaules se détendirent en voyant qui était accroupi à côté de lui. Sasuke remarqua que ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il les levait pour se frotter les yeux.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"Ouais." Naruto se tourna dans sa direction, se forçant à sourire. "J'ai fait un cauchemar. Est-ce que _toi,_ ça va ?"

"Je ne sais pas." avoua Sasuke. "Je peux m'asseoir ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr." Naruto lui fit de la place, tirant le drap avec lui. Sasuke était content de l'avoir recouvert avant de le réveiller.

Le brun s'assit à côté de Naruto, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit tout en regardant le plafond. Les lumières des lampadaires dans la rue éclairaient la chambre de Naruto, laissant tout juste assez de luminosité pour voir sans pour autant déranger l'occupant de la pièce dans son sommeil.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Naruto en bâillant.

"Je viens de faire un rêve." déclara Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. "Je... J'espère que ce n'était pas un souvenir, mais en même temps, j'aimerais que oui. Ça voudrait dire qu'une partie de mon ancien moi est en train de revenir."

"Eh bien, raconte-moi et je te le dirai. Enfin, si je peux. Sinon, tu devras en parler à Kakashi."

Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le raconter à Naruto. C'était morbide et dégoûtant. Si c'était juste un rêve... il avait peur que Naruto pense qu'il était cinglé. _Non, tu_ _ **dois**_ _lui dire_ _,_ décida-t-il, secouant légèrement la tête. _**Fais-**_ _le_ _!_

"J'étais petit." commença Sasuke. "Jeune. Huit, neuf ans maximum. Je revenais de l'école et il n'y avait personne pour m'accueillir. Je suis monté à l'étage pour aller voir dans la chambre de mes parents et..." il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas continuer. C'était trop sordide et il ne voulait pas que Naruto le déteste.

"Tes parents étaient morts ?" Sasuke leva brusquement les yeux vers Naruto qui fixait le plafond d'un air triste. "Et ensuite tu t'es retourné et tu as vu ton frère ?"

La gorge de Sasuke se serra et des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. "Ce-ce n'était pas un rêve ?" Naruto se tourna vers lui, les yeux désolés.

"Non, Sasuke. Ce n'était pas un rêve."

Sans y penser, Sasuke enfouit son visage dans le torse de Naruto et se mit à pleurer. Le blond le prit dans ses bras, frottant doucement son dos, laissant son ancien petit-ami sangloter contre lui.

* * *

"Alors, la mémoire continue de te revenir ?" demanda Gaara tandis que lui et Sasuke se dirigeaient vers leur cours de chimie, ayant dit au revoir à Naruto.

"Oui, c'est de plus en plus fréquent, maintenant. Depuis que j'ai vu Gai il y a deux jours, des petits souvenirs me sont revenus." Il se tourna vers Gaara avant de reprendre. "Trois jours sont passés et j'ai l'impression de me souvenir de la plupart de mon enfance. C'est... rafraîchissant."

"Et pour Naruto ?" s'enquit Gaara, se demandant si le blond pouvait s'attendre à retrouver son petit-ami dans un futur proche.

"Non, rien à son propos, pour l'instant." répondit le brun en secouant la tête. "Mais hé, ça viendra, pas vrai ?" Il lui sourit, ce qui stoppa le roux. "Quoi ?"

"Tu... as souri."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. "C'est rare ?"

"Tu n'as jamais vraiment souri à quelqu'un, Naruto mis à part." déclara Gaara en reprenant sa marche. Sasuke s'était arrêté, les sourcils froncés.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, déconcerté, se dépêchant de rattraper le fils du milliardaire.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle de chimie, s'asseyant dans les premières rangées et attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore rencontré et Gaara craignait de le juger trop rapidement. C'était une habitude dont le roux n'était jamais parvenu à se débarrasser. Naruto avait eu assez de chance pour lui plaire, ce qui avait permis à Gaara de rencontrer ses amis et de se rendre compte qu'il les aimait vraiment beaucoup.

"Tu connais ce prof ? Ou je le connais ?"

"Pas à ma connaissance." annonça Gaara. "Naruto nous aurait prévenu si c'était le cas, alors je suppose qu'on ne le connaît pas."

"Ok, parfait. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'un autre prof accoure pour me demander si je me souviens de lui avant de m'assurer que ma mémoire me reviendra bien assez tôt." grommela le brun en croisant les bras.

"Juste par curiosité, comment tu trouves ce Sai ?" s'enquit Gaara, les bras croisés et les yeux fixés à l'avant de la classe. "Je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de coller Naruto et de le suivre partout. Ça me donne l'impression qu'il a une idée derrière la tête."

"Ouais, le mettre dans son lit." cracha Sasuke. Gaara tourna aussitôt la tête dans sa direction en remarquant la colère contenue dans ses mots.

"Ça... te dérange ?" demanda-t-il avec précaution.

"Eh bien, ouais." admit Sasuke. "Je veux dire, ça se voit que Naruto ne l'aime pas et il n'est probablement pas gay en plus, mais Sai continue _quand même_ de le draguer."

Gaara aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait éclaté de rire quand les mots 'Naruto n'est probablement pas gay' étaient sorti de la bouche de l'Uchiha. Mais, puisqu'il était Gaara Sabaku, il se contenta de le fixer.

"Je présume." fit-il finalement après un long silence.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et un professeur à l'air plutôt jeune entra, ayant l'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Iruka. Il portait des lunettes de soleil — qu'il repoussa sur son front en entrant dans la salle à faible luminosité — un cargo noir et un t-shirt bleu. Il observa la classe avec un grand sourire avant de s'installer sur son bureau, ignorant la chaise qui l'attendait.

"Yo, quoi d'neuf, les gens ? Z'allez bien ?" Sasuke et Gaara haussèrent un sourcil, synchro, tous deux assis les bras croisés. "J'm'appelle Aoba Yamashiro, et j'serai votre prof de c't'année." L'enseignant se mit à l'aise sur son bureau, se penchant en arrière en se mettant sur ses coudes tout en souriant d'un air narquois devant les regards ébahis de ses élèves. "'Ayez pas peur d'ma façon d'parler, ch'ui pas doué en français. Par contre, ch'ui bon en chim'. C'est l'plus important, nan ?" Il haussa les épaules. "Au pire, v'là la porte." Il désigna la porte d'un coup de tête. "Si vous pensez qu'ce pervers d'Orochi ou c'te perfectionniste d'Ebisu sont mieux, allez r'joindre leur cours. Ceux qui préfèrent mon horrib' français, bienv'nue."

"Orochimaru t'a fait des avances et Ebisu te mettait en rogne." indiqua Gaara.

"Vendu." répliqua Sasuke. "Je m'y habituerai." déclara-t-il, parlant de la façon de parler d'Aoba. Après tout, pourquoi voudrait-il être dans la classe d'un vieux pervers ou d'un perfectionniste quand il pouvait avoir un professeur ayant presque son âge et qui pourrait le comprendre ? Non, c'était une meilleure idée de rester ici.

"Bien. Puisqu'aucun d'ent' vous s'en va, j'vous passe le programme. Accrochez-vous bien, les gosses, parc'que ça va en chier." L'enseignant sourit de toutes ses dents.

 _Ouais, je peux m'y habituer_ _,_ décida Sasuke.

* * *

 **(1) Je sais pas vraiment comment le décrire. C'est le bonnet de nuit que Naruto porte dans l'anime.**

 **A/N :** **Vous savez comment j'ai tourné Genma en un espèce de taré de prof pervers ? Eh ben, apparemment, mon Aoba peut pas parler français** **. :** **soupir** **:** **J'aime les** **persos secondaires** **.** **On s'amuse tellement avec eux** **:** **rayonne** **:**

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	6. Gravedigger

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer- :** **lèvre inférieure tremble en écoutant K. Masashi expliquer que je** ** _ne peux pas_** **avoir Naruto ou ses personnages** **:** **Mais** **...** **mais** **...** **Je les veux** **!**

 _Note de la traductrice : Vous pensiez que le chapitre précédent était sombre ? Hahaha, vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, debout devant sa porte. Il pouvait le faire. Il n'avait qu'à sortir de sa chambre et offrir son plus beau sourire jusqu'à sortir de l'appartement. Sai ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade et Sasuke... eh bien, il ne se souvenait pas de Naruto, alors il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là non plus.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le début du semestre. Une semaine et trois jours, pour être précis, ce qui faisait de ce jour un samedi. Le samedi suivant celui de la semaine dernière, pour être encore _plus_ précis. C'était le jour où Naruto Uzumaki allait devoir devenir le complice d'un groupe de meurtriers.

Le blond ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers l'entrée. "Je sors. Ne m'attendez pas." lança-t-il à l'intention des autres occupants de la suite. Sasuke sortit aussitôt dans le couloir, toisant du regard un meilleur ami dont il n'avait pas le souvenir.

"Fais attention aux vampires." railla le brun avec un sourire narquois, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte et croisant les bras.

"J'ai toujours voulu être un vampire." avoua Naruto, laissant un sourire similaire jouer sur ses lèvres. "Mourir et devenir immortel. Puis, quand je reviendrais, je te _mordrais_!"

"Ce n'est pas très gentil." déclara Sasuke, le faisant rire.

"À plus. Quand je rentrerai, je serai peut-être devenu un vampire !"

"Je vais préparer de l'ail juste pour toi." répliqua le brun, alors que Naruto le saluait une nouvelle fois en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le sourire du blond s'évanouit aussitôt et l'angoisse lui vrilla l'estomac. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était dix heures. Il avait encore deux heures avant de devoir rejoindre le point de rencontre indiqué par Deidara, mais il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il quitta donc les tours Gage et se dirigea vers le parking qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Sa Viper noire et trois autres voitures y dormaient paisiblement. Il s'approcha de son bébé et fit courir une main le long du capot, espérant qu'Orochimaru aurait oublié le rendez-vous et ne se montrerait pas.

Évidemment, on ne répondit pas à ses prières et le Sannin débarqua dans le parking avec une Sedan argentée à minuit moins le quart. Il se gara à côté de la voiture de Naruto. Le blond, assis sur le capot, le regarda ouvrir la portière du côté passager et lui faire signe de monter.

"On prend ma voiture. Changement de plan, Sasori nous attend ailleurs."

Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser glisser de sa voiture pour entrer dans celle du Sannin.

Cela empestait à l'intérieur, de cette même puanteur qui régnait dans le bureau du professeur et il n'y avait aucun bocal bizarre à blâmer. C'était une odeur d'une douceur presque écœurante qu'on pourrait assimiler à de la moisissure, mais rien dans cette voiture ne semblait en pleine décomposition. Cela dit, Naruto ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait dans le coffre.

Ils roulèrent à travers les rues de Vancouver, tournant et parcourant d'autres rues. Naruto fut vite complètement paumé, mais il ne pensait pas devoir trop s'en inquiéter. Orochimaru semblait savoir où il allait, alors tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de rester calme et de ne pas montrer à quel point il était terrifié.

"Il faut que je te prévienne, Naruto." Le blond tourna la tête vers le Sannin. "Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, je te conseille de ne pas vomir. Si tu le fais, la police scientifique trouvera ton ADN. Leurs machines analyseront les traces et détecteront sept cellules épithéliales identiques à celles de ta mère. Cela ne leur prendra pas longtemps pour remonter jusqu'à toi."

"Ok." marmonna Naruto avant de se retourner pour regarder par la vitre.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, mais qui ne devait être qu'une dizaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une grande forêt. Orochimaru coupa le moteur et ouvrit sa portière.

"Il y a deux tournevis dans la boîte à gants. Prends-les." ordonna-t-il avant de claquer la portière.

Naruto obéit et sortit de la voiture. Il rejoignit Orochimaru qui ouvrait le coffre. Le professeur lui prit un des tournevis avant d'indiquer à Naruto de défaire les deux vis qui se trouvait sur la droite du coffre. Orochimaru fit la même chose de son côté.

Une fois les vis retirées, Naruto les glissa dans sa poche avec le tournevis avant d'aider le Sannin à retirer le fond du coffre. C'était un compartiment caché, se rendit-il compte. En dessous se trouvaient quatre pelles. Orochimaru en prit une et la tendit à Naruto avant d'en prendre une autre. Il remit alors le fond du coffre en place, ferma ce dernier et alla chercher deux lampes de poche à l'arrière du véhicule, en donnant une à Naruto avant de se diriger vers la lisière des arbres. Le blond suivit son professeur dans la forêt.

Ils déambulèrent un bon moment dans les bois avant de déboucher dans une large clairière. Orochimaru jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de hocher la tête.

"Très bien, commence à creuser." Le Sannin fit plonger sa pelle dans la terre.

Naruto obéit, sentant son estomac sombrer alors qu'ils creusaient ce qui allait visiblement être une tombe. Il gardait à l'esprit que vomir serait une très mauvaise idée, ne voulant pas être arrêté pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait. _Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_ pensa-t-il en soupirant. _Je suis complice de meurtre. Même si je n'ai pas assisté au crime en lui-même, je les aide à couvrir leurs traces._

Il secoua la tête et continua de creuser, sentant ses bras hurler de protestation. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire de pause. Ils devaient faire un grand trou et Orochimaru n'arrêtait pas de lui aboyer d'aller plus vite.

Une fois le trou fini, il se laissa tomber par terre et poussa un long soupir, se demandant s'ils pouvaient partir maintenant et laisser Sasori enterrer la tombe tout seul. Il savait que ce ne serait pas juste pour lui, mais bon, on parlait de meurtriers, là. Pourquoi devrait-il être sympa avec eux ?

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre depuis les bois et les deux hommes se tournèrent dans sa direction. Une voiture déboucha lentement dans la clairière, ayant apparemment trouvé un autre chemin lui permettant de s'aventurer aussi loin dans la forêt. Naruto reconnut Sasori au volant.

Le rouquin arrêta la voiture et en sortit, laissant le moteur allumé pour que les phares illuminent la future tombe.

"Orochimaru." appela-t-il d'un ton monotone avant de contourner le véhicule.

Le Sannin enfonça le bout de sa pelle dans la terre avant de s'avancer vers la voiture de Sasori. Ils sortirent un cercueil du coffre et Naruto remarqua qu'il était transparent, certainement fait de plastique ou de plexiglas.

Ils le portèrent jusqu'à la tombe et Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur. Son estomac se serra et il dut se retenir de vomir. Bon Dieu, l'homme à l'intérieur était encore en vie !

"A-Attendez une minute !" s'exclama Naruto alors que les deux hommes se positionnaient près du trou, prêts à se débarrasser du cercueil. "Attendez, il n'est pas mort ! Il est toujours en vie !"

Les meurtriers l'ignorèrent. Naruto jeta un regard horrifié à l'homme enfermé, pleurant et frappant le couvercle du cercueil. Il criait et suppliait qu'on le laisse sortir.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !" s'écria le blond, sur le point de s'évanouir. "Il-Il est encore en vie !"

"Occupe-toi du gamin." ordonna Sasori.

Orochimaru l'aida à poser le cercueil dans la tombe avant de s'avancer vers Naruto, qui avait la bouche ouverte et semblait prêt à rendre le contenu de son estomac. Il recouvrit la bouche du blond d'une main et saisit son épaule de l'autre, la serrant fortement.

"Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, Naruto. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire arrêter, tu nous dénoncerais et un de tes amis devra en payer le prix."

Naruto se força à respirer profondément par le nez, essayant de se calmer autant que possible. Quand son estomac s'apaisa, il acquiesça et Orochimaru retira sa main.

"Venez." dit Sasori, monotone. "Enterrons-le et partons."

Orochimaru s'avança vers la tombe et sauta sur le couvercle en plexiglas, regardant l'homme à l'intérieur. "Bonsoir, Mr. Okamoto. George Sanders vous transmet ses salutations."

L'homme — Mr. Okamoto — supplia pour qu'on le laisse sortir. Il assura qu'il ferait n'importe quoi. Qu'il les paierait le double de ce que George Sanders leur avait promis. Orochimaru se contenta de ressortir de la tombe sans répondre, attrapant sa pelle et commençant à recouvrir le cercueil.

Sasori avait ramené sa propre pelle et les deux hommes retournèrent la terre. Naruto ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de regarder la scène, horrifié. Sasori finit par lever la tête pour lui jeter un regard lui promettant une mort atroce s'il ne se remuait pas, alors il reprit sa pelle et alla les aider. Le visage de Mr. Okamoto était toujours visible quand il s'approcha du trou, alors la première chose qu'il fit fut de le recouvrir de terre. Il ne voulait pas le regarder.

Cela leur prit cinq minutes pour recouvrir la tombe, étant trois et n'ayant qu'à pousser la terre et non à en soulever des pelles entières. Une fois cela fait, Sasori aplatit le terrain avant d'y parsemer des petites graines. C'était des graines spéciales qui faisait pousser de l'herbe en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Si personne ne s'aventurait dans les alentours avant la nuit prochaine, personne ne saurait que la terre avait été remuée à cet endroit.

"Voilà qui est fait." dit Sasori en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. "Il lui reste approximativement vingt minutes d'oxygène. Contacte Mr. Sanders dans deux heures."

"Compris." répondit Orochimaru, alors que Naruto regardait l'heure. "Viens, Naruto." Le Sannin fit demi-tour et Naruto le suivit docilement, le bruit de la voiture de Sasori disparaissant dans les bois.

Ils retournèrent à l'endroit où était garé le véhicule d'Orochimaru et rangèrent les pelles dans le coffre, remettant les vis en place avant que Naruto ne remette le tournevis dans sa poche.

"Je rentre à pied." lâcha le blond d'une voix étranglée. "J'ai besoin d'air."

"C'est loin." souligna le Sannin. "Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te ramène ?"

Le blond secoua la tête, assurant qu'il préférerait marcher. Orochimaru hocha la tête et s'en alla sous les yeux de l'Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto courut de toutes ses forces, plongeant sous les branches et sautant par-dessus les racines. Plus d'une fois, il sentit une branche s'accrocher à ses vêtements, les déchirant et entaillant sa peau. Du sang coulait le long de ses bras et ses genoux étaient couverts d'égratignures depuis qu'il était tombé, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

C'était difficile de voir sans la moindre lumière et il aurait tout fait pour avoir une lampe de poche sur lui. Tout ce qu'il avait pour le guider, c'était la lumière de la lune. Cela suffisait, bien heureusement, mais il aurait tout de même apprécié un peu plus de luminosité.

Le blond atteignit enfin la clairière et regarda sa montre. Il lui restait cinq minutes. Il ne pourrait jamais enlever autant de terre en cinq minutes, surtout sans pelle pour l'aider. _Je vais juste creuser assez pour trouver le cercueil et je ferai un trou dans le plexiglas_ _,_ se décida le blond en dérapant pour s'arrêter et il commença à creuser à toute allure à même les mains. Il se félicita d'avoir gardé le tournevis dans sa poche.

Il avait des crampes aux mains et ses ongles saignaient, mais le blond continua de creuser. Quelques minutes plus tard, il atteignit enfin le Plexiglas. Sortant le tournevis, il l'abattit sur le couvercle. Cela lui prit quatre essais avant de réussir à y faire un petit trou. Pour le moment, cela suffirait. Au moins, il allait avoir de l'air, même si ce n'était pas beaucoup.

S'assurant que le trou était toujours à l'air libre, Naruto continua de creuser, essayant d'atteindre le cercueil. Près d'une heure plus tard, il l'avait complètement déterré, exposant Mr. Okamoto, immobile.

"Mr. Okamoto ?" appela-t-il, tapant sur la vitre. "Hé, vous m'entendez ?"

Aucune réponse. Naruto glissa le tournevis sous un coin et essaya de soulever le couvercle. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir et il sauta dans le trou, s'accroupissant devant Mr. Okamoto.

"Hé. Vous m'entendez ?" demanda Naruto en giflant les joues de l'homme. Toujours pas de réponse. Il tendit l'oreille, à l'écoute d'une respiration, mais n'entendit rien. Il vérifia le pouls, mais n'en trouva pas. "Non !" s'exclama Naruto. "Hé, allez ! Réveillez-vous !"

Il s'agenouilla et entreprit de le réanimer. Quinze compressions sur le torse de l'homme, insuffler deux fois de l'air dans sa bouche. Il continua ainsi un bon moment, sans obtenir la moindre réaction.

"Non !" s'écria-t-il à nouveau, abattant son poing sur le torse de l'homme. "S'il vous plaît ! Réveillez-vous !"

Au bout d'un moment, ses poings s'affaiblirent et il fondit en larmes, posant la tête sur le torse du défunt. "Merde." murmura-t-il, dans un sanglot.

"Eh bien, eh bien." Naruto pivota brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et l'expression affolée. "J'avais le pressentiment que tu reviendrais ici pour essayer de le sauver."

 _ _Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait__ _?_ pensa Naruto, horrifié. _Tou_ _s_ _ceux que je connais vont mourir_ _! Oh m_ _on_ _ **Dieu**_ _!_

"Pas la peine d'avoir l'air aussi terrifié." Orochimaru s'avança calmement dans sa direction, se penchant par-dessus la tombe pour le regarder. "Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait cela. Tu pensais que cela aurait fait une différence. Tu l'aurais sauvé et personne n'en saurait rien, hein ?" Naruto déglutit. "C'était une erreur stupide, Naruto. Mais ta plus grosse erreur est de t'être fait prendre."

"Je vous en prie..." murmura Naruto, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto." fit le Sannin, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. "Je ne dirai rien à personne, mais à deux conditions." Avant que Naruto ne puisse réagir, Orochimaru le saisit par les joues d'une main, l'attirant à lui de façon à ce qu'ils soient nez à nez. "Tout d'abord, ne refais plus _jamais_ ça. Si on les laisse mourir, tu _les laisses_ _ **mourir**_! Compris ?" Le blond hocha la tête et Orochimaru le relâcha.

"Et l'autre condition ?" murmura-t-il en frottant sa joue gauche avec le dos de sa main droite.

"Tu passes la nuit chez moi."

Le cœur de Naruto sombra dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait lire entre les lignes. Il savait ce qu'Orochimaru voulait dire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Orochimaru détenait désormais la vie de tous ceux auxquels il tenait entre ses mains, tout ça à cause d'une erreur de sa part.

"D'accord." murmura le blond, évitant son regard. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui venait de mourir.

"Bien. Sors de là, qu'on le ré-enterre."

Le blond obéit, sortant de la tombe et remettant le couvercle du cercueil en place. Ils recouvrirent le trou avec les pelles qu'Orochimaru avait amenées. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini et le plus vieux guida le jeune étudiant jusqu'à sa voiture. Naruto souhaita silencieusement qu'Orochimaru se contenterait de le tuer.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut et envoya valser ses couvertures, se précipitant à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit brusquement et sprinta à toute vitesse dans le couloir avant de s'écraser sur la porte de Naruto. Il s'attendait à moitié à la trouver verrouillée, mais elle s'ouvrit facilement.

Il s'arrêta net au seuil de la chambre. Le lit était vide. Il n'avait pas dormi ici. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit de Naruto, fronçant les sourcils. Il était cinq heures du matin. Où pouvait t-il bien être à une heure pareille ?

Sasuke sentit la panique s'élever en lui, repensant à ce que Kiba lui avait dit. Il y avait des gens dehors qui voulaient s'en prendre au blond, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Kiba n'avait pas voulu le lui dire. Et si Naruto était sorti et s'était fait tabasser ? Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ?

Oubliant l'heure qu'il était, Sasuke se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit brusquement. Il courut vers les escaliers, ignorant l'ascenseur qu'il n'aurait pas la patience d'attendre. Il grimpa à l'étage du dessus et alla taper à la seule porte du deuxième étage.

Au début, rien ne bougea. Puis, des grommellements et des cris se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Kiba à l'air très grincheux de l'autre côté.

"Sasuke ?" fit-il, la colère et l'ennui s'évaporant aussitôt. "Tout va bien ?"

"Naruto n'est pas rentré." répondit Sasuke. Kiba le saisit par les épaules.

"Comment ça, il n'est pas rentré ? Il est où ?"

"Je sais pas !" s'exclama Sasuke, affolé. "Il est parti aux alentours de dix heures hier soir et il a dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Je suis allé me coucher vers minuit, et je viens de me réveiller, et il n'est toujours pas revenu ! Et si... et s'il lui était _arrivé_ quelque chose ?"

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il paniquait autant. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que, au fond de lui, il avait toutes les raisons d'être paniqué, raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état, sans comprendre pourquoi.

"Ok, calme-toi." lui ordonna Kiba.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Chouji dans un bâillement, apparaissant dans le vestibule. "Eh ? Sasuke ?"

"Entre." Kiba tira le brun à l'intérieur et ferma la porte, dépassant Chouji et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" redemanda Chouji, mais personne ne lui répondit, Sasuke suivant Kiba.

"Les mecs, j'essaie de dormir." fit la voix paresseuse de Shikamaru depuis le couloir, avant qu'il n'entre dans la cuisine à son tour. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"Naruto a disparu." répondit Kiba en décrochant le téléphone et composant un numéro. Chouji et Shikamaru se réveillèrent aussitôt de leur torpeur.

"Je vais réveiller Shino ? On peut utiliser son pick-up pour le chercher." suggéra Chouji.

"Ça ne servirait à rien." Ils sursautèrent à l'entrée soudaine de Shino, qui avait entendu la conversation depuis sa chambre. "Sans savoir où il est, prendre mon pick-up n'aidera pas du tout."

Kiba avait placé le téléphone près de son oreille, l'écoutant sonner. Cela sonna. Et sonna. Et sonna. Alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre le répondeur, on décrocha. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre de l'autre côté, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

"Allô ?"

Une respiration lourde se fit entendre quelques secondes avant qu'une voix grave ne réponde. "Ouais ?"

"Naruto." Kiba poussa un soupir de soulagement, Sasuke se laissant tomber dans une des chaises de la cuisine en faisant de même. "Naruto, merde. T'es où, bordel ?"

"Je suis sur le chemin du retour." répondit-il d'une voix basse. "J'arrive dans pas longtemps."

"Tu veux qu'on vienne te chercher ?" demanda Kiba.

"Non. Je suis presque arrivé." assura le blond, la voix toujours aussi basse.

"Ta voix est bizarre. Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui. Je serai bientôt rentré. Je t'appellerai." La communication se coupa.

"Il est où ?" s'enquit Sasuke alors que Kiba raccrochait.

"Il a dit qu'il est en route. Tu devrais redescendre ; appelle-nous quand il arrive."

Le brun hocha la tête avant de les remercier et de s'excuser de les avoir tous réveillé. Ils lui assurèrent que ce n'était rien et le saluèrent alors qu'il quittait leur appartement, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il retourna dans sa propre suite et alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine, laissant les lumières éteintes. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Sai, bien que le boucan qu'il avait fait en allant vérifier la chambre de Naruto l'ait sûrement dérangé dans son sommeil.

Sasuke resta assis dans le noir pendant environ cinq minutes avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le palier, mais se figea devant la vue qui l'attendait. Il se tapit dans l'ombre pendant que Naruto refermait la porte, ne voulant pas que le blond le voie. Il dut recouvrir sa bouche pour éviter de laisser échapper un hoquet horrifié.

Le blond était dans un état terrible. Son t-shirt était déchiré et taché de sang. Le devant de son jean était sale et abîmé au niveau des genoux, dont la peau était écorchée. Quand il fit un premier pas en avant, il le fit en boitillant avant de geindre doucement. Il continua jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant échapper de petits gémissements de douleur. Une fois arrivé, il alluma la lumière, forçant Sasuke à redoubler d'efforts pour se cacher, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que le blond lui tournait le dos.

Naruto saisit son col et entreprit de retirer son t-shirt. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent et il ne comprit pas vraiment l'éclair de jalousie qui le traversa. Il se perdit dans l'inquiétude, de toute façon. Sur le dos de Naruto se trouvait deux longues traînées de griffures, s'étendant du haut de ses épaules jusqu'au creux de ses reins. **(1)**

Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sasuke entra dans la chambre et s'arrêta à l'entrée. Naruto mit quelques secondes à remarquer sa présence, puisqu'il lui tournait le dos, mais en se sentant observé, il se retourna. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux tous les deux, pour différentes raisons. Naruto était stupéfait de voir Sasuke ici, puisqu'il croyait que personne n'était réveillé — raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fermé sa porte. Sasuke était stupéfait de voir que les bleus sur la mâchoire du blond — qui avaient pourtant commencé à s'effacer — étaient maintenant de retour, plus noirs que jamais.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" murmura Sasuke, ayant peur de voir le blond s'écrouler s'il parlait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus fort.

"Rien." Naruto détourna le regard, tripotant le t-shirt qu'il avait dans les mains.

"T'es en train de me dire que ça, c'est rien ?" demanda Sasuke. "Naruto, on dirait que quelqu'un t'a passé au mixeur à la vitesse maximum ! Tu ressembles à rien !"

"Merci."

"Je suis sérieux !" insista le brun.

Ils restèrent là sans rien dire un moment, Naruto évitant toujours son regard. Sasuke voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

"Je peux pas y mettre fin." murmura Naruto. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Mettre fin à quoi ?"

"À ce qui se passe. C'est à cause de ce que je suis." Le blond s'avança vers la porte et agrippa la poignée. "Je suis désolé que tu t'inquiètes à cause de moi, Sasuke, mais je peux rien faire pour arrêter tout ça. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de toi-même."

Et alors, Naruto fit la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à faire dans sa vie. Il claqua la porte au nez de la personne qu'il aimait.

* * *

 **(1) No** **n** **, Orochimaru** **n'était** **PAS l'Uke** **. Naruto** **le chevauchait, parce qu'Orochi aime faire ça comme ça.** _(Ew, désolée pour cette précision.)_

 **Note de l'auteur : Mou,** **je suis tellement méchante** **:** **pleure** **:** **Celle-là est tellement plus sombre que Roommates** **!** **DÉSOLÉE** **!** **Tout l'humour est parti en fumée** **:S**

 _Note de la traductrice : ... J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déprimé/dégouté/démoralisé (rayer la mention inutile) par votre lecture ^^' Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à vous plaindre dans les commentaires :D_

 _Sur une autre note (pas plus joyeuse), je ne publierai pas d'autre chapitre avant la fin des vacances (VACANCES *Q*). Cela me permettra d'avancer dans la traduction des autres chapitres, comme ça j'aurai pas à passer à une publication bi-mensuelle. Donc, on se retrouve normalement le 11 novembre ! Bonnes vacances à vous tous :D_

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	7. Mistake

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer- :** **défie K. Masashi au bras de fer** **:** **Celui qui gagne emporte avec lui tous les personnages de Naruto** **. :Itachi** **a un sourire narquois** **. Sarge** **pâlit** **: Sauf** **Itachi.** **J'en veux pas** **.**

 **A/N:** **Quelques petits éclaircissements. Premièrement, plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarqu** **er** **qu'avec autant de blessures, Naruto aurait dû attirer l'attention. C'est vrai, mais souvenez-vous, dans Roommates, il est aussi revenu en cours après avoir été tabassé. C'est un Uzumaki, c'est censé lui arriver** **(** **d'où la référence à son nom de famille à la fin** **).** **Deuxièmement, je sais pas si quelqu'un le sait, mais sans l'accord d'une personne, même si vous êtes super inquiet pour elle, c'est leur droit de refuser de l'aide. Si vous appelez la police ou autre, elle peut leur demander de partir si elle pense que ça ne les concerne pas, et la police ne peut rien y faire car c'est dans ses droits. Troisièmement, je crois que tout le monde devrait se souvenir** **a)** **du manque de preuves,** **b)** **et qu'** **Orochimaru** **est le frère de Tsunade dans ma fic** **...** **Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'oserais jamais aller dire à la directrice d'UBC que son frère harcèle sexuellement quelqu'un ^^'** **...** **En plus, je vois bien Orochimaru être du genre à s'en vanter. Forçant Naruto à faire ça,** **le montrant bien à ses amis** **,** **et dire en gros** **"** **na na nère** **,** **vous pouvez rien faire parce que Naruto vous en empêchera** **!"...** **Désolée** **...** **J'ai divagué** **...**

 _Note de la traductrice : Hey hey, me revoilà ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? J'espère que oui ! En tout cas... J'ai pas assez de chapitres pour tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël T-T Je vais essayer d'avancer rapidement (si j'ai le temps - qui a inventé l'école déjà, que je remonte dans le temps pour l'en empêcher ?), mais préparez-vous à me voir poster en retard T-T (pas tout de suite, j'ai quand même le chapitre 8 et 9 qui sont prêts xP) !_

 _Bref, pour le moment, profitez simplement de votre lecture :D_

* * *

Sasuke fixait sa tasse de café, la faisant tournoyer doucement entre ses mains, regardant le liquide noir tourbillonner. Il se demanda distraitement si son autre lui aimait le café. Lui-même ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était fan, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Le regard défait et douloureux de Naruto revenait le hanter dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

Quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui, le faisant lever les yeux. Il fit un signe de tête à Neji, qui en fit de même. Le Hyuuga commanda un café quand la serveuse passa, mais ne dit rien de plus, retombant dans le silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara entra dans la boutique et s'assit avec eux, les saluant également d'un signe de tête. Ils en firent de même, puis attendirent l'arrivée d'une dernière personne.

Dix minutes passèrent avant que Kiba n'entre à son tour, marmonnant et jurant dans sa barbe quelque chose ayant à voir avec ses parents. Il s'assit et s'excusa d'être en retard, mais sa mère l'avait appelé et il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose à faire.

Puisqu'ils étaient tous là, Sasuke sentit qu'il pouvait commencer. Devant lui se tenaient les trois personnes qui connaissaient le mieux Naruto. On lui avait dit qu'il était son meilleur ami, et celui qu'il était actuellement savait qu'il tenait à Naruto, alors il allait découvrir ce qui clochait avec lui et il allait s'y mettre _maintenant._

"Naruto nous cache quelque chose." déclara Sasuke, allant droit au but.

"Je suis d'accord." répondit aussitôt Gaara, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés. "Il faut qu'on trouve ce que c'est."

"Il rentre toujours dans un état pas possible." continua Sasuke. "Ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter."

"Il était dans quel état hier ?" s'enquit Neji, les sourcils froncés.

"Horrible."

"Tu m'en as pas parlé au téléphone." grogna Kiba.

"Je voulais le laisser dormir. Je savais que si je t'en parlais, tu serais descendu et tu l'aurais dérangé. Il avait l'air épuisé."

"Quelque chose cloche et on doit savoir quoi." répéta Gaara. "Commençons par ce qu'on sait."

"Ok. Jusqu'ici on n'en sait rien du tout, alors commençons par là." grommela Kiba.

"Non, on sait qu'il ment." affirma Neji.

"Et qu'il revient blessé de partout." continua Sasuke.

"Ouais, c'est quoi ces bleus sur sa mâchoire, bordel ?" demanda Kiba, regardant les trois autres et se grattant la tête. "Ils sont là en permanence ou presque, maintenant. Je veux dire, parfois on dirait qu'ils vont s'effacer, mais quand tu le recroises quelques heures plus tard, ils sont de retour en force. Je sais que ça fait que quelques semaines que ça a commencé, mais... c'est ridicule, putain !"

"Comment c'est possible d'en avoir _ici,_ déjà?" demanda Gaara, l'air pensif.

"La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est quand tu vas chez le dentiste." répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

"Ouais." acquiesça Kiba. "Quand on te force à garder la bouche ouverte trop longtemps."

Ces mots furent à peine sortis de sa bouche que le déclic se fit. Ils se regardèrent, hésitants.

"Me dites pas que vous pensez à ce que je pense, hein ?" gémit Kiba, l'air affligé.

"Merde, quelqu'un abuse de lui sexuellement." souffla Sasuke en se frottant le visage de ses deux mains.

"Pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé ?" demanda Neji, la colère se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

"Parce que c'est gênant. C'est vrai quoi, même _moi,_ j'oserais pas l'admettre." souligna Kiba.

"On doit lui en parler." déclara Gaara.

"Pour lui dire quoi ?" murmura Sasuke.

"Je ne sais pas, _quelque chose_!" cracha Gaara.

Kiba haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu le rouquin perdre son calme, mais apparemment, l'idée que quelqu'un fasse du mal à Naruto de cette façon était suffisante pour qu'il perde son sang-froid. Kiba pria silencieusement pour que le coupable soit trouvé par quelqu'un d'autre que Gaara, parce que le regard meurtrier de ce dernier montrait bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, sans le moindre regret. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne ferait pas la même chose, lui aussi.

"Donc on fait quoi ?" s'enquit Kiba après un long silence.

"On le suit." décida Sasuke, les mains liées sous son menton. Du Sasuke tout craché, remarquèrent les autres. "On le suit la prochaine fois qu'il sort, pour savoir qui est le connard qui lui fait ça."

"Uzumaki sera furieux." déclara Neji, penchant la tête. "Ça ne lui plaira pas qu'on fasse ça, même si c'est pour son bien."

"J'en ai rien à foutre." répondit Sasuke d'un ton brusque. "On le fait souffrir et il n'a aucun moyen d'y échapper. Bordel, la nuit dernière, il boitait quand il est rentré, son corps était recouvert d'égratignures et sur son dos, il y avait des marques de griffes et pleins de bleus. Il ressemblait à rien. Ce n'est _pas_ une blague. Celui qui fait ça ne fait pas que le harceler sexuellement, il lui fait du mal aussi. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il n'est pas torturé que physiquement."

"Ça doit avoir un impact sur son mental." acquiesça Neji en fronçant les sourcils. "Non seulement ça, mais aussi que Sasuke ne se souvienne pas de lui." L'Uchiha grimaça, ce que Neji remarqua. "Désolé, Uchiha, mais c'est vrai."

"Putain, comment peut-il se _laisser faire_?" grogna Kiba. "Il sait forcément qui c'est, puisqu'il revient toujours avec les mêmes blessures. Alors pourquoi y retourner s'il ne veut pas, bordel ?"

"Du chantage." intervint Gaara. "Cette personne a un moyen de pression sur Naruto."

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Kiba. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être aussi foutrement important pour qu'il se laisse faire ?"

Aussitôt, les yeux de Gaara se posèrent sur Sasuke. Neji et Kiba suivirent son regard, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Sasuke les fixa avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se pointer du doigt.

"Vous pensez que c'est à cause de _moi_?!" demanda-t-il d'une voix hystérique. "C'est impossible, bordel !"

"Tu _es_ la chose la plus importante à ses yeux." avoua Kiba en grimaçant et se frottant l'arrière du crâne. "Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on pense que c'est de ta faute, ni qu' _il_ le pense, mais c'est lié à toi d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'en suis sûr."

"C'est pas possible." insista Sasuke, surtout pour essayer de défaire le nœud dans sa gorge. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ lui arriver à cause lui, c'était juste _impossible_!

"Eh bien, si vous pouviez voir vos têtes." Ils se tournèrent tous vers la personne ayant interrompu aussi grossièrement leur conversation. "De quoi parlez-vous donc ?"

"Cela ne vous concerne pas." dit Gaara, plissant les yeux. "Allez-vous-en."

"Je n'apprécie pas votre ton, Mr. Sabaku." répliqua sèchement Orochimaru. "Je ne suis peut-être plus votre professeur, mais je _suis_ tout de même un professeur."

"Veuillez nous excuser." dit Neji, inclinant légèrement la tête. Sasuke remarqua que parler aussi poliment le dégoûtait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Orochimaru _était_ un professeur. "Nous discutions de sujets sérieux. Et également très personnels."

"Je vois." Les yeux d'Orochimaru se posèrent sur Sasuke et le brun frissonna. Il avait l'impression que les mains sales de l'homme le tripotaient de partout rien qu'avec ce regard. "Bonjour, Sasuke. Tu ne te souviens probablement pas de moi du fait de ton amnésie, mais toi et moi étions très proches."

 _Ça m'étonnerait,_ pensa le brun, avant de répondre poliment. "Je suis désolé de ne pas me souvenir de vous, professeur. Quelle matière m'enseigniez-vous ?"

"La chimie."

Comme si ce mot déclenchait quelque chose dans sa tête, Sasuke se souvint soudainement d'avoir été plaqué contre des étagères par Orochimaru, ce dernier lui touchant le visage avant de se pencher pour effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres. L'Uchiha serra les dents en répondant.

"Vous savez, je crois avoir le souvenir de quelques-unes de nos _rencontres_." Il appuya ce dernier mot et le sourire satisfait d'Orochimaru faiblit légèrement.

"Vous vouliez me parler ?" Naruto apparut soudainement aux côtés d'Orochimaru, ne faisant pas attention aux quatre personnes assises juste à côté. Les sourcils de ses quatre amis se haussèrent et ils fixèrent Naruto avec des yeux ronds. Orochimaru se contenta de lui sourire avec satisfaction.

"Naruto, c'est très gentil de ta part d'être _venu_ aussi rapidement. On discutait du bon vieux temps, Sasuke et moi."

Le blond se figea et tourna lentement la tête pour regarder à côté de qui il se tenait. Il pâlit légèrement en remarquant ses quatre amis qui le fixaient d'un air stupéfait. Les poings de Kiba se serrèrent et il s'apprêta à se lever, étant désormais certain de l'identité de celui qui harcelait Naruto, puisque ce dernier n'irait jamais voir Orochimaru de son plein gré. La main de Gaara vola, saisissant le bras de Kiba à toute vitesse et le forçant à se rasseoir. Orochimaru était trop captivé par la présence de Naruto pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

"Salut, Naruto." dit calmement Neji, adoptant un comportement identique à celui de Gaara. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?"

"J'avais besoin d'aide supplémentaire en chimie." lâcha Naruto. Il jura intérieurement la seconde suivante, se rappelant que c'était Neji qui l'aidait l'année dernière.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de demander à ton professeur pour ça." fit remarquer Neji. "C'est un homme occupé. Tu sais que je suis à ta disposition en cas de besoin. Mon appartement n'est que deux étages en dessous du tien."

"C'est plus pour un projet, en fait." réessaya Naruto. "Pour des points en plus."

"Quel genre de projet ?" voulu savoir Sasuke.

"Naruto travaille très dur pour améliorer sa moyenne." intervint Orochimaru en enroulant un bras autour des épaules du blond, avant de faire glisser sa main le long de son dos, le frottant doucement. Naruto se mit à trembler légèrement, ce que les autres ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Kiba réessaya de se lever, mais Gaara l'en empêcha une deuxième fois. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ce genre de confrontation.

"Eh bien, nous ferons mieux d'y aller. Nous avons beaucoup à faire." indiqua Orochimaru en guidant le blond vers la sortie.

"Nous parlerons plus tard, Naruto." déclara Gaara, resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Kiba qui les regardait s'en aller les yeux écarquillés, la fureur déformant son visage. Il n'avait rien dit, au grand soulagement de Neji et Gaara.

Une fois Orochimaru et Naruto partis, Sasuke se leva brusquement, jetant quelques pièces sur la table avant de prendre sa veste et de se précipiter vers la porte.

"Sasuke !" s'exclama Kiba en sautant de son siège pour le rattraper. Neji et Gaara laissèrent quelques pièces sur la table pour payer leurs boissons — Neji payant également celle de Kiba — avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre les deux autres.

"Hé !" appela Kiba en rattrapant Sasuke, les deux autres les suivant de près. "Tu vas où ?"

"En parler à quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider."

"Comme qui ?" s'enquit Neji.

Sasuke se retourna. "Quelqu'un qu'on m'a dit être très proche de Naruto et qui le voit comme un fils."

"De qui parles-tu ?" voulu savoir Gaara.

"La directrice d'UBC."

Kiba le saisit par le bras et Sasuke pivota, fusillant sa main du regard, comme s'il se demandait si la retirer ou non lui permettrait de reprendre sa route plus rapidement.

"Tu ne peux pas aller la voir."

"Pourquoi ?!" cria hargneusement Sasuke, dégageant brutalement son bras.

"Elle ne te croira pas, putain !" gueula Kiba. "On a aucune preuve ! Et ce mec est non seulement un prof, mais aussi son _frère_!"

Sasuke referma aussitôt la bouche, sa réplique se coinçant dans sa gorge. Orochimaru était le frère de la directrice ? _Merde_ _,_ pensa le brun, furieux.

"On fait quoi alors ?" murmura-t-il.

"Au point où on en est, on ne peut _rien_ faire." dit Neji, les sourcils froncés, ce qui montrait _clairement_ que la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. "On va devoir attendre qu'il atteigne ses limites... et qu'il en parle à l'un d'entre nous."

* * *

Sai se tenait devant la porte de Naruto, attendant patiemment le retour du blond. Il était content que ce foutu cul-de-poule ne soit pas là pour le moment. Naruto l'ignorait toujours quand l'enfoiré était là. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas et ça le mettait hors de lui.

Il voulait parler à Naruto de l'état dans lequel il était. Ça commençait à l'inquiéter et il en avait aussi parlé à Tsunade. Elle l'avait engueulé, comme si c'était de _sa_ faute si le blond était sorti et s'était blessé ainsi. Sai lui avait raccroché au nez, ce qui avait eu comme seul effet de la faire rappeler pour vociférer dans son répondeur.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Sai se redressa, regardant au coin du couloir. Le sourire qu'il avait plaqué sur ses lèvres se transforma en regard noir en avisant Sasuke traîner des pieds dans sa direction, se frottant l'arrière du crâne en bâillant. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de Sai, commençant aussitôt un concours de regards noirs.

"Il est là ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Non."

"Je vais à la douche."

Le brun dépassa Sai et traversa le couloir, entrant dans la salle de bain. Il décida alors de prendre un bain plutôt qu'une douche et fit couler l'eau pendant qu'il se déshabillait.

Sai tendit l'oreille en entendant l'eau du bain commencer à couler. Si Sasuke finissait de remplir la baignoire avant le retour de Naruto, ce dernier ne saurait jamais que Sasuke était présent. Sai aurait _techniquement_ un peu de temps seul avec lui !

Il pria silencieusement pour que Naruto revienne après que le bain du brun ait fini de couler. L'eau se coupa deux ou trois minutes plus tard. Et cinq minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit. Sai en cria presque de joie, mais il réussit à se contenir, suivant Naruto dans sa chambre, le blond ne l'ayant pas remarqué.

"Salut Naruto."

Le blond sursauta violemment avant de pivoter dans sa direction. "Eh bien, eh bien, si ce n'est pas Mr. Pénis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je peux pas passer du temps avec un de mes colocataires ?" demanda-t-il d'un air boudeur.

Naruto soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Écoute, Sai, j'ai eu une très longue journée. Comme si ça suffisait pas, cette longue journée était aussi horrible. J'ai juste très envie d'aller me coucher."

Sai lâcha un soupir avant de saisir les épaules de Naruto pour le pousser légèrement. Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais se laissa guider jusqu'à son lit. Sai se glissa derrière lui et commença à masser ses épaules, le faisant gémir involontairement.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu aussi tendu, Naruto ?" demanda Sai à son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant la joue du blond.

"Tout." exhala Naruto.

"Tout, hein ?" répéta Sai en descendant ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond. "Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Ma vie est pourrie."

"Ce n'est pas vrai." contredit Sai. "Tu as beaucoup de choses pour toi. La tête sur les épaules. Un super corps. Des tas d'amis." Sai cessa son massage, souriant malicieusement dans son dos. "Un gros pénis."

"T'arrête pas." geint Naruto, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ces derniers mots.

L'autre jeune homme, de son côté, eut pitié du blond et continua de malaxer ses muscles. Il appréciait les sons qu'émettait Naruto et décida que si ce dernier était gay, il devait _définitivement_ être en dessous. L'idée lui plaisait — Sai préférait dominer. Il avait juste à fermer les yeux pour imaginer Naruto se tortiller sous lui, le suppliant de ne pas s'arrêter.

Il sortit de sa bulle quand Naruto poussa un cri perçant. Sai retira ses mains immédiatement, le blond étirant son bras en arrière pour toucher le centre de son dos.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ça va." murmura Naruto. "T'as juste touché ma cicatrice."

Sai fronça les sourcils, perdu. "C'est encore douloureux ?"

"Parfois. Ça dépend. La balle a traversé mon corps."

"Comment s'est arrivé ?"

"Trop long à raconter."

Sai secoua la tête et bougea pour s'accroupir devant Naruto. "Tu peux m'en parler, Naruto. Je ne veux que ton bien. Tu es le genre de personne qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer. Tu es un véritable rayon de soleil dans la vie de tous ceux qui t'entourent."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai."

"Si, je t'assure." insista Sai. "Ça ne fait que onze jours que je te connais, et je me sens déjà changé." Il se pencha en avant, ses lèvres effleurant la joue de Naruto sur leur chemin vers son oreille. "Tu as un don, Naruto. Tu es comme une drogue... on ne peut s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus."

"Sai, je ne—"

"Ne le nie pas." coupa Sai avec insistance. Il savait que le blond allait lui demander d'arrêter, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand il était si proche.

Il avait profité de sa tirade pour poser ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune homme, les remontant graduellement en s'avançant. Naruto grimaça et poussa le torse de Sai. Pas assez violemment pour le faire reculer, mais pas non plus trop doucement pour qu'il s'imagine que le blond n'était pas sérieux. Il _était_ sérieux.

"Sai, s'il te plaît, arrête."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda le jeune homme en se penchant une nouvelle fois, prenant délicatement le visage de Naruto entre ses mains. "Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Même si tu n'es pas gay, tu peux apprendre à apprécier l'amour qu'un autre homme peut t'apporter."

"Écoute, Sai, c'est pas ça. C'est juste—" Naruto fut encore interrompu, mais cette fois ce fut par une paire de lèvres. Sai l'embrassait.

Naruto savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais s'il plissait les yeux _juste_ un petit peu, il ressemblait presque à Sasuke. Dieu qu'il voulait embrasser Sasuke. Et même s'il devait faire semblant... même s'il savait que ce n'était pas Sasuke… il le voulait.

Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il ouvrit légèrement la bouche quand la langue demandeuse de Sai s'écrasa contre ses lèvres pour y entrer. Naruto se rendit compte que les sensations étaient différentes avec une autre personne. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre que Sasuke auparavant et il découvrit que les baisers de Sasuke étaient bien mieux. Il avait un fort goût — presque comme du pouvoir à l'état pur, avec un léger soupçon de douceur. Le goût de Sai était différent. C'était affamé, sauvage — comme s'il voulait tout de lui et qu'il savait qu'il pouvait l'avoir sans problème. Ça lui laissait une mauvaise impression.

"C'est _quoi_ ce _**bordel**_?!" Naruto s'éloigna brusquement de Sai, écarquillant les yeux en tournant la tête vers la porte. _Oh,_ _merde_ _! Sasuke !_

Le brun se tenait à la porte, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux humides gouttant sur son torse pâle et lisse. Une myriade d'émotions se succéda sur son visage à une telle vitesse que Naruto avait à peine le temps d'en analyser une qu'une autre apparaissait. On avait presque l'impression que le nouveau Sasuke et l'ancien se battaient pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient.

L'ancien Sasuke était hors de lui de voir Sai embrasser _son_ Naruto, tandis que le nouveau Sasuke semblait ne pas comprendre _pourquoi,_ exactement, il était aussi furieux que Sai ait embrassé Naruto.

"Sasuke, je peux tout t'expliquer !" s'exclama Naruto en se levant à toute vitesse.

Le brun ne dit rien. Il se contenta de quitter la pièce, la main sur sa serviette pour la garder en place autour de sa taille.

"Sasuke, attends !" Naruto sauta presque par-dessus Sai, l'ignorant dans sa tentative de le retenir.

Naruto rattrapa le brun juste devant sa chambre. Il saisit un de ses bras pâles et le força à lui faire face, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Ça ne voulait rien dire." insista-t-il, affermissant sa prise sur le bras de Sasuke. "C'était juste... c'était un accident."

"Parce que je suis censé en avoir quelque chose à foutre, de qui tu embrasses ?" Naruto releva brusquement la tête. Les mots de Sasuke semblaient suggérer qu'il s'en fichait bel et bien, mais assorti de ce ton de voix, cela ressemblait plus à une accusation furieuse.

"Sasuke, je suis _désolé_." murmura Naruto. "Vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé, d'accord ?"

"Naruto, je ne suis pas énervé." soupira Sasuke, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. "C'est juste... je pensais que tu ne l'aimais pas, et là, c'est soudainement le contraire."

"Non, c'est faux !" insista Naruto.

"Alors tu ne devrais pas l'encourager." cracha Sasuke sans le vouloir, jurant juste après. "Pardon."

"Non, t'as raison de m'en vouloir."

 _Bien sûr que j'ai raison_ _,_ pensa furieusement le brun. Avant de froncer les sourcils. _Attends, j'ai raison_ _?_ _Pourquoi j'ai raison_ _?_

"Sasuke, je suis _vraiment_ désolé... et à chaque fois que je dis ça, t'as l'air _encore plus_ en colère, alors tu sais quoi ? Je vais juste me la fermer."

Sasuke dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lâcher, "Pourquoi fermer une bouche aussi talentueuse ?" _Qu'est-ce qui va_ _ **pas**_ _chez moi_ _?!_ _ _Je suis__ _ _ **gay**__ _ _ou quoi__ _?!_ se demanda-t-il, paumé. __O__ _k, question bête. Je le suis_ _ _ **définitivement.**__ _ _Donc,__ _ _ **maintenant**__ _ _la question est :__ _ **Naruto**_ _est-il gay_ _?_ _Probablement pas, il avait l'air horrifié d'être pris à embrasser un autre gars. Il en a probablement honte. Peut-être qu'il passait son temps à déambuler nu dans l'a_ _p_ _part' pour me rappeler que_ _ **je**_ _suis gay. Je me demande si_ _ **l'autre**_ _moi avait ce problème_ _._

"Sasuke ?" Le brun leva les yeux vers Naruto. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ouais, ça va." répondit Sasuke, se forçant à sourire. _Maintenant que je sais que je suis gay et que tu es foutrement canon, tout va bien. J'ai juste à trouver un moyen de_ _ **t'avoir**_ _!_

"Ok. Donc... on fait la paix ?"

"Ouais, on fait la paix." répondit le brun.

"Ok, cool. Je vais me coucher, si ça te va. Je suis crevé."

"D'accord." fit Sasuke en hochant la tête. "Dormir aidera tes... blessures à cicatriser." Naruto grimaça, mais acquiesça.

"Ouais." Il tourna les talons, traversant le couloir. "'Nuit, Sasuke."

"Bonne nuit."

Aucun des deux ne remarqua que Sai s'était retiré dans sa chambre, fulminant silencieusement. Il avait été si près du but, et en même temps, si loin.

* * *

Sasuke courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, les yeux fixés sur la porte devant lui. De la lumière s'en échappait comme un guide, une sorte de phare pour le sauver de l'obscurité. Désormais, il savait que cette noirceur lui apporterait des souvenirs perdus, mais il était à peu près sûr que la porte devant lui lui rappellerait qui il était. Il fallait qu'il passe cette porte.

"Non !" cria-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à se refermer. "Non, attends !"

La porte n'écouta pas. Elle continua de se fermer, doucement… doucement… jusqu'à se claquer juste au nez de Sasuke, qui s'écrasa dessus et se mit à la frapper du poing.

"Non ! S'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi entrer ! Je veux récupérer ma mémoire !"

La porte ne bougea pas. Sasuke était coincé de l'autre côté, les ténèbres menaçant de l'engloutir. Il pivota, appuyant son dos contre la porte, la respiration difficile. Comme pour se moquer de lui, de la lumière s'échappait par le dessous de la porte. Si proche et pourtant si lointaine.

"Non, stop !" cria Sasuke alors que l'obscurité se refermait sur lui. Il ne voulait plus de ces cauchemars qui étaient ses souvenirs.

* * *

"Naruto !" Le blond se réveilla brutalement lorsque Sasuke apparut à ses côtés. "Naruto, debout !"

"Quoi ?" marmonna-t-il, légèrement alarmé.

"Des boules de coton !" s'exclama Sasuke. Naruto le fixa un court instant, se demandant si le brun était devenu fou.

"Quoi ?"

"Des boules de coton ! Un-Un bocal. Je me souviens d'un bocal, et il y avait des boules de coton à l'intérieur." Naruto écarquilla les yeux tandis que Sasuke commençait à faire les cent pas, se frappant le front d'une main tout en fixant le sol. "C'était— à Noël ! Noël ! C'était Noël ! On était que tous les deux. On était... chez toi. Dans ton salon. Je t'ai offert un bocal de coton."

"De nuages." murmura Naruto. Sasuke se tourna pour le regarder.

"De nuages quoi ?"

"C'était un bocal de nuages." corrigea Naruto, se levant et se dirigeant vers son placard. Il en sortit un carton, qu'il ouvrit pour en extirper le bocal que Sasuke lui avait offert. Pivotant, il le jeta au brun, qui l'attrapa et le fixa. Il lut l'inscription sur le couvercle, reconnaissant son écriture. En effet, c'était un bocal de nuages.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en se rendant compte qu'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose. C'était réel ; quelque chose qui s'était vraiment passé.

Et puis, il réalisa. C'était caché dans le placard de Naruto.

"Pourquoi... c'était dans le placard ?" demanda-t-il à Naruto, qui se tenait toujours près du carton. "Il y a quoi là-dedans ?"

Alors qu'il s'en approchait, le blond referma le carton et se plaça devant. "Shizune m'a conseillé de cacher tout ce que tu m'avais offert. Elle a dit qu'il valait mieux que tu te souviennes de ces choses de toi-même. Si tu les vois maintenant et que tu sais que tu me les as donnés, tu pourrais te sentir découragé si tu n'arrives pas à t'en rappeler. Je suis censé te les montrer au fur et à mesure que ça te revient." Naruto désigna alors le bocal. "Mais regarde ! C'était ton souvenir préféré. Ta maîtresse d'école s'est moquée de toi, mais c'était un souvenir précieux."

Sasuke baissa les yeux et sourit doucement en regardant le bocal. C'était vrai, c'était _vraiment_ son plus précieux souvenir. Il s'en rappelait. Et il l'avait partagé avec Naruto.

"Ouais." Il releva les yeux, regardant Naruto avec un sourire radieux. "Merci, Naruto. Tu sais, pour être aussi patient avec moi."

"Ne dis pas ça." fit Naruto en le frappant légèrement. "Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je te lâcherai pas avant que tu te souviennes de tout."

Sasuke hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce, serrant toujours le bocal. En atteignant la porte, il se rappela de quelque chose d'autre qu'il pensait avoir imaginé, mais il avait besoin d'être sûr. Se mordant la lèvre, il se retourna et tendit la main qui tenait le bocal dans la direction du blond.

"Est-ce que j'aurais teint tes cheveux en rouge ?"

"Tu te souviens de ça ?!" s'exclama Naruto.

"Huh." Sasuke lui lança un sourire narquois avant de quitter sa chambre.

À peine eut-il fait un pas dans le couloir qu'il s'arrêta. L'obscurité qui séparait la chambre de Naruto de la sienne lui semblait étouffante et il avait l'impression qu'elle essayerait de le tuer s'il la traversait. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois pour regarder Naruto, qui rangeait le carton dans son placard. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir, il fit un pas en arrière et ferma doucement la porte. Il observa Naruto, le blond n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il était toujours là.

Naruto tapa dans ses mains en se levant, avant de pivoter. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Sasuke.

"Merde ! Je croyais que t'étais parti."

"Je ne veux pas dormir seul." murmura-t-il, sentant ses joues rosir. "Je me demandais... est-ce qu'on a déjà, tu sais, dormi dans le même lit ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'on est amis, alors... est-ce que c'est possible ?"

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même sans que cela ne soit sexuel, il aurait Sasuke dans son lit. C'était un bon pas dans la bonne direction.

"Oui, on l'a déjà fait. Une fois, j'avais trop bu et tu, euh, tu as dormi avec moi dans mon lit pour m'empêcher d'en tomber. Le lit était à un mètre du sol. Tu voulais pas que je me fasse mal." Naruto s'avança vers son lit et tira les draps. "C'est à mon tour de dormir avec toi, cette fois. Je te protégerai, _toi._ "

"Merci." sourit Sasuke en posant le bocal avant de se diriger vers le lit.

En se glissant sous les couvertures, une soudaine émotion le traversa, sans qu'il ne sache quoi. C'était quelque chose qui fit battre son cœur plus vite et rendit son boxer un peu trop serré. Il se força à l'ignorer et se tourna pour regarder Naruto, l'examinant sous la lumière de la lune.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les cicatrices qui marquaient sa belle peau tannée, se demandant comment il les avait eues. Se demandant comment un être aussi parfait pouvait être abîmé d'une telle manière.

Sans réfléchir, Sasuke tendit la main et suivit le tracé des longues cicatrices qui barraient le torse de Naruto. Une par une, il les survola doucement, passant par les blessures par balles laissées sur son épaule, son torse et son ventre. Le toucher lui semblait familier, mais étranger en même temps. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais pour une raison quelconque, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà touché les cicatrices de Naruto avant.

Quand il leva la tête et rencontra un regard d'un bleu intense, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent et il retira sa main, se rendant soudainement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"J-Je suis désolé."

"C'est rien. Des tas de gens le font." assura Naruto en haussant les épaules. Le toucher de Sasuke lui manquait déjà.

"Peut-être, mais—" Sasuke fut coupé par un soudain bruit.

" _Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it !..._ _"_

Naruto sursauta et sauta de son lit, mettant sa chambre sens dessus dessous à la recherche de son portable. Sasuke sourcilla devant la jolie vue sur le cul de Naruto, même si le blond portait un boxer.

Aussitôt son portable retrouvé, le blond l'ouvrit et le plaça à son oreille sans prendre la peine de regarder qui l'appelait. Il le regretta en entendant la voix de l'autre côté de la ligne.

"Bonsoir, Naruto."

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il était. Sasuke était avec lui dans la chambre et, même si le brun ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait Sasori, il pouvait entendre ce que _Naruto_ disait. Il allait devoir mentir — encore.

"Hey ! Quoi de neuf ! Ça faisait longtemps." dit-il de sa voix la plus enjouée.

"Tu n'es pas seul. Je comprends." nota Sasori de sa voix monotone. "Nous avons un autre boulot. Mardi prochain, à minuit. Tu vas rejoindre Orochimaru sur le parking. Il te conduira à destination. Je vous attendrais sur place. Confirme que tu as compris."

"Ouais, bien sûr." La voix de Naruto était tendue, même lui s'en rendait compte. "Ça a l'air sympa. J'y serai, promis."

"Bien. Nous nous verrons là-bas." Sasori raccrocha.

Naruto en fit de même, se tournant vers Sasuke avec un sourire. "C'était un vieil ami. Il vient faire un tour en ville. On se voit mardi prochain."

"Cool." dit Sasuke, souriant légèrement. "T'as l'air emballé."

"Oh, ouais." Naruto s'assit sur le lit, tournant le dos à Sasuke. Son sourire s'évanouit dès qu'il fut hors de la vue du brun. "Exalté." murmura-t-il.

* * *

 **© 2006 FastForward**


	8. War of the Ravens

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer :** **L'auteur n'est pas disponible pour la rédaction d'un disclaimer, l'Itachi de K. Masashi étant à sa poursuite parce qu'elle ne veut pas de lui. Elle se cache en ce moment-même, mais on ne sait pas si Itachi l'a retrouvée ou non...**

 _Note de la traductrice : Oïiii comment ça va vous tous :D ? Voici un chapitre moins sombre pour assainir vos envies de meurtre, héhé. Ou peut-être pour les rediriger envers Sai... ? Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, j'adore lire vos commentaires enragés (une certaine personne se reconnaîtra peut-être) xD  
_

* * *

Sasuke descendit du bus et suivit les autres jusqu'au coin de la rue, s'arrêtant à un feu rouge. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, essayant de voir s'il reconnaissait quoi que ce soit. Rien ne lui semblant familier, il soupira et croisa les bras, attendant que le feu passe au vert.

Les six garçons traversèrent la route et entrèrent dans un bâtiment nommé 'les Karatéka de Konoha'. Sasuke les suivit à l'intérieur et ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée pour enlever leurs chaussures.

"Hey, Iruka !" appela Naruto en agitant la main. Sasuke se pencha légèrement de côté pour voir à qui il s'adressait.

Un homme aux cheveux marron relevés en une queue-de-cheval et avec une cicatrice sur le nez se retourna et leur lança un sourire avant de s'avancer vers le groupe. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, le reconnaissant. Il ne se souvenait pas _vraiment_ de cette personne, mais il savait qu'il l'avait déjà _vu_ _e_ quelque part.

Et puis ça lui revint. Naruto _et_ Kakashi avaient tous les deux une photo de lui dans leur chambre. Y avait-il une raison particulière ?

"H2, mais c'est Sasuke." L'homme s'avança dans sa direction en souriant, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées. "Je suis content que tu te sois réveillé. Je m'appelle Iruka Umino. Je t'ai enseigné le karaté l'année dernière. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant." Puis il s'éloigna.

Sasuke était stupéfait. C'était la première fois qu'une personne ne lui demandait pas s'il se souvenait d'elle et ne lui assurait pas que sa mémoire finirait par lui revenir. _J'aime_ _ **bien**_ _ce gars_ _!_

"Puisque vous vous êtes bien débrouillés ces derniers temps, je vais vous apprendre à manier une arme aujourd'hui. Cependant, je pense que Sasuke devrait en revenir aux bases, au cas où."

"Je vais m'entraîner avec lui." offrit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

"Ok. Allez enfiler vos tenues, alors."

Les six garçons se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires et se changèrent, Sasuke possédant toujours son uniforme de karaté de l'année dernière. Ils retournèrent vers Iruka qui indiqua à Shino, Chouji, Kiba et Shikamaru de le suivre. Naruto et Sasuke les regardèrent traverser la grande salle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, certainement car c'était un mardi et qu'il n'était que quatorze heures.

"On peut les regarder un peu ?" murmura Sasuke, indiquant les quatre garçons.

"Bien sûr. Mais on s'avance pas plus, hein." fit Naruto en souriant. Sasuke rigola et secoua la tête.

Le brun adorait le sentiment de confort qu'il ressentait autour de Naruto. C'était bizarre pour lui, sachant qu'il ne connaissait presque _rien_ sur Naruto, mais pourtant, au fond de lui, il reconnaissait le lien qu'ils partageaient. Il ne se souvenait pas du blond, mais jusqu'à ce que ça soit le cas, il allait essayer d'agir aussi naturellement que possible. Cette relation était précieuse pour l'autre lui et celui qu'il était actuellement y tenait également. Il ne ferait rien qui puisse porter atteinte à cette amitié.

"Très bien messieurs." s'exclama Iruka en tapant dans ses mains. "On va commencer avec des armes faciles à manier — et les moins dangereuses. Nous allons donc utiliser des Sais."

Naruto grogna et cacha son visage dans sa main. "Même quand il est pas _là,_ je peux pas lui échapper."

Sasuke était à peu près sûr qu'il faisait référence au fait que le nom de l'arme était le même que celui de leur agaçant colocataire.

"Je n'aime pas les Sais." déclara Kiba d'un air songeur. "On dirait de grosses fourchettes. Ça me fait penser à des fourchettes. Et du coup, je pense à de la nourriture. Et du coup... ça me donne faim." Shino haussa un sourcil avant de pointer du doigt son partenaire d'entraînement.

"Suis-je autorisé à le frapper en cas de besoin ?"

"Je suppose." répondit Iruka en haussant les épaules. Shino frappa Kiba à l'arrière du crâne.

"Ow ! Je croyais que t'avais dit seulement en cas de besoin !"

"Eh bien, c'était un cas de besoin." répliqua l'autre garçon. "Tu racontais n'importe quoi."

"Allez." fit Naruto en plantant son doigt dans le bras de Sasuke. "Commençons l'entraînement."

"Ok." Le brun pivota et ils traversèrent la pièce avant de s'incliner l'un devant l'autre et de se mettre en position de combat. "Vas-y doucement avec moi, tu veux bien ?"

"Tu peux rêver." répliqua Naruto avec un sourire narquois avant de se jeter sur lui.

Ils se battirent un moment et Naruto fut déçu de voir que Sasuke n'était pas aussi impressionnant qu'il l'était avant de perdre la mémoire. Il n'était pas non plus _mauvais,_ mais le blond trouvait beaucoup trop d'ouvertures et il aurait pu le mettre à terre plus d'une fois. L'année dernière, c'était toujours lui qui se faisait mettre à terre.

Après quelques minutes, Naruto se décida à exploiter ces ouvertures et tacla le brun. Sasuke atterrit sur le dos et Naruto se jeta sur lui, lui coupant le souffle, s'asseyant sur son ventre et retenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

"Tu laisses beaucoup trop d'ouvertures." dit le blond, son souffle effleurant les lèvres de Sasuke.

Les yeux du brun tombèrent sur la bouche de Naruto et il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Il n'avait qu'à se soulever un tout petit peu. Juste quelques millimètres et sa bouche effleurerait celle du blond tout en pouvant aisément faire passer ça pour un accident.

Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à passer à l'action, Naruto fut arraché à lui. "Naruto ! Comment ça va ?"

Sasuke fit la tête en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, fusillant du regard l'homme qui avait gâché sa seule chance. Qui savait quand une opportunité pareille se représenterait !

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" glapit Naruto en s'échappant de la prise de Genma, le professeur le laissant partir.

"On passait faire coucou à Iruka. Salut, 'Ruka !" Genma sautilla vers le professeur de karaté et Raidou soupira, glissant les mains dans ses poches.

"Comment ça se passe ?" demanda-t-il à Naruto, jetant un coup d'oeil à Sasuke. Le brun rougit, se demandant si Raidou savait ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Il espérait qu'il ne dirait rien à Naruto.

"Pas si mal. Des souvenirs lui sont revenus dans son sommeil." informa Naruto en hochant la tête. "Comme l'a dit Shizune, c'est surtout les choses importantes, mais des petits souvenirs lui sont aussi revenus. Il se rappelle d'une partie de notre guerre de farces."

"Qui a gagné, au fait ?" s'enquit Sasuke.

"Égalité." répondirent en chœur Raidou et Naruto.

"Oh."

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer une autre personne dans la pièce. À la stupéfaction de Sasuke, c'était son professeur de chimie. Il jeta un regard aux alentours avant de faire un signe de tête à Iruka, qui lui répondit en faisant de même.

"Hé, je te connais !" s'exclama Genma en le désignant du doigt. "Tu es le nouveau professeur de chimie !"

"C'est ben moi." acquiesça Aoba en mettant les mains dans les poches avant de se tourner vers Naruto, Raidou et Sasuke. "T'es d'ma classe, toi hein ?"

"Oui." répondit Sasuke. "J'aime bien vos cours, même si je dois avouer que j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre ce que vous dites."

"On m'le dit s'vent." fit Aoba en haussant les épaules.

"Raidou ! Raidou, regarde !" Genma courut vers Aoba, le pointant du doigt. "Il est jeune, mais il est majeur ! Est-ce que t'es gay ?"

Raidou se frappa le front. "Pourquoi moi ?"

"Tu l'as choisi." lui rappela Naruto en lui tapotant l'épaule avec sympathie.

"Non, sérieusement, est-ce que t'es gay ?" répéta Genma avant de se tourner vers Raidou, un bras autour des épaules d'Aoba. "Raidou ! On devrait le présenter à Kakashi ! Peut-être que cet enfoiré pourra enfin s'envoyer en l'air !"

"Je te demande _pardon_!" s'exclama furieusement Iruka. Genma se retourna et pâlit.

"Je-J'étais juste..."

"Genma ne comprend pas le concept de _monogamie_ , Iruka." dit Raidou avec un sourire en coin. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kakashi sait ce que c'est."

"Kakashi est gay ?" demanda Sasuke avec espoir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir des réponses à ses questions !

Tout le monde se figea avant de regarder Sasuke, Aoba remuant sur place avec malaise en sentant la tension de la pièce. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation.

"Je pense pas qu'on devrait répondre à cette question." dit Naruto, se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

"Bah, avec une réponse comme ça, c'est plutôt évident." répliqua Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel. "Purée, est-ce que _tous_ ceux que je connais sont gays ?"

"Non !" s'écria Kiba. "Je sors avec Hinata !"

"Je ne suis pas gay non plus." répondit Shikamaru avec flegme, chassant une poussière de son épaule.

"Pas plus que Chouji ou moi. Mais sinon, oui, la plupart des gens que tu connais le sont."

Naruto, dans le dos Sasuke, lui fit signe d'arrêter de parler avant de se mimer en train de tabasser Shino. Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire et n'ajouta rien.

"Je pense en avoir vu assez pour aujourd'hui." déclara Sasuke, se tournant vers Naruto qui fit aussitôt semblant de s'étirer. "Tu peux me ramener ?"

"Bien sûr." répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. "Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?"

"Oui. Je veux parler à Kakashi."

* * *

Kakashi ronflait légèrement, endormi sur son canapé, un tome d'Icha Icha Paradise ouvert sur son ventre. Il grogna doucement avant de changer de position sans se réveiller. Son précieux sommeil sans rêve fut brusquement interrompu par ce qu'il crut tout d'abord être une sorte d'alarme. Il sursauta nerveusement, faisant tomber son livre et perdant sa page. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, désorienté, et le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, son esprit s'éclaircissant, il reconnut sa sonnette.

Se levant en grommelant légèrement, il s'avança en direction de sa porte, décidant que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'Iruka, il allait l'entendre. Il ouvrit brusquement sa porte, prêt à gueuler, quand son cri mourut dans sa gorge. Pas nécessairement à cause de qui se tenait devant sa porte, mais plus parce que cette personne l'avait poussé pour entrer.

 _Wow,_ _c'est exactement comme l'année dernière_ _,_ pensa Kakashi en souriant, fermant la porte et mettant les mains dans les poches avant de suivre Sasuke dans le salon. Le brun s'était assis précisément de la même manière que lors de l'une de ses visites l'année dernière. Il avait pris place sur le canapé, les mains liées sous son menton, les sourcils froncés.

"J'ai appris que tu étais gay."

"Ça te dérange ?" demanda Kakashi en sortant les mains de ses poches pour croiser les bras, s'appuyant contre le mur.

"Non, en fait, ça m'aide." Kakashi dressa aussitôt l'oreille, se redressant légèrement.

"Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Je crois que, euh..." Sasuke s'interrompit avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. "Jecroisquejesuisgay." reprit-il à toute vitesse, espérant que Kakashi ne comprendrait pas.

"Bien." Sasuke leva les yeux vers son tuteur, ébahi. Kakashi lui souriait.

"Bien ?" Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. "Oh mon Dieu, j'étais gay."

"Apparemment, ton état d'esprit importe peu." remarqua Kakashi. "Si tu l'es encore, ça veut bien dire que ce n'est pas par choix. Tu n'y peux rien."

"Super." grogna Sasuke. "J'ai un coloc gay qui essaye de sortir avec le mec que _je_ veux."

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et traversa la pièce, s'asseyant à côté de Sasuke. "Comment ça ? Qui est gay ?"

"Sai." cracha Sasuke. "Il essaye de mettre Naruto dans son lit, mais ça ne semble pas l'intéresser. En fait, ça a l'air de le dégoûter. Je crois pas qu'il soit du même bord."

Kakashi grogna intérieurement, ne pouvant rien lui dire sur Naruto. Et s'il en parlait au blond, il pourrait aller trop loin et sauter sur Sasuke. Kakashi ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. _Ça va être super compliqué. Encore pire que quand Naruto était_ _ **vraiment**_ _hétéro_ _et que Sasuke le voulait._

"Ça va ?"

"Ça va." soupira Kakashi, secouant la tête. _Tout part de travers cette année._

* * *

Naruto se faufila silencieusement hors de sa chambre, dans la pénombre de l'appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, notant qu'il avait dix minutes avant qu'Orochimaru ne vienne le chercher. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et, alors qu'il allait faire un pas dehors, les lumières du couloir s'allumèrent.

"Naruto ?" fit Sasuke en bâillant. Le blond lâcha un juron et se retourna.

"Retourne te coucher, Sasuke."

"Tu vas où ?" demanda-t-il d'un air endormi, bien qu'il attendait visiblement une réponse.

"Je vais juste prendre l'air."

"Ne me mens pas." Sasuke soupira, secouant la tête. "Tu vas _le_ voir." Naruto grimaça. "Je t'en prie, Naruto. N'y vas pas."

Le blond tourna le dos à Sasuke, son poing se serrant sur la poignée. "Je n'ai pas le choix."

"Si, tu l'as ! Naruto, _je t'en supplie_."

Naruto ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas le désespoir dans la voix de Sasuke. L'ancien Sasuke aurait été furieux et lui aurait ordonné de rester. Ce Sasuke le suppliait. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

"Je suis désolé, Sasuke." dit-il en se retournant. "Je suis vraiment obligé." Il sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte.

Sasuke fixa la porte un moment avant de soupirer et de se frotter le visage. Naruto n'avait plus que les bleus sur sa mâchoire et ils avaient presque disparu. Il était prêt à parier qu'à son retour, non seulement les bleus seraient de retour, mais qu'il aurait plus de blessures.

Poussant un grognement hargneux, Sasuke pivota et fila en direction de sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait traverser le couloir, il s'arrêta et fixa la porte de la chambre de Naruto. Elle était légèrement entrouverte. Après s'être assuré que Sai n'était pas là pour le voir faire, Sasuke se faufila discrètement dans la chambre du blond et ferma la porte avant d'allumer la lumière. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le placard et il resta sans bouger un long moment.

Hochant la tête avec détermination, il s'avança vers le placard et en sortit le carton caché tout au fond. Il s'assit devant lui, parcourant chaque côté de ses mains. Il se préparait mentalement. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais la curiosité le rongeait. Pourquoi Naruto devrait-il cacher tous ces trucs quand ça pouvait aider Sasuke à retrouver la mémoire ?

Inspirant profondément, Sasuke entreprit d'ouvrir le carton.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Le brun pivota brusquement, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ?" répliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux. Sai ne réagit pas, s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Je voulais parler à Naruto. On dirait qu'il n'est pas là."

"Non, effectivement." cracha Sasuke.

"Où est-il allé ?"

"Pourquoi je te le dirais ?"

"Il ne t'a rien dit, hein ?" fit Sai en souriant d'un air narquois. "C'est pas grave. Je vais l'appeler."

Sai sortit son portable et l'ouvrit. Sasuke sentit un éclair de jalousie le traverser. "Il t'a donné son numéro ?"

"Non, je l'ai cherché dans son téléphone. On est pas tous aussi chanceux que toi." répondit Sai avec un sourire mielleux, portant le portable à son oreille.

"Le numéro que vous avez composé existe seulement dans votre imagination." fit joyeusement la voix de Naruto, faisant sourciller Sai. Il était atterri directement sur sa boîte vocale. "Je vous prie de raccrocher et de ne pas rappeler. Psycho !"

Sai raccrocha. Ça ne servait à rien de laisser un message ; il savait que Naruto ne le rappellerait pas.

"Il te plaît vraiment ou tu le veux uniquement parce que tu peux pas l'avoir ?" Sai se tourna vers Sasuke.

"Pourquoi ne me plairait-il pas ?" s'enquit Sai. "Il est beau comme un dieu, super sympa — entre autres, je suppose — il a la peau tannée et un gros—"

"Je sais !" interrompit Sasuke. "Je l'ai vu, moi aussi ! Arrête de fantasmer dessus !"

"Mais c'est attirant." souligna Sai en faisant la moue. Sasuke l'ignora, se tournant vers la boîte. "Tu t'es rendu compte que t'es gay, pas vrai ?" Sasuke serra les poings sans répondre. "Tu t'en es rendu compte. Et ça va nous causer beaucoup de problèmes, à toi et moi."

"J'ai déjà une longueur d'avance." fit remarquer Sasuke avec un sourire narquois, reflet de celui qu'il était avant. Il se tourna vers Sai. "Il passe énormément de temps avec moi et me laisse même dormir dans son lit quand je ne veux pas être seul."

Le faux sourire de Sai s'envola et il fusilla Sasuke du regard. Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

"Tu as dormi avec lui ?"

"Oui." répondit Sasuke, moqueur. "Jaloux ?"

"Je l'aurais, _Uchiha_. Laisse-moi juste du temps." déclara Sai.

"Si tu le dis." Sasuke se tourna vers le carton, le fixant du regard.

À cause de cette conversation, il ne pouvait plus le faire. Il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir et regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, parce que Naruto lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait pas trahir cette confiance ou il s'abaisserait au niveau de Sai. Le brun rangea donc le carton au fond du placard et se leva. Il pivota et contourna Sai, retournant dans sa chambre.

* * *

Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de grimacer devant sa propre stupidité, la douleur envahissant son dos. Il poussa un léger geignement avant de chercher une position plus confortable. Naruto ne savait plus ce qui était pire. Les meurtres ou ce qui se passait _après._

Avant de sortir, il n'avait plus que de légers bleus sur la mâchoire. Maintenant, il avait des traces de griffures dans son dos, des bleus le long de sa mâchoire, des coupures et des égratignures au coin de sa bouche, un œil au beurre noir, et presque la totalité du bas de son dos était baignée dans une douleur cuisante.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et il ouvrit un œil pour voir qui était là. Sai entra et Naruto jura intérieurement, mais il était trop fatigué pour y faire quoi que ce soit. Il devait se lever pour aller en cours dans moins de deux heures et il n'avait pas toujours pas _dormi_.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" murmura le blond, tournant la tête pour que Sai ne voit pas son état en allumant la lumière.

Sai ne dit rien et ferma la porte, la lumière de l'aube lui suffisant pour voir clairement Naruto. Il s'avança vers le lit et fixa le dos du blond dont la peau était arrachée, marquée par huit lignes rouges.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Sai.

"Rien." marmonna Naruto.

"Tu dis ça souvent, mais à chaque fois tu ressembles à rien."

"Merci."

"Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi." explosa Sai. "Moi inclus."

"Écoute, mon corps me fait atrocement mal, là, et je suis horriblement fatigué, alors à moins qu'il y ait une bonne raison pour ta présence, dégage de ma chambre, s'il te plaît."

Sai pivota et quitta la pièce. Naruto poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir s'endormir. Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, Sai revenant. Il grogna et retourna la tête, souhaitant juste que l'autre garçon _comprenne enfin_ le message et le laisse _tranquille_.

Naruto se redressa en sursaut, surpris, avant qu'on ne le plaque à nouveau contre le lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Quand le poids sur son dos le quitta, il tourna la tête autant qu'il le put.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Si tu t'en occupes pas proprement, ça mettra plus longtemps à guérir." dit Sai en appliquant délicatement de la crème sur ses blessures.

Naruto resta sur le ventre, sans un mot, le laissant faire. Évidemment, Sai laissa ses mains se balader plus qu'elles ne le devaient vraiment, mais Naruto ne pouvait rien y faire. Sai s'occupait de lui, après tout, ce serait malpoli de sa part — même si ça le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

Quand Sai eut fini de recouvrir ses blessures, il fit passer une jambe par-dessus Naruto et s'assit sur ses hanches. Le blond sursauta, se soulevant du lit autant qu'il put et tournant la tête pour regarder le brun.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"

"Relax." fit Sai en le rallongeant. "Je vais te faire un massage."

"Non merci." déclina Naruto.

Sai l'ignora et commença à malaxer les muscles de son dos, Naruto se détendant involontairement sous ses doigts. Le brun sourit avec satisfaction, fier d'avoir trouvé la faiblesse de Naruto aussi vite. Le blond oubliait tout quand Sai le massait. Il semblait également perdre le fil de ce qui se passait autour de lui, puisqu'il ne remarqua pas Sasuke entrer dans la chambre.

Le brun fixa la scène sous ses yeux sans un mot, ne se faisant pas assez confiance pour ouvrir la bouche. Sai se tourna dans sa direction et sourit d'un air narquois avant d'appuyer sur un muscle particulièrement tendu, ce qui fit gémir le blond de plaisir. Le poing de Sasuke se serra sur la poignée de la porte et il pivota, quittant la pièce.

Sai continua de masser le blond une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier s'était endormi. Il tira les draps pour recouvrir Naruto et récupéra ses affaires avant de quitter la pièce. Aussitôt, il fut plaqué au mur par Sasuke.

"Ne t'approche pas de lui." cracha l'Uchiha.

"Et qui va m'en empêcher ?" s'enquit Sai d'un air narquois. "Il ne semblait pas vraiment contrarié par ma présence il y a deux minutes."

Sasuke serra les poings avec rage, s'efforçant de ne pas les balancer dans la sale face de Sai pour effacer ce stupide sourire arrogant.

"La balle est désormais dans mon camp, Uchiha. Jouons un peu." Sai repoussa Sasuke et s'avança dans le couloir, avant de le fixer par-dessus son épaule. "Si tu veux la guerre, tu devrais commencer par t'assurer la victoire. Pour le moment, t'es à la traîne." Et Sai disparut dans sa chambre.

"Merde !" Sasuke abattit son poing contre le mur.

* * *

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	9. Blood and Tears

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer :** **Crie alors que K. Masashi essaye de me coller Itachi** **:** **JE N'EN VEUX PAS ! JE N'EN VEUX PAS** **!  
Itachi : T** **rop tard** **:** **sourire narquois** **:** **Où est-ce que je dors** **?  
Sarge : S** **AUVEZ-MOI** **!**

 _Note de la traductrice : Heyy ! Je vous ai manqué :D :D :D ? En tout cas, VOUS m'avez manqué ! Et cette fanfic aussi, donc ne perdons pas de temps et passons directement au chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça !" insista Shino, retenant Kiba par le col de son t-shirt.

"C'est _chiant,_ merde ! Il faut en parler à _au moins un_ des deux !" s'exclama Kiba. "Je peux plus le supporter ! Naruto se lamente parce que Sasuke n'est plus avec lui, et Sasuke se lamente parce qu'il croit que Naruto est hétéro ! _Ça me rend dingue_ _!_ " se plaignit-il. "Je peux pas en supporter plus ! C'est trop pour moi !"

"J'ai perdu." déclara Shikamaru, assis par terre. Il fixait le plafond, comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante de l'univers.

"Je suis sérieux." gémit l'amoureux des chiens, toujours retenu par le col de son t-shirt. "C'est pas le moment de penser au Jeu ! En plus, Sasuke croit que Sai va lui voler Naruto." continua-t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Shikamaru et Shino se regardèrent et leur silence inquiéta Kiba. Il les fixa l'un après l'autre avec horreur.

"Vous n'y croyez pas, j'espère ?"

"Pas totalement." répondit Shikamaru avec un soupir. "Mais Naruto est de plus en plus _frustré,_ ça se voit. Ça fait deux mois que Sasuke s'est réveillé et on sait tous qu'il veut son retour. Il pourrait finir par sortir avec Sai jusqu'à ce que Sasuke redevienne comme avant."

"C'est pas possible !" gueula Kiba. "C'est pas son genre de faire ça ! Naruto n'est pas une pute, bordel !"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça." soupira Shikamaru. "T'es tellement galère."

"De plus, sa vie sentimentale est le dernier de nos soucis." rappela Shino en poussant Kiba à s'asseoir sur le canapé avant d'en faire de même.

"Si tu parles de ses blessures, il ne veut toujours pas en parler." grommela Kiba en croisant les bras. "Et le pire, c'est de savoir de qui elles viennent et de ne rien pouvoir y faire."

"Je comprends pas." dit Chouji en portant une chips à sa bouche. "Je croyais qu'Orochimaru _détestait_ Naruto. Pourquoi le harceler sexuellement ?"

"Parce qu'il le déteste." répliqua Kiba, comme si c'était évident.

La porte de leur appartement s'ouvrit à la volée et les quatre garçons sursautèrent violemment. Sasuke se tenait à l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés et les jointures blanchies par la force avec laquelle il serrait la poignée et l'entourage de la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Kiba, inquiet.

"Il est reparti."

* * *

Sasori attendait devant sa voiture, les bras croisés, observant les rues à la recherche du moindre signe de ses partenaires. Alors qu'une Sedan argentée apparaissait au coin de la rue, il se redressa et se dirigea vers le coffre pour en sortir quelques affaires.

Orochimaru gara sa voiture derrière celle de Sasori et en sortit avec le jeune blond. Ils portaient tous deux du noir, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Les yeux de Sasori se posèrent sur la mâchoire de Naruto et il secoua la tête en remarquant les bleus. Orochimaru y allait fort avec le pauvre gamin. Sasori se sentait _presque_ mal pour lui — mais il ne savait pas ce qu'était la pitié, alors c'était peut-être la faim qui agitait son estomac. Il avait sauté un repas.

"Vous êtes en retard." déclara-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion en leur donnant chacun une paire de gants noirs.

"Pardon. Je me suis perdu." répondit le Sannin.

"Hn." Sasori sortit ses propres gants noirs avant de fermer son coffre. "Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici ?"

"Non." répondit honnêtement Naruto.

"Nous allons tuer M. Martzani, mais faire en sorte de maquiller cela en suicide. Il était suicidaire dans sa jeunesse, donc ce ne sera pas compliqué à faire croire." Naruto hocha la tête.

"Ok."

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers une petite maison, Naruto à leur suite. Sasori se pencha devant la porte et en crocheta la serrure d'un coup de main expert avec son kit de crochetage. Le verrou cliqua et il entrouvrit la porte avant de ranger ses outils. Naruto les suivit à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Ils traversèrent la maison, Sasori indiquant à Naruto d'aller dans la cuisine pour chercher du vin rouge. Haussant les épaules — et agissant avec bien plus de calme qu'il n'en ressentait — Naruto obéit, partant à la recherche de la cuisine. Une fois là-bas, il fouilla les placards puis le frigo avant de trouver un cellier dans la salle à manger. Il prit une bouteille et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Arrivé à l'étage, il sut tout de suite où aller. Une lumière était allumée au bout du couloir et on entendait un homme pleurer. Il entra dans la pièce, avisant la scène qui s'y déroulait. Orochimaru était de côté, tenant une photo d'une jeune femme dans ses mains. Il devait s'agir de la fille de l'homme. Sasori était assis sur le torse de l'homme, un bout de papier placé sous le nez de M. Martzani et un magnétophone dans l'autre main.

"Tout ce que vous avez à faire pour garder votre fille en vie est de vous enregistrer en train de lire ceci. Pas de pleurs, pas de murmures — de la simple détermination. C'est ce que vous _voulez._ "

"Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal."

"On ne lui fera rien si vous faites ce qu'on vous dit." promit Sasori. "Vous êtes prêts ?"

M. Martzani respira un bon coup avant d'acquiescer et Sasori appuya sur le bouton d'enregistrement. M. Martzani commença sa lecture de la lettre pré-écrite. "Chers amis, chère famille et chers collègues. Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé d'en arriver là. Quand vous entendrez ces mots, je serais mort." Il fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. Naruto jeta un regard à Sasori, mais le roux ne semblait pas inquiet. "Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous étiez tous de merveilleuses personnes et vous allez me manquer terriblement." Naruto sentit une douleur sourde battre dans sa poitrine en remarquant les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long des joues de M. Martzani, mais sa voix resta douce et égale. "Je vous souhaite à tous une vie longue et heureuse et j'espère que vous ne laisserez pas ma mort vous causer le moindre désagrément. Adieu." Sasori lui reprit la lettre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse arrêter l'enregistrement, M. Martzani continua. "Et Kathy ? Je t'aime _tellement._ Souviens-toi que, quoi qu'il arrive, Papa sera _toujours_ avec toi. Je t'aime, mon cœur." Sasori attendit un instant avant de couper l'enregistrement. "Merci de m'avoir laissé faire mes adieux à ma fille." bredouilla le vieil homme.

"Ce n'était pas par bonté de cœur. Je ne voulais pas vous couper en pleine phrase." fit Sasori d'un ton monotone avant d'indiquer à Orochimaru de s'approcher. Le Sannin rejoignit Sasori et, alors qu'il allait donner quelques pilules au roux, M. Martzani arqua le dos, virant Sasori de son torse. Il se releva précipitamment et sprinta vers la porte. Naruto recula, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il n'eut pas à prendre la moindre décision, Orochimaru taclant l'homme aux genoux, s'écrasant au sol avec lui. Sasori courut dans leur direction, se penchant à leurs côtés.

"Naruto, viens ici ! Assieds-toi sur lui !" ordonna-t-il.

Naruto aurait fait demi-tour en courant s'il en avait eu la chance, mais il savait que quelqu'un qu'il aimait en mourrait. Bien qu'il ne pensait pas que cet homme méritait de connaître ce sort, il obéit, courant en direction de Sasori et Orochimaru pour aller s'asseoir sur le torse de l'homme.

"Merde, retient ses poignets !" commanda Sasori. Naruto obtempéra alors que le roux sortait un canif de sa poche arrière.

"On allait t'offrir une mort sans douleur, enfoiré." fit Orochimaru, tenant toujours les jambes de l'homme qui se débattait. "Mais tu as décidé de faire l'imbécile."

Sasori se pencha et trancha le poignet de l'homme, qui hurla de douleur alors que son sang jaillissait de sa blessure. Il aspergea surtout Naruto qui le tenait toujours par les poignets. Le blond crut qu'il allait vomir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il se contenta de fixer la bouteille de vin rouge qu'il avait montée, posée tranquillement près de la porte.

M. Martzani rendit l'âme quelques minutes plus tard et Sasori fit de son mieux pour déguiser cela en suicide. On ordonna à Naruto d'aller attendre à l'extérieur alors qu'Orochimaru remettait le vin à sa place. Il était recouvert de sang et ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser en mettre partout.

Il alla dehors et attendit, essayant d'ignorer la substance visqueuse qui séchait sur sa peau et plaquait ses cheveux sur son visage. Il se souvenait de la fois où Sasuke avait fait ça — cela ne l'avait pas aspergé comme ça. Le sang de Sasuke s'écoulait rapidement, certes, mais cela n'avait pas jailli de ses poignets aussi violemment. C'était la différence entre trancher une veine et une artère. Sasori s'était attaquée à une artère.

Quand le roux et le Sannin sortirent de la maison, Sasori se dirigea droit vers son coffre. Il en sortit un t-shirt et un pantalon de rechange et les donna à Naruto.

"Mets ça et donne-moi tes vêtements. Je vais les brûler. Une fois rentré, va te doucher et brûle aussi ces vêtements. Compris ?"

Naruto acquiesça, le corps complètement engourdi. Il se déshabilla, gardant son boxer. Du sang avait traversé ses vêtements noirs et collait à ses jambes et son torse. Il essaya de ne pas y penser en donnant ses habits à Sasori et en enfilant l'autre tenue.

"Retourne dans la voiture d'Orochimaru." Le blond obéit, se glissant sur son siège et claquant sa portière. Sasori et Orochimaru échangèrent quelques mots, mais il ne put les entendre.

Naruto ne saurait jamais que cette conversation le concernait lui et Deidara qui n'appréciait pas qu'Orochimaru endommage ainsi leurs biens.

* * *

Il existe un état distinct entre le sommeil et l'éveil dans lequel le cerveau ne sait pas quel chemin prendre. C'est un moment où le moindre son peut vous réveiller en sursaut, mais le plus grand bruit peut passer inaperçu dans les méandres de votre esprit. C'était dans cet état particulier que se trouvait Sasuke quand le bruit de la porte se fermant le sortit brusquement de son sommeil.

Il était dans le lit de Naruto, ayant voulu lui parler quand il rentrerait. Il s'était dit que c'était là où le blond irait dès son retour, mais les bruits de ses pas semblaient s'en éloigner. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Il repoussa le drap fin et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Il sortit dans le couloir et entendit le bruit de la douche.

Il passa devant la chambre de Sai et remercia le ciel de l'absence de cet enfoiré obsédé des pénis. Il avait mentionné un ami avec qui il allait rester, mais Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il racontait.

Le brun allait toquer à la porte de la salle de bain quand un son provenant de l'intérieur le stoppa. Il pressa une oreille contre la porte, à l'écoute. Naruto pleurait. C'était exactement comme la première nuit qu'il avait passée chez le blond. Il était dans la douche — probablement toujours tout habillé — et il pleurait.

Sasuke toqua à la porte. "Naruto ?" Ne recevant pas de réponse, il retoqua. "Naruto, je peux entrer ?"

Le blond ne lui répondant _toujours_ pas, il tourna la poignée. C'était fermé. Alors il tricha.

Kiba lui avait dit quelque chose à propos des portes. Les serrures n'étaient pas très stables et il suffisait de tirer brutalement la poignée à deux reprises pour qu'elle cède. C'était un de ces verrous à poussoir qui se déverrouillaient en forçant la poignée vers le bas.

Sasuke tira donc brusquement la poignée deux fois de suite et le verrou cliqua. Il poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir.

"Naruto ?" fit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il écarquilla les yeux. "Oh mon Dieu !" Il se précipita vers la baignoire et saisit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains, le forçant à relever la tête de ses bras. "Naruto ! Tu saignes ? Où es-tu blessé ?! Naruto !" Il sentit des larmes brûler au coin de ses yeux alors que Naruto l'ignorait et continuait de pleurer. "Je t'en prie, Naruto. Je ne peux pas _t'aider_ si tu ne me _laisses_ pas le faire !"

Naruto était assis dans la baignoire, les genoux serrés contre son torse. Du sang s'écoulait de lui par torrents, emporté par l'eau chaude de la douche. Sasuke grimaça quand quelques gouttes le touchèrent. L'eau était brûlante et il ne savait pas comment Naruto pouvait le supporter. Encore un peu et Sasuke allait _fondre._

Le brun tendit le bras pour baisser la température de l'eau. Une fois décente, il monta dans la baignoire, s'agenouillant devant Naruto, son visage entre ses mains.

"Naruto, où es-tu blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Le blond ne répondit pas. À la place, il se jeta sur Sasuke, le renversant. Naruto l'étreignit fermement, pleurant contre son torse. Avec hésitation, Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, le tenant contre lui.

Une image traversa soudainement son esprit, mais il la repoussa violemment, prenant ce souvenir pour une simple fantaisie. C'était un souvenir de lui et de Naruto dans la douche de ce dernier. Naruto avait des bandages autour de son torse et lui criait d'aller plus vite. C'était facile de confondre ceci pour un fantasme. C'était quelque chose dont il rêvait.

"Naruto ?" murmura-t-il, caressant doucement le dos du blond, explorant au passage son corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure pouvant expliquer la quantité de sang qui s'écoulait de lui.

N'en trouvant aucune, il en vint à la conclusion que ce sang n'était pas le sien. Une partie de lui espérait que c'était celui d'Orochimaru et que Naruto l'avait tué. Il pleurait simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire que ce bâtard était enfin mort.

Peu importait à quel point Sasuke essayait de se persuader que c'était bien le cas, il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Naruto était bouleversé — _vraiment_ bouleversé. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il devait aller chercher des personnes qui pourraient l'aider.

Sasuke voulut se lever, mais Naruto poussa un petit cri et se tint plus fortement à lui, comme s'il craignait que Sasuke voulait s'éloigner de lui, dégoûté de lui. Comme s'il craignait que Sasuke _sache_ ce qu'il avait fait.

"Naruto, je dois me lever. Tu peux venir avec moi, mais il faut qu'on se lève maintenant."

Naruto ne bougea pas. Après nombre de paroles rassurantes et de cajoleries, Sasuke réussit à le persuader de se lever. Sasuke eut du mal à soulever leurs deux poids, mais il y parvint. Enroulant un bras autour de la taille du blond en pleurs, il le guida en direction de la cuisine, ignorant le fait que la douche était toujours allumée.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, laissant Naruto pleurer dans le creux de son cou. Il saisit le téléphone et entra le numéro de Kiba. Le téléphone sonna quatre fois avant qu'un Shino ensommeillé ne réponde.

"Shino, j'ai besoin de toi et de Kiba. Montez avec Gaara et Neji. C'est Naruto."

C'était tout ce que Shino avait besoin d'entendre. Les quatre garçons étaient à leur porte à peine une minute plus tard.

* * *

"Naruto." Le blond pivota et sourit, se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

"Salut, Sai. Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu."

"Ouais, j'avais des trucs à faire."

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Naruto s'était effondré sous la douche. L'Akatsuki lui avait donné quelques boulots de plus, mais rien de trop horrible. Il se demandait si Sasori et Orochimaru s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils y allaient trop fort avec lui et essayaient de lui faire faire des choses plus faciles. Depuis la dernière fois, il n'avait pas assisté aux meurtres en eux-mêmes, mais ça n'allait sûrement pas durer.

"Hé, je me demandais si t'étais libre ce soir." fit Sai avec un sourire, glissant les mains dans ses poches. Naruto grimaça.

"Euh, j'ai dit à Sasuke qu'on louerait un film et qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble à l'appart'."

"Oh, c'est cool. Je peux venir ?" Naruto grimaça à nouveau.

"Je croyais que tu allais quelque part."

"Ça a été annulé." répondit Sai en haussant les épaules. "Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose, du coup. Mais c'est pas grave, on peut passer la soirée tous ensemble."

Naruto soupira et hocha la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il savait que ça n'allait pas plaire à Sasuke.

Sasuke redevenait peu à peu lui-même au fil des jours, mais de nombreuses parties de l'ancien Sasuke n'étaient pas revenues. Il s'était remémoré pas mal de choses, mais ses souvenirs du temps passé avec Naruto lui faisaient toujours défaut. La plupart du temps, quand un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire, il se disait que ce n'était qu'un simple désir de sa part. Il ne croyait toujours pas que Naruto était gay, malgré les _tas_ de signaux que lui donnait le blond.

"Salut les gars." Naruto se retourna et jura intérieurement en voyant Kiba et Sasuke s'approcher. Les deux bruns commençaient déjà à se fusiller du regard. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Rien de spécial." répondit Naruto en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. "Euh, Kiba, ça te dit de passer la nuit à regarder des films ?"

À ces mots, le regard noir de Sasuke quitta Sai pour se poser sur Naruto. Le blond lui lança un sourire contrit, mais ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute. Sai vivait avec eux, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment le virer de leur salon.

"Hé, pourquoi pas." fit Kiba avec un grand sourire. "Je ramènerai de la bière !"

"Ouais, d'accord." soupira Naruto avant de secouer la tête. "Bon, je dois y aller."

"Tu vas où ?" s'enquit Sasuke.

"J'ai besoin d'aide." informa Naruto. Il déglutit, essayant de chasser la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. "En chimie."

Kiba et Sasuke échangèrent un regard avant de regarder la mâchoire du blond. Les bleus commençaient à s'effacer, mais ils étaient prêts à parier n'importe quoi que dans une heure, ils seraient plus sombres que jamais.

"Ok, à tout à l'heure."

Naruto acquiesça avant de pivoter, saluant le groupe d'un geste de la main.

* * *

"C'est quoi déjà ?" demanda Sasuke, son front collé au bureau.

"NaCl." répondit Gaara, assis sur le lit de Sasuke, tournant une page de son livre.

"NaCl. NaCl." répéta Sasuke en se frappant la tête contre la table. "Je vais jamais me rappeler de ce truc, Gaara."

"Bien sûr que si." déclara Gaara en passant à la page suivante. "Il te reste du temps avant les partiels."

"Deux semaines." marmonna le brun. "Ce qui n'est pas assez à mon goût."

"Exactement, Naruto ! T'as tout compris !" Sasuke releva brusquement la tête, fusillant du regard sa porte fermée.

Sai et Naruto étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, révisant l'anatomie. Puisqu'ils partageaient littéralement _chaque_ cours, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces derniers temps. Sasuke les rejoignaient souvent, vu qu'ils avaient certains cours en commun, mais Sai et Naruto étaient _toujours_ ensemble, ce qui inquiétait le brun.

"Gaara, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, et j'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité." Il se retourna pour regarder le rouquin, qui se contenta de le fixer. "Je ne veux pas entendre de 'tu dois t'en souvenir tout seul' ou autre connerie du genre, sinon je te jure que je vais te frapper."

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te mentir." dit Gaara en croisant les bras, s'adossant contre le mur, son livre de chimie posé sur les genoux. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te dirai pas la vérité."

"Merde, t'es en train de me dire que si je t'avais demandé dès le départ, tu m'aurais répondu ?"

"Oui."

 _Et c'est_ _maintenant_ _qu'il me le dit,_ songea Sasuke avec un soupir. _Ce gars est vraiment étrange, c'est sûr_ _._

"Naruto et moi... qu'est-ce qu'on était ?" s'enquit-il, retenant son souffle en fixant Gaara. Le rouquin plissa les yeux et Sasuke eut le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.

"Naruto m'a dit que tu faisais des rêves étranges."

 _Nope,_ _il ne va rien me dire_ _,_ pensa Sasuke avant de soupirer. "Ouais."

"Quel genre de rêves ?"

"Eh bien, il s'avère que la plupart d'entre eux sont des souvenirs, en fait."

"Et les autres ?" insista Gaara. Sasuke haussa les épaules.

"Ils sont juste bizarres, où est-ce que tu—"

"Raconte-les moi." interrompit Gaara. Sasuke grogna, quelque peu vexé d'être ainsi coupé, mais il obtempéra.

"Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, vraiment. Je vois simplement une porte ouverte, mais quand je cours dans sa direction, elle se referme doucement et je n'arrive jamais à la passer." Il fronça ensuite les sourcils. "Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?"

"J'ai une cousine qui était amnésique." avoua Gaara en assimilant ce que Sasuke venait de dire. "Elle faisait des rêves similaires. Elle essayait toujours de nager jusqu'à une île, mais un bateau la rattrapait avant et la sortait de l'eau."

"Des souvenirs me reviennent quand je n'atteins pas la porte." ajouta Sasuke. "Mais… Je crois que passer la porte me fera revenir à mon état d'origine."

"C'est possible." répondit Gaara, l'air songeur.

"Ta cousine est redevenue celle qu'elle était avant ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Non."

L'espoir du brun fut anéanti, étouffé et jeté au placard de part ce seul mot. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Il serra les poings et les dents avec rage. Il _allait_ passer cette porte. Peut-être pas ce soir, ni le lendemain, mais il allait y arriver ! Il voulait en finir ; il voulait que Naruto retrouve son meilleur ami.

"As-tu l'intention de répondre à ma question ?" murmura Sasuke.

"Non." Gaara fit craquer sa nuque. "Ça ne ferait que te pousser à redoubler d'efforts pour passer cette porte." Le rouquin se leva, rangeant ses affaires.

"Pourquoi ?" voulut savoir le brun, évitant le regard de Gaara.

"Car ce que tu veux avec Naruto est ce qu'il veut avec toi." répondit le roux, depuis la porte de sa chambre. "Mais il le veut avec _son_ Sasuke, pas toi."

Sasuke resta prostré sur sa chaise, assimilant ce que Gaara venait de dire, ce dernier quittant l'appartement. _Donc Naruto et moi étions ensemble_ _,_ songea-t-il. _Sauf que je ne suis pas le Sasuke qu'il connaît, ni celui qu'il veut._

"Sai, arrête ! On est censé travailler !" Sasuke pivota pour regarder la porte fermée de Naruto, de l'autre côté du couloir.

 _Si le Sasuke qu'il aime ne revient pas, je le perdrais._ Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent encore plus, ses ongles plongeant douloureusement dans la paume de ses mains. __Je dois redevenir celui que j'étais, je ne__ _ _ **peux**__ _ _pas__ _ _le perdre__ _!_

* * *

 _Note de la traductrice : Bonne nouvelle, j'ai assez de chapitres pour tenir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël ! On peut donc garder une publication hebdomadaire youhouuu ! Je vais faire en sorte d'en avoir assez pour ne pas avoir à faire **encore** une pause pendant les vacances... xP_

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	10. The Door

****Note de l'auteur :****

 ** **© 2006 FastForward****

 ** **Disclaimer :**** ** **J'ai essayé de vendre Itachi sur**** ** **e**** ** **-**** ** **B**** ** **ay, mais K. Masashi a piqué une crise en me voyant faire**** ** **–**** ** **j'ai donc été arrêtée ^^'****

 _Note de la traductrice : Hey, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Noël approche, à la fois dans la vraie vie et dans cette histoire, donc vous allez pouvoir souffler un peu ;D_

* * *

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sais pas repasser tes vêtements." fit Naruto, secouant la tête en repassant un pantalon bleu foncé.

"Je _sais_ repasser, bordel." s'exclama Kiba, exaspéré. "C'est juste que je ne sais pas _bien_ le faire, et ce soir est important." Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se tordit les mains.

"En quoi ?" demanda Sasuke en s'installant devant la télévision. Kiba et Naruto étaient derrière lui, la table de repassage ayant été placée juste derrière le canapé.

"Parce que je vais manger avec les parents d'Hinata. Je ne les ai rencontrés qu'une fois, et c'était pour les remercier de nous avoir laissé dormir chez eux. C'était l'année dernière, après une soirée, vous vous souvenez ?" s'enquit Kiba.

"Ouais."

"Non."

Kiba grimaça. "Pardon, Sasuke."

"Pas grave." répondit le brun en changeant de chaîne. Ils avaient soixante-quinze chaînes et il ne trouvait _rien_ d'intéressant. Comment c'était possible ?

Sasuke s'arrêta sur une chaîne où un adolescent était inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital. Une fille était assise à côté de lui, serrant sa main en pleurant. Le cœur de Sasuke se serra douloureusement. Était-ce ce que Naruto avait fait quand il était inconscient ? Lui avait-il rendu visite tous les jours en pleurant sur son corps allongé, priant pour qu'il se réveille ? _Je me_ _ **suis**_ _réveillé_ _,_ pensa Sasuke en soupirant intérieurement. _C'est juste que je ne suis pas la personne qu'il voulait voir se réveiller_ _._

"Silence." Sasuke fut tiré de ses pensées au murmure de Naruto, qui se parlait apparemment tout seul. "Je dois repasser comme un ninja." Le brun pivota, haussant un sourcil. Naruto était penché sur la table de repassage, repassant le pantalon tout en jetant de discrets coups d'oeil autour de lui.

"T'es taré." souligna Sasuke.

"Je fais de mon mieux." répliqua Naruto avec un grand sourire, avant de poser le fer à repasser. "Eh bien, Kiba, je crois que c'est bon." Il secoua le pantalon avant de le tendre à son ami aux cheveux châtains.

"Tu me sauves la vie, Naruto." fit Kiba, l'air totalement sincère, s'emparant délicatement du pantalon comme s'il était fait d'or.

"Il ne va pas se désintégrer au toucher, tu sais." se moqua Sasuke.

"La ferme ! Tu peux avoir n'importe qui, toi !" s'écria Kiba. "Je n'ai que Hinata."

"Je sais pas, tu pourrais m'avoir." déclara Naruto.

Ces mots furent à peine sortis de sa bouche qu'il écarquilla les yeux et plaqua ses deux mains par-dessus sa bouche. Les yeux de Kiba s'élargirent également et ils évitèrent de regarder Sasuke. Le brun, pour sa part, contenait son amusement. Ils ne savaient visiblement pas que Gaara l'avait informé des préférences sexuelles de Naruto.

"J'ai perdu." fit simplement Sasuke avant de se retourner.

"Perdu quoi ?" demanda Naruto, pressé de changer de sujet.

"Le Jeu."

"Quel jeu ?"

"Tu sais," insista Kiba, "le jeu où le but du jeu est de ne pas penser au jeu."

"Oh, ouais. Ce jeu débile." fit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Bref, je dois y aller." Kiba hocha la tête dans leur direction, son pantalon toujours en main. "Merci les mecs, passez une bonne soirée."

"Toi aussi." salua Naruto avec un geste de la main, Kiba se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Fais attention aux vampires." lui lança Sasuke, les yeux toujours fixés à l'écran.

"Aux vampires ?!" s'écria Kiba en pivotant, les yeux écarquillés. "Ils _existent_?!"

"Non, Kiba." soupira Naruto, secouant la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme quitta l'appartement, laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls. Le blond débrancha le fer à repasser avant de contourner le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke avec un grognement. Ils restèrent silencieux, regardant l'écran de la télé. Sasuke était mal à l'aise, mais Naruto était trop fatigué pour vraiment le remarquer. Être aussi près du blond lui donnait envie de le toucher. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il devait attendre de redevenir lui-même.

Le téléphone de la cuisine sonna, interrompant leur quiétude, mais aucun ne se leva pour y répondre. Ils le laissèrent sonner, comme s'ils étaient trop confortables pour bouger. Après quatre sonneries, le répondeur bipa.

"Vous avez joint Gage, Tour Nord, Quatrième Étage, résidence de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha et Sai Baikan. Veuillez laisser un message." fit une voix automatisée avant un nouveau bip.

"Hey, c'est votre figure paternelle." Les deux garçons pivotèrent vers la cuisine en entendant la voix de Kakashi. "Répondez. Encore cinq secondes. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ok, je raccroche. Rappelez-moi." La communication se coupa et le répondeur s'éteignit.

"Tu sais qu'il va appeler sur ton portable, là." indiqua Naruto à Sasuke.

"Je sais. Et ensuite, il va appeler sur le tien."

"C'est vrai."

Comme prévu, ils entendirent le portable de Sasuke sonner dans sa chambre. Aucun ne bougea. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie s'arrêta. Et ensuite,

" _Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump—"_

Naruto sortit son portable de sa poche, l'ouvrant. "Yo."

"Où êtes-vous ?" s'enquit Kakashi.

"Sur le canapé." répondit le blond en toute honnêteté. Une longue pause suivit sa réponse.

"Vous n'avez pas répondu au fixe. Sasuke n'a pas répondu à son portable. Et vous êtes sur le canapé."

"J'aurais pas répondu à mon portable si je ne l'avais pas dans ma poche." avoua Naruto.

"Et après, c'est _moi_ le flemmard." soupira Kakashi. "Venez manger chez moi. Genma, Raidou et les autres veulent fêter la fin du premier semestre. Ils veulent vous voir avant les examens."

Naruto se détourna du téléphone. "Tu veux manger chez Kakashi ?"

"On mange quoi ?" s'enquit Sasuke. Naruto répéta sa question à Kakashi.

"Des ramens et des hot-dogs."

"On arrive." fit Naruto avant de raccrocher, sans se soucier de l'avis de Sasuke. "Mets tes chaussures, enfoiré. On y va."

* * *

"Mais comment tu _sais_ que t'es gay ?" voulut savoir Anko, un bras enroulé autour des épaules de Sasuke, sa main libre tenant une bière. C'était sa septième bière, pour être précis. "Je veux dire, t'as déjà _été_ avec une femme ?"

"Je sais pas." soupira Sasuke.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient chez Kakashi, et Genma avait essayé de se glisser dans le lit de Naruto huit fois, Raidou avait frappé Genma huit fois, et Anko avait tenté de convaincre Sasuke de coucher avec elle douze fois. _Ces profs n'ont aucun sens de la morale ou quoi_ _?_ se demanda Sasuke dans un énième soupir.

"Hé, Naruto ! Couche avec moi !" Une claque retentit. "Ow !"

 _Et voilà la neuvième fois que Genma essaye de se glisser dans le lit de Naruto_ _,_ songea Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

Il s'éloigna d'Anko qui s'effondra dans la chaise la plus proche puisque Sasuke était son seul support. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Naruto était appuyé contre le comptoir, un verre en main. Il avait les yeux baissés, regardant le liquide se mouvoir à l'intérieur du verre.

"Salut, Sasuke."

"Salut, Aoba." fit Sasuke alors que son professeur quittait la cuisine.

Naruto se tourna en entendant le brun s'approcher, ce dernier s'appuyant contre le comptoir à ses côtés. "Ça va ?"

"Ouais." répondit Naruto en souriant, avant de regarder son verre à nouveau. "Je viens juste de me rendre compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Tu sais, passer du temps avec tous les profs qui sont en fait nos amis. C'est marrant."

"Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser."

"Si, je m'amuse." assura Naruto. "J'aimerais juste que tu t'amuses plus que ça."

"J'ai toujours de quoi m'amuser quand je suis avec toi." déclara Sasuke avant de rigoler légèrement.

"J'ai perdu." firent en chœur les deux garçons.

"Je croyais que tu jouais pas à ce jeu." taquina Sasuke.

"Je veux pas y jouer, mais c'est plus fort que moi." rigola Naruto. Alors que le brun allait répliquer, il fut interrompu.

" _Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it !..."_

Naruto enfonça une main dans sa poche, serrant la mâchoire. Il sortit son téléphone et l'approcha de son oreille.

"Yo."

"Je t'appelle pour t'informer de notre décision de te laisser souffler un peu. Tu as des examens à passer et Noël arrive, alors j'ai cru bon d'être sympa avec toi. On te recontactera en janvier." La ligne coupa.

Pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, Naruto sentit un poids être retiré de ses épaules. Il n'aurait jamais cru apprécier d'entendre la voix de Deidara à ce point.

"Ça devait être un sacré coup de fil." fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois, Naruto se tournant vers lui. "On dirait que c'est déjà Noël."

"D'une certaine façon, c'est le cas." répondit Naruto avec un sourire.

"Hé !" Les deux garçons sursautèrent alors qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de leurs épaules. "Et un plan à trois, ça vous dit ?"

Raidou apparut soudainement derrière Genma, le frappant à l'arrière du crâne. Genma poussa un glapissement avant d'être chassé de la cuisine, laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls à nouveau.

"Genma a toujours été comme ça ?" s'enquit Sasuke.

"Plus ou moins." répondit Naruto, souriant de toutes ses dents. "Il aime se mêler de la vie sexuelle des autres, les voir faire l'amour et les rejoindre. Il est facile à contenter."

"Je veux bien te croire. Pauvre Raidou." grimaça Sasuke.

"Il est habitué." rassura Naruto avec un ricanement. "En plus, c'est lui qui l'aura voulu. Personne ne lui a dit qu'il _devait_ sortir avec Genma."

"Pas faux." rigola Sasuke. "Je me sens tout de même mal pour lui."

"Raidou !" cria soudainement Genma au bout du couloir. "Iruka et Kakashi font l'amour ! Viens voir !"

Naruto saisit Sasuke par l'épaule et se baissa vivement, la gravité entraînant le brun à sa suite, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'ils tombaient par terre. Naruto se couvrit la tête et Sasuke l'imita, plus confus qu'autre chose. Une seconde plus tard, ils entendirent un coup de feu.

" _La police t'a interdit de garder un pistolet maintenant qu'Itachi est mort_ _!"_ gueula Genma.

" _Je vais te_ _ **tuer**_ _,_ _Genma_ _!"_ gueula Kakashi en retour.

"Ça arrive souvent ?" demanda Sasuke, tournant la tête pour regarder Naruto.

"Assez souvent." répondit Naruto.

* * *

La porte de l'appartement de Naruto, Sasuke et Sai s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les trois résidents dans le calme. Enfin, Sai et Sasuke entrèrent dans le calme, Naruto sautillait sur place.

"J'ai fini. J'ai fini. J'ai fini. J'ai fini." chantonna le blond en sautillant jusqu'au salon. Sasuke et Sai se contentèrent de sourire, secouant la tête alors que Sasuke fermait la porte d'entrée.

Ils venaient tous les trois de passer leur examen d'anglais. C'était leur dernière épreuve du semestre et, bien qu'il restait encore quatre jours d'examen, eux trois en avaient terminé. Naruto et Sasuke prévoyaient de retourner chez le blond le lendemain. Kiba et les autres les rejoindraient dans quelques jours, puisqu'ils avaient encore des épreuves à passer et que les places de voiture étaient limitées.

Ce serait le même groupe que l'année dernière et Naruto avait hâte de refaire une énorme soirée pyjama pour Noël. En plus, l'Akatsuki lui laissait des vacances. Et il allait _enfin_ être débarrassé de Sai pendant quelques semaines.

Il commençait à s'habituer à Sai, la présence de l'autre garçon ne le dérangeant plus autant qu'avant. Ce qu'il _n'aimait pas_ c'était sa manière de toujours essayer de sortir avec lui. Et le pire c'était... c'était que Naruto était sur le point de céder. Sai lui rappelait tellement son Sasuke et il voulait simplement le retrouver. Mais il ne voulait pas faire une erreur, comme il l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas d'un remplaçant, alors il devait s'éloigner de Sai. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre Sasuke pour toujours.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Naruto pivota, levant les deux mains en l'air. "On devrait faire un truc ! Il _faut_ fêter ça ! Je vote pour du chocolat ! De la bière ! Des pizzas ! Un bon film !"

"T'es taré." fit Sasuke en rigolant, secouant la tête. "Mais je suis pour."

"Moi aussi." déclara Sai avec un sourire satisfait. C'était toujours bon de regarder un film et de boire de la bière avec Naruto. Il n'avait jamais été en compagnie du blond quand il buvait, mais il savait que s'il buvait _un peu trop,_ il allait finir par se désintéresser du film et utiliser l'obscurité à son avantage. Sai serait là pour l'y aider.

Sasuke remarqua la lueur traversant les yeux de Sai et fronça les sourcils. Naruto l'avait visiblement remarqué également, puisqu'il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de détourner le regard. "En fait, la bière n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. Je veux pas me coltiner une horrible gueule de bois sur le chemin de retour, demain."

"T'as raison." s'exclama aussitôt Sasuke. Sai fit la moue.

"Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas un peu de compagnie ?" demanda Sai, l'air de rien, s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte de la cuisine, regardant Naruto qui était placé derrière le canapé du salon. "Je peux emprunter la voiture de tante Tsunade, si vous voulez. Comme ça, je vous rejoins chez toi."

"Ça ira, merci." répondit Sasuke, le ton venimeux.

"Tu devrais passer Noël avec ta famille." insista Naruto. "Sasuke et moi n'en avons pas. Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour moi, c'est Tsunade et Jiraiya, et Sasuke n'a que Kakashi. Tsunade et Jiraiya partent en vacances et Kakashi m'a presque tiré dessus quand je lui ai demandé s'il voulait venir chez moi. Lui et Iruka ont sûrement un truc de prévu." Le blond agita ses sourcils d'un air suggestif et Sasuke rigola. Sai fit simplement la grimace.

Sai n'appréciait pas l'idée de laisser Naruto seul avec Sasuke pendant quatre jours. Plus il restait avec Naruto, plus Sasuke avait des chances de l'avoir. Sai ne put empêcher un grognement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres en imaginant l'air suffisant que prendrait ce bâtard arrogant.

"Allez ! Allons chercher un film !" s'écria Naruto en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée. "Le dernier sorti doit fermer la porte !" Il sortit de l'appartement en vitesse, laissant les deux bruns se fusiller du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux mois ?" demanda Sasuke, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. "Ah, oui. La balle est désormais dans mon camp, Baikan. Jouons un peu." Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte, souriant toujours avec satisfaction.

* * *

Sasuke traversa le long couloir en courant, ce même couloir qu'il voyait toujours dans ses rêves depuis son réveil. Ce soir, il était déterminé à passer cette porte. Il savait que le véritable lui était juste derrière. Il voulait être celui qu'il était avant.

Ses pieds foulèrent le sol, le bruit de ses pas faisant écho autour de lui. Il haletait avec difficulté, luttant et se poussant à aller plus vite, alors qu'il en était déjà à sa limite. La porte commençait à se fermer, le rectangle de lumière diminuant peu à peu.

Mais pas ce soir. Sasuke ne la _laisserait_ passe fermer ce soir. Avec un cri, il se jeta sur la porte, la percutant et entrant brusquement dans la pièce derrière. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de son coma, le brun avait réussi à passer la porte.

* * *

 **A/N : Heh,** **ce chapitre est court, parce que je suis méchante** **:3**

 ** **© 2006 FastForwar** **d****


	11. Okaeri

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer :** **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Ne m'en faites pas un procès, parce que tout ce que vous obtiendrez, c'est Kiba… et on sait tous que personne ne veut Kiba** **:** **enserre** **Kiba** **d'une poigne de fer** **:** **Il est à MOI** **.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Et voici la suite (apparemment) tant attendue, héhéhéhéhé..._

* * *

 _Dans le chapitre précédent_ _:_

 _Sasuke traversa le long couloir en courant, ce même couloir qu'il voyait toujours dans ses rêves depuis son réveil. Ce soir, il était déterminé à passer cette porte. Il savait que le véritable lui était juste derrière. Il voulait être celui qu'il était avant._

 _Ses pieds foulèrent le sol, le bruit de ses pas faisant écho autour de lui. Il haletait avec difficulté, luttant et se poussant à aller plus vite, alors qu'il en était déjà à sa limite. La porte commençait à se fermer, le rectangle de lumière diminuant peu à peu._

 _ _Mais pas ce soir. Sasuke ne la laisserait pas se fermer ce soir__ _ _.__ _ _Avec un cri, il se jeta sur la porte, la percutant et entrant brusquement dans la pièce derrière. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de son coma, le brun avait réussi à passer la porte.__

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux fouillant la pièce frénétiquement. La panique le gagna en ne reconnaissant pas les lieux. Il voyait ses affaires — des posters, des photos, des vêtements — mais il ne savait pas où il était.

"Naruto." murmura-t-il, son dernier souvenir étant le blond se faisant tirer dessus. Merde, était-il toujours _en vie_? Et qu'en était-il d'Itachi ? L'avait-il tué ?

Le brun se démena avec ses draps, déterminé à trouver où il était, comment il en était arrivé là et le plus important : ce qui était arrivé à Naruto. Il repoussa sa couverture et se leva, trébuchant aussitôt en se prenant les pieds dans ses draps. Il jura furieusement en se dégageant et se redressa, courant vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit brutalement et se précipita dans le couloir, cherchant du regard quelque chose qu'il pourrait reconnaître. Rien ne lui semblait familier.

En jetant un coup d'oeil aux différentes portes, il remarqua que des photos ornaient deux d'entre elles. La première ne lui évoquait rien du tout, mais la deuxième était une photo de... Naruto !

"Naruto !" Sasuke se jeta sur la porte, qu'il trouva fermée à clé. Il tapa sur le battant de bois. "Naruto ! Tu m'entends ?"

"Quoi ?" La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le blond se trouvant derrière, les yeux écarquillés et inquiets, mais la fatigue évidente sur son visage. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sa—" Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir, ayant soudainement les bras occupés par Sasuke.

"Oh, Dieu merci !" s'exclama ce dernier avant de reculer, inspectant Naruto de haut en bas, les mains sur les épaules du blond. "Est-ce que ça va ? Tu vas bien ?" Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur ses blessures. Ou plutôt, son _manque_ de blessures. "Tes-Tes blessures. Elles ont disparu." fit-il, totalement perdu, tapotant le torse du blond d'une main. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la porte derrière lui s'était ouverte, une autre personne venant observer la scène. "Qu-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Itachi ? Ce n'est pas un rêve, hein ?"

Naruto posa une main sur la bouche de Sasuke, le faisant taire. Il se plongea dans les yeux du brun, une lueur d'espoir naissant dans sa poitrine.

"Sasuke ?" fit-il avec précaution.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" répéta Sasuke, la voix étouffée par la main de Naruto. "Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ?"

"De- De quoi te souviens-tu en dernier ?" demanda Naruto, sentant sa gorge se serrer et des larmes se former dans ses yeux. Était-il vraiment _de retour_?

"J'ai tiré sur Itachi." répondit Sasuke, toujours à travers la main de Naruto. "Il m'a tiré dessus. Et puis... je viens de me réveiller."

"Oh mon Dieu !" La main de Naruto quitta la bouche de Sasuke et il se jeta dans les bras du brun, pleurant dans le creux de son épaule. "Tu es revenu !" Il le serra fermement contre lui. "Tu es revenu. Oh mon Dieu !"

Confus, Sasuke rendit son étreinte, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était simplement heureux que Naruto aille bien.

Le blond recula et saisit le visage de Sasuke avant de planter vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, essayant de lécher ses amygdales. Sasuke, pour sa part, n'en avait absolument cure. En fait, il repoussa même Naruto avec douceur pour entrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte. Il n'était toujours pas certain de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, par contre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, il donna un coup de pied à la porte pour la fermer et chercha le verrou à l'aveuglette. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, Naruto recula et les fit pivoter, jetant Sasuke sur le lit avant de lui sauter dessus pour lui dévorer la bouche.

 _ _Je sais pas ce qui lui prend__ _,_ _mais ça me_ _ **plaît**_ _,_ décida Sasuke en laissant Naruto lui ravir ses lèvres. Il se sentait déjà durcir, et Naruto n'était pas en reste.

Cependant, aussi merveilleux que cela soit, Sasuke était toujours perdu. Il poussa doucement le torse de Naruto pour l'éloigner de sa bouche une seconde, le blond le laissant faire avec réluctance.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Est-ce un rêve ? Parce que j'ai pas envie de me réveiller si s'en est un."

"Je t'en prie." fit Naruto en l'embrassant doucement. "Je t'en prie, ne parlons pas de ça. Pas maintenant. J'ai trop besoin de toi." Il l'embrassa profondément à nouveau et bien que le brun voulait des réponses, Naruto avait eu l'air si... désespéré qu'il se laissa aller. Il pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

Tandis que les deux amants se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Naruto après des mois de séparation, aucun ne pensa à l'autre résident de leur appartement qui grinçait des dents furieusement, foudroyant la porte de Naruto d'un regard haineux avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Sasuke exhala lentement en se laissant rouler sur le dos, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en sentant quelque chose le retenir. Ennuyé, le sommeil commença à le quitter et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il baissa la tête et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en avisant ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. Naruto avait posé la tête sur son épaule, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Quand Sasuke remua légèrement, Naruto resserra sa prise.

L'Uchiha fixa le haut du crâne du blond. Un de ses bras était drapé autour du bas du dos de Naruto, l'autre posé sur son propre ventre. Il souleva ce dernier et passa la main dans les mèches blondes. Naruto poussa un soupir de contentement avant de se blottir un peu plus contre l'épaule du brun, dormant toujours à poings fermés.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en faisant courir sa main le long du dos de Naruto, caressant les blessures fraîches. Enfin, pas exactement _fraîches,_ pour ainsi dire, mais toujours en voie de guérison. Il parcourut son dos du toucher, en décomptant au moins huit. Elles formaient des lignes s'étendant de ses épaules au milieu de son dos. Sasuke essaya de déterminer ce qui avait bien pu les causer, mais finit par se dire qu'il aurait juste à demander à Naruto. Il avait beaucoup de questions, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller le blond. Il pouvait bien attendre un peu plus longtemps.

Délicatement, il lâcha Naruto et retira la main du blond de sa taille. Après quelques minutes à lutter avec un Naruto inconscient qui ne _voulait pas_ le laisser partir, Sasuke se libéra. Il recouvrit son petit-ami de ses draps avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au réveil. Il était huit heures et demie du matin. Il espérait qu'ils n'avaient rien de prévu pour la journée. Il se mit ensuite à la recherche de son boxer. Naruto lui avait pratiquement arraché la veille et Sasuke soupira en le trouvant intact dans un coin de la pièce.

Il l'enfila avant de sortir de la chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il chercha les toilettes avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et de jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Il essayait de déterminer où ils étaient exactement, mais il ne reconnaissait rien. Ils pouvaient bien être dans un autre _pays,_ pour ce qu'il en savait.

Son estomac grogna et il y posa une main en soupirant. Il voulait attendre Naruto, mais son corps se rebellait et à ce rythme, il allait mourir de faim. Il s'avança donc vers le frigo et l'ouvrit. Il scanna son contenu du regard avant d'en sortir quelques œufs et du fromage pour se faire une omelette.

Il mit deux minutes à trouver les bols avant d'en passer deux autres à chercher une poêle. Tout cela commençait sérieusement à l'irriter et il était prêt à tuer quiconque d'assez stupide pour entrer dans son champ de vision immédiat. _Naruto mis à part_ _,_ se corrigea-t-il avec un sourire. Il était toujours content que le blond aille bien.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à casser un œuf pour le mettre dans le bol, quelqu'un prit la parole derrière lui. Quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Ainsi donc tu es de retour." Sasuke pivota brusquement, serrant les poings instinctivement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés. Il ressemblait un peu à Sasuke si vous le regardiez sous le bon angle, mais leurs coupes de cheveux étaient différentes. Leurs mâchoires étaient définies différemment et les yeux de cette personne étaient d'un brun clair, tandis que ceux de Sasuke étaient aussi noirs que la nuit.

"Qui es-tu ?" siffla Sasuke avec véhémence, la présence d'un étranger au même endroit que lui et Naruto ne lui plaisant pas du tout.

"Tu as l'air en forme." commenta Sai en recevant le plus beau regard noir de sa collection. Il devait bien l'admettre, ce Sasuke était définitivement plus effrayant que l'ancien.

"Qui _es-_ tu?" redemanda Sasuke. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Je vis ici." Sai se redressa et s'avança dans la cuisine, se laissant tomber sur une chaise près de la petite table. "Je suppose que les souvenirs des quatre derniers mois te font défaut."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Sasuke, son ton sec s'évanouissant sous la confusion. "Quatre mois ?"

"Tu es dans les Tours Gage, au campus d'UBC. Naruto et moi sommes tes colocataires."

"Cool, ça m'explique pas qui tu es." cracha Sasuke, reprenant son air froid.

"Sai Baikan."

"Jamais entendu parler de toi." Sai se contenta de hausser les épaules en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, ses deux jambes se soulevant du sol.

"Tu étais dans le coma pendant un moment. Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu étais amnésique. Tu ne te souvenais plus de rien. C'était il y a quatre mois. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis."

"Oh, vraiment ?" fit Sasuke en plissant les yeux. "À part la présence d'un étranger dans la cuisine dans laquelle je me trouve présentement, rien ne me semble bien différent."

"Il ne te veut plus." déclara Sai avec un sourire narquois. Ils savaient tous les deux de qui il parlait.

"Oh, et tu en saurais quelque chose ?" s'enquit Sasuke, un de ses propres sourires moqueurs faisant son apparition sur ses lèvres.

"Tu as vu des photos ?" La tête de Sasuke se leva brusquement, son sourire s'évanouissant. "Dans sa chambre. Y avait-il la moindre photo de toi ? Ou quoi que ce soit que tu lui aurais donné ?" Sasuke sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines en y songeant. Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé autour de lui, mais il avait aperçu quelques photos. Il ne se souvenait pas en faire partie.

"Il a tout mis dans une boîte dans le coin de son placard. Il ne savait simplement pas comment te l'annoncer. La nuit dernière n'était qu'un adieu, Sasuke. Tu devrais le laisser vivre sa vie."

"Tu ne sais rien de Naruto." s'écria furieusement Sasuke, serrant les poings.

"Je sais qu'il aime qu'on lui touche la nuque." informa Sai avec un sourire satisfait, ayant appris ce détail particulier en massant le blond.

"Tu aurais pu apprendre ça n'importe où." grogna Sasuke.

"Et les traces de griffures dans son dos ?" Sasuke sentit son cœur sombrer. _C'est donc ça que_ _ **c'est**_ _?_ pensa-t-il avec inquiétude. "Il est assez rude au pieu, alors je lui ai retourné la faveur."

"Tu mens." déclara Sasuke.

"Fouille son placard." insista Sai avec un sourire narquois. "Tu y trouveras toutes les réponses que tu cherches."

Sasuke le dépassa sans un mot, traversant le couloir jusqu'à la chambre qu'il se souvenait être celle de Naruto. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil au blond. Naruto dormait toujours. Il se précipita vers le placard et l'ouvrit. La porte grinça et Sasuke serra les dents, pivotant pour regarder le blond. Naruto n'avait pas bougé. Le brun se tourna à nouveau vers le placard et s'accroupit, sortant une boîte qu'il trouva dans un coin. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ouvrit les battants en carton et jeta un coup d'oeil à son contenu.

Le cœur de Sasuke s'arrêta presque de battre devant ce qu'il y vit. Des photos d'eux deux — encadrées et dans des albums photos — se trouvaient dans la boîte, avec une liste des pièces de la maison de Naruto, qu'ils avaient créée pour marquer celles dans lesquelles ils avaient fait l'amour ; les boules de coton n'accrochaient pas tellement aux portes. Des cadeaux de Noël, des babioles diverses et variées — tout ce que Sasuke lui avait offert se trouvait dans ce carton.

Sasuke se leva, horrifié. Serait-ce donc vrai ? Puisque Sasuke l'avait oublié, Naruto était passé à autre chose ? Après tout, Sai lui ressemblait un peu. Même _lui_ s'en était aperçu. Naruto aurait-il utilisé Sai en tant que remplaçant, avant de tomber amoureux de _lui_ à la place ?

 _ _C'est impossible__ _,_ pensa Sasuke en reculant, ses yeux farfouillant frénétiquement la pièce. _C'est impossible qu'il me mette de côté comme ça._ _C'est **Naruto**. __Il ne ferait qu'espérer et prier que tout s'arrange, et sinon, il attendrait un peu plus. Il ne ferait_ _—_ _il ne_ _ _ **peut pas**__ _—_

Le regard de Sasuke tomba soudainement sur quelque chose placé sur le bureau du blond. Il le fixa comme si c'était le Saint-Graal en s'en approchant lentement. Ses mains tremblèrent et il le souleva du bureau, le serrant contre son torse. _Ce n'est pas vrai, je_ _ **savais**_ _que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai_ _,_ pensa-t-il, soulagé.

Après tout, pour quelle autre raison Naruto aurait-il laissé le Bocal de Nuages de Sasuke sur son bureau ?

* * *

Naruto grogna en remuant, tendant la main à la recherche de Sasuke. Il fronça les sourcils en ne le trouvant pas. Horrifié, il se redressa brusquement. Avait-il rêvé ? _Mon Dieu,_ _ **je vous en prie,**_ _faites que cela ne soit pas un rêve_ _!_ pria Naruto en se démenant pour sortir du lit. Il s'arrêta en sentant un courant d'air et baissa le regard. Il était nu. Il était _définitivement_ habillé quand il était allé se coucher la veille.

"Naruto ?" Le blond pivota à l'entente de son prénom, écarquillant les yeux.

"Sasuke." murmura-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent un bon moment, Naruto se fichant totalement de sa nudité. Le blond n'était pas certain d'avoir rêvé ou non et Sasuke s'inquiétait encore un peu de savoir si Naruto l'aimait toujours, sans pour autant le montrer. Naruto, cependant, ne manqua pas de remarquer l'étreinte de fer dans laquelle son petit-ami avait enserré le Bocal de Nuages.

"Um..." Le blond dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, avant de se souvenir qu'il était nu. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il se pencha pour saisir son drap, l'enroulant autour de sa taille. Sasuke l'observa faire, ne relâchant pas sa prise sur le bocal.

"J'ai une question." s'exclamèrent-ils au même moment. Ils se turent pour laisser l'autre s'exprimer.

"Toi en premier." fit Naruto.

"Non, j'ai plus d'une question." déclara Sasuke. "Commence."

"Ok." Naruto prit une profonde inspiration. "Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? Ou, es-tu... de retour ?"

"Oui, je suis de retour."

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en fermant les yeux. "Merci." murmura-t-il, couvrant ses yeux d'une main en sentant des larmes menacer de couler. "Merci."

"J'ai plusieurs questions concernant ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai besoin que tu répondes sincèrement à celle que je vais te poser en premier." Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke, essuyant ses yeux d'une main, l'autre maintenant son drap en place.

"Promis."

"Est-ce que tu as tourné la page pendant que j'étais..." Sasuke s'interrompit, ne sachant toujours pas ce qui s'était passé.

"Non." s'exclama Naruto. "Non, _purée_ , Sasuke." Le blond s'approcha maladroitement de lui, le drap rendant son avancée difficile. "Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais attiré ici comme ça la nuit dernière si c'était le cas ?"

"Non." dit Sasuke, sentant un poids en moins sur ses épaules. "Mais l'autre gars—"

"Sai." interrompit Naruto avec un grognement furieux. "Je vais le tuer."

"Moi en premier." marmonna Sasuke, relâchant finalement son emprise sur le bocal. "Il avait un argument convaincant."

"Oh ?" fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. "Lequel ?"

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, il y a le carton qui se trouve dans ton placard." Il indiqua la boîte qu'il avait ouverte.

"Shizune m'a dit de faire ça. Il y a une explication valable."

"Bien." fit Sasuke en hochant la tête. "Je me sens mieux."

"C'est tout ?"

"Non." Sasuke plissa les yeux. "Il est au courant pour ta nuque."

Le blond rougit, s'éclaircissant la gorge. "Il m'a donné quelques massages. Je ne lui ai rien demandé." ajouta-t-il précipitamment. "Il l'a juste… fait."

"Et les marques de griffes ?" s'enquit Sasuke. Naruto grimaça, détournant le regard.

"Je ne veux pas en parler, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je voulais. Je ne t'ai pas trompé." _Pas_ _ **volontairement,**_ _en tout cas_ _,_ pensa Naruto.

"Ok." Cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas, mais Sasuke saurait s'en contenter pour le moment. Du moment qu'il savait que Naruto était toujours sien et _seulement_ sien, le reste n'avait pas tant d'importance.

Sasuke posa le bocal et s'approcha de Naruto. Il enroula ses bras autour de son petit-ami, posant son front sur son épaule.

"Tu m'as manqué." murmura-t-il. Naruto lui rendit son étreinte.

"Toi aussi."

* * *

Kiba bâilla en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement, souhaitant répondre aux coups frappés avec insistance avant que cela ne réveille les autres. Il s'était levé pour se préparer avant son examen à midi et venait de sortir de la salle de bain quand les coups avaient commencé.

Il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux. "Il est sorti ?"

"Hein ?" fit Sasuke, perdu.

"Naruto. Il est encore sorti ?"

"Non, aux dernières nouvelles, il était sous la douche."

Kiba poussa un soupir et fit signe au brun d'entrer. Sasuke obtempéra, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer son retour, le garçon aux cheveux châtains prit la parole.

"Il n'y est pas retourné depuis un moment et les bleus sur sa mâchoire ont disparu. Soit c'est fini, soit il a eu le droit à une pause." Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Une pause ? Une pause de quoi ?"

"D'Orochimaru, putain." dit Kiba.

"Orochimaru ?" Les yeux de Sasuke se durcirent. "Qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans ?"

"Mais t'étais _où_?" s'exclama Kiba en fronçant les sourcils. "Ça fait juste quatre mois qu'on se plaint du fait qu'il abuse sexuellement de Naruto et—" Kiba écarquilla les yeux quand Sasuke l'interrompit en le saisissant par le col, le tirant brusquement en avant si bien que leur nez se touchaient presque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" siffla-t-il avec véhémence. "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui _fait_?"

"Sa-Sasuke ?" bredouilla Kiba, fouillant les yeux du brun. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit. "Oh bordel, t'es de retour."

"Il ne m'a parlé que de moi. On a passé les deux dernières heures à parler de ce qui s'était passé durant les huit derniers mois, depuis mon coma au film qu'on a regardé la nuit dernière. Comme il évitait toutes les questions le concernant, je lui ai demandé ton adresse parce que je savais que _tu_ parlerais. Alors _parle_!"

"Tu peux me poser, d'abord ?" demanda Kiba.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre pourquoi il lui demandait ça. Dans sa tirade, il avait soulevé Kiba du sol par le col de son t-shirt. Il le reposa doucement, Kiba éloignant son col de sa gorge en indiquant la direction de la cuisine. Sasuke y entra et s'assit, Kiba à sa suite.

"Raconte-moi tout." ordonna Sasuke, plissant les yeux de façon à avertir Kiba que s'il omettait le _moindre détail_ , il allait connaître une mort lente et douloureuse.

"Ok." Kiba prit une profonde inspiration. "Mais avant qu'on commence, tu dois garder en tête qu'on a essayé d'arrêter ça, mais... on ne savait pas quoi faire. On ne savait pas qui appeler."

"Je suis là, maintenant." grogna Sasuke. " _Je_ vais y mettre fin. Parle !"

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit brutalement la porte, se précipitant à l'intérieur de la pièce et fusillant de son regard le plus noir la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Il souhaita silencieusement pouvoir mettre feu à cet homme rien qu'avec ses yeux.

"Ah, Sasuke." fit Orochimaru avec un sourire, mettant de côté une pile d'examens et joignant les mains.

Sasuke s'avança lentement, les poings serrés, grinçant les dents. Il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter de se jeter par-dessus le bureau et lui casser la figure.

"Je présume que tes souvenirs te sont revenus, Sasuke ?" demanda Orochimaru avec un sourire narquois.

"Espèce de _bâtard tordu_!" s'exclama Sasuke, atteignant le bureau en deux grandes enjambées et y abattant ses poings. Quelques copies d'examens en tombèrent, mais les deux occupants de la pièce ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Le sourire narquois d'Orochimaru s'agrandit. Il savait que les amis de Naruto finiraient par tout découvrir, mais pour être honnête, c'était l'explosion de Sasuke qu'il avait le plus attendu. Que cela arrive enfin le mettait en joie. Cela ne ferait que rendre les choses plus douces encore.

"Ne faites pas l'innocent !" grogna Sasuke. "De quoi le menacez-vous ? Il y a _forcément_ quelque chose, parce qu'il ne vous laisserait pas lui faire volontairement ce genre de choses !"

"De quel genre de choses parles-tu, exactement ?"

"Vous abusez sexuellement de lui !"

"Tu n'as aucune preuve."

"J'en _trouverai_!" s'exclama Sasuke.

"Oh ?" fit Orochimaru, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. "N'as-tu donc pas pensé à ça, Sasuke ? Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il aurait mis fin à cela s'il le pouvait ?"

"Bien sûr que si." grogna Sasuke. "C'est pourquoi je veux savoir avec quoi vous le faites chanter, pour que je puisse vous arrêter."

"Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter." Sasuke releva brusquement la tête. "Tu ne peux rien faire. Si tu l'empêches de quitter l'appartement, tu le blesseras. Si tu le suis, tu le blesseras. Si tu appelles la police pour qu'ils enquêtent, tu le blesseras. Si _quoi que ce soit_ interrompt ce qui se passe entre nous, tu le blesseras."

Sasuke tremblait de rage, digérant les paroles Orochimaru. C'était la vérité. S'il avait _vraiment_ un moyen de pression sur Naruto, le blond ne pouvait recevoir de l'aide. Et il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.

"Tu ne comprends pas ?" fit Orochimaru en souriant avec délectation. "Tu ne peux pas gagner. Tes amis le savent aussi ; c'est pour ça qu'ils ne font rien. Tu ne peux _rien_ faire. Sois-en certain, si tu essayes de l'aider en appelant qui que ce soit, il sera furieux. Il mentira. Il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour l'empêcher de découvrir la vérité. En d'autres termes," il se pencha en avant, son sourire ne faisant que s'agrandir, "tu ne peux pas gagner."

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre en rage ou s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ce qu'Orochimaru disait était vrai. Sasuke ne pouvait rien faire. S'il demandait à quelqu'un de surveiller Naruto, tout ce qu'avait fait le blond aurait été en vain, peu importe ce qu'il essayait de protéger. À ce stade, tous ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour Naruto étaient coincés. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Sasuke ne s'était jamais douté qu'il pouvait se sentir aussi... impuissant. Cela surpassait de loin l'impuissance qu'il avait ressentie le jour de la mort de ses parents.

"Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Sasuke, c'est que je n'ai _aucun_ moyen de pression sur lui." déclara Orochimaru, la satisfaction découlant de tous les pores de sa peau. "C'est encore mieux que ça." Il se pencha légèrement, murmurant à l'Uchiha. "Je tiens sa vie entre mes mains."

* * *

Sai traversa le couloir et en atteignit le bout, toquant à la porte. Il y eut une pause avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre et il entra, n'accordant pas le moindre regard à la personne l'ayant laissé passer. Il traversa la grande pièce pour s'approcher d'une silhouette solitaire installée à une table.

"Tu es revenu."

"En effet." répondit Sai en s'arrêtant devant son vis-à-vis. "J'ai changé d'avis."

"Tu as changé d'avis." répéta l'homme avec un petit sourire. "Puis-je savoir, je te prie, ce qui en est la cause ?"

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires." fit sèchement Sai.

"Tu nous as manqué pendant ton absence." L'homme s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Certes, ça ne fait que trois semaines, mais cela s'est quand même remarqué." Il plissa les yeux. "Si tu reviens, tu ne pourras pas nous quitter à nouveau."

"Je sais, je n'en ai pas l'intention." répondit Sai. "Mais je veux garder les mêmes conditions que la dernière fois."

"Très bien. Tu travailles seul, et on n'en parle à personne d'autre que ceux qui le savent déjà."

"Bien." acquiesça Sai, satisfait. "Et je ne travaillerais pas à Noël."

"Sai." fit l'homme en souriant. " _Personne_ ne travaille à Noël. C'est les vacances."

"On se verra en janvier." Sai fit demi-tour, prêt à s'en aller.

"Tu garderas un œil sur Naruto pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui." Sai se tourna vers Deidara après avoir atteint la porte. "Et juste pour info, Sasuke a retrouvé la mémoire. Les choses vont se compliquer."

"Seulement pour toi, Sai." fit Deidara avec un grand sourire. "On dirait bien que tu ne sortiras pas avec lui, finalement."

"Laisse-moi du temps." déclara Sai d'un ton sec avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnn...** **Je vais bien, vraiment.** **..**

 ** **© 2006 FastForwar** **d****


	12. Slurvivor

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer : K. Masashi** **a arrêté de répondre à mes commentaires concernant le fait que je possède Naruto et ses personnages… il a dû abandonner.** **:** **grand sourire** **:**

 _Note de la traductrice : Hey ! Un chapitre en avance pour une fois :D N'étant pas sûre de pouvoir poster demain, avec les préparations pour le nouvel an etc, j'ai préféré poster aujourd'hui ^^_

 _Merci à Shaolan pour ses commentaires ! Je n'ai pas encore relu la suite, mais je peux t'assurer qu'Orochimaru va finir par payer (on le souhaite tous, en tout cas ^^') !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes :P_

* * *

Un cri perçant résonna dans la grande maison appartenant à la famille Uzumaki, suivi du son d'une porte qui claquait et de pas bruyants traversant les couloirs. Shino leva le nez du livre qu'il lisait, installé sur le canapé du salon, tandis que Kiba dévalait les escaliers, la tête cachée entre ses bras.

"Pourquoi moi ?" voulut-il savoir, se tournant vers Shino puisqu'il était la seule personne présente. "J'ai toujours débarqué au mauvais moment, c'est vrai, mais ils n'étaient jamais en train... de faire ce qu'ils sont en train de faire là !" Kiba se frotta vigoureusement les yeux.

"Ils font l'amour ?"

" _Ne le dis_ _ **pas**_ _!"_ gueula Kiba, pointant un doigt accusateur dans la direction de Shino. "Comment peux-tu laisser ces mots sortir de ta bouche ?"

"Parce que c'est la vérité." répondit Shino en haussant les épaules, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. "Quant à la raison pour laquelle tu leur tombes toujours dessus, c'est parce que tu es toujours en train de chercher Naruto au pire moment possible."

"Ouais, c'est bien moi." grommela Kiba en croisant les bras, ennuyé. "Kiba 'le Pire Timing' Inuzuka."

"On a entendu des cris." fit Sakura en entrant dans le salon, laissant une traînée d'eau sur son passage, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps ; elle et les autres profitaient de la piscine. "Kiba les a surpris en train de coucher ensemble ?"

" _Ne le dis pas_ _!"_ gueula à nouveau Kiba, couvrant ses oreilles et fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces.

"Oh mon Dieu, ils font l'amour ?" s'écria Ino depuis les escaliers, avant de s'y précipiter. Sakura et Temari la suivirent aussitôt.

"Hé, laissez-leur leur intimité !" s'exclama Shikamaru en poursuivant les trois filles à l'étage, Neji et Kankurou le suivant pour l'aider à les éloigner de la chambre de Naruto.

"Bordel." souffla Kiba en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Shino. "Je préférais presque quand Sasuke n'avait _pas encore_ retrouvé la mémoire. Je risquais pas de les surprendre."

"Et pourtant, tu te plaignais tous les jours du fait qu'ils se voulaient visiblement sans être capable d'y faire quelque chose." Shino tourna une page, n'écoutant Kiba qu'à moitié.

"Eh ben ouais ! C'était chiant ! Peut pas y avoir un juste milieu ? Genre... ils devraient mettre un signe sur la porte, ou autre !"

"Kiba ?" fit Shino, les yeux virés sur la page de son livre. "Tu te souviens de ce qu'Iruka a dit quant au fait que j'avais le droit de te frapper en cas de besoin ?"

"Ouais."

Shino ferma son livre et s'en servit pour frapper Kiba à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui tira de l'autre garçon un gémissement ressemblant fortement à celui d'un chien blessé.

"Ow ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

"Tu te comportais comme un imbécile, comme d'habitude." déclara Shino en rouvrant son livre pour continuer sa lecture.

"Shino, tu es un homme vraiment, _vraiment_ cruel, bordel. Et je sais comment y remédier." Kiba enroula un bras autour des épaules de Shino. "Ce dont tu as besoin, mon cher ami, c'est d'une petite-amie."

Une fois encore, la tête de Kiba fit la connaissance du livre de Shino.

* * *

Sasuke resserra son étreinte autour de Naruto en le sentant essayer de s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir, même pas en rêve. Il avait passé huit mois sans le blond et même s'il ne se _souvenait pas_ avoir passé tant de temps sans Naruto, il _savait_ que c'était arrivé. Il n'était pas question de le laisser quitter son champ de vision.

"Sasuke, t'es réveillé ?"

"Hn." répondit Sasuke, bougeant légèrement et raffermissant son emprise sur Naruto. "Tu restes là." souffla-t-il contre le bas de la nuque du blond.

"Je ne peux pas partir du tout ou je ne peux pas partir sans toi ?"

"Pas sans moi."

"Alors viens." Naruto réussit à se dégager. Le brun soupira avant de se redresser pour s'étirer.

Il observa Naruto se diriger vers la salle de bain et sourit avec satisfaction, retirant ses couvertures. Il se leva et prit le même chemin que son petit-ami en entendant la douche s'enclencher. Il pouvait comprendre, lui-même ressentait le besoin de se laver.

Il se glissa derrière Naruto et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blond, posant son menton sur son épaule. "À quoi penses-tu ?"

"Qui te dit que je pense à quelque chose ?" fit Naruto avec un sourire.

"Moi." Sasuke embrassa son épaule, se créant lentement un chemin jusqu'à son cou et sa mâchoire.

"Je pensais surtout à quel point tu m'avais manqué."

"Mm. T'aurais pu sauter sur l'autre moi. Je suis sûr que ça l'aurait pas dérangé."

"Kiba m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait _aussi_ flashé sur moi." Sasuke sourit contre la peau tannée du blond.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Même pour mes personnalités multiples, tu es irrésistible."

Naruto ricana avant de pousser un petit gémissement quand Sasuke entreprit de lui sucer la nuque. "Sasuke, arrête, les autres vont nous entendre."

"Ça n'avait pas l'air de t'inquiéter hier. Ou cette nuit. Ou ce matin. Ou à l'instant."

"On l'a fait _autant_ de fois ?" s'exclama Naruto avant de couvrir son visage de ses mains. "Oh merde, les autres vont penser qu'on les ignore."

"Avec une bonne raison." déclara Sasuke en poussant le poignet de Naruto pour qu'il retire ses mains. "On doit rattraper le temps perdu."

"Je suppose." Naruto sourit, Sasuke ramenant ses mains dans le dos du blond.

Naruto grimaça, ce que Sasuke ne manqua pas de remarquer dans le miroir devant lequel se tenait le blond. Il effleura doucement les blessures en voie de guérison, sa mâchoire se serrant en pensant à la personne qui les lui avait faites — et la _manière_ dont il s'y était pris.

"Naruto—"

"Je sais ce que tu vas me demander Sasuke, et je ne peux pas." murmura Naruto.

"Si tu me dis avec quoi il te fait chanter, je peux t'aider à y mettre fin." insista Sasuke, enroulant à nouveau ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

"Rien ne peut y mettre fin." déclara Naruto d'une voix douce. "Si j'essaie— si quiconque essaie…" Le blond s'interrompit. Il pivota pour regarder Sasuke, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Le voir comme ça blessait le brun. Le voir sourire, alors que Sasuke _savait_ qu'il avait envie de pleurer. "Mais c'est Noël. C'est pas le moment de parler de choses déprimantes. Passons sous la douche." Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sasuke et sauta dans la douche.

"Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?" murmura Sasuke.

Naruto passa la tête à travers les rideaux. "Bien sûr que si !" Le blond fit une pause. "Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?"

"Je te confierais ma vie, Naruto." déclara Sasuke dans un murmure. "Je ne sais pas si je peux te confier la tienne."

Sasuke tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de bain. Soudainement, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de se doucher.

* * *

Chouji se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, continuant de déguster ses chips, allant ouvrir après la deuxième sonnerie. Il fit presque tomber son paquet devant la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

"Jolie maison. Difficile à trouver, par contre." Chouji fut poussé pour laisser passer le nouvel arrivant qui laissa tomber son sac près de la porte. "Je ne savais pas qu'il était riche. C'est génial."

Chouji suivit l'intrus jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Kiba, Neji et Gaara. Kiba cria en se levant et pointa son doigt dans la direction de l'intrus. Quand il retrouva sa capacité à former des phrases cohérentes, il s'exclama, "Qu'est-ce que _tu fous_ là ?"

"Naruto a dit que c'était un endroit pour les gens sans famille." déclara Sai avec un sourire. "Mes parents ne sont pas là, alors j'ai pensé que l'invitation m'était également adressée."

"Ce n'est pas le cas !" gueula Kiba. "Dégage !"

"C'est quoi ces cris ?" grommela Sasuke en descendant les escaliers. La vue qui l'accueillit ne fit qu'aggraver son humeur.

Parfois, Sai était heureux d'être fait de chair et d'os et non de glace, parce que le regard que lui lançait Sasuke l'aurait non seulement fait fondre, mais il se serait également évaporé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'ai décidé de passer Noël avec vous."

"Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici."

"Pourquoi t'es aussi grognon, Sasuke ?" s'enquit Sai, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. "C'est parce que j'ai presque réussi à te voler ton petit-ami ?"

Sasuke voulut foutre son poing dans la gueule de Sai, mais Neji le saisit par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse agir.

"Je ne pense pas que Naruto apprécierait que vous détruisiez sa maison."

"Il va devoir brûler la moquette, maintenant que cet enfoiré a marché dessus, bordel." marmonna Kiba, indiquant Sai.

"Pourquoi vous avez tous une aussi mauvaise opinion de moi ?" demanda Sai à personne en particulier. "Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi depuis le jour où je me suis présenté. Même avant, d'ailleurs."

"Tu essayais de me voler Naruto !" s'exclama Sasuke. "Et quand j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, t'as redoublé d'efforts !"

"Si tu ne fais pas confiance à ton petit-ami, tu n'as aucun droit de sortir avec lui." dit Sai avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" voulut savoir Naruto en descendant les escaliers, les cheveux trempés et une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il se figea au milieu des marches en avisant Sai qui le regardait de haut en bas avec un air appréciateur.

"Salut Naruto."

Sasuke se déplaça pour se tenir devant Sai dans un grognement, n'aimant pas le regard qu'il lançait à _son_ petit-ami. Sai se contenta de lui sourire avec un air moqueur avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil. Kiba grogna et marmonna quelque chose à propos de devoir brûler également les fauteuils.

"Sai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

"T'as dit que c'était un endroit pour les sans-parents. C'est à présent mon cas."

"Oh." Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, lui montrant _clairement_ qu'il ne voulait pas de Sai ici. Naruto grimaça. "Je suppose que je vais, euh... te montrer ta chambre."

"Merveilleux." s'exclama joyeusement Sai en se levant et prenant son sac. Il lança un sourire triomphant à Sasuke en le dépassant, l'Uchiha serrant les poings furieusement. Naruto et Sai disparurent à l'étage, Sasuke explosant presque de rage en remarquant la claque que Sai donna aux fesses de son petit-ami.

"Je vais l'assassiner dans son sommeil." siffla Sasuke.

"Naruto ou Sai ?" voulut savoir Kiba.

"Les deux." Sasuke tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

* * *

"Tu rigoles." s'exclama Naruto, alors que les autres garçons — Sai mis à part — se rassemblaient autour de la table de la cuisine pour jeter un coup d'œil à la feuille se tenant en son centre. "Bordel, j'aurais dû aller en Ingénierie ! Vous avez les meilleurs événements."

"Vous êtes tous partants, alors ?" s'enquit Shino.

"Bien sûr que oui !" s'écria Kiba, levant les poings en l'air. "Je suis monté à bloc, là ! C'est quoi la limite des membres ?"

"Eh bien, il nous faut huit buveurs et deux conducteurs."

"Buveur !" gueulèrent Naruto, Kiba et Kankurou en levant brusquement la main.

"Je ne peux pas boire." dit Lee, les joues rouges. "Ça me fait devenir un peu fou. Je ne suis pas non plus bon conducteur, alors il vaudrait mieux que je reste ici avec les filles."

"Je vais conduire." déclara Gaara en croisant les bras, s'éloignant de la table.

"Boire ne me dérange pas." fit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. "Toi non plus, Chouji?"

"Si on a deux conducteurs, je vais boire." acquiesça l'autre garçon.

"Sasuke ?" fit Naruto en souriant à son petit-ami. Le brun leva le nez du bout de papier. "Allez, je sais que t'en as envie. On peut _se bourrer_ ensemble. Ça va être _génial_ au lit !" Naruto agita ses sourcils d'un air suggestif en prenant un réglisse du paquet qui se trouvait sur la table, le suçotant.

"Mec !" Kiba abattit ses mains contre ses oreilles. Sasuke lança un sourire narquois à son petit-ami.

"Je sais pas, Uzumaki. T'arrive à peine à me la mettre quand t'es _sobre_."

La mâchoire de Naruto se décrocha à l'insulte et il lui balança son bout de réglisse à la figure. "Enculé !"

"Tu l'es plus souvent que moi" fit le brun avec un grand sourire.

"Bordel !" gueula Kiba en reportant ses mains à ses oreilles. "J'avais pas besoin de savoir ça !"

"T'adore ça." assura Naruto avec un sourire moqueur.

"T'en es ou pas ?" demanda Shikamaru avec un soupir. _Tellement chiant, ces trois_ _-_ _là._

"Ouais, je vais boire." déclara Sasuke, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

"Génial !" s'exclama Naruto en tapant dans la main de Kiba.

"Il nous faut deux autres buveurs et un conducteur." fit remarquer Shino.

"Je vais boire." soupira Neji. "Vous n'aurez pas assez de monde sinon et je sais que tu préférerais conduire." dit-il à Shino. L'ingénieur hocha la tête.

"Ok. Donc, Gaara et Shino vont conduire." résuma Naruto. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankurou, Chouji, Neji et moi serons les buveurs."

"Il nous manque une personne." déclara Gaara d'un ton monotone.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

"Je vais boire." Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de l'entrée de la cuisine. Sai était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, regardant le groupe de garçons. "Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous fallait huit buveurs. Je vais boire, si vous voulez."

"Non merci." répondit froidement Sasuke.

"Sasuke, on a un peu besoin de lui." murmura Kankurou.

"Tu peux venir." déclara Shino, ce qui lui valut un regard mortel de la part de Sasuke. "Mais pas sans conditions."

"Dis toujours." fit Sai en haussant les épaules.

"Tu ne prendras pas la même voiture que Naruto et Sasuke et tu ne t'approcheras pas d'eux à moins que cela ne soit nécessaire. Compris ?"

"Oui monsieur." déclara Sai avec un sourire narquois, s'avançant dans la cuisine. "Alors, de quoi il s'agit ?"

"C'est un événement organisé par les Ingénieurs appelé _Slurvivor_ **(1)**." expliqua Shino. "En gros, c'est un ensemble de défis avec de l'alcool, dans lesquels nous est donné une tâche précise qui nous rapporte un certain nombre de points selon la vitesse à laquelle on la complète. Après la première épreuve, on passe à la suivante. On va passer de bar en bar toute la nuit pour faire littéralement tous les bars se trouvant au centre-ville de Vancouver. Chaque groupe sera suivi par un représentant des dernières années d'Ingénierie. Si un membre du groupe vomit, on perd un certain nombre de points. De la même manière, si un des conducteurs boit, le groupe est déqualifié. À la fin de la nuit, les points de chaque groupe seront calculés et le groupe avec le score le plus élevé gagnera un Pass VIP valable deux ans pour le meilleur club de Vancouver, _Plush_."

"Ces Pass sont _à nous_." fit Naruto en se frottant les mains avec un grand sourire.

"T'es taré ?" s'exclama Kiba avec un ricanement. "Quand t'es venu faire la fête avec nous l'année dernière, t'étais mort après trois bières."

"J'avais rien mangé depuis le déjeuner !" s'écria Naruto. "Je tiens très bien l'alcool !"

"Sasuke était assez mauvais, lui aussi." dit Shino en regardant le brun. "Quand on l'avait emmené dans un bar pour le calmer, il était bourré après deux bières."

"J'étais _inquiet_." grogna Sasuke, croisant les bras. "Et je n'avais rien mangé de la journée."

"C'est ça, pique-moi _mon_ excuse." se moqua Naruto.

"Ok, donc tout est bon ?" s'enquit Kankurou. "On est tous d'accord ?"

Tout le monde acquiesça.

"Très bien messieurs." déclara Shino avec un sourire en coin. "Demain soir à cinq heures et demie, on quitte Mission et on retourne à Vancouver. Slurvivor commence à huit heures. On prendra un grand repas avant et vous avez intérêt à préparer vos foies, parce qu'on va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs."

"Cool !" Kiba et Kankurou se tapèrent dans les mains.

* * *

"J't'avais dit j'avais jus' faim." marmonna Naruto en s'appuyant lourdement sur un Sasuke tout aussi bourré. "On a pu' qu'deux bars et j'm'sens bien."

"Évidemment." dit Kiba en les aidant à entrer dans la voiture. Il était un peu éméché lui-même, mais _loin_ d'être aussi bourrés que la plupart des autres. En fait, lui et Sai semblaient être les seuls à ne pas encore être complètement saouls.

Neji était celui à la tolérance la plus basse. Il s'était effondré après quatre bars et, heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui depuis. Naruto était le suivant sur la liste, ayant beaucoup trop bu au septième bar, mais il était toujours debout et continuait à boire — aussi mauvais pour sa santé que cela pouvait être. Sasuke n'avait pas tardé à le suivre, tout comme Shikamaru et Chouji. Kankurou venait tout juste de passer d'éméché à bourré. Kiba prévoyait que lui et Sai suivraient d'ici au prochain bar, ou au tout dernier, selon les défis qui les attendaient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur avant-dernier bar et Kiba aida Sasuke et Naruto à sortir du véhicule, laissant Neji dormir à l'avant. Shino les suivit à l'intérieur tandis que Gaara et Sai faisaient sortir Kankurou, Shikamaru et Chouji de l'autre voiture.

"Vous êtes le groupe de Shino, c'est ça ?" demanda une fille aux cheveux poivre et sel et aux taches de rousseur, en les voyant entrer dans le bar. "On m'a dit que vous étiez les premiers, et de loin."

"On me l'a dit aussi." répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. "Que voulez-vous, mes amis sont des alcooliques."

"Apparemment." Elle lui rendit son sourire avant d'indiquer une table où se trouvaient deux autres ingénieurs portant un t-shirt rouge. Le rouge était la couleur de leur cursus, tout comme le violet était celle des artistes et le bleu celle des scientifiques.

Une fois les neuf garçons installés, Gaara retourna surveiller Neji, laissant Shino seul avec cinq bourrés et deux éméchés. Un des ingénieurs tapa dans ses mains.

"Ok les gars, combien d'entre vous ont vomi ce soir ?"

"Aucun." répondit Shino, assez fièrement.

"Aucun ? Whoa, bon boulot. La prochaine épreuve va changer ça." fit le deuxième en souriant.

"Ok les mecs, voici votre avant-dernier défi. Après celui-là, encore un dernier et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous et vous débarrasser de votre gueule de bois avec une bonne nuit de sommeil."

"J'sens j'vais m'réveiller encore bourré." déclara Sasuke. Les deux ingénieurs rigolèrent avant que l'un d'entre eux ne pose un pichet de bière sur la table. L'autre leur tendit six pailles.

"Donc, voici ce que vous devez faire. Vous avez six pailles devant vous. Vous devez tous boire l'intégralité de ce pichet de bière sans faire de pause. Vous pouvez bien sûr vous arrêter pour respirer, mais si l'un d'entre vous arrête complètement parce qu'il n'en peut plus, vous devez tout recommencer. Et si l'un d'entre vous vomit, vous perdez dix points."

"Shino." L'interpellé se tourna vers Kiba. "Puisqu'il faut que six personnes, je pense que Naruto devrait rester de côté pour cette fois. Il est à deux doigts d'être ivre."

"'Suis pas iv'e." protesta Naruto. "'Suis abolissement sobre."

"Un grand mot," fit Kiba avec un sourire narquois, "mais c'est pas le bon."

Shino prit les six pailles et les tendit aux membres de son équipe, évitant un Naruto boudeur. _Heureusement que c'est bientôt fini_ _,_ pensa-t-il alors que l'ingénieur le plus proche donnait le signal du départ. _Uzumaki_ _semble au bord de l'inconscience_ _._ _Encore un dernier challenge. Un bar de plus_ _._ _Après, c'est terminé_ _._

"Oh ! Cinquante-huit secondes." cria l'autre ingénieur. "Très bien ! C'est un nouveau record !"

"J'crois qu'j'vais êt' malade." marmonna Shikamaru.

"Non, non, non !" s'exclama Kiba, dont la vision commençait à se brouiller. Il était _définitivement_ bourré, désormais. "Encore un défi, bordel. Juste un."

"Dépêchons-nous d'y aller." fit Sai en se levant, commençant à tituber. "Dès qu'on a fini, ceux qui veulent vomir _pourront_ vomir."

"Pas dans _ma_ voiture, c'est hors de question." déclara Shino tandis qu'ils s'aident les uns les autres à sortir du bar.

Quatre minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à leur dernier challenge. Ils entrèrent dans le bar et s'approchèrent du comptoir où une fille et un garçon les y attendaient.

"Félicitations, vous êtes la première équipe à arriver aussi loin." s'exclama la fille en applaudissant. "Êtes-vous prêts pour la dernière épreuve ?"

"Finissons-en." marmonna Kiba. Il avait la tête qui tournait et l'estomac en compote. Il ne se sentait plus si chaud, désormais.

"Très bien." fit le gars avec un sourire. "Voici votre défi. Devant vous se trouvent trois Coronarita." Il désigna les verres qui contenaient chacun un shot de tequila, un shot de Triple sec, deux shots de Limoncello, et une bouteille de Corona à côté. "Trois d'entre vous doivent engloutir chaque boisson avec une paille. Pendant ce temps, le barman versera la Corona dans votre verre. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser le verre déborder, alors vous allez devoir vous dépêcher."

"On a des règles sur les groupes de buveurs, mais puisqu'on savait que toutes les équipes ne seront pas constituées des mêmes personnes, on a une liste précise." La fille sortit ladite liste pour y jeter un œil. "Chaque groupe de trois doit consister soit de deux bruns et un blond, de deux châtains et un roux, de deux blonds et un brun, de deux roux et un brun, deux bruns et un roux ou deux châtains et un blond."

"Ça compte comme roux ?" s'enquit Shino en indiquant Chouji. La fille le fixa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

"Non, désolée. C'est plus brun-roux que roux."

"Génial." marmonna Shino. _Ça veut dire que la seule personne qui doit boire les trois verres est Naruto. Gaara est conducteur, on sera disqualifié si on fait appel à lui._

"Ok." déclara Naruto en tapant dans ses mains, titubant sur place. "Mon tour." Il s'installa sur une chaise haute et Shino soupira.

"D'accord. Dépêchons-nous d'en finir. Le premier groupe sera Kiba, Kankurou et Naruto, le deuxième Sasuke, Shikamaru et Naruto et le dernier Sai, Naruto... et Sasuke." décida Shino, souhaitant apaiser Sasuke en le laissant séparer son petit-ami de son pire ennemi.

Naruto, Kiba et Kankurou s'assirent et finirent le premier verre en moins de trente secondes. Le groupe de Shikamaru, Naruto et Sasuke fut légèrement plus lent que le premier groupe, Kiba n'étant pas totalement bourré, contrairement à eux trois. Le dernier groupe termina son verre en près de vingt secondes, Sai démontrant son incroyable tolérance pour l'alcool. Shino ne crut pas sage de mentionner à Sasuke que Sai avait caressé le dos de Naruto en passant près de lui.

"Et vous avez _terminé_!" s'exclama la fille, levant les poings en l'air. "Bien joué, les gars. C'était du bon boulot. On vous fera connaître les résultats dans quelques jours. Ça vous laisse le temps de vous débarrasser de vos gueules de bois." Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil.

"Merci. Bonne nuit." Shino aida les autres à rejoindre les deux voitures.

Sai et Gaara firent entrer Kankurou, Shikamaru et Chouji dans un véhicule tandis que Shino en faisait de même avec Naruto et Sasuke, Kiba peinant déjà à entrer de lui-même. Une fois tout le monde installé, les deux voitures firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers l'autoroute pour les deux heures de route qui les séparaient de Mission.

"J'crois qu'on devrait dormir à Gage cette nuit." dit Kiba, commençant à avoir du mal à articuler.

"On n'a pas nos clés." fit remarquer Shino au volant.

"Même."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains ferma les yeux, essayant de dormir pour se débarrasser de son envie de vomir, mais un bruit ennuyant, ressemblant à un claquement de peau, l'empêchait de sombrer. Poussant un soupir frustré après deux minutes, il ouvrit les yeux pour en déterminer la source, avant de le regretter.

"Dégueu !" gueula-t-il tandis que Naruto essayait d'avaler la bouche de Sasuke. "Dégueu ! Dégueu ! Dégueu ! Shino, arrête-les!"

"Ils sont ivres, tu t'attendais à quoi ?" fit Shino avec un sourire narquois, jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Naruto avait pivoté et essayait d'enjamber les cuisses de Sasuke. Shino se sentait juste reconnaissant de les avoir placés du côté de Neji, toujours inconscient. Cela aurait été difficile de conduire s'ils tapaient en continu contre son siège.

Après quelques grognements et grande insistance de la part de Sasuke — et avec l'aide de Shino qui avança le siège passager — Naruto réussit à monter sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Ils s'embrassaient toujours comme des assoiffés.

Kiba fit de son mieux pour les ignorer, s'appuyant contre sa vitre, les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit brusquement en recevant quelque chose en pleine figure. Il s'en débarrassa, mais reçut aussitôt autre chose.

"Ah non, pas question !" s'écria-t-il en leur balançant leurs t-shirts. Ils atterrirent sur Naruto et glissèrent sur le siège du milieu. "Vous mettez pas à poil tant que je suis derrière avec vous !"

"Calme-toi." déclara Shino tandis que Sasuke s'éloignait de la bouche de Naruto pour prêter plus d'attention à son torse. "Ils ne vont pas se mettre à poil."

Naruto gémit et Kiba jura, recouvrant ses oreilles de ses deux mains. "Shino, mets de la musique, bordel ! Je veux pas avoir à entendre ça tout le reste du trajet !"

L'autre garçon obéit, ne souhaitant pas non plus entendre Naruto gémir et haleter le nom de Sasuke. Il éleva le volume assez fort pour couvrir les bruits du blond. Ce qui n'était pas si fort, puisque Naruto n'était pas si bruyant que ça. Cela suffisait à Kiba, alors il se détourna des deux garçons et ferma les yeux, essayant de dormir. Une fois encore, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, les écarquillant avec horreur au son qu'il entendit.

"Est-ce que..." il laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de la terminer, de peur de dire la vérité.

"Je crois bien qu'ils viennent de défaire la fermeture de leurs pantalons." fit Shino avec un sourire narquois.

" _Fais-moi sortir_ _!"_ gueula Kiba, frappant le dos du siège de Shino. "Fais-moi sortir _sur-le-champ,_ Shino Aburame ! Encore mieux, fais- _les_ sortir ! Qu'ils rentrent _à pied_!"

"C'est la maison de Naruto." fit remarquer Shino avec un sourire moqueur, tandis que les gémissements de Naruto s'amplifiaient et que Sasuke commençait à haleter.

" _J'en ai rien à_ _ **foutre**_ _! Shino ! L_ _aisse-moi sortir_ _!"_

Le conducteur sourit avant d'augmenter le volume de la musique _juste_ un peu plus fort — juste assez pour couvrir les aboiements agaçants d'un cabot.

* * *

 **(1) Slurvivor est un véritable événement qui se déroule à l'université d'Ottawa. Une amie m'en a parlé brièvement, alors j'ai un peu improvisé d'après ce qu'elle m'en a raconté. Ça avait l'air hilarant et correspond bien à quelque chose que nos ingénieurs d'UBC feraient, alors... pourquoi pas, hein ?**

 ** **© 2006 FastForwar** **d****


	13. Bad Night

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer - :** **L'auteur est dans l'impossibilité de commenter après avoir été arrêtée par K. Masashi pour vol répété de ses personnages** **:** **Roh, allez** **!** **Qui allez vous croire** **?!** **Lui ou moi** **?!**

* * *

Naruto poussa un soupir en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Sasuke, se blottissant contre l'épaule du brun. Il s'était réveillé pour aller aux toilettes et depuis, il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Il était presque tenté de réveiller l'autre garçon pour s'amuser un peu, mais il savait que Sasuke ne serait pas partant.

Leur second semestre commençait le lendemain et Sasuke était sur les nerfs, n'ayant aucun souvenir des quatre derniers mois. Il allait devoir repasser certains examens et refaire quelques devoirs juste pour être sûr de pouvoir passer au niveau supérieur.

Cependant, Sasuke ayant perdu la mémoire après avoir passé le premier semestre de la première année, il savait que tout se passerait bien, puisqu'il y était parvenu l'année dernière. Les choses avec Itachi ayant dégénérées au cours du second semestre, il devrait techniquement être au point.

Naruto eut un petit sourire en coin en se souvenant de ce que Sasuke avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée. Il allait sauver Naruto des griffes de Genma en restant avec lui. Ils avaient désormais des emplois du temps différents et Naruto n'avait pas besoin de suivre Sasuke à tous ses cours, si bien que leurs horaires étaient similaires à ceux de l'année dernière. Quand ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble, celui qui n'était pas en cours avait une heure de pause, ce qui leur permettraient d'aller de classes en classes ensemble. Naruto avait hâte d'y être.

 _"Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it !..."_

Naruto s'éloigna précipitamment de Sasuke, se dépêchant de saisir le téléphone avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il l'ouvrit et se tourna vers le brun, soupirant de soulagement en ne voyant qu'un léger air de mécontentement sur son visage.

"Allô ?" murmura-t-il en traversant la pièce pour s'éloigner de Sasuke.

"Les vacances sont finies." déclara Deidara à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Samedi prochain, à minuit. Même endroit que d'habitude."

La communication coupa.

* * *

Sasuke s'installa à côté de Naruto en cours de maths, fusillant Sai du regard, qui s'était assis derrière le blond. Il avait aperçu l'emploi du temps de Sai ce matin et il avait remarqué qu'il avait _exactement_ les mêmes cours que Naruto. Il donnait une toute nouvelle définition au mot 'stalker'.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu dire à Kakashi que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?" demanda Naruto. Sasuke détourna le regard de Sai.

"J'ai pensé que ce serait plus drôle de… lui _montrer,_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Le brun se pencha vers Naruto, donnant un petit coup de nez à son menton pour se donner accès à la nuque du blond, la suçant gentiment.

"Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je n'aimais pas sortir avec toi." taquina Naruto avant de laisser échapper un petit grognement.

"Bon sang, trouvez-vous une chambre." grommela Neji en se laissant tomber sur une chaise entre Naruto et Gaara.

"Tu es encore là ?" fit ce dernier à l'attention de Sai, le fusillant du regard.

"Yep." répondit Sai, joyeusement. "Toujours."

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Sasuke retira ses lèvres du cou de Naruto pour lever les yeux. En avisant Ibiki entrer, il reprit ses succions dans le creux de la nuque du blond, faisant glapir ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait pas.

"Sa-Sasuke !" s'exclama-t-il en rougissant. Ibiki prit place à l'avant de la classe, jetant un petit coup d'oeil au couple avant de secouer la tête.

"Ravi de te revoir, Sasuke."

Le brun se contenta de grogner, ses lèvres toujours collées au cou du blond.

"Ibiki !" se plaignit Naruto. "Fais quelque chose !"

"Tu es un grand garçon, tu es parfaitement capable de te débrouiller tout seul."

"Quoi ?!"

* * *

"Je vote pour qu'on s'en aille." déclara Sasuke en ajoutant de nouveaux suçons sur la nuque de Naruto. Il avait réussi à lui en faire quatre en maths et il voulait porter ce nombre à dix avant de voir Genma. Il ne l'admettrait jamais tout haut, mais cet obsédé lui manquait.

"Kakashi nous tuerait." souligna Naruto en essayant d'éloigner le brun de son cou. "Bordel, Sasuke. T'es quoi, une sangsue ? T'as besoin d'une poche de sang ou quoi ?"

"Hm." fit Sasuke en souriant dans le creux de son épaule.

"Tu mets Kiba mal à l'aise." insista Naruto.

"Je serai désormais mal à l'aise _à vie_ rien qu'en vous voyant, putain." grommela Kiba. Il avait les bras croisés et évitait les deux garçons du regard, une moue sur le visage. Hinata pouffa avant de se pencher pour lui donner un doux baiser.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto, serrant les dents pour ne pas grogner.

"Pourquoi ?" répéta Kiba en se tournant vers lui. "Pourquoi ?! Tu me demandes sérieusement _pourquoi_?!"

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?" voulut savoir Naruto, fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke s'éloignant de son cou pour fixer Kiba, tout aussi perdu.

"Vous avez presque fait _l'amour_ sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Shino, bordel !"

"Quand ?" demanda Naruto, sincèrement perdu.

 _"_ _ _Quand j'y étais installé__ _!"_

Les deux garçons se creusèrent les méninges un court instant avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Sasuke se contenta de sourire avec satisfaction, mais Naruto se couvrit la bouche, mortifié.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Le Slurvivor ! Oh mon Dieu, Kiba, je suis _tellement_ désolé ! On était soûls, on n'aurait jamais fait ce genre de choses devant toi en étant sobre."

 _ _Je l'aurais fait__ _,_ pensa Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de foutre, là ?!" s'exclama Kiba, indiquant la nuque de Naruto.

"Personne n'a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire pareil avec ta petite-amie, Kiba."

Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec sa salive, fixant Sasuke les yeux grands ouverts. Hinata rougit, enfouissant sa tête dans un livre. Sasuke sourit d'un air moqueur avant de se rattacher au cou de Naruto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Kakashi. Il lisait l'un de ses livres préférés, comme d'habitude, tout en s'installant sur son bureau à l'avant de la classe sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux.

"Je dois l'admettre, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous prenez la peine de venir à chaque début de semestre. Vous êtes toujours les mêmes élèves et je dis toujours la même chose."

Kiba s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Les livres que vous devez acheter sont affichés sur le site et je vous ai envoyé le planning des cours par mail hier soir."

Kiba toussa légèrement.

"Donc si c'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous venez, vous perdez votre temps, même si c'est—"

"Kakashi !" s'écria Kiba. Le professeur aux cheveux argentés leva le regard dans sa direction. "Ils n'écoutent pas." déclara-t-il en désignant Naruto et Sasuke.

Kakashi tourna la tête et ses yeux en sortirent presque de leur orbite. Sasuke était collé à la nuque de Naruto qui avait les yeux fermés et haletait légèrement.

"Il est..." Le professeur laissa sa phrase en suspens, indiquant Sasuke.

"De retour ?" finit Kiba à sa place, avant de ricaner. "Ça ne te suffit pas comme indication ?"

"Sasuke ?"

Le brun laissa la nuque de Naruto à contrecœur pour regarder Kakashi. "Oui ?"

"Tu es revenu ?"

"Oui."

Kakashi laissa un sourire s'installer sur son visage et hocha la tête. "Content de te revoir."

* * *

Genma ouvrit brusquement les portes de son cours d'anatomie, cherchant Naruto des yeux. Il le trouva assis près d'un brun qui ne pouvait être que Sasuke.

"Sasuke !" s'exclama-t-il avant de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il saisit le bras du brun, le tirant de sa chaise, et l'écrasa contre son torse d'une façon très similaire à celle de Gai. "J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois enfin de retour ! Vous devez bien vous amuser au lit, Naruto et toi ! J'ai entendu dire que coucher avec quelqu'un est toujours meilleur après une longue séparation. C'était mieux que d'habitude ?"

Tout en babillant, il ne relâcha pas son étreinte sur Sasuke. Naruto sourit avec satisfaction, appréciant le fait que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas _lui_ qui était arraché de son siège. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de Gai à la nouvelle.

"Kakashi me l'a dit et j'allais me précipiter à votre appartement, avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'y aurait pas d'arbres assez hauts pour atteindre votre fenêtre. Je vais devoir installer une caméra dans votre chambre. _Je vous en prie,_ dites-moi que vous avez enregistré votre première nuit ensemble après votre réunion, parce que ça devait être _chaud_!"

"Genma, je vais te tuer si tu me lâches pas dans la seconde."

"Mais _Sasuke_." gémit le professeur. Il glapit soudainement et lâcha Sasuke, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. "Ça fait mal."

"Bien fait." fit Sasuke, le fusillant du regard en reprenant place à côté de Naruto.

Le professeur sauta par-dessus leurs tables, s'asseyant à côté de Naruto et lui saisissant le menton. Il obligea le blond à lever la tête et la fit pivoter à son bon vouloir pour inspecter les suçons sur sa nuque.

"Ils sont tout frais ! Ils ne datent même pas d'une heure ! Sasuke, espèce de sale pervers, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?" fit Genma avec un sourire narquois.

" _Je_ suis un sale pervers ?" demanda Sasuke, incrédule. "Et _toi,_ alors ?!"

"Je suis un _archi_ sale pervers. Mais tu me rattrapes, tu le sais ?" ricana Genma en relâchant le menton de Naruto. "Il a déjà essayé de te rouler une pelle en cours ?"

"Il a commencé l'année dernière." déclara Naruto.

"Oho ! Tu évolues au rang de _super_ sale pervers, Sasuke. Il te reste à passer le stade d'ultra sale pervers avant de pouvoir devenir un archi sale pervers, comme moi." Genma enfonça son pouce dans son torse, souriant avec fierté.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke. "Si tu deviens un archi sale pervers, je te quitte."

"Je n'en crois pas un mot." répliqua Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur, se demandant en quoi consistait _exactement_ un archi sale pervers.

* * *

"Alors ce prof a rejoint le groupe d'amis de Kakashi ?" s'enquit Sasuke en s'installant pour son cours de chimie, Naruto s'asseyant à côté de lui tandis que Gaara prenait place de l'autre côté du blond.

"Yep. Il est plutôt cool. Bien plus qu'Ebisu et—" Naruto se tut, ne voulant pas prononcer le nom d'Orochimaru. Il allait le voir dans quelques heures et il n'avait pas hâte d'y être.

"Sa façon de parler est assez étrange, par contre." déclara Gaara d'un ton monotone en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés. "On s'y habitue, mais ça prend du temps."

"Ça ne me posera aucun problème." assura Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Sasuke regarda un homme à peine plus âgé que lui entrer dans la pièce. Des lunettes de soleil étaient perchées sur son front et il portait un baggy avec un t-shirt blanc au col boutonné. Il avait l'apparence d'un étudiant moyen, si bien que Sasuke haussa les sourcils en le voyant prendre place à l'avant de la classe.

"Yo, Aoba !" salua Naruto.

Le professeur leva les yeux et sourit avant de poser ses affaires et de s'avancer vers Naruto et ses amis. "Yo, 'Ruto. Tout baigne ?"

"Génial. Mais hé, hé ! Regarde ça ! C'est Sasuke !" Naruto indiqua Sasuke. "Genre, le _vrai_ Sasuke ! Il a retrouvé la mémoire !"

"Oh, mortel." Aoba lui tendit la main. "Aoba Yamashiro. J'ai passé plein d'temps a'ec ton paternel et son p'tit copain."

"Ravi de te rencontrer... à nouveau, je suppose." déclara Sasuke en secouant la main du jeune professeur.

"'Hâte de rencontrer l' _vrai_ Sas'ke."

"Aoba ! Aoba !" Le jeune professeur poussa un cri avant de sauter hors du chemin de Genma qui tomba par terre la tête la première. Il avait essayé de tacler Aoba, mais heureusement pour ce dernier, il avait de bons réflexes et l'avait évité. Le professeur dépravé se remit vite sur pied, se tournant vers son confrère. "T'as entendu la nouvelle ?! Sasuke est de retour !"

"Ouep, on m'l'a dit." dit Aoba en reculant discrètement. Genma l'avait toujours rendu un peu nerveux.

"C'est génial !" s'exclama Genma, levant les poings en l'air. "Orgie générale ce soir !"

"Genma," soupira Aoba, se frottant les yeux, "tu fais peur à mes élèves."

* * *

"C'est cool que tu sois de retour, Sasuke." fit Asuma avec un sourire avant de tapoter le dos du brun. "Naruto va enfin pouvoir arrêter de se plaindre de sa frustration sexuelle."

"Hé !" s'exclama Naruto depuis la porte arrière. "J'ai entendu ! Et je n'ai fait ça _qu'une fois,_ Asuma !"

Le professeur pouffa avant d'aspirer une bouffée de sa cigarette et de saluer les deux garçons. Sasuke lui rendit son geste d'un signe de tête avant de pivoter et de monter les escaliers à la suite de Naruto. Il jeta un œil à son emploi du temps tandis qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment et s'arrêta net.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je rentre à la maison."

"Sasuke !" Naruto saisit le bras de son petit-ami avant qu'il ne s'enfuie, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. "Je serai avec toi."

"Je ne peux _pas_ aller voir Gai ! C'est impossible ! Si _Genma_ était à deux doigts de me tuer, Gai va _m'assassiner_!"

"Aw, Sasuke aurait-il _peur_?" se moqua Naruto en traînant Sasuke en direction de Woodward.

"Tu es diabolique, Naruto." souligna Sasuke avec un grand sourire. "Ça méritera une punition, tout à l'heure."

"Oh." fit Naruto avec un sourire en coin. "Une punition, hein ?"

Ils arrivèrent à Woodward et Naruto fit un signe de tête à Lee avant de s'asseoir, Sasuke prenant place à côté de lui.

"Peut-être que Gai ne sera pas au courant." murmura Sasuke dans sa barbe.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

"Sasuke ! Tu es de retour !"

 _ _Ou peut-être pas__ _,_ songea Sasuke avec un soupir.

Naruto lui lança un sourire moqueur tandis que Gai s'approchait, mais son sourire s'effaça quand le professeur dépassa Sasuke et s'arrêta devant lui. _Attendez une seconde_ _!_ _Pourquoi c'est toujours moi_ _?!_ pensa frénétiquement Naruto avant de se tenir à sa chaise. Cela n'empêcha pas Gai de l'arracher de son siège, des larmes de joie dévalant ses joues alors qu'il étreignait Naruto de toutes ses forces.

"Oh, amour juvénile ! Il t'est revenu dans toute sa joie et sa splendeur ! Naruto, toi et Sasuke êtes à nouveau débordants d'une énergie et d'un amour empreints de jeunesse ! Je ne peux exprimer à quel point je suis heureux que vous soyez à nouveau réuni !"

Sasuke sourit avec satisfaction en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, regardant un Naruto à l'air assassin. Oh, oui. Pour Sasuke, la vie était belle.

* * *

Le cours de biologie se déroula de la même façon qu'avec Aoba, sauf que Raidou _n'évita pas_ Genma. Il avait fini sur le dos, gueulant à Genma de le lâcher avant qu'il ne lui arrache la queue. Genma avait boudé, faisant remarquer qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Kakashi qui le menaçait toujours d'une manière similaire.

Le reste des cours de présentation s'étaient déroulés sans encombre et Sasuke fut forcé de se séparer de Naruto. Malgré ses supplications, Naruto ne voulait pas le laisser l'accompagner en cours de chimie. Sasuke était donc rentré à la maison, furieux, sachant que Sai serait dans la même classe que Naruto.

Une heure après la fin du cours, Naruto avait appelé Sasuke pour lui dire qu'il allait en cours de physique. Quand Sasuke lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas rentré durant l'heure de pause, Naruto s'était contenté de rire et de changer de sujet. Sasuke avait presque brisé son portable dans son poing serré.

Bien qu'il savait que Naruto ne voulait pas qu'il vienne, le brun l'attendit devant la porte de son cours de physique. Il serra furieusement les poings en le voyant arriver avec une coupure sur le front et des bleus le long de sa mâchoire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les bleus et il se souvint que Kiba lui avait dit qu'il les avait eus presque en permanence le semestre dernier.

"C'était lui, pas vrai ?" Naruto leva les yeux, surpris, et pâlit. "C'est lui qui t'a fait ça."

"Laisse tomber, Sasuke." murmura Naruto en le dépassant, cherchant à s'éloigner. Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras.

"Naruto, tu ne peux pas laisser couler." insista-t-il. "Laisse-moi _t'aider_!"

"Personne ne peut m'aider." murmura-t-il.

"Sasuke !"

Leur conversation fut interrompue quand Anko se précipita vers eux pour étreindre Sasuke de toutes ses forces. "On m'a dit que tu es revenu ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Ça va, Anko. T'as l'intention de redéclencher l'alarme incendie ?"

"Comme toujours." répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

"Je peux ramener Naruto à la maison, alors ?"

"Bien sûr." Elle sourit à Naruto, ne relevant pas ses bleus. Elle les avait remarqué lors du premier semestre et n'avait jamais réussi à le faire parler. "Rentrez chez vous et passez du bon temps ensemble, mais je veux les détails plus tard !"

"Perverse !" s'écria Naruto alors qu'elle se précipitait dans le bâtiment. "Tu passes trop de temps avec Genma !"

"Pas assez, si tu veux mon avis." lui lança-t-elle en retour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Naruto était installé dans la voiture de Sasori, regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Orochimaru et le roux étaient à l'avant.

C'était la première fois que Sasori était venu le chercher. En voyant le Sannin s'approcher de lui dans le parking, il s'était dit qu'ils allaient prendre sa voiture. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Sasori était arrivé et ils étaient montés dans son véhicule.

Il avait eu du mal à s'éloigner de Sasuke. Au moment même où il avait bougé, Sasuke s'était réveillé pour lui demander où il allait. Naruto ne pouvait pas le lui dire et il doutait que Sasuke puisse croire qu'il allait passer trois heures aux toilettes. Il lui avait donc dit qu'il allait se promener, ne se sentant pas très bien. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour convaincre Sasuke de ne pas l'accompagner. D'une certaine façon, le retour du bon vieux Sasuke rendait les choses bien plus compliquées.

La voiture s'arrêta au bout d'une longue rue bordée de maisons et Naruto regarda les deux hommes placés l'avant.

"Ok. C'est l'heure d'y aller." Sasori ouvrit sa portière et Naruto inspira un grand coup avant de suivre le mouvement.

Il y était habitué, désormais. Ce n'était pas aussi dur qu'avant. Il détestait toujours cela et cela le rendait encore nauséeux, mais il pouvait le supporter, désormais. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il savait exactement comment maquiller un meurtre en suicide. Il était parfait à cela, désormais, bien qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas l'être.

Naruto, Orochimaru et Sasori s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Le roux s'accroupit pour crocheter la serrure. Dix secondes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Naruto se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine pour chercher du vin tandis qu'Orochimaru et Sasori allaient à l'étage. Le blond entra dans la pièce à peine éclairée — une lumière était toujours allumée — et jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Il remarqua un cellier et s'apprêtait à y entrer quand il entendit un bruit sourd venant d'en haut.

"Gamin ! Monte sur-le-champ !" cria Sasori.

Naruto sortit de la cuisine en vitesse, courant dans le couloir et montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte au bout du couloir et vit Sasori et Orochimaru essayant de retenir au sol un homme à la large stature.

"Donne-nous un coup de main !" Naruto se précipita dans leur direction et s'accroupit, se préparant à saisir l'homme par la taille.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la soirée vira à la catastrophe.

L'homme sortit un couteau de nulle part et se dégagea de l'emprise d'Orochimaru. Il agita son arme violemment et réussit à toucher la seule personne qui ne le méritait pas. La lame s'enfonça dans l'abdomen de Naruto, se glissant entre deux côtes.

Le blond glapit en lâchant l'homme, tombant en arrière alors que ce dernier retirait son couteau de son corps. Le blond était allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond en serrant sa blessure ensanglantée d'une main.

"Merde !" s'exclama Sasori en retirant le couteau de la main de l'homme pour lui trancher la gorge en vitesse. Les choses étaient déjà parties en vrille, donc feindre le suicide n'avait plus d'importance. "Putain de merde ! Vérifie l'état du gamin !"

"Naruto ?" Orochimaru s'accroupit aux côtés de Naruto. "Tu m'entends ?"

"Ramène-le à la voiture." ordonna Sasori. "Il devrait y avoir des compresses dans le coffre. Panse-le et reviens m'aider à nettoyer ce bordel."

Orochimaru hocha la tête et se pencha. Naruto grogna, un de ses bras étant jeté autour des épaules du Sannin qui le tira sur ses pieds et le traîna vers la porte. Le blond entendait son professeur jurer dans sa barbe et marmonner des choses comme, "Tiens bon, on va tout arranger." Naruto était presque choqué par son inquiétude, mais il avait trop mal pour s'en soucier.

Orochimaru le laissa tomber sur le siège arrière de la voiture avant de se précipiter vers le coffre. Il farfouilla son contenu avant de trouver quelques compresses. Il retourna aussitôt à ses côtés et attira le blond à lui. Naruto grogna en guise de protestation, mais Orochimaru l'ignora et souleva son t-shirt. Il pressa doucement quelques compresses contre sa blessure et Naruto cria.

"Naruto, écoute-moi." dit Orochimaru, la voix dure pour s'assurer que le blond l'écoutait. "Garde ta main pressée contre ta blessure." Il saisit la main de Naruto et la pressa contre les compresses, retirant la sienne. "Reste appuyé et ne _t'évanouis pas_." déclara-t-il, insistant sur ce dernier point. "Est-ce bien compris ?"

Naruto hocha la tête avec un grognement. "Ok."

"Ne t'évanouis pas !" répéta Orochimaru avant de claquer la portière et de se précipiter dans la maison. Il monta les escaliers en vitesse et entra dans la chambre, où Sasori était occupé à verser de l'essence sur le sang tâchant le sol — notamment celui de Naruto. Il l'avait visiblement trouvé dans le garage.

"Ils sauront que c'est un incendie criminel." fit remarquer Orochimaru.

"Mais ils n'auront aucun suspect." répliqua Sasori, reprenant son ton monotone. "On ne peut les laisser trouver des traces de sang ou le gamin se fera prendre."

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"Trouve des allumettes." commanda Sasori. Alors qu'Orochimaru s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, le roux l'arrêta. "Comment va-t-il ?"

"Difficile à dire." admit Orochimaru.

"On a besoin de ce gosse. Il ne peut pas mourir."

"On le ramènera à Deidara." dit Orochimaru avant de dévaler les escaliers à la recherche d'allumettes.

* * *

Sasori ouvrit brusquement les portes de leur Q.G., traversant le couloir en vitesse pour aller chercher Deidara tandis qu'Orochimaru portait un blond presque inconscient à sa suite.

"Deidara ! On a un problème !" s'exclama Sasori en débarrassant la table d'un geste de la main, laissant de la place pour qu'Orochimaru y dépose le blond.

Deidara accourut depuis la pièce d'à côté, Zetsu à sa suite, et écarquilla les yeux en avisant la scène devant lui. Il courut vers la table et porta une main au front de Naruto. Le garçon suait à seaux.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"L'enfoiré avait un couteau." expliqua Sasori tandis que les quatre hommes se penchaient sur le blond.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Zetsu, regardant Deidara. L'homme à la queue-de-cheval serra les lèvres, Naruto l'observant en peinant à garder les yeux ouverts, la respiration laborieuse.

"Sasori, va chercher le kit de premiers secours. Zetsu, trouve-moi de l'héroïne."

"De l'héroïne ?" répéta l'homme aux cheveux noirs, les sourcils haussés. "Pour le gosse ?"

"Ouais." Deidara contourna Naruto, qui respirait difficilement en secouant la tête, indiquant visiblement qu'il ne voulait pas d'héroïne.

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Orochimaru à voix basse. "Tu penses pouvoir le faire ? Je peux toujours l'emmener à l'hôpital, dire que je l'ai trouvé sur la route."

"Non." contredit Deidara. "C'est trop risqué. Je peux le faire."

Sasori revint avec un kit de premiers secours et le tendit à Deidara, qui fouilla à l'intérieur à la recherche d'un fil chirurgical et d'une aiguille. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et donna le tout à Orochimaru pour qu'il s'en occupe, en profitant pour chercher des compresses. Il retira celles qui s'étaient collées à la peau de Naruto, faisant craquer le sang séché. La blessure se remit à couler. Il saisit une bouteille d'eau sur la table d'à côté et la versa sur la blessure, faisant crier Naruto.

"Tenez-le." ordonna Deidara. Orochimaru — qui avait fini de passer le fil dans l'aiguille — et Sasori retirent le garçon tandis que Deidara nettoyait sa blessure du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Zetsu revint quelques secondes plus tard, une seringue dans les mains.

"Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?" demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, surveillant Naruto du regard, inquiet. "Il pourrait être sérieusement blessé."

"Il s'en sortira. Fais-le." ordonna Deidara.

Avec un soupir, Zetsu retira le bouchon de la seringue et en tapota le côté, faisant couler un peu de drogue sur le sol. Les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent un peu plus et de la panique se dessina sur son visage.

"Non." gémit-il, tendant le bras pour saisir Deidara. "Pas de drogues. Je peux supporter la douleur. Je n'ai pas besoin de drogues."

"Je ne pense pas." déclara Deidara. "Je ne te laisserai pas mourir."

Zetsu s'approcha et Naruto commença à se tortiller. "Je n'en veux pas."

"Dommage."

Quand Naruto se rendit compte qu'ils étaient sérieux, il se débattit plus vigoureusement, malgré sa blessure. Orochimaru et Sasori en perdirent presque leur emprise, ne s'y attendant pas, mais ils se remirent bien vite en place.

"Non !" s'écria le blond. "Ne faites pas ça !"

Il balança violemment ses jambes, essayant de déstabiliser Sasori, mais le roux maintint sa prise. Deidara saisit un de ses bras, frappant l'intérieur de son coude pour faire ressortir une de ses veines. Naruto continua de se débattre, Zetsu s'approchant pour tenir son bras plus fermement.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent le long des joues de Naruto, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de douleur. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il avait supportées parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais ça... c'était complètement d'un autre niveau. Il n'en _voulait pas_!

 _"_ _ _Je vous en prie__ _!"_

Zetsu enfonça l'aiguille dans sa veine et en déversa son contenu dans le bras du blond. Naruto poussa un hurlement perçant, de rage et de peur. Il sentit le liquide parcourir son bras et cessa de se débattre. Cela ne servait plus à rien, le mal était fait. De plus, cela ne faisait qu'empirer sa douleur et... _oooh,_ _ça ne me fait plus si mal maintenant_ _,_ pensa Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. _C'est plutôt bizarre_ _._

La peau de Naruto se réchauffa légèrement et sa bouche s'assécha. Il se sentait plutôt... confortable. Un peu bizarre, mais détendu. _Très_ détendu.

"Ok." Deidara fit signe à Sasori et Orochimaru de le lâcher. "Commençons."

* * *

Kiba monta les escaliers en direction de l'appartement de Naruto, Sasuke et Sai, sifflotant sans vraiment le remarquer. Il ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escaliers et entra dans le couloir, toquant deux fois à la porte en regardant autour de lui d'un air absent. La porte s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard et le sourire qui montait sur son visage s'effaça aussitôt.

"Naruto, ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette."

Le blond secoua la tête. Il avait des sacs sous les yeux, le regard vide et c'était la première fois que Kiba le voyait porter un t-shirt. Le blond ne dormait _jamais_ avec un t-shirt.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ?" demanda Kiba en entrant dans l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière lui tandis que Naruto se dirigeait vers la cuisine. "Sai et Sasuke sont là ?"

"Je sais pas." répondit le blond, la voix rauque.

Un courant d'air le fit frémir et il s'agrippa au comptoir pour s'empêcher de défaillir. Il ne savait pas si c'était un contrecoup de la drogue ou si cela suggérait une infection. Il espérait sérieusement que c'était un contrecoup. C'était quelque chose qu'il saurait gérer. L'infection... pas tellement. Pas sans aller à l'hôpital et se mettre Shizune sur le dos.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" redemanda Kiba en s'approchant du blond. "Tu trembles." Il posa une main sur le bras de Naruto et fronça les sourcils. "T'es en sueur, Naruto." Il força le blond à pivoter et porta une main à son front. "Tu as de la température. Très élevée. Tu as attrapé un truc ?"

"Je s-sais pas." bégaya Naruto, serrant le comptoir d'une main et l'épaule de Kiba de l'autre, les frémissements s'accentuant.

"Merde, il faut aller à l'hôpital." dit Kiba.

"N-non." protesta Naruto. "Pas d'h-hôpital."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Kiba se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, mais Naruto ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour s'empêcher de vomir, alors il ne leva pas les yeux.

"Sasuke, où était ton petit-ami cette nuit ?"

"J'allais lui demander la même chose." dit Sasuke en entrant dans la cuisine, fronçant les sourcils. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Non, il ne va pas bien." dit Kiba, se tournant vers Naruto. "Il tremble et il a de la température. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital."

"N-non." insista Naruto, s'éloignant de Kiba et utilisant le comptoir pour s'aider à avancer vers la porte et Sasuke.

"Naruto, allez ! Sois pas stupide, bordel !"

Kiba tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais le blond écarta son bras, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Sasuke fut à ses côtés dans la seconde, le saisissant par la taille. Ce simple geste lui fit ouvrir brutalement les yeux et il cria de douleur avant de pousser Sasuke, tombant par terre.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce que—"

"Sasuke !" Kiba s'accroupit à côté de Naruto et le fit tourner légèrement. Le brun écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que Kiba lui montrait. Une tache de sang commençait à se former sur le t-shirt du blond.

"Merde !" Il s'accroupit à son tour aux côtés de Naruto.

Précipitamment, mais délicatement, les deux garçons retirèrent le t-shirt du blond, Kiba le jetant dans un coin tandis que Sasuke inspectait la blessure. Il vit qu'elle avait été recousue et d'une très mauvaise manière, en plus de ça.

"Merde, je crois que c'est infecté." murmura le brun en touchant délicatement le tour de la blessure. "Il faut l'amener à Shizune."

"Non." murmura le blond. "J-je peux me d-débrouiller."

"La ferme, abruti." fit Sasuke avec fureur. "À quoi tu pensais en te recousant toi-même, bordel ?!" Sasuke se releva et saisit le téléphone sur le comptoir, appelant les urgences. Il porta l'appareil à son oreille et attendit.

"911, quelle est votre urgence ?" dit une femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Il nous faut une ambulance à UBC immédiatement. Résidence Walter Gage, Tour Nord, troisième étage."

"Très bien, puis-je savoir quel est le problème ?"

"Mon ami a une énorme blessure le long de son abdomen. Je crois qu'il a essayé de la fermer lui-même, mais ça a l'air de s'être infecté."

"D'accord, quel est son nom ?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." dit Sasuke d'un ton promettant une mort douce si elle refusait d'offrir ses services à cause du nom de famille de Naruto. Elle n'en fit rien.

"Très bien, l'ambulance est en route. Puis-je savoir quel est votre nom ?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Merci, M. Uchiha. Si vous pouviez envoyer quelqu'un à la porte pour faire entrer les urgentistes, cela serait dûment apprécié. Restez avec votre ami."

"D'accord. Merci."

Il raccrocha et s'agenouilla près de Naruto, posant la tête du blond sur ses genoux en écartant de son front ses mèches trempées de sueur. Il indiqua à Kiba de descendre et d'attendre les secours, l'autre garçon protestant, voulant rester et trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire. Sasuke insista et il s'en alla en grommelant et jurant. Sasuke resta à sa place sur le sol, grimaçant à chaque tremblement incontrôlable du blond.

"Naruto, qui t'as fait ça ?" murmura-t-il.

"Un g-groupe de m-mecs." bafouilla-t-il, tremblant encore plus. "À c-cause de m-mon nom."

"Pourquoi essayer de me le cacher ?"

"Je v-voulais pas t-t'inquiéter."

"Et tu penses que c'est mieux ?!" s'écria Sasuke, furieux. Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment. "Je suis désolé."

"Pas grave." murmura Naruto en fermant les yeux. "R-reste avec moi ?"

"Toujours." répondit Sasuke, lui caressant les cheveux.

Le blond resta silencieux un moment et Sasuke fronça les sourcils, secouant doucement son épaule. "Naruto, reste éveillé." Il ne reçut pas de réponse. "Naruto, réveille-toi. Ne t'évanouis pas, c'est dangereux." Toujours pas de réponse. "Naruto !"

* * *

 **A/N :** **Je sais** **!** **DRAMA** **!** **Je suis désolée** **!** **Mais hé, au moins c'était un long chapitre, pas vrai** **? …** **Pas vrai** **?**

 ** **© 2006 FastForward****


	14. Going Downhill

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer :** **Chassée de la maison de K. Masashi par un grille-pain possédé** **:** **Quoi** **?** **Je les aurai un jour** **!**

 _Note de la traductrice : Hey ! Bonne année ! (Ignorez le fait que j'aurai pu vous le souhaiter la semaine dernière...) Bon, j'espère que vous avez bien lu les avertissements au début de la fanfiction, puisque la dernière ligne va entrer en jeu, là. Et Naruto va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Pour changer. Hm._

* * *

Sasuke se frotta le visage en fermant la porte de la chambre de Naruto, s'y adossant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

Le docteur qui s'était occupé de Naruto avait dit que l'infection devrait disparaître dans environ deux semaines et qu'il en faudrait deux autres pour que la blessure guérisse complètement. Shizune était au beau milieu d'une opération importante et bien que Sasuke savait qu'elle aurait tout lâché pour Naruto, ce n'était pas en option, alors il avait été quérir un autre docteur.

Ce dernier avait voulu discuter d'un incident avec Naruto et malgré l'insistance de Sasuke à savoir ce que c'était, le docteur avait refusé de lui en parler. Le brun en garda un très mauvais pressentiment.

L'Uchiha se frotta les yeux, frustré. Il ne pouvait pas aider Naruto à se débarrasser d'Orochimaru. Il ne pouvait pas le sauver de son nom de famille. Il ne pouvait _rien faire._ Vraiment, à quoi _servait-il_?

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Sasuke leva brusquement la tête et il rencontra le regard de Sai qui se tenait devant lui, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait légèrement coupable, mais Sasuke n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant sur le souci qu'il se faisait visiblement pour Naruto.

"Il faudra deux semaines pour que l'infection se dissipe et deux autres pour que sa blessure soit totalement guérie." Sai hocha la tête.

"Ils savent ce qui lui est arrivé ?"

"Ouais. Il a dit que des gars l'ont agressé sur le chemin du retour. Ils lui ont cassé la figure avant de le poignarder, le laissant crever sur la route. Il est rentré et s'est recousu seul, mais cet _abruti_ n'a pas cru bon de le dire à qui que ce soit donc, comme tu le sais, la plaie s'est infectée. Le docteur a dit qu'il devrait s'en sortir."

Sai acquiesça. "Il n'a rien dit d'autre ?"

"Non." Sasuke plissa les yeux. "Pourquoi ? Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ?"

"Non, je demandais juste." répliqua Sai. "Je voulais savoir quels enfoirés lui ont fait ça histoire de les faire payer !"

"Tu vas devoir faire la queue." cracha Sasuke avant de le pousser de son chemin. "Naruto a besoin de repos, alors n'essaie _même pas_ de le réveiller !" Le brun claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Sai regarda sa porte fermée quelques secondes avant de pivoter et de retourner dans sa propre chambre. Il prit son portable et composa un numéro. Cela sonna un moment. Alors qu'il pensait devoir laisser un message, la ligne cliqua et une voix retentit à l'appareil.

"Oui ?"

"C'est Sai." informa le jeune homme. "Il en a pour un mois."

"C'est un long moment." dit Deidara à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il soupira. "Très bien. Je l'appellerai ce soir pour lui dire qu'on le laisse tranquille jusqu'à la fin du mois."

"Ok."

"Bon boulot, Sai. Garde un œil sur lui."

"Oui, chef."

Deidara raccrocha.

* * *

Deidara était assis devant son bureau, les mains liées, fixant la feuille de papier qui se trouvait devant lui d'un air contrarié. Il y avait tant à faire en si peu de temps. Et voilà qu'en plus, il avait un membre de moins.

Soupirant, Deidara se frappa doucement le front de ses mains jointes, essayant de trouver une solution. C'était évident que Naruto allait avoir besoin _d'au moins_ quelques jours avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, mais Deidara ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de lui laisser un mois de repos. Menacer ses amis marchait bien, mais il s'agissait de quelque chose que le blond ne pouvait contrôler. Ce ne serait pas juste — pas que Deidara soit juste, mais il _savait_ quand faire la part des choses.

Un coup bref à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées et il leva la tête.

"Oui ?"

"C'est Orochimaru."

"Entre." Deidara s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise, le professeur entrant dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. "Tu es au courant pour Naruto, je suppose ?"

"En effet. Tsunade m'en a parlé. Son infection se rétractera dans deux semaines et il lui faudra deux semaines supplémentaires pour être totalement guéri."

"Quel enfoiré." grogna Deidara. "Qui garde toujours un couteau sur lui ? Comment a-t-il pu être poignardé comme ça ? J'ai besoin de ce gamin, bordel !" Le blond abattit ses poings sur son bureau et Orochimaru sursauta légèrement. "Menacer ses amis ne le fera pas guérir plus vite !"

"Il y a peut-être un moyen de le remettre vite d'aplomb." Deidara le regarda, confus. "Un moyen qui nous assurera qu'il fera _toujours_ ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Qui nous assurera qu'il reviendra _encore et encore_."

"Continue." dit Deidara, intéressé.

"Tout d'abord, l'héroïne qu'on lui a donnée—"

"C'était une petite dose." interrompit Deidara. "Pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

Deidara fronça les sourcils devant le sourire maniaque qui déformait le visage d'Orochimaru. "Je pense qu'on devrait augmenter la dose."

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres. "Tu penses qu'on devrait le rendre accro."

"Avec nos contacts—" Orochimaru s'interrompit. "Je veux dire _vos_ contacts, nous pouvons nous assurer qu'il ne puisse se procurer de l'héroïne nulle part ailleurs. Il est riche, il peut très bien se la payer lui-même, mais si vous empêchez tous les dealers de lui en servir, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de venir à nous dès qu'il en aura besoin. Grâce à cela, il ne pourra pas nous lâcher et sera obligé de nous obéir."

"C'est diabolique. Fourbe, même." Deidara eut un sourire en coin. "J'aime ça. Faisons-le."

L'homme aux cheveux blonds sortit un bout de papier d'un de ses tiroirs et y écrivit une adresse. "Envoie Tobi en chercher à cette adresse. Administre-lui en une dose demain, après son cours de chimie. Je t'enverrai Tobi et Hidan pour t'aider au cas où il résiste." Il tendit le bout de papier et Orochimaru s'en empara, hochant légèrement la tête.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau, Deidara l'arrêta.

"Oh, et Orochimaru ?" Le professeur se retourna. "Un de mes hommes m'a rapporté des histoires plutôt intéressantes." Les yeux de Deidara se durcirent. "Je pensais que Sasori t'avait informé du fait que je voulais que tu arrêtes d'abuser du gamin." Le Sannin grimaça. "Je n'aime pas qu'on endommage mes biens, Orochimaru, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit brisé psychologiquement. Recommence, et je ferais en sorte d'être débarrassé de _toi_."

"Bien, chef." murmura Orochimaru.

"Sors d'ici." ordonna Deidara avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable pour vérifier quelque chose, le Sannin quittant silencieusement son bureau.

* * *

Sasuke se retourna dans son lit, essayant de trouver une position confortable. Après quelques secondes, il se retourna encore une fois, poussant un grognement frustré. Il n'avait fait que se tourner et se retourner, essayant de trouver un peu de confort, depuis près de trois heures.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, Sasuke avait dormi dans le lit de Naruto avec le blond. Même quand Naruto n'était pas là, il avait dormi seul dans son lit. Il se sentait simplement plus à l'aise en étant avec ou près du blond. Mais là, il n'était pas _avec_ Naruto.

Sasuke avait parlé des blessures de Naruto à Shizune et elle lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne dorme pas avec le blond pour le moment. Les lits de l'appartement étaient petits et il risquait de lui faire du mal en rouvrant ses blessures ou simplement en lui donnant un coup dans son sommeil. Sasuke ne voulait pas que cela arrive, alors il avait rejoint sa propre chambre pour la nuit.

Et voilà d'où venait le problème. Il n'était pas avec Naruto et de fait, il ne pouvait pas dormir.

"Espèce d'idiot." grommela Sasuke en se retournant à nouveau. "Mais quel _imbécile_. Se blesser et ne rien dire à personne."

Sa porte s'ouvrit et il tourna la tête pour voir qui entrait.

"Hé, Uchiha, ça te dérangerait de la mettre en veilleuse ? Y en a qui essaient de dormir, ici." déclara Sai, le ton sec. "Y en a marre de t'entendre marmonner et te retourner dans ton lit. Ça fait des heures que ça dure. La. Ferme."

"Dégage." grogna Sasuke.

Sai claqua la porte en réponse et le brun grinça des dents. "Bien joué, enfoiré. T'as certainement réveillé Naruto." marmonna-t-il, irrité.

Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Sasuke se retourna encore et encore, essayant de trouver une meilleure position, comme il le faisait depuis trois heures. Sa porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et, alors que Sasuke allait se retourner et gueuler à Sai de lui ficher la paix, il entendit une voix hésitante l'appeler.

"Sasuke, t'es réveillé ?"

"Naruto ?" Sasuke se redressa, regardant le blond à sa porte. Il portait un boxer bleu et un t-shirt blanc et se tortillait nerveusement les mains.

"Salut." murmura-t-il. "On est rentré quand ?"

Sasuke pivota pour faire face à son petit-ami, ses pieds sortant du couvert de ses draps. "Il y a quelques heures. Tu t'es endormi dans la voiture. Le docteur m'a dit que je devrais te laisser dormir, alors je t'ai porté au lit en rentrant. Tu viens de te réveiller ?" Le blond hocha la tête.

"J'ai un peu faim." murmura-t-il. Sasuke sourit.

"Allons te chercher de quoi manger, alors."

Il se leva et enroula un bras autour des épaules de Naruto, le guidant à la cuisine. Il lui indiqua de s'asseoir et sortit de quoi lui préparer des ramens. Après avoir mis l'eau à bouillir et préparé un bol de ramens, il alla s'asseoir en face de Naruto. Les yeux du blond étaient baissés et il se tortillait toujours les mains sous la table.

"Tu es vraiment en colère contre moi, hein ?" murmura Naruto.

"Naruto, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis _furieux_." répondit Sasuke d'un ton égal. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Il était furieux, c'était vrai, mais il savait que Naruto se sentait assez coupable comme cela, il n'allait pas en rajouter en lui criant dessus. "Tu aurais pu _mourir,_ Naruto."

"Je sais." murmura le blond. "Je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire."

"Aller à l'hôpital, peut-être ?" déclara sèchement Sasuke.

"J-Je ne pensais pas—"

" _ _Ça__ ," dit Sasuke, "c'est évident."

Naruto resta silencieux, fixant la table. Sasuke se leva pour verser l'eau dans son bol, le posant devant le blond avec une paire de baguettes et un couvercle, laissant l'eau adoucir les nouilles.

"Je suis désolé." murmura Naruto.

"Pourquoi ?" voulut savoir Sasuke. "Ta bêtise mise à part, tu aurais dû savoir que quelqu'un le remarquerait. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi chercher à te soigner tout seul ? Si tu craignais que l'hôpital te jette dehors à cause de ton nom, tu sais très bien que Shizune ne t'aurais _jamais_ mis à la porte. En plus, Tsunade semblait sur le point de t'étrangler quand elle est passée te voir tout à l'heure. Kiba s'est presque pissé dessus tellement il avait peur pour toi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital ?!"

Naruto resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, même s'il le voulait.

Sasuke soupira, secouant la tête. "Naruto, si ce sont les questions dont tu as peur, je vais faire un marché avec toi." Naruto leva enfin les yeux pour le regarder. "La prochaine fois que quelque chose arrive et que tu as besoin de mon aide, je t'aiderai sans la moindre question. Je vais certainement _vouloir_ t'en poser, mais si tu peux supporter me voir trépigner de frustration, je serais là pour te venir en aide."

Naruto sourit légèrement, imaginant Sasuke trépigner de frustration, avant de hocher la tête.

"D'accord. La prochaine fois, je viendrai te voir."

* * *

Tsunade tapait ses doigts contre son bureau, fixant son téléphone. Elle le saisit avant de le reposer aussitôt, le fixant à nouveau en tapant son bureau de ses doigts. Elle serra les dents et reprit l'appareil, y entrant trois chiffres avant de raccrocher à nouveau, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

"Fais-le. Allez." se morigéna-t-elle en reprenant le téléphone... avant de raccrocher aussitôt. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du haut et en sortit une bouteille de bière, l'ouvrant et engloutissant presque la moitié d'un coup.

"Merde." marmonna-t-elle avant de poser la bouteille. Elle était chaude — pas bonne. Mais c'était de la bière.

"Fais-le. Sérieusement." Elle reprit le téléphone et inspira profondément avant de relâcher doucement son souffle. Elle composa le numéro et attendit.

"Allô ?"

"Où prends-tu des cours, à l'Université des Débiles Mentaux ?!" hurla aussitôt Tsunade avant de se forcer à se calmer. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, ça va."

"Ne me _mens pas_!" s'écria-t-elle avant de se frotter le visage d'une main. "Je suis désolée. Désolée."

"C'est rien. Je mérite qu'on me crie dessus."

"Ça, c'est sûr !" rugit Tsunade. "Bordel, Naruto ! Tu aurais pu _mourir_!"

"Je sais." murmura le blond, coupable. "Désolé de t'avoir inquiété."

"Naruto, ne laisse _jamais_ les choses empirer comme ça encore une fois, compris ?" exigea-t-elle.

"Oui, m'dame."

"Bien." Elle renifla. "Passe-moi Uchiha."

Elle l'entendit s'agiter et la voix froide de Sasuke Uchiha se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Oui ?"

"Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !" fit sèchement Tsunade.

"Pardon. Je pensais que c'était—" Sasuke se coupa, avant de se demander si lui parler de son frère serait une bonne idée. Il se souvint ensuite du sourire narquois qu'Orochimaru avait eu en lui disant qu'il tenait la vie de Naruto entre ses mains. "Peu importe. Que voulez-vous ?"

"Je veux que tu le _surveilles_." ordonna Tsunade. "Je veux savoir _le moindre_ de ses faits et gestes. Je le jure, Uchiha, s'il se blesse à nouveau—"

"Je ressens la même chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais prendre soin de lui."

"T'as bien _intérêt_!" Tsunade raccrocha avant de s'affaler sur son bureau. "Je comporte comme une garce et ce n'est même pas mon fils. Oh, Hitomi, à cause de toi je suis bien trop attachée à ce garçon." Tsunade soupira avant de tourner la tête, posant sa joue sur ses mains. "Il ressemble tellement à Arashi. Cet imbécile ne savait pas non plus demander de l'aide. Je ne veux pas perdre Naruto aussi, merde !"

* * *

Naruto exhala et ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand quelque chose dans la pièce changea légèrement de place. Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte que c'était Sasuke qui se retournait. Les yeux du brun étaient ouverts et se plongèrent dans ceux de Naruto, surpris.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" s'enquit le blond.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Tu t'es retourné." Sasuke cligna des yeux, ne répondant pas avant dix bonnes secondes.

"Et de ce fait, tu penses que je ne vais pas bien ?" voulut savoir Sasuke, complètement perdu.

"Tu t'es retourné bruyamment." souligna Naruto.

"Tu as le sommeil lourd, Naruto. Quelque chose pourrait bien exploser juste à côté de toi que tu ne te réveillerais pas. Rendors-toi."

Naruto fit la moue. "Bien sûr que je me réveillerai." Le blond sourit avant de pousser l'épaule de Sasuke pour le mettre sur le dos, avant de s'installer sur lui, à cheval sur sa taille. "Je me réveille _toujours_." Naruto se pencha et mordilla le cou de Sasuke.

"Merde." grogna Sasuke. "Pourquoi t'es toujours excité quand tu es _blessé_ et que je ne peux pas te _toucher_ ?!"

"Tu ne t'es pas retenu la dernière fois que j'étais blessé." murmura Naruto dans l'oreille du brun avant de souffler à l'intérieur. Sasuke frissonna et inversa brusquement leur position, coinçant Naruto en dessous de lui.

"Tu as raison." Sasuke fit lever le menton de Naruto d'un petit coup de nez. "Je pense qu'on devrait se faire porter pâle demain. Tu es blessé, tu ne peux pas sortir et je dois te surveiller."

"Mm." Naruto sourit alors que Sasuke faisait courir sa langue contre sa nuque. "De quel genre de surveillance sommes-nous en train de parler, là ?"

"Tu le sais bien." Sasuke embrassa doucement le creux de son cou "Une petite partie de jambes en l'air par ici, une petite fellation par là." Il embrassa l'autre côté de sa nuque. "Du moment que tu te sentes mieux." Il s'abaissa, frottant fermement son pelvis contre Naruto, lui faisant échapper un long gémissement.

"Bordel, Uchiha." Les mains de Naruto serrèrent les draps de chaque côté de son corps, Sasuke souriant de toutes ses dents contre le cou de Naruto.

Et le moment fut ruiné.

" _Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it !..."_

Alors que Naruto s'apprêtait à s'emparer de son portable, il écarquilla les yeux avec horreur alors que Sasuke le devançait, se redressant et le portant à son oreille avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Sasuke. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on appelait Naruto au beau milieu de la nuit et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir qui cela pouvait bien être.

"Qui est à l'appareil ?" s'enquit une voix suave en retour.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto était à deux doigts d'étrangler le brun.

"Oh ! Tu es le petit-ami de Naruto, c'est ça ?" Les sourcils de Sasuke se haussèrent lentement.

Le cerveau de Naruto tournait à plein régime. Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait faire ?! _Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait_ _ **faire**_ _?!_

"Oui." répondit Sasuke.

"Je suis désolé, nous n'avons jamais été présenté. Je suis un ami de la famille. Naruto me connaît depuis des années. Je viens d'emménager dans le quartier, donc je l'appelle souvent. Malheureusement, je suis un oiseau de nuit et j'ai tendance à oublier l'heure qu'il est quand je le fais." L'homme rit légèrement. "Est-il là ? Ou est-il couché ? S'il dort, je le rappellerais."

"Non, il est là." répondit Sasuke. Cette personne lui semblait plutôt sympa — même s'il ne la connaissait pas. "Un instant."

Sasuke tendit le portable à Naruto et le blond lui arracha des mains, le portant à son oreille avec crainte.

"Allô ?"

"Pourquoi a-t-il répondu à ton téléphone ?" demanda Deidara d'une voix froide. "Ne réponds pas maintenant, puisqu'il est là, mais tu me dois des réponses."

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait logique : il resta silencieux.

"Je suis au courant de ce qu'Orochimaru te fait subir. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter. S'il n'obéit pas, je le saurais et il sera puni. Je souhaitais simplement t'en informer."

"Ok, merci." Naruto ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il adorait Deidara jusqu'alors.

"Va le voir demain, après ton cours de chimie. Il a quelque chose à te donner. Dès que tu l'auras reçu, tu pourras partir."

"D'accord, merci."

"Oh, et puis on te laisse tranquille pour le reste du mois, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que ta blessure guérisse."

Le cœur de Naruto bondit de joie. Plus d'abus sexuel de la part d'Orochimaru _et_ un mois de repos ?! Il ne pouvait rêver mieux !

"Merci !" Naruto ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage.

"Nous te tiendrons au courant." Deidara raccrocha et Naruto en fit de même.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?" demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

"Rien d'important." Naruto jeta son portable sur sa table de nuit et leva les bras, joignant ses mains derrière la nuque de Sasuke, attirant le brun à lui. "Maintenant, où en étions-nous ?"

* * *

Naruto et Sai rangeaient leurs affaires quand Orochimaru s'approcha d'eux.

"Naruto, j'ai besoin de te voir dans mon bureau."

Les yeux de Sai se levèrent brusquement à ces mots, Orochimaru ne remarquant pas son regard. Après tout, le Sannin ne savait _même pas_ que Sai faisait partie de l'Akatsuki. _Orochimaru_ _a plutôt intérêt à ne rien lui faire, ou Deidara en entendra parler_ _,_ pensa Sai en continuant de ranger ses affaires.

"Ok, bien sûr." Sai se tourna vers Naruto, ébahi. La voix du blond semblait normale. D'habitude, quand Orochimaru demandait à Naruto de le rejoindre dans son bureau, sa voix semblait tendue et remplie de peur. Là, elle semblait juste… normale. _Contente,_ presque.

"On se retrouve en physique, Sai." salua Naruto avant de suivre Orochimaru en dehors de la salle de conférence, sautillant légèrement.

"Tu m'as l'air bien _joyeux_." fit remarquer Orochimaru tandis qu'ils traversaient la foule d'étudiants qui se déversait dans les couloirs pour quitter le bâtiment.

"Eh bien, j'ai appris une bonne nouvelle, hier." répondit Naruto avec un sourire satisfait. "Je me sens mieux, sachant que vous ne pouvez pas me toucher."

 _Ça, c'est ce que_ _ _ **tu**__ _ _crois__ _,_ pensa Orochimaru avec un sourire narquois. Il avait un plan, oh oui qu'il en avait un. Après tout, c'était _lui_ qui se chargerait de lui donner de l'héroïne quand le blond serait accro. Il aurait juste à faire en sorte d'y aller _doucement._ Il ne pouvait pas laisser de marque, c'est tout.

Ils s'approchèrent de son bureau et Orochimaru jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun autre professeur en vue. Il s'était arrangé pour être tranquille du fait de ses… rencontres avec Naruto, mais cette fois-ci, il allait devoir être _particulièrement_ prudent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être pris la main dans le sac avec deux meurtriers dans son bureau vidant une seringue d'héroïne dans le bras d'un garçon non consentant.

Orochimaru ouvrit la porte et indiqua à Naruto d'entrer. Le blond obéit sans hésitation, Orochimaru à sa suite, fermant la porte derrière eux avant de la fermer à clé.

"Qu'est-ce que—" Naruto fut saisi par derrière avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Tobi et Hidan le plaquant la tête la première contre le mur et l'y maintenant. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ?!"

"Tu t'en es procuré ?" demanda Orochimaru en s'approchant rapidement de son bureau.

"Ouais, c'est dans le sac." répondit Tobi tandis qu'Orochimaru fouillait son bureau. Il trouva un petit sac en plastique et en sortit son contenu. Il n'y avait qu'une simple seringue.

"Tu as doublé le dosage ?" s'enquit Orochimaru en retirant le bouchon et en tapotant le côté.

"Dosage ?!" s'exclama Naruto avec inquiétude, essayant de tourner la tête pour voir Orochimaru, mais étant maintenu trop fermement pour y arriver. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"

"Oui." répondit Tobi, ignorant Naruto. "Encore deux doses et il devrait ramper à nos pieds pour en avoir plus."

"Excellent." Orochimaru sourit en s'approchant de Naruto, qui se débattait.

"Ne vous approchez pas de moi !" cria-t-il, bien qu'il ne sache pas où se trouvait Orochimaru. "Non !"

Hidan tira le bras de Naruto d'entre leurs deux corps et Tobi le tint plus fermement contre le mur. Hidan maintint son bras en place sans douceur, frappant l'intérieur de son coude pour faire ressortir une veine, Orochimaru prenant place.

Une fois tout en place, le Sannin tendit le bras et injecta la drogue dans le bras de Naruto qui se mit à pleurer. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'un sentiment d'euphorie le prenne doucement. Tobi et Hidan le relâchèrent quand ses muscles se furent détendus. Il pivota et s'appuya contre le mur, fermant les yeux alors que la drogue parcourait son corps.

"Vous pouvez partir." dit Orochimaru avec un petit sourire en regardant le blond.

"On nous a dit de ne pas le laisser seul avec toi." Orochimaru se tourna vivement vers Tobi.

"Quoi ?"

"Ce sont les ordres de Deidara." ajouta Hidan, lui lançant un regard lui indiquant clairement de laisser tomber. Orochimaru grogna, mais hocha la tête.

"Très bien. Ramenez-le chez lui."

Hidan et Tobi soulevèrent le jeune homme, le guidant vers la porte.

 _Ce n'est pas grave,_ pensa Orochimaru en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. _Bientôt, il me_ _ **suppliera** __pour en avoir plus._ _À_ _ce moment-là, je pourrais m'amuser._

* * *

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	15. I'll Do Anything

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer :** **Évidemment,** **K. Masashi** **POURRAIT me poursuivre en justice** **...** **mais il n'en tirerait pas grand-chose…** **à part mon porte-clé** **Kiba. :** **Serre le porte-clé Kiba contre elle** **:** **VOUS NE L'AUREZ PAS** **!**

 _Note de la traductrice : Oya Oya ! Comment allez-vous les gens ? Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Malheureusement, Shaolan, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Orochimaru va s'en prendre plein la face et que Naruto va s'en sortir. C'est même plutôt l'inverse._

 _Mais pas de panique huhuhu... Disons... Que la première personne à retrouver d'où vient la sonnerie du portable de Naruto aura le droit à, soit un avant-goût des trois prochains chapitres (un par semaine - je l'enverrai par PM), soit pourra lire le chapitre suivant avant les autres (que j'enverrai alors par mail) ! Au choix !_

 _EDIT : Eikyuu no Utsukushi vous a tous devancé, un grand bravo à elle ! Enfin, vous pouvez toujours essayer de trouver la réponse, ce n'est pas bien compliqué !_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Naruto grogna en se retournant dans son lit. Quelque chose n'allait pas ; il le savait. _Merde, pourquoi ils_ _ **continuent**_ _de me donner de cette merde_ _?_ pensa Naruto, ennuyé. Après tout, il était bien trop paniqué dans le bureau d'Orochimaru pour vraiment _écouter_ leur conversation après avoir entendu le mot 'dosage'.

Quelques heures — Naruto n'était pas sûr du nombre exact — s'étaient écoulées depuis et là, il se sentait vraiment mal. Horriblement mal. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà senti aussi _mal_ de sa vie. _Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne_ _ **deviendrai pas**_ _accro. Jamais, jamais, jamais_ _!_ se rassura-t-il. Il ne sera _pas_ accro.

"Naruto ?" Le blond pivota et le regretta aussitôt, sa vision se brouillant et ayant soudainement l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je vais bien, va-t-en." fit-il sèchement.

Sai poussa un grognement ennuyé, croisant les bras de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre. "Tu pourrais être un peu plus _sympa_ avec moi, tu sais ! Je suis simplement _inquiet_!"

"Sai, je me sens vraiment mal là, donc je t'en prie, fiche-moi la paix." aboya Naruto, tirant ses draps pour recouvrir sa tête.

Grinçant les dents, Sai fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre, claquant la porte. Naruto étant dans cet état et Sasuke n'étant pas là, il se dit qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien appeler Deidara pour lui parler d'Orochimaru.

Il prit son portable et composa un numéro, écoutant la ligne sonner dans le vide quelques instants avant que l'homme aux cheveux blonds ne réponde.

"Oui ?"

"C'est Sai. Orochimaru a demandé à Naruto de le suivre dans son bureau aujourd'hui, après le cours."

"Oui, je lui ai demandé de le faire." informa Deidara. "On prend des précautions supplémentaires pour s'assurer qu'il reste avec nous."

Sai fronça les sourcils. "Quel genre de précautions ?"

"Rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter, Sai."

Deidara lui raccrocha au nez et Sai grogna. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Naruto et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Sai entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et il leva brusquement la tête. Discrètement, il posa son téléphone et se dirigea vers sa porte, jetant un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Sasuke alla droit à la chambre de Naruto, comme d'habitude. Il toqua à la porte.

"Abruti, c'est moi. Pourquoi tu m'as pas rejoins à l'arrêt de bus ?" s'enquit Sasuke.

"Dégage, Sasuke." entendit-on à travers la porte.

Sasuke se redressa brusquement et les sourcils de Sai se haussèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Est-ce que... Est-ce que Naruto venait juste de dire à _Sasuke_ de dégager ? Si Sai ne s'inquiétait pas autant pour le blond, il aurait sorti le champagne !

Sai se recula légèrement quand Sasuke pivota et se précipita furieusement en direction de sa chambre. S'il était resté près de sa porte, Sai aurait été projeté contre le mur par la force avec laquelle Sasuke l'ouvrit.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?" gueula Sasuke, saisissant Sai par le col de son t-shirt.

"Je n'ai rien _fait_." rétorqua Sai, repoussant l'autre garçon. "Il est comme ça depuis que je suis rentré."

"Eh bien, tu as bien _dû_ faire _quelque chose_!" siffla Sasuke avec colère, serrant les poings.

"Ouais, parce que c'est _moi_ qui abuse sexuellement de lui !" explosa Sai.

Sasuke se figea avant de plisser les yeux. "Comment es-tu au courant de ça ?"

"J'ai l'air _aveugle, Uchiha_?" cracha Sai. "Je n'ai rien _fait._ Tu souhaites juste rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un parce que tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ! Pourquoi tu ne rejettes pas la faute sur _toi-même_ , pour changer !" Sai dégagea Sasuke de sa chambre et lui claqua la porte au nez.

* * *

Naruto haletait en se retournant dans son lit, serrant ses draps de toutes ses forces. Cela faisait une semaine que Tobi, Hidan et Orochimaru lui avaient donné de l'héroïne dans le bureau de ce dernier. Depuis, ils lui en avaient redonné deux fois. Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter.

"Je ne deviendrai pas accro." murmura-t-il tout haut avec un halètement, resserrant sa prise sur ses draps. "Jamais. Jamais. Jamais."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa porte, s'assurant d'être seul. Il l'avait verrouillée et avait coincé une chaise sous la poignée pour être sûr que personne n'entrerait. Jusque là, cela semblait fonctionner.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas en parler à Sasuke, mais il ne voulait pas impliquer le brun. Il savait qu'il le blessait, mais Naruto préférait que Sasuke le déteste plutôt qu'il _meure_ par sa faute. Cela dit, Naruto semblait oublier que, rien que l'année dernière, il était prêt à mourir pour Sasuke. Cela ne lui traversa pas l'esprit que Sasuke voudrait lui rendre la pareille.

" _Pump it ! LOUDER ! Pump it ! LOUDER !"_

Naruto se précipita sur son portable, l'ouvrant d'une main tremblante et le portant à son oreille.

"Allô ?" fit-il urgemment, sans comprendre pourquoi.

"Bonjour, Naruto." fit la voix mielleuse d'Orochimaru à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

La prise du blond se resserra sur son téléphone alors qu'il grinçait les dents. "Quand sera le prochain boulot ?"

"Oh, je ne t'appelle pas pour te parler d'un boulot, Uzumaki." Naruto pouvait presque entendre le sourire narquois de son interlocuteur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ?"

"Rejoins-moi au parking." ordonna Orochimaru.

"Et si je ne veux pas ?"

"M. Okamoto." Le sang de Naruto se glaça dans ses veines.

 _C'est vrai_ _,_ pensa-t-il avec désespoir. _Il sait que j'ai essayé de sauver M. Okamoto. S'il le dit à Deidara..._ _ils vont tous mourir_ _._

"J'arrive dans deux minutes." murmura Naruto.

"Ramène tes clés." dit Orochimaru avant que le blond ne ferme son portable pour le reposer sur sa table de nuit. Il fixa ses mains quelques instants, ne les regardant pas vraiment, mais regardant _à travers_ elles. Quand il se concentra enfin dessus, il remarqua qu'elles tremblaient. Et _fortement,_ par dessus le marché.

Grognant, Naruto serra les poings avant de se lever et de saisir un jean sur le sol. Il l'enfila rapidement avant de mettre un t-shirt. Prenant ses clés, il s'avança silencieusement vers l'entrée de sa chambre et retira la chaise, entrouvrant légèrement sa porte déjà déverrouillée — une courtoisie de Sai, supposa-t-il.

Il sortit la tête de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Les portes de Sai _et_ de Sasuke étaient ouvertes. Il jura, sachant qu'ils avaient le sommeil léger et qu'ils se réveilleraient au moment _même_ où il ouvrirait la porte d'entrée.

 _Génial_ _,_ pensa Naruto, ennuyé. _Je fais quoi,_ _maintenant_ _?_

Il resta planté à l'entrée de sa chambre un moment avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il allait devoir tenter sa chance — et être incroyablement discret. Ce qui allait être compliqué, vu qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas de froid ou de peur.

Naruto se dirigea doucement vers la porte et tourna le verrou. Le cliquetis sembla faire écho dans tout l'appartement et Naruto retint son souffle. Comme rien ne bougea, il poussa un soupir et ouvrit la porte. Il quitta l'appartement, fermant discrètement la porte derrière lui.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ses deux colocataires avaient ouvert les yeux, tirés de leur sommeil, au moment même où Naruto avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

Sans savoir que ses colocataires étaient réveillés, Naruto se dirigea vers les escaliers et descendit en vitesse, se précipitant en dehors du bâtiment et en direction du parking. Il n'y vit personne, au début, mais une ombre bougea soudainement près de sa voiture. Enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son jean, Naruto s'approcha d'Orochimaru qui lui souriait d'un air moqueur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda Naruto. "Si c'est un truc sexuel, vous pouvez oublier. Deidara vous a _dit_ d'arrêter de me toucher."

"En effet." fit Orochimaru avec un sourire en coin. "Je ne peux te toucher sans ta permission, pour être précis."

"Et vous ne l'aurez jamais."

"En es-tu absolument certain ?" Orochimaru sortit une seringue de sa poche, la montrant à Naruto.

Aussitôt, Naruto sentit comme une main griffue lui enserrer l'estomac. Son cerveau menaça de surcharger, son sang bouillit dans ses veines et ses mains se mirent à trembler, souhaitant s'en emparer. _No_ _n_ _!_ se morigéna le blond intérieurement. _Tu n'en as pas_ _ **besoin**_ _!_ _Tu n'en_ _ **veux**_ _pas_ _!_ _Fais demi-tour et va-t-en_ _!_ _Fais-le_ _!_

Mais peu importait à quel point il voulait que ses jambes bougent ; peu importait à quel point il essayait de tourner les talons — il n'y arrivait pas. Il était figé sur place, les yeux fixés sur la seringue dans la main d'Orochimaru.

"Tu la veux, n'est-ce pas ?" Orochimaru l'agita sous le nez de Naruto qui dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas lui arracher des mains. "Allez, prends-la."

"Je n'en ai pas besoin." se força-t-il à dire, sentant les griffes s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son estomac.

"Ta bouche dit non, mais ton corps n'est pas d'accord." Orochimaru sourit avec satisfaction. "Tu _sais_ que tu la veux."

C'était vrai. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, il la voulait _vraiment_. Après quatre doses, Naruto voulait cette drogue. Merde, il pensait être plus _fort_ que ça ! Comment avait-il pu laisser cela lui arriver ?

"Alors ?" Naruto se força à quitter la drogue des yeux pour regarder Orochimaru. "Tu la veux ou pas ?"

"Non." cracha Naruto. C'était l'une des choses les plus difficiles qui lui ait été donné de faire.

"Très bien. Si t'en es sûr." fit Orochimaru, haussant les épaules avant de ranger la drogue dans la poche de son manteau. Naruto l'observa, horrifié, alors qu'il faisait demi-tour et commençait à s'éloigner.

 _No_ _n_ _, no_ _n_ _, no_ _n_ _, no_ _n_ _…_ _Ce mot se répétait en boucle dans son esprit_. _Ne le laisse pas s'en aller_ _!_ _Ne le laisse pas l'emporter_ _!_ Naruto serra les dents, forçant son corps à retourner aux Tours Gage. À retourner dans sa chambre.

Au lieu de ça, il fit un pas en avant. Il se mit à courir, attrapant le bras d'Orochimaru et le serrant de toutes ses forces, commençant à trembler. Orochimaru se contenta de baisser la tête dans sa direction, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

"S'il vous plaît..." supplia Naruto, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait exactement. "S'il vous plaît..."

"Tu la veux ?" demanda Orochimaru, caressant les cheveux du blond.

Le souffle haché, Naruto acquiesça. "Oui. Donnez-la moi !"

"Hey, hey. Un peu de patience." Orochimaru sourit avec satisfaction. "Si tu la veux vraiment, il va d'abord falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi."

"N'importe quoi." murmura Naruto. "Je ferais n'importe quoi. Donnez-la moi."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" marmonna Sasuke en plissant les yeux.

"Il fait trop sombre." répondit Sai, se penchant par-dessus le balcon. "On dirait qu'ils ne font que parler."

"Non, t'es sûr, Einstein ?" railla Sasuke. "C'est cet esprit acéré qui t'a permis d'entrer à l'université ?" Sai se tourna vers lui, le foudroyant du regard.

"Tu aurais pu l'empêcher d'y aller !"

"Toi aussi !" rétorqua Sasuke.

"Il me déteste ! Pourquoi m'écouterait-il, bordel ?" lui rappela furieusement Sai avant de se concentrer sur les figures dans le noir. Sasuke grogna, mais en fit de même, observant la scène en silence.

De leur point de vue depuis le balcon du troisième étage, Orochimaru semblait simplement tendre la main en direction de Naruto. Mais n'importe qui au rez-de-chaussé aurait pu voir la seringue qu'il tenait. C'était bien dommage que les deux bruns ne puissent pas la voir.

Sai les observa interagir, un air contrarié déformant ses traits. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler de leur prochain boulot, puisque Sai était certain que seul Deidara et Sasori l'informaient de ce genre de choses. Orochimaru n'avait _aucune_ raison de parler à Naruto en dehors d'une salle de classe. Alors que se passait-il exactement ?

Sasuke et Sai relâchèrent tous deux un souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de retenir en voyant Orochimaru pivoter et s'en aller. Il semblait que la conversation était terminée et que Naruto serait de retour dans quelques secondes. Mais alors, à leur grande horreur, Naruto se mit à la poursuite d'Orochimaru et s'accrocha à son bras.

Sasuke en avait assez vu. Il tourna les talons et se précipita vers la porte de l'appartement. Sai lui courut après et le plaqua au sol. Peu importait ce qui se passait en bas, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke intervenir. Il détestait le brun, mais Naruto tenait à lui. Il faisait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire pour le protéger. Sai n'avait pas l'intention de réduire ses efforts à néant.

"Laisse-moi partir, sale enfoiré !" gueula Sasuke en se débattant.

"Non, tu ne peux rien faire !" cria Sai en retour.

"C'est ce qu'on verra !"

"Tu le blesseras !" Sasuke se figea, se tournant vers Sai, stupéfié. "Si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour essayer de l'aider, tout ce que tu feras, c'est le blesser. Cela rendra vain tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'ici. Tu ne _peux pas_ intervenir."

"Tu sais." siffla Sasuke avec véhémence. "Tu sais ce qui se passe !"

"Non, je ne le sais pas." mentit Sai. "J'étais devant le bureau d'oncle Orochimaru quand tu as été lui parler après avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Je devais parler des devoirs facultatifs qu'il nous a proposé. J'ai tout entendu."

"Alors pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas à le sortir de là ?" cracha Sasuke.

"Parce qu'on ne _peut pas_! Tu n'as pas _écouté_ oncle Orochimaru ?" s'exclama Sai. "Si on _fait_ quoi que ce soit, on blessera Naruto. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête en direction du balcon en entendant un bruit de moteur. Sai se releva précipitamment, Sasuke sur les talons alors qu'ils accouraient au balcon, regardant sur le côté. La Viper de Naruto sortait du parking, tournant dans une rue et disparaissant dans la nuit.

"On doit y mettre fin." murmura Sasuke.

 _On ne peut pas_ _,_ pensa tristement Sai. _Il a perdu cette bataille à la seconde même où sa mère est devenue membre de l'Akatsuki_ _._

* * *

Naruto ouvrit doucement la porte de l'appartement, y passant la tête. Il faisait toujours sombre, mais le soleil commençait à se lever, une douce lueur baignant l'appartement. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se faufiler discrètement dans sa chambre, se sentant bien mieux qu'avant. Bien évidemment, cela pouvait s'expliquer par l'héroïne qui se trouvait dans ses veines.

C'était étrange, mais Naruto trouvait que coucher avec Orochimaru n'avait pas été si mauvais. En fait, cela avait été presque — sympa. Il était à l'aise et confortable tout le long et Orochimaru avait _définitivement_ été bien plus doux que d'habitude. Naruto pensait que cela ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça, maintenant. Bien sûr, il s'en voulait de tromper Sasuke, mais Orochimaru possédait quelque chose que Sasuke n'avait pas. Il avait quelque chose que Naruto voulait. Et si faire ce qu'Orochimaru lui demandait était le seul moyen d'en obtenir, Naruto le ferait.

Le blond ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se figea en avisant Sasuke assis sur son lit, les bras croisés.

"Où étais-tu passé ?" siffla le brun.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé." répondit Naruto avec calme.

"T'étais _où_?" demanda Sasuke, plissant les yeux.

"Nulle part."

"Oh, tu t'es tout simplement évaporé dans les airs ? Comme c'est impressionnant." cracha Sasuke en se levant et s'approchant de Naruto. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Naruto le saisit par le visage et l'embrassa. Sasuke essaya de se reculer, mais le blond ne le laissa pas faire.

Le brun finit par le repousser, fixant Naruto d'un air à la fois inquiet et légèrement fâché. "Pourquoi évites-tu le sujet ?"

"Ce n'est pas important." Naruto voulut l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Sasuke le retint d'une main contre son torse.

"Ça ne te ressemble pas !" Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Tu as l'air un peu rouge. Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien." assura Naruto.

La main libre de Sasuke se posa sur le front de Naruto. Il était un peu chaud, mais rien d'inquiétant. Ses yeux semblaient un peu vitreux, mais Sasuke se dit que le blond était simplement fatigué.

Naruto retenta de l'embrasser, mais Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête et ses lèvres se posèrent au coin de sa bouche.

"Merde, qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas_ chez toi ? Tu ne fais jamais ça !" s'exclama Sasuke en s'éloignant de Naruto.

Parfois, cela excitait Sasuke quand Naruto agissait comme cela. Là, ce n'était pas le cas. Quelque chose clochait chez le blond et l'Uchiha n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire _quoi que ce soit_ avant de découvrir ce que c'était.

"Tu as changé d'avis ?" s'enquit Naruto avec un sourire narquois. "Je croyais que tu adorais quand j'étais comme ça."

"Tu ne voulais pas d'un faux Sasuke, eh bien, _je ne veux pas_ d'un faux Naruto." Sasuke poussa Naruto. "Reviens me voir quand tu auras repris tes esprits." fit-il sèchement par-dessus son épaule avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

Kiba ouvrit la porte de son appartement, se frottant la nuque avant de jeter son sac près de la porte qu'il ferma derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un truc, avant de remarquer Sasuke assis sur le canapé, zappant les chaînes à la télé.

"Hey." salua-t-il avec hésitation.

"Salut." fit Sasuke.

"Te revoilà."

"Wow, merci, j'avais pas remarqué."

"Ne t'énerve pas contre moi, bordel." s'irrita Kiba en entrant dans la cuisine. "Si tu veux te réconcilier avec lui à ce point, va lui parler !"

"Pas quand il est comme ça." grommela Sasuke.

Kiba soupira en se servant un verre d'eau avant de retourner dans le salon. Il s'assit près du brun en colère qui se déchaînait actuellement sur la télécommande. Kiba posa son verre, arracha la télécommande des mains de Sasuke et éteignit la télé.

"Sasuke, il faut que ça s'arrête." déclara Kiba. "Ça fait une semaine que tu squattes notre appartement et quelque chose cloche _visiblement_ avec Naruto. Tu veux vraiment rester ici à rien faire?"

"Alors pourquoi tu n'arrangerais pas les choses, _toi_?" grommela Sasuke en croisant les bras, essayant de trouer la table basse de la seule force de son regard.

"Il ne veut pas m'écouter, bordel." soupira Kiba.

"Ouais, eh bien apparemment, il ne m'écoutera pas non plus." cracha Sasuke avant de se lever. "Je vais voir Gaara et Neji si ma présence ici te dérange tant que ça." dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

"Sasuke, ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais !" s'exclama Kiba avec colère en se levant son tour, essayant de rattraper l'autre garçon.

Sasuke se précipita furieusement dans le couloir de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers la cage d'escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte et, alors qu'il allait descendre jusqu'à l'appartement de Neji, il entendit une voix. Une voix qu'il connaissait.

"Hey, c'est moi." Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se plaquant contre le mur, écoutant attentivement Sai qui semblait se trouver à l'étage du dessus. Sa voix résonnait légèrement depuis le perron. "Oui, je le surveille encore. Cela commence à le miner, mais il devrait tenir le coup." Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent encore plus. "Non, rien de nouveau. Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà, en tout cas."

"Sasuke." Le brun sursauta et se tourna vers Kiba, qui se trouvait à l'entrée des escaliers. "Arrête de faire le con et va parler à ton petit-ami."

"Dégage." siffla Sasuke, la conversation de Sai s'effaçant déjà de son esprit alors qu'il pivotait et descendait les escaliers. "Si on me cherche, je suis chez Neji et Gaara."

Le brun atteignit le premier étage et poussa la porte qui le menait au couloir. Il toqua à la seule porte qui s'y trouvait et fut content d'être accueilli par Neji et non par Lee ou Kankurou. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter leur surexcitation.

"Uchiha." salua Neji.

"Je vais rester ici un moment." Sasuke plissa les yeux, comme pour défier l'autre garçon de le contredire.

"Toi et Uzumaki êtes toujours en froid ?" s'enquit Neji en se décalant pour laisser son vis-à-vis entrer. Sasuke le dépassa sans lui répondre.

"Je vais aux toilettes."

Sasuke traversa le couloir et entra dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se soulagea avant de se laver les mains, sentant un vide dans son cœur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis la mort d'Itachi. Alors qu'il se retournait pour se sécher les mains, ses yeux se posèrent sur un rasoir, au coin de la douche.

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouva le rasoir dans la main, l'observant un long moment. Il avait la même impression qu'un an plus tôt, quand il avait trouvé le couteau de poche de Naruto. Il le suppliait de l'utiliser, d'y mettre fin. Après tout, sans Naruto à ses côtés, que lui restait-il d'autre ?

Honnêtement, pour lui, il n'y avait rien.

L'Uchiha se débattit un moment avec le rasoir, jurant et marmonnant dans sa barbe jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse enfin à en extraire une lame. Il reposa le rasoir abîmé et tint la lame entre ses doigts, fixant le métal froid.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Sasuke apporta la lame à son poignet et—

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de repeindre notre salle de bain avec ton sang, j'espère ?" Sasuke sursauta violemment et pivota.

Neji se tenait à l'entrée de la salle de bain, les bras croisés. Pour être honnête, il avait eu le pressentiment que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait oublié de ranger son rasoir. Il était surpris que Sasuke ne l'aie pas entendu entrer et, au lieu de prendre aussitôt la parole, il avait attendu de voir ce que l'Uchiha allait faire. Quand la lame s'était trop approchée de son poignet, il en avait vu assez.

"La ferme." cracha Sasuke en fermant son poing autour de la lame et en poussant Neji de son chemin, sentant le métal percer sa peau.

"Tu sais, Sasuke," Neji pivota et suivit l'autre garçon, remarquant le sang qui s'écoulait depuis la main du brun. Il avait percé sa peau en serrant la lame de rasoir. "Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu fais des objets coupants, mais si tu veux les utiliser sur toi, puis-je suggérer autre chose ?"

Sasuke se figea et se tourna vers Neji, l'air sincèrement dérouté. "Quoi ?"

"Si tu veux absolument te couper, ne le fais pas près d'une veine ou une artère importante." dit Neji, plissant les yeux. "Même si je désapprouve totalement, je sais que tu finiras par le faire quand même. J'aimerais simplement que tu n'en _meures_ pas. Donc, au lieu de t'attaquer à tes poignets, tiens-toi en aux bras ou aux jambes. Ne t'approche pas des veines ou des artères."

Sasuke le fixa un long moment avant de détourner le regard, se concentrant sur quelque chose à travers la fenêtre du salon.

"Ça ne fait pas assez mal." murmura Sasuke. Neji fronça les sourcils. "Il faut que cela me blesse plus que de penser à Naruto."

* * *

Orochimaru corrigeait calmement les copies qui se trouvaient devant lui, jetant un coup d'oeil à son horloge, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait annulé ses cours pour des 'raisons personnelles' et n'avait donc pas encore vu Naruto. Il savait que le blond devait être fou d'impatience, mais le Sannin voulait savoir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser le jeune garçon.

Il avait mis une note sur sa porte indiquant qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé et il entendait le blond faire les cent pas devant son bureau. Il était arrivé cinq minutes avant ce qui aurait dû être le début des cours. Le professeur n'avait jamais sourit autant.

Cela faisait presque une heure et il savait que le blond commençait à paniquer. Orochimaru était incroyablement dur et avait hâte de relâcher un peu la tension. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien tirer du blond aujourd'hui. Après tout, cela faisait près de deux semaines depuis leur rencontre dans le parking et il était excité à chaque fois que Naruto venait le voir pour lui demander plus d'héroïne.

Finissant de noter ses copies, Orochimaru les mit de côté et ouvrit son tiroir du bas, sortant des préservatifs, du lubrifiant et une seringue contenant de l'héroïne avant de se lever et d'avancer tranquillement vers la porte. Il garda la seringue en main, sachant à quel point Naruto pouvait être avide.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Naruto se précipita dans son bureau, le fouillant du regard d'un air désespéré.

"Calme-toi, Naruto." fit Orochimaru avec un sourire narquois, fermant la porte à clé. "Tu en auras."

"Je vous en prie." Naruto apparut à ses côtés, serrant son bras. "Je vous en prie, il m'en faut. J'en ai tellement besoin."

"Oh, vraiment ?" demanda Orochimaru. "À quel point en as-tu vraiment besoin ?"

"Je ferais n'importe quoi. Tout ce que vous voulez, vous avez juste à le demander." La panique commençait à monter dans la voix de Naruto et Orochimaru ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi _dur_ de sa vie.

"Tu ferais tout ce que je te demande de faire, même si tu n'en as pas envie ?"

"Oui, n'importe quoi. Je ferais _n'importe quoi_. Je vous laisserai me baiser. Tout ce que vous voulez. Je ne dirais rien à Deidara, ni à personne. Je vous en prie, _donnez-la moi_!"

"Quel bon garçon." Orochimaru leva la seringue.

Naruto releva précipitamment les manches de son t-shirt, un bleu déjà apparent à l'intérieur de son coude du fait des injections répétées. Orochimaru trouva facilement une veine et enfonça l'aiguille dans son bras, le doigt sur le piston. Cependant, il ne donna pas à Naruto ce qu'il voulait. Pas tout de suite.

"Sèche ton cours de physique."

"Oui."

"Viens chez moi ce soir."

"Oui, tout ce que vous voulez !"

"Ne dis rien à personne."

"C'est promis !" Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux, serrant le bras d'Orochimaru de sa main libre, l'autre commençant à trembler, faisant tressauter la seringue toujours plantée dans son bras. "Sil vous plaît, laissez-moi l'avoir."

Orochimaru sourit en vidant le contenu de la seringue dans la veine de Naruto.

* * *

Des coups insistants à la porte de Kakashi le força à quitter sa position confortable plaqué contre le dos d'Iruka dans la cuisine. Avec un soupir, le professeur se détacha de son amant et alla répondre, se frottant l'arrière du crâne et ne se rendant compte qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer noir qu'après avoir ouvert la porte.

En ouvrant la porte, il fut quelque peu surpris de la vue qui l'accueillit.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Le nouveau venu franchit le palier, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine en passant devant. "Salut, Iruka."

"Kiba ?" fit l'homme à la queue de cheval, perdu, sortant de la cuisine en ne portant qu'un survêtement gris. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je suis désolé de débarquer aussi soudainement, mais c'est important." Kiba s'assit à la table de leur salon/salle à manger, l'air contrarié. "L'un d'entre vous a-t-il parlé à Naruto ou Sasuke récemment ?"

"Non." dit Kakashi, l'inquiétude le prenant devant l'air sérieux de Kiba. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains n'était presque _jamais_ sérieux, donc quand il l'était, c'était l'heure de se calmer et d'écouter.

"Ils se sont séparés ?" demanda Iruka, alarmé, lui et Kakashi prenant place en face de lui.

"Eh bien, oui et non." soupira Kiba, se frottant le visage. "C'est compliqué."

"Explique, alors." ordonna Kakashi.

"Naruto agit vraiment de façon étrange, ces derniers temps. Il passe bien trop de temps avec Sai et quand il n'est pas avec lui, il est avec Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru ?" s'exclamèrent Kakashi et Iruka en chœur, tout aussi choqué l'un que l'autre.

"Tu ne nous as pas dit que vous pensiez qu'il—"

"Ouais." coupa Kiba. "On pense qu'il continue."

"Alors pourquoi—"

"Je ne sais pas, mais cela doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec son comportement. Sasuke s'est mis en colère contre lui parce qu'il n'a pas voulu lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Là, il alterne entre vivre avec Gaara et les autres au premier étage, ou moi et les autres au deuxième. Naruto et Sasuke ne se voient plus _du tout_."

"Je me demandais pourquoi ils ne s'asseyaient pas à côté en anglais." marmonna Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils. "Je me suis dit qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'espace ou un truc du genre. Je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux."

"Ça _devient_ sérieux." déclara Kiba. "Je ne sais plus quoi faire. _Personne_ ne sait. Ça fait presque deux semaines que ça dure. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter plus longtemps. La seule personne qui peut aider Naruto à s'en tirer n'est pas là pour lui. Ça tourne au désastre."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" demanda Iruka, se redressant sur son siège.

"Je ne sais pas. Essayez de parler à Sasuke, peut-être." Kiba soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Gaara, Neji et les filles essaient de convaincre Naruto de parler à Sasuke. Je sais que Sasuke n'écoutera personne d'autre que vous ou Naruto, donc si on arrive à rien avec Naruto, il faut que vous nous aidez avec Sasuke."

"On fera de notre mieux." promit Kakashi.

"Merci." Kiba se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Kiba ?" Le jeune homme se retourna. "Pourquoi il ne nous dit rien ?" murmura Iruka, la douleur évidente dans sa voix. "Pourquoi Naruto nous cache ses problèmes ?"

"J'aimerais bien le savoir." murmura Kiba avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, la refermant derrière lui.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** **Je n'ai jamais pris d'héroïne, alors je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont Naruto devrait réagir. J'ai fait quelques recherches et je suis partie de là, donc j'espère que ça ira ^^'**

 ** **© 2006 FastForwar** **d****


	16. Help Me

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer :** **J'ai volé Kotetsu et Izumo dans l'espoir que K. Masashi me les échange contre Kiba, mais ma muse s'en est rendue compte et n'a pas voulu me laisser les échanger, car elle veut les garder** **. :** **pleure** **:**

 _Note de la traductrice : Hola ! Bien joué à ceux qui ont reconnu la sonnerie, la réponse était bien « Pump It », des Black Eyed Peas !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

"C'est bizarre." marmonna Kiba, fronçant les sourcils en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé. "Je veux dire, c'est presque pire que quand ils se détestaient l'année dernière."

"Il est vrai que c'est problématique." soupira Neji, se tenant à la porte de la cuisine, les yeux rivés vers le salon.

Kiba était allé parler à Neji et Gaara dans leur appartement, Kankurou et Lee n'étant heureusement pas là. Il savait qu'ils s'inquiéteraient aussi, mais pour le moment, les personnes qui connaissaient Naruto le mieux — autres que Sasuke — avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls pour réfléchir.

"Uchiha ne veut plus voir Naruto." commenta Gaara. "Et Naruto se contente de passer du temps avec Sai."

"Vous pensez que c'est la faute de Sai ?" s'enquit Kiba.

"Non, il n'irait pas aussi loin." dit Neji. "Je suis sûr que c'est en rapport avec Orochimaru."

"Évidemment." répondit Gaara, croisant les bras en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ?" grogna Kiba. "Je suis trop inquiet pour Naruto, bordel ! Et puis, j'aime bien Sasuke et tout, mais je commence à en avoir assez de le voir dormir sur mon canapé."

"Jusqu'à ce que Naruto se confie à lui, on ne peut rien y faire." souligna le Hyuuga.

"Ça fait un _mois,_ bordel !" s'exclama Kiba. "S'il avait l'intention de nous le dire, il l'aurait _fait_ depuis ! Il faut qu'on le force à parler."

"Évidemment, avec toi, la violence est la réponse à tout." déclara Gaara d'un ton monotone.

"Hey, va te faire foutre, Sabaku !" s'écria Kiba, se levant brusquement. "Je m'inquiète pour lui, putain, alors que tu restes juste planté là avec ton air prétentieux et arrogant !"

"Tu insinues que je me fiche de ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda Gaara, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Neji s'interposa entre ses deux amis. "Ça ne nous _aide pas_."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?!" voulut savoir Kiba, la tête entre ses mains, se laissant retomber sur le canapé. "On devrait en parler à Tsunade. Même si Orochimaru est son frère—"

"On ne peut _pas_ faire ça." rappela Gaara. "Tu te souviens de ce que Sasuke a dit ?"

"Je sais, _je sais_! Mais— bordel !" Kiba s'arracha les cheveux. "Il reste trois mois avant la fin des cours et je ne pense pas que Naruto survive aussi longtemps ! Sasuke lui-même va replonger en dépression et il va se trancher les veines une nouvelle fois !"

"Il ne se tranchera pas les veines." assura Neji. Gaara et Kiba tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et le Hyuuga soupira. "Je l'ai vu avec une lame de rasoir dans la main quelques jours après qu'ils aient arrêtés de se parler, mais je l'ai empêché de faire une bêtise, comme se trancher les veines. Je l'ai convaincu de simplement se couper la peau."

"Quoi ?!" explosa Kiba, à nouveau sur pied. "Tu lui as dit de se _charcuter_?!"

"Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?" cracha Neji. "C'était soit ça, soit le laisser se trancher les poignets ! Au moins de cette façon, il peut se faire du mal sans qu'on s'inquiète de le retrouver _mort_!"

"Hyuuga a pris la bonne décision." déclara Gaara alors que Kiba ouvrait la bouche pour protester. "On sait tous que la lumière de Sasuke est Naruto. Sans lui, Sasuke perd le contrôle. Il retombe dans les ténèbres."

"De quoi on parle, de Star Wars ?!" s'exclama Kiba. "Ce sont nos _amis_! Ne parlez pas du côté lumineux ou du côté obscur, c'est _sérieux_!"

"Nous _sommes_ sérieux." grogna Gaara, commençant à perdre patience. "On n'y peut rien ! Tout ce qu'on peut espérer faire, c'est convaincre Naruto de _parler_ à Sasuke !"

"Je vous souhaite bien bonne chance." grommela Kiba. "Au cas où vous n'avez pas remarqué, on a _déjà_ essayé. Il ne semble vouloir parler à _personne d'autre_ que Sai, ces derniers temps."

Neji et Gaara échangèrent un regard que Kiba ne remarqua pas.

* * *

Sai ouvrit la porte de son appartement et offrit un sourire radieux à Neji. "Salut, Neji. Naruto n'est pas là."

"Je sais." Le Hyuuga dépassa Sai et entra dans l'appartement, jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Sasuke était à l'étage du dessous, chez Kiba, et Naruto était en ville, faisant des petites courses pour Tsunade. Neji était donc seul avec Sai.

"Je ne t'apprécie pas, Sai." fit Neji sans ambages, se retournant pour le regarder. "J'ai toujours été mal à l'aise en ta présence et j'ai toujours détesté la façon d'agir autour Naruto."

"Je suis désolé de l'entendre, Neji. Je t'ai toujours apprécié." répondit Sai avec un grand sourire en fermant la porte d'entrée. Ils restèrent tous les deux sur le palier.

"Naruto a arrêté de parler à Sasuke. Ça doit te faciliter la tâche."

"Je n'en perds pas le sommeil." agréa Sai. "Naruto est toujours très amoureux de ce cul de poule, mais il ne le _regarde_ même plus. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

Neji plissa les yeux devant le visage souriant de Sai. "Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans ?"

Le sourire de Sai s'effaça, remplacé par un masque d'indifférence qui n'avait rien à envier au propre masque de Neji. Sai fixa le Hyuuga pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre, la voix dure et complètement différente de celle qu'il utilisait quelques instants plus tôt.

"Rien de ce qui arrive n'est de ma faute. Naruto a choisi de ne plus parler à Sasuke et ce dernier a quitté l'appartement de lui-même. Naruto n'a rien contre Uchiha, alors comment peux-tu rejeter la faute sur moi ?"

"Alors fais-le _parler_ à Sasuke." ordonna Neji.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça." répondit Sai, monotone. "C'est son choix, pas le mien."

"Tiens-tu _vraiment_ à Naruto ?" demanda Neji, plissant les yeux. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui."

"Alors tu devrais savoir que la seule personne qui peut l'aider est Sasuke." déclara Neji. "S'il t'inquiète, agis différemment — si tu sais que quelque chose ne va _pas_ — la seule personne qui peut arranger les choses est Sasuke." Neji poussa Sai de son chemin et rouvrit la porte d'entrée. "Si tu souhaites revoir l'ancien Naruto, je te suggère de changer d'avis à son sujet."

* * *

Naruto claqua la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, tremblant et titubant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il poussa sa porte et s'avança maladroitement jusqu'à son bureau, ouvrant ses tiroirs et farfouillant à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa table de nuit et en fit de même.

"Non." murmura-t-il. "Non, je ne peux pas être à court. Je ne peux pas..." Il commençait à paniquer.

Mais il fallait voir les choses en face. Il n'en avait plus. Il se jeta sur son lit, prenant son portable et l'ouvrant avec précipitation. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il lui fallut près de quinze secondes pour composer un numéro. Quelqu'un répondit après deux sonneries.

"Il m'en faut plus." s'étrangla Naruto alors que la douleur lui vrillait l'estomac. "Il m'en faut plus immédiatement."

"Je suis désolé, Naruto." dit Deidara agréablement, adorant la manière dont Naruto dépendait totalement d'eux désormais. "Orochimaru n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Tu vas devoir attendre au moins une heure."

"Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps !" brailla Naruto.

"Change de ton tout de suite." siffla Deidara. Naruto gémit, serrant son estomac d'une main. "Tu peux attendre une heure. Il te contactera."

Deidara raccrocha et Naruto jeta son portable au mur. Par chance, son lancer était bien trop faible, si bien que le portable rebondit simplement contre le mur et tomba sur la moquette. Naruto grogna en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, attendant que la douleur s'en aille, tout en sachant qu'elle ne le quitterait pas. Pas avant une heure, quand il serait enfin en mesure de mettre la main sur de l'héroïne.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, mais il l'ignora, pensant qu'elle était toujours fermée. Il avait oublié qu'il avait simplement débarqué dans sa chambre sans refermer la porte derrière lui.

"Naruto ?"

"Va-t-en." gémit-il, pas intéressé par une discussion avec Sai pour le moment.

"Naruto, il faut qu'on parle."

"Je ne veux pas parler, _va-t-en_!" explosa Naruto avant de grogner à nouveau.

Sai l'ignora et entra dans la chambre, s'agenouillant devant Naruto, si bien que le blond n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le regarder. Sai le fixa quelques secondes, sachant déjà ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il n'en était pas si sûr auparavant, mais maintenant, à l'observer se convulser comme ça…il savait.

"Naruto, tu veux que ça s'arrête ?"

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." marmonna Naruto, évitant son regard.

"Moi, _je sais_. Ne me le fais pas dire tout haut, Naruto. Tu veux que ça s'arrête ou pas ?"

"Je t'ai dit..." Naruto s'interrompit, la douleur dans son estomac s'intensifiant.

"Naruto, veux-tu en finir avec l'héroïne ?"

Le blond se figea un moment avant de regarder Sai, le choc évident sur son visage. L'autre garçon lui rendit simplement son regard, observant attentivement la réaction de Naruto. Bien que son corps criait vouloir la drogue, Sai pouvait voir dans les yeux du blond qu'il n'en voulait pas lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait pas _s'en empêcher._

"Fais que ça s'arrête." murmura Naruto avant de se couvrir la tête de ses mains, se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même. "Fais que ça s'arrête ! Je t'en prie..."

"Je ne peux pas faire ça, Naruto, toi seul peut y mettre fin."

"Je ne peux pas." dit Naruto, sa voix se brisant. "J'ai besoin..." Sai grimaça avant de secouer la tête, se préparant mentalement à dire ce qu'il allait dire.

"Je ne peux pas t'aider, Naruto… mais Sasuke le peut."

"Sasuke..."

"Dois-je aller le chercher ?" s'enquit Sai.

"Il me déteste." murmura Naruto avant de grogner une nouvelle fois. "V-veut pas me parler."

"Je l'y obligerai." Sai se leva et passa la porte de Naruto, quittant l'appartement en une poignée de secondes.

Une fois dehors, il sortit du bâtiment et prit son portable, cherchant le numéro de Sasuke. Une fois trouvé, il l'appela.

"Allô ?" fit Sasuke une fois qu'il eut répondu — c'était un numéro masqué, alors il ne savait pas qui c'était.

"Si tu aimes toujours ton petit-ami, je te suggère de rentrer à l'appartement. Il a besoin de toi."

Sai raccrocha. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Il rouvrit son portable et composa un autre numéro. On lui répondit après cinq sonneries.

"C'est moi. On a un problème."

* * *

Sasuke entra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il y avait réfléchi pendant trois heures. Évidemment, il aimait toujours Naruto, mais il n'appréciait pas la manière d'agir du blond durant ce dernier mois. Ça, ajouté au fait que Naruto ne lui _disait_ pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça, l'énervait encore plus. _**Et**_ _il passe du temps avec_ _Sai,_ songea furieusement le brun en se dirigeant vers sa chambre et en claquant la porte derrière lui. Si ce que Sai disait était vrai, Naruto n'avait qu'à venir le voir. Sasuke en avait assez de se donner du mal pour rien.

Sasuke s'assit devant son ordinateur et l'alluma, ayant l'intention de travailler un peu avant que la nuit ne tombe. Il entendit la porte de Naruto s'ouvrir au bout du couloir, mais ne fit aucun geste d'aller ouvrir sa propre porte. Il voulait voir comment la situation se déroulerait d'elle-même.

De faibles coups furent portés à sa porte et Sasuke se leva pour aller répondre. Il ne marcha pas trop vite pour ne pas montrer qu'il était impatient d'ouvrir la porte, mais pas trop lentement non plus, ce qui aurait suggéré qu'il ne voulait pas parler à Naruto. Il avança dans un équilibre parfait entre ces deux vitesses et ouvrit sa porte.

Naruto était étalé contre sa porte, tremblant et se tenant l'estomac. Sasuke faillit trébucher à cause du poids imprévu, mais se redressa, le regardant avec précaution.

"Naruto ?" murmura-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole pendant un mois, alors le trouver à sa porte, en pleurs, n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il avait pensé pour leur réconciliation.

"Sasuke." sanglota Naruto. "J-J'ai besoin d-d'aide."

Sasuke le fixa, stupéfié. Il avait toujours la main autour de la poignée, Naruto s'appuyant lourdement contre la porte.

"Je t'en prie... Je t'en prie, Sasuke. J-J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, aide-moi." Naruto tomba à genoux. "S'il te plaît. J-Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça..."

Sasuke s'agenouilla aux côtés du blond, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Naruto s'accrocha à lui désespérément en pleurant de plus belle.

"Tu trembles." s'étrangla Sasuke. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"C'est de sa faute."

"De qui tu parles ?" pressa Sasuke.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire."

"Naruto, je veux _t'aider_! Je ne peux pas le faire si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe !"

"Tu m'as promis." Sasuke se figea. "Tu m'as promis que la prochaine fois qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je pourrais venir te voir, sans que tu ne poses de questions."

Sasuke jura. C'était la vérité ; il avait _vraiment_ dit ça à Naruto. Il allait donc devoir l'aider sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait en savoir _un minimum._

"Très bien." Il expira lentement. "D'accord, je ne te demanderai pas de qui tu parles, mais il va falloir que tu me dises _certaines_ choses. Je ne peux pas t'aider sans rien savoir. De quoi souffres-tu, là ?"

"De manque." dit Naruto en tremblant encore plus fort. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Un manque de quoi ?"

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Il repoussa Sasuke, saisit la corbeille du brun et vomit dedans. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, se précipitant aux côtés du blond. Ce dernier continua de vomir tout en pleurant. Sasuke frotta son dos, essayant de rassurer Naruto, de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Un manque de quoi, Naruto ? Peux-tu me le dire ?" demanda Sasuke.

Naruto toussa légèrement avant de cracher dans la poubelle. "Je me sens pas bien."

"Sans blague." dit Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux. Merde, s'il n'avait pas été un _enfoiré_ pareil, Naruto serait peut-être venu le voir plus tôt. Avant que cela n'arrive. "Naruto, de quoi manques-tu ?"

La lèvre inférieure de Naruto tremblota alors qu'il gardait les yeux fixés sur la corbeille. "D'héroïne."

* * *

"Quoi ?!" explosa Shizune. Sasuke claqua une main contre sa bouche, regardant le couloir depuis la porte d'entrée. Il ne voulait pas que Sai revienne et entende cette conversation.

"Il ne voulait pas me le dire, alors je t'en prie, n'en parle à _personne_." dit Sasuke en retirant sa main de sa bouche. "Je vais le ramener chez lui et répondre à ses appels en disant qu'il souffre d'une blessure sévère. Ne parle de ça à _personne._ Ni à Tsunade, ni à Jiraiya, _personne._ La seule raison pour laquelle je t'en ai parlé, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de savoir à quoi j'ai affaire."

"Sasuke, il a besoin de soins." insista Shizune. "Tu dois l'emmener à l'hôpital ou un centre de désintox."

"Je ne peux pas, Shizune." soupira Sasuke, secouant la tête. "À mon avis, il n'a jamais voulu de ça. On l'a forcé et il veut que cela s'arrête. La seule façon de s'assurer qu'il arrête _vraiment_ est de l'aider à surmonter le sevrage. Il m'a dit que ceux derrière tout ça ne lui administraient plus les doses directement. Ils lui fournissent simplement l'héroïne dans des seringues."

"Qui est-ce ?" voulut savoir Shizune.

Sasuke secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Je veux juste le protéger. Je l'aiderai pendant son sevrage avant de faire payer ces bâtards."

Shizune soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. "Tu vas vraiment passer un sale moment, Sasuke."

"Dis-moi juste à quoi m'attendre." grommela le brun.

"Le sevrage peut durer entre deux et trois semaines." expliqua Shizune. "Quant à ses effets, ils varient d'une personne à l'autre, mais la liste est longue."

"Parle-moi des plus courants." demanda Sasuke.

"Transpiration, convulsions, crampes, douleur sévère aux muscles et aux os, vomissements, diarrhée et fièvre."

"Génial." marmonna Sasuke.

"Il y en a un autre qui est plutôt commun, appelé 'démangeaison sanguine' _(1)_."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Une situation douloureuse où un drogué se gratte constamment jusqu'à s'en faire des bleus, voire à en saigner. Tu devras le surveiller, parce que c'est assez courant."

"Rien d'autre?"

"Eh bien, j'en connais un moins courant, mais assez sérieux." dit Shizune, regardant prudemment Sasuke. "On appelle ça le priapisme." Sasuke haussa un sourcil et Shizune soupira, ne se réjouissant pas du tout d'avoir à entrer dans les détails. "Ce sont des érections persistantes et intensives. C'est comme prendre cinq pilules de Viagras d'un coup." Sasuke grimaça. "Ce n'est pas très commun, mais si ça arrive et qu'il ne retrouve pas sa flaccidité dans les trois heures, emmène-le à l'hôpital immédiatement. Les problèmes surviennent au bout de quatre heures." **(1)**

"D'accord. Trois heures." répéta Sasuke d'un hochement de tête. "Que dois-je lui donner à manger ?"

"Il ne voudra probablement rien manger, avec ses vomissements." soupira Shizune, se repassant une main dans les cheveux. "Mais sers-lui surtout de la nourriture molle, ou liquide. Il ne faut pas que cela lui demande de trop mâcher, puisqu'il ne le gardera probablement pas dans l'estomac. Si c'est mou, cela n'endommagera pas sa gorge et il n'aura pas trop mal quand il rejettera."

"D'accord. Que puis-je faire d'autre pour lui ?"

"Sois simplement là pour lui." dit Shizune avec un doux sourire. "Ça l'aidera beaucoup."

"Ok. Merci."

"Quand partez-vous ?"

"Ce soir. Je vais préparer des affaires et on y va. Si des gens appellent, je leur dirais qu'il est blessé et à l'hôpital, mais je ne dirais pas lequel ni pourquoi. Si quelqu'un essaie de te contacter, dis-leur que tu ne sais rien."

"Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait rien dire à Tsunade ? Je veux dire—"

"Non." coupa brusquement Sasuke, la faisant sursauter. Le jeune homme soupira, se frottant les yeux. "Tu es au courant que Naruto semble toujours revenir blessé ? Et que quelqu'un semble abuser sexuellement de lui ?"

"Bien sûr. Tout le monde l'a remarqué."

"C'est Orochimaru." Shizune pâlit. "Et avant que tu ne demandes si j'en suis sûr, il me l'a dit lui-même. Il en était _fier_." cracha Sasuke. "Je ne pense pas que Tsunade soit au courant, mais bon… Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne."

"Très bien, Sasuke." le rassura Shizune. "Si on me pose la question, je n'ai pas vu Naruto depuis qu'on a parlé de sa blessure à l'arme blanche du mois dernier."

"Merci."

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et ils se figèrent, Sasuke allant rapidement fermer la porte de sa chambre. _Merde, merde, merde_ _!_ _J'espérais que Shizune serait partie quand il rentrerait_ _,_ _pensa_ Sasuke avec inquiétude.

"Il suffit donc d'appliquer cette crème sur la zone deux fois par jour," lâcha Shizune, sortant une crème pour les mains de son sac et la fourrant dans les mains de Sasuke, "la mycose sur ton pied devrait disparaître dans quelques jours."

Sasuke grimaça en remarquant le sourire de Sai, alors qu'il passait devant sa chambre, mais il l'ignora. Au moins, cela excusait la présence de Shizune.

"Merci, Shizune. Et merci d'être passée, je sais que tu as mieux à faire." dit Sasuke en rangeant la crème dans sa poche arrière.

"De rien. Je prendrai de tes nouvelles, Sasuke." Le docteur tourna les talons et traversa le couloir, saluant Sai d'un signe de tête avant de quitter l'appartement, ouvrant et fermant la porte bruyamment.

"Tu as une mycose ?" se moqua Sai.

"Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde." siffla Sasuke, sentant le sang monter à ses joues.

Sai haussa les épaules en traversant le couloir, alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Naruto pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Le blond n'étant pas là, il pivota vers Sasuke. "Où est Naruto ?"

"Il est sorti." répondit aussitôt Sasuke. "Il allait voir un ami, je crois."

"Vraiment ?" Sai fronça les sourcils et Sasuke plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux. "Hm, je ne suis pas au courant. Oh, bah. J'espère qu'il s'amuse bien." Sai alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Sasuke retourna dans la sienne en vitesse et ferma aussi la porte, la verrouillant derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le lit où se trouvait Naruto, tremblant et suant à seaux. Il dégagea doucement quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient collées à son front et Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

"Q-Qu'est-ce qu'on va f-faire ?" balbutia-t-il.

"Je te ramène chez toi. Personne n'en saura rien. Si on t'appelle, je leur dirai que tu as eu un accident et que tu es à l'hôpital. Je ne dirais pas où, ni pourquoi."

"Merci, Sasuke." Naruto referma les yeux.

* * *

Sasuke se faufila dans l'appartement, s'assurant que Sai n'était nulle part en vue. Il avait déjà amené Naruto à la voiture et revenait chercher leurs affaires. Ce n'était pas si grave s'il faisait du bruit en repartant, leur colocataire se dirait juste qu'il quittait l'appartement. Si Sai savait qu'il partait avec Naruto, cela remettrait en cause son plan de cacher le blond, parce qu'il serait évident qu'il serait avec Sasuke et qu'il partait avec lui. Le brun aurait du mal à mentir sur le fait qu'il était blessé si on savait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis le début.

Sasuke prit sa petite valise, dans laquelle se trouvaient à la fois ses vêtements et ceux de Naruto. Il n'avait pris que le nécessaire pour le blond, puisque Naruto avait déjà pas mal d'affaires chez lui. Ainsi, la plupart des affaires dans la valise étaient celles de Sasuke.

Sasuke quitta l'appartement et relâcha son souffle en sachant que Sai ne saurait jamais ce qui s'est passé. Il descendit les escaliers en vitesse et traversa le parking en courant, valise en main. Il sentit son cœur sombrer en avisant une silhouette sombre se pencher dans la voiture de Naruto, côté passager où se trouvait le blond.

"Merde."

Sasuke lâcha la valise et sprinta en direction de la personne, ayant l'intention de l'assommer si elle faisait du mal à Naruto. En arrivant près d'elle, il aurait presque _souhaité_ que cette personne voulait faire du mal à Naruto, parce que celle qui releva la tête dans sa direction était bien pire.

"Tu l'emmènes où ?"

"Je ne peux pas t'en parler. C'est personnel." grommela Sasuke en faisant demi-tour pour aller chercher la valise.

"Te fous pas de ma gueule, Sasuke ! J'en ai assez qu'on me mente !" s'exclama furieusement Kiba en faisant le tour de la voiture pour se placer devant la portière côté conducteur. Sasuke s'approcha en soupirant.

"Kiba, tu le considères _vraiment_ comme un ami ? Un ami très, _très_ proche ?"

"Évidemment !" cracha Kiba avec colère.

"Alors si je t'en parle — tu devras le dire à personne. Ni à Hinata, ni à Shino, _personne._ Compris ?" Sasuke savait qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans dire à Kiba ce qui se passait. C'était la _seule_ raison pour laquelle il allait l'en informer.

"Tu as ma parole, Sasuke. Je serais muet comme une tombe. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Naruto, c'était ce matin. Promis." le rassura Kiba, avec une sincérité que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais vue.

"Il est en plein sevrage d'héroïne." Sasuke continua rapidement avant que Kiba ne puisse l'interrompre. "Je pense qu'Orochimaru l'a forcé à en prendre et il n'a pas pu arrêter. Je le ramène chez lui le temps que le sevrage passe. Si quelqu'un appelle, on lui dira qu'il est à l'hôpital et rien d'autre. Je ne dirai pas où il est, pourquoi il y est… Je ne dirai _rien_. Donc, _tu_ ne diras rien non plus."

"Sasuke, je te le promets." assura Kiba en hochant la tête. "C'est sérieux et je le comprends. Je vais devoir faire appel à tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas foutre mon poing dans la figure d'Orochimaru, mais tu as ma parole. Je ne le dirai à personne. Merde, je vais même appeler Naruto pour demander où il est, juste pour être plus crédible."

Sasuke sourit, tapotant l'épaule de Kiba. "Merci, Kiba. Il a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi."

"Et comme toi." rétorqua Kiba avec un sourire en coin, alors que Sasuke contournait la voiture pour mettre la valise dans le coffre. "Tu penses qu'il s'en remettra ?"

"En temps voulu."

"Tu crois qu'il te dira ce qui se passe ?" murmura Kiba.

Sasuke s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer le coffre, poussant un soupir avant de finir son geste. "Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir si je peux lui arracher des infos, mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il me répondra."

"Essaie quand même, d'accord ?" Kiba enfonça les mains dans ses poches. "Je m'inquiète pour lui. On s'inquiète _tous_ pour lui."

"Je vais essayer, Kiba." Sasuke entra dans la voiture et Kiba recula.

"Prends soin de lui, tu m'entends. S'il est blessé, je te tuerais." lui cria Kiba alors qu'il démarrait la voiture.

"Quiconque essaie de lui faire du mal devra d'abord me passer sur le corps." lui lança Sasuke par sa vitre ouverte avant de disparaître au bout de la rue.

Kiba resta planté dans le parking un moment, regardant la voiture s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Il attendit de ne plus voir les lueurs rouges de la voiture au loin, avant de bouger.

"Prends soin de lui, trouduc." murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de retourner aux Tours Gage.

Une paire de yeux sombres observa la scène avant de sortir un portable et de composer un numéro.

* * *

 _(1) J'ai jamais retrouvé le nom et j'y connais rien en sevrage, donc si vous avez le nom français du fait de se gratter furieusement, jusqu'à en saigner, je suis preneuse ^^_

 **(1) La plupart de ces informations ont été trouvées sur Wikipédia.** _(Je dois avouer que ça doit être dans mon top 5 des recherches les plus bizarre que j'ai faites dans le cadre d'une traduction xDD)_

 ** **© 2006 FastForwar** **d****


	17. Itchy Blood

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer :** **Quelqu'un veut partir au Japon avec moi pour harceler K. Masashi** **? No** **n** **,** **vraiment** **.** **Je suis sérieuse. Je veux voir du bon SasuNaru dans l'** **anime/manga...** **illico** **...**

 _Note de la traductrice : Salut les gens ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer le week-end ! Merci à Shaolan pour ses commentaires réguliers, ça me fait très plaisir ! On ne peut pas dire que les choses se passe forcément de mieux en mieux, maiiiis on y arrive..._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sasuke fut tiré violemment de son sommeil en entendant Naruto tomber du lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond se mit à pleurer doucement. Sasuke se dépêtra de ses draps et se leva, contournant le lit pour aller s'accroupir aux côtés de son petit-ami.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda le brun.

"Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, mais je peux pas bouger." sanglota Naruto, secouant la tête. "J'ai mal partout."

"Ok. Viens." Sasuke plaça le bras de Naruto par-dessus ses épaules et le fit se lever.

Cela faisait un jour que Sasuke et Naruto avaient élu résidence dans la grande maison du blond, mais Naruto avait l'impression qu'ils étaient là depuis des années.

Sasuke traîna Naruto jusqu'à la salle de bain et se fit la réflexion qu'asseoir le blond sur les toilettes serait plus facile que de l'aider à se tenir debout. Le brun l'aida donc à s'asseoir avant de poser un doux baiser dans ses cheveux et de reculer.

"C'est horrible." pleura Naruto en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. "C'est vraiment, _vraiment_ horrible. Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait _ça_?"

Sasuke se retint de demander de _qui_ il parlait, exactement, mais c'était difficile. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, mais voir son petit-ami en plein sevrage de quelque chose qu'il n'avait probablement pas voulu en premier lieu l'énervait au plus haut point.

"Il m'en faut." fit soudainement Naruto. " _ _Bordel__ , Sasuke, j'en ai tellement besoin !"

"Non, tu n'en as pas besoin." rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton cassant, plissant les yeux. Il avait appris plus tôt dans la journée qu'être dur avec Naruto quand il disait cela fonctionnait plus que de se montrer compatissant.

"Ça fait mal, Sasuke." insista Naruto en se grattant le bras gauche. Sasuke tapa sa main.

"Ne te gratte pas."

"J'ai besoin—"

"Non !" coupa Sasuke. "Arrête de te gratter !"

"Ça fait _mal_!"

Sasuke soupira, secouant la tête. _Ce n'est que le premier jour_ _,_ se rappela-t-il. __Ça ira mieux.__ _ _ **Il**__ _ _ira mieux__ _!_ _ **Patience**_ _!_

"Je suis tellement désolé, Sasuke." Naruto recommença à sangloter entre ses mains. "Je suis tellement désolé."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Naruto." déclara Sasuke en embrassant à nouveau le haut de son crâne. "Ce n'est pas grave."

"J'ai besoin—"

"Naruto !"

"—d'une douche."

Sasuke regarda Naruto, pris de court. Il... ne s'attendait pas à ça. "Tu as besoin d'une douche ?"

"Ouais." renifla Naruto en se frottant le visage. "Je me sens... sale."

"Tu n'es pas sale, Naruto." soupira Sasuke.

"J'en ai pourtant l'impression." murmura Naruto. "Tu te douches avec moi ?"

Sasuke comprit que Naruto demandait cela comme un geste réconfort et non un peu de bon temps sous la douche. Cela lui allait. Naruto avait besoin de lui.

"Ok. Ok, prenons une douche." Sasuke embrassa une nouvelle fois le haut de sa tête. "Je vais faire couler l'eau."

Alors que Sasuke pivotait, le portable de Naruto se mit à sonner dans la pièce d'à côté. La tête du blond se releva brusquement et il écarquilla les yeux de peur avant de plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles.

"Non ! Non, fais que ça s'arrête ! Fais que ça _s'arrête_!"

Sasuke fut interloqué par sa réaction, mais se dépêcha tout de même d'aller répondre. Il voulut savoir l'identité de l'appelant, mais remarqua que c'était un numéro masqué. Prenant une profonde inspiration et se préparant mentalement, Sasuke répondit.

"Allô ?" fit-il, essayant de se donner l'air d'être dans les vapes.

"Qui est à l'appareil ?" demanda une voix dont le ton monotone rivalisait avec celui de Gaara.

"Je pourrais poser la même question." répliqua Sasuke, essayant de sembler ennuyé.

"Est-ce bien le numéro de Naruto Uzumaki ?"

"Oui." répondit Sasuke avec un soupir ennuyé. "Si vous le cherchez, vous n'avez pas de chance." Une pause s'étendit au bout de la ligne.

"Oh ?"

"Il a eu un accident de voiture." mentit Sasuke. "L'hôpital m'a appelé ce matin pour m'en informer. Il a perdu connaissance et ne s'est pas réveillé depuis hier, à quatre heures du matin."

"À quel hôpital se trouve-t-il ?"

"Pourquoi devrais-je révéler cette information à une personne qui ne m'a pas donné son nom ?" demanda Sasuke.

L'homme ne répondit pas et finit par raccrocher. Sasuke fit la moue, mais l'imita. Il semblerait que cette personne n'allait rien lui dire, après tout.

Jetant le portable sur le lit, Sasuke retourna dans la salle de bain, grimaçant à la vue qui l'accueillit. Naruto rendait à nouveau le contenu de son estomac. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui frotta doucement le dos alors qu'il continuait à vomir. _Et_ _un dîner de moins, un_ _,_ pensa Sasuke avec un soupir. À ce rythme, Naruto allait ressembler à un anorexique, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de régurgiter le peu de nourriture qu'il arrivait à avaler.

"Qui c'était ?"

"Il n'a pas voulu me le dire." répondit Sasuke alors que Naruto crachait dans la cuvette des toilettes. "Il avait une voix monotone, cependant."

"Sasori." murmura Naruto, plus pour lui-même.

Les oreilles de Sasuke se dressèrent et il se redressa légèrement. _Très bien, ça nous mène quelque part_ _!_ pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire. _Au moins, j'ai un_ _ **nom.**_ _Il faut juste que j'appelle Keita pour qu'il enquête sur ce Sasori._

"C'est lui qui te filait la drogue ?" demanda Sasuke.

Naruto se renferma à nouveau et le brun soupira. C'était apparemment tout ce qu'il arriverait à lui tirer pour le moment. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les choses s'arrangent avec le temps.

Sasuke se leva et se pencha par-dessus la baignoire, actionnant l'eau. Il l'ajusta à une bonne température avant de s'agenouiller près de Naruto pour l'aider à retirer son t-shirt et son boxer. Une fois Naruto déshabillé, Sasuke en fit de même rapidement avant d'aider le blond à se lever et à entrer dans la douche.

Naruto s'appuyant beaucoup sur lui, Sasuke décida de l'asseoir dans la baignoire, se disant qu'il serait plus simple de l'aider à se nettoyer sans avoir à le soutenir. Alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre le shampoing, la main tannée de Naruto s'enroula autour de son poignet et tira son bras. Sasuke le regarda, surpris, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en remarquant qu'il fixait la peau pâle de ses avant-bras.

L'autre main de Naruto se leva et caressa doucement les coupures qui s'y trouvaient, remarquant leur présence sur les deux bras. Sasuke s'était coupé profondément — assez pour laisser des cicatrices. La plupart d'entre elles étaient assez vieilles, mais quelques-unes semblaient neuves. Cela montrait à Naruto que Sasuke s'infligeait cela encore récemment.

"Est-ce à cause de moi ?" murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les blessures. "C'est de ma faute ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." déclara Sasuke en dégageant doucement son bras.

Alors que Naruto allait protester, son portable sonna à nouveau. Sasuke voulait l'ignorer, mais il savait que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Surtout s'il pouvait tirer plus d'informations de la bouche de Naruto.

"Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite." affirma Sasuke en sortant de la douche, ne prenant pas la peine de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Il se précipita dans la chambre et essaya de ne pas trop mouiller le lit en s'emparant du portable et en l'ouvrant.

"Allô ?"

"Comment va-t-il ?" Sasuke poussa un soupir.

"Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que tu n'appellerais pas pour prendre de ses nouvelles."

"C'est pas de ma faute si je suis inquiet, merde !" brailla Kiba. "En plus, il n'y a personne dans le coin. Je m'en suis assuré. Dis-moi juste comment il va et tu seras débarrassé de moi, bordel."

"Il ne va pas très bien." soupira Sasuke, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. "Cherche les effets du sevrage d'héroïne sur internet, c'est un _cauchemar_."

"Tu penses qu'il s'en remettra ?" Sasuke n'avait jamais entendu Kiba sembler aussi défait.

"Il ira mieux si on lui laisse le temps." le rassura Sasuke.

"Ok. Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord, Uchiha ?"

"Ouais, ouais. Arrête de japper." Sasuke passa encore une main dans ses cheveux. "Je dois y aller. Il m'attend."

"Ok, à plus." Kiba raccrocha avant que Sasuke ne le fasse.

Le brun laissa tomber le portable sur le lit après l'avoir refermé et retourna dans la salle de bain. Au moment même où il passa la porte, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Une odeur lui vrilla les narines et il se précipita vers la douche, tirant les rideaux.

L'eau qui s'écoulait dans les canalisations était rose, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Il tourna vivement la tête vers Naruto et remarqua les traces de griffes sur son bras gauche, saignant lentement alors qu'il grattait son bras droit.

"Naruto !" Sasuke sauta dans la baignoire et éloigna violemment les mains du blond avant de l'attirer dans son étreinte. Naruto se débattit. "Arrête. Arrête ça. Naruto, stop." le calma Sasuke en le serrant contre lui. Les mains du blond, coincées de chaque côté de son corps, grattaient le fond de la baignoire. Il respirait bruyamment et Sasuke était presque sûr qu'il pleurait aussi.

"Naruto, calme-toi. Tout va bien." l'apaisa Sasuke. "Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Tout ira bien." Sasuke essaya de retenir les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans ses yeux, mais elles coulèrent malgré lui. "Je prendrais soin de toi."

* * *

La première semaine chez Naruto fut atrocement longue, si vous vouliez l'avis du blond. Sasuke lui-même se sentait à la fois reconnaissant et coupable de la situation de Naruto. Il en était reconnaissant parce que le blond n'arrêtait pas de lâcher des noms et des adresses sans queue ni tête, mais se sentait coupable d'en être reconnaissant.

Alors que la semaine avançait et que Naruto se remettait — lentement, mais sûrement — Sasuke se sentait soulagé et avait commencé à appeler Shizune tous les jours pour l'informer de la situation. Kiba appelait toujours de façon intempestive, mais Sasuke s'y était habitué, désormais. Il avait déjà accepté le fait que Kiba était le chien de garde de Naruto l'année dernière.

Les choses commencèrent à s'accélérer lors de la deuxième semaine. Tsunade — qui appelait tous les jours pour parler à Naruto — commença à appeler presque toutes les dix minutes, exigeant de savoir où ils étaient. Kakashi était furieux du fait que non seulement Sasuke restait énigmatique, mais en plus il était parti sans rien lui dire. Dès le mardi de la deuxième semaine, Sasuke arrêta de répondre au portable de Naruto s'il reconnaissait le numéro. Il ne pouvait pas tous les gérer à l'heure actuelle. Il devait s'occuper de Naruto.

Et puis, tout dégénéra mercredi.

La sonnette retentit.

La tête de Naruto se leva brusquement en direction des escaliers et il écarquilla les yeux. Sasuke venait de le guider jusqu'à sa chambre — ils quittaient tout juste le salon.

"Reste là et ne _réponds pas_ à ton téléphone. Compris ?"

"Mais—"

"Ne _réponds pas_!" Sasuke le fusilla du regard pour être sûr de s'être bien fait compris et Naruto ferma la bouche.

Le brun tourna les talons et descendit discrètement les escaliers, s'assurant de rester hors de vue. Il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres du salon et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Il jura violemment en voyant un rouquin inspecter la voiture de Naruto. Alors que la sonnette retentissait une nouvelle fois, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient deux.

Il se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour voir qui était le deuxième à travers le judas. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Sai, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire.

Le cœur de Sasuke s'arrêta et il commença à paniquer en voyant Sai s'agenouiller et sortir des outils de sa poche arrière.

Il s'apprêtait à crocheter la serrure.

Merde.

 _Naruto_ _m'a parlé d'une alarme de sécurité l'année dernière_ _,_ pensa Sasuke en regardant autour de lui, paniqué. Il finit par tomber dessus et s'y précipita, l'ouvrant rapidement et fixant le clavier chiffré sous ses yeux. _C'est quoi le mot de passe_ _?_ _Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être_ _?_ se demanda-t-il vivement, n'ayant pas le temps de demander à Naruto.

" _C'est demain_ _."_ Un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit. _"_ _ _L'anniversaire de mort de mes parents__ _."_

"Le quatre février." Sasuke entra précipitamment les numéros et frappa le bouton d'alarme avant de courir se cacher dans un coin du couloir juste avant que Sai n'ouvre la porte.

Pile au moment où Sai actionnait la poignée, l'alarme se mit à sonner à travers la maison. La porte fut refermée immédiatement, mais l'alarme continua de sonner.

Sasuke attendit trente secondes avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'entrée. Personne ne se trouvait sur le palier, alors il courut pour aller refermer la porte à clé. Le téléphone fixe se mit alors à sonner.

Sasuke était dépassé. S'il coupait l'alarme, Sai et le rouquin mystérieux allait s'en rendre compte. Mais s'il répondait au téléphone, il savait qu'il tomberait sur la compagnie d'alarme qui lui demanderait pourquoi l'alarme n'avait pas été coupée. Ils enverraient alors des officiers de police.

"Merde. Merde !" Il fit un tour sur lui-même, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

 _Ok_ _,_ songea-t-il, se forçant à se calmer. _D'abord, je vais m'assurer que Sai et le rouquin sont partis. Ensuite, je désactiverais l'alarme. Enfin, j'appellerais la compagnie d'alarme pour leur dire que tout va bien_ _._ Hochant la tête, Sasuke courut à l'étage, ignorant l'alarme et le téléphone qui sonnaient toujours. Il entra dans la première pièce en haut des escaliers et s'approcha prudemment de la fenêtre. Il y jeta un œil et vit Sai et le rouquin toujours devant la maison, près d'une voiture argentée. Ils semblaient se disputer et Sai ouvrit la portière de la voiture, criant toujours. Il entra dans le véhicule et le rouquin fit la moue avant d'en faire de même.

Sasuke les regarda s'éloigner avant de se précipiter au rez-de-chaussée. Il entra le code du système d'alarme qui se coupa aussitôt. Une fois cela fait, le téléphone se remit à sonner. Sasuke sauta dessus et vérifia l'identité de l'appelant, remarquant que c'était la compagnie d'alarme.

"Allô ?"

"Bonjour, ici la Société Rogers. Votre système d'alarme s'est déclenché et nous vous appelions pour savoir si tout allait bien."

"Ouais, tout va bien." dit Sasuke d'un ton faussement ennuyé. "Des gamins ont jeté une pierre à travers la fenêtre pendant qu'on était de sortie, ce qui a déclenché l'alarme. On les a vus s'enfuir en rentrant et on a coupé l'alarme, mais nous voilà maintenant avec une vitre brisée. À part ça, tout va bien."

"Faut-il envoyer une patrouille ?"

"Comme vous voulez, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"D'accord. Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement. Bonne journée."

"Merci, à vous aussi."

Sasuke raccrocha le téléphone et s'appuya contre le canapé, poussant un long soupir. La situation aurait pu tourner au désastre. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant le portable du blond sonner. _Cet abruti a intérêt à ne pas répondre_ _!_ pensa Sasuke en se levant et en se précipitant à l'étage. Il entra brusquement dans la chambre. Naruto fixait son portable, les yeux écarquillés. Sasuke s'en empara et regarda qui c'était. Le numéro était masqué.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant mentalement avant d'ouvrir le clapet.

"Allô ?"

"Ne dis rien, contente-toi d'écouter." Sasuke fronça les sourcils. La voix était entrecoupée et déformée. On aurait dit que la personne qui appelait ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse. "Ils savent où vous êtes et ils viennent vous chercher."

"Attendez, qui est—"

"Vous devez partir immédiatement. Prends Naruto avec toi et allez ailleurs. _Tout de suite._ "

La communication fut coupée.

* * *

 _Huhuhu, les choses s'accélèrent et voilà le début du début de la fin (ça veut dire quelque chose, ça ?). Bref, à la semaine prochaine :D_

 ** **© 2006 FastForwar** **d****


	18. Disappear

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer :** **Je vous prie de ne pas me poursuivre** **, K. Masashi,** **de par ma pauvreté, je serais obligée de dormir sur le pas de votre porte.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, en ce jour neigeux xP Je sais pas vous, mais toute cette blancheur me met de bonne humeur (en plus ça rime, donc c'est doublement plus vrai)._

 _Merci pour vos commentaires ! Sabou, si tu vois des petites fautes, n'hésite pas à me les signaler, c'est sûrement des petites fautes de frappe ou d'inattention qui sont passées au travers du filet pendant ma relecture ^^'_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous :D_

* * *

Sasuke était assis au bout du lit, observant Naruto dormir. Il tremblait de temps à autre et fronçait parfois les sourcils, mais Sasuke n'avait qu'à passer une main apaisante dans ses cheveux blonds pour qu'il se calme.

Il se demandait encore s'il devait écouter ou non la mystérieuse personne qui avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée. Une partie de lui voulait croire ce qu'elle avait dit et s'en aller avec Naruto, mais une autre partie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet appel cachait quelque chose. Après tout, s'ils partaient, des gens les verraient s'en aller et reconnaîtraient la voiture de Naruto. Sai et le rouquin cherchaient visiblement Naruto.

Mais d'un autre côté, la personne ne lui avait pas dit _où_ emmener Naruto. Cela pourrait presque prouver que cette personne ne voulait que protéger Naruto.

Sasuke se prit la tête dans les mains, poussant un petit grognement. _Je ne sais pas quoi faire_ _!_ _Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire_ _?_ _Est-ce qu'on prend le risque de s'en aller ou est-ce qu'on reste là en espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux_ _?_

La sonnerie du portable de Naruto le tira de ses pensées et il s'en empara, l'ouvrant rapidement avant que cela ne réveille Naruto. Le blond remua légèrement dans son sommeil alors que Sasuke portait son portable à son oreille.

"Qui est-ce, il est tard." fit Sasuke, essayant de se donner l'air fatigué et irrité. Il fut surpris de se trouver plutôt convaincant.

"Écoute-moi attentivement, Uchiha. Je me fiche de ce qui est arrivé à Naruto, tu vas me le passer _tout de suite,_ sinon..." Sasuke était sidéré par le ton venimeux de son interlocuteur, mais il prit sur lui et plissa les yeux, sachant bien que l'autre homme ne pouvait pas le voir, mais se sentant plus sûr de lui de cette manière.

"Sinon quoi ?" défia-t-il.

"Répète-lui simplement ces mots et il me répondra. Je sais qu'il est avec toi."

Les yeux de Sasuke se réduisirent en deux fentes étroites et il raccrocha. _Ok_ _,_ pensa-t-il en prenant le téléphone fixe de Naruto et en appuyant sur la touche d'appel rapide numéro trois. __On s'en va__ _._

"Qui est le con qui m'appelle à quatre heures du matin ?" fit une voix irritée et bourrue à l'appareil.

"Est-ce bien Zabuza Momochi à l'appareil ?"

Zabuza fit une pause avant de répondre.

"Qui c'est ?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Je suis le—"

"Oh, ouais. Le petit copain du mioche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Naruto a des ennuis et—"

"Quoi ?!" rugit Zabuza. Sasuke dut éloigner le téléphone de son oreille et fut presque tenté de raccrocher, mais il ne le fit pas. Il devait parler à Zabuza.

"Écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, mais quelqu'un en veut à Naruto. Je pense qu'ils savent qu'on se trouve chez lui, alors je pensais aller ailleurs. Le problème, c'est qu'il a une voiture très reconnaissable, alors j'aurais besoin d'un autre véhicule pour l'emmener. Je me demandais si je pouvais emprunter la vôtre — enfin, si vous en avez une."

"J'ai une Honda. Vous pouvez l'emprunter, ça me pose pas de problème."

"Ok, mais il va falloir tout planifier. On ne peut pas nous apercevoir quitter la maison, alors il faudrait que vous veniez avec votre voiture. On montera avec vous et on essaiera de rester caché. Vous rentrerez chez vous et on vous laissera là. Je conduirais jusqu'à notre destination finale."

"T'as pas l'intention de me dire où c'est, hein ?"

"Non, je veux que _personne_ ne soit au courant."

"Ok, gamin. Quand veux-tu que je vienne ?"

"Maintenant."

* * *

Sasuke déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de sa maison à Victoria et l'ouvrit en grand. Il fixa un moment le vestibule, n'étant pas revenu ici depuis si longtemps qu'il avait presque oublié à quoi cela ressemblait. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, c'était avant le début de sa première année. Il n'était pas rentré pour Noël, ni pendant les vacances d'été, puisqu'il était dans le coma. Il avait passé un deuxième Noël chez Naruto, alors cela faisait presque un an et demi depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette maison.

Il se rendit compte, en entrant et en posant leurs affaires, que cela lui avait un peu manqué. Lui et Kakashi y avaient vécu depuis que le professeur avait obtenu la tutelle de Sasuke. Ils étaient juste tous les deux, pendant très longtemps. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu d'amis, alors il n'avait jamais invité personne et les seules personnes que Kakashi invitait étaient les autres professeurs d'UBC.

Naruto était le premier à entrer dans la maison de Sasuke sur son invitation.

Le brun pivota et ressortit de la maison, se dirigeant vers la Honda noire. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et secoua doucement Naruto, dont les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent doucement.

"Hey. On est arrivé."

"C'est chez toi ?" demanda Naruto, frottant ses yeux ensommeillés comme un petit enfant. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

"Ouais. Viens."

Sasuke aida Naruto à sortir de la voiture, le blond souffrant toujours de son sevrage. Son état s'était considérablement amélioré, mais ce n'était toujours pas parfait. Il vomissait toujours de temps en temps et se grattait au point d'en saigner, mais tout le reste avait cessé. Il ne tremblait plus qu'en dormant et Sasuke pensait que cela venait plus de ses rêves que du sevrage.

Naruto et Sasuke passèrent la porte d'entrée ensemble et le brun la ferma derrière eux. Naruto observa ses environs. La maison était bien plus petite que la sienne, mais elle était accueillante et chaleureuse. Elle avait quelque chose qui manquait à la maison de Naruto, même si le blond ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était.

"T'es sûr que ça ira ?" murmura le blond. "De venir ici, je veux dire."

"Bien sûr que oui." le rassura Sasuke. "C'est aussi chez moi. Kakashi ne peut pas dire qu'on squatte. Enfin... on devrait éviter sa chambre. Il vient toujours ici avec Iruka."

"J'ai perdu." fit Naruto avec un faible sourire. "Je sais que tu voulais dire qu'il invite souvent Iruka, mais tu as dit 'vient'."

Sasuke grimaça. "Eh ben, c'est pas comme si c'était faux non plus."

Naruto sourit doucement avant de s'appuyer plus sur Sasuke. "J'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu. Je me sens bizarre."

"Ok. Allons dans ma chambre."

Sasuke aida Naruto à monter à l'étage, guidant le blond jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette pièce et être là lui donnait une drôle d'impression. Ses murs étaient d'un brun riche et profond bien assorti au reste de sa chambre. La moquette était d'un marron sombre et la couverture de son lit était noire. Son armoire et la porte de son placard étaient toutes deux d'un brun intense. Sa chambre semblait très chaleureuse, mais aussi incroyablement sombre. Naruto l'appréciait tout de même. Cela ressemblait bien à Sasuke.

"Désolé, c'est un peu le bordel." dit Sasuke en guidant Naruto jusqu'au lit.

Naruto le força à s'arrêter et se tourna vers Sasuke avant d'inspecter la pièce du regard. "Le bordel ? Où ça ?"

Sasuke inspecta sa chambre à son tour et grommela. Pour lui, cela manquait de rangement, mais il aurait dû se douter que Naruto ne serait pas de cet avis. Poussant un petit soupir, il tira les draps et força le blond à s'asseoir avant de s'agenouiller pour lui enlever ses chaussures.

"Je peux me débrouiller, tu sais." marmonna Naruto, sans pour autant arrêter Sasuke alors qu'il retirait ses chaussettes avant de se lever pour s'occuper de son t-shirt.

"Je sais. Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre d'avoir mal, alors je peux aussi bien faire ça pour toi."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se trouvait en boxer et était déjà sur le chemin du pays des rêves. Sasuke s'installa au bout du lit, le regardant. Il ne _pouvait_ jamais quitter Naruto du regard pendant trop longtemps. Il s'inquiétait toujours quand le blond n'était pas dans son champ de vision immédiat.

Le portable de Naruto se mit à sonner et Sasuke se jeta sur leurs sacs pour le retrouver, fouillant frénétiquement jusqu'à mettre la main dessus. Remarquant que c'était Tsunade, il se contenta de refuser l'appel avant de poser le portable sur la table de nuit près de son lit et de se rasseoir. Il resta là pendant près d'une heure avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, un mauvais pressentiment le traversa. Pile au même moment, Naruto se mit à crier.

Le brun se précipita dans sa chambre et trouva Naruto en train de se débattre dans son lit, se défendant apparemment d'un attaquant invisible alors qu'il criait de toute la force de ses poumons.

"Non ! Ne m'obligez pas ! Je le ferai pas !"

Sasuke se dit qu'il rêvait d'être forcé à prendre de l'héroïne, alors il accourut aux côtés du blond et essaya de l'étreindre pour le calmer. Ce fut une mauvaise idée, puisque Naruto lui donna un coup de coude dans le visage, le faisant trébucher et tomber sur les fesses.

"Non ! Je ne veux plus tuer !"

Sasuke se redressa brusquement, sa pommette douloureuse instantanément oubliée alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce que Naruto venait de dire. _**Plus**_ _tuer_ _?!_ _De quoi est-ce que cet abruti est en train de parler_ _?!_

Naruto cessa de se débattre et se mit à gémir, des larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues. "Je vous en prie. Ne m'obligez pas à recommencer. Je ne veux plus blesser personne."

Le blond se mit en position fœtale et sanglota dans son sommeil, Sasuke toujours assis par terre, l'observant silencieusement. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés et tout le sang avait quitté son visage. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

"Ok, ça suffit." marmonna Sasuke, tout haut, en se levant et restant près du lit, fixant Naruto. "Tu vas tout me dire, que ça te plaise ou non."

Il tendit le bras et secoua Naruto bien plus violemment qu'il l'avait voulu. Mais il en avait assez. Il voulait des réponses et il les voulait _maintenant._

* * *

Sai entra dans le bureau de Deidara, fermant la porte derrière lui alors que le blond levait les yeux dans sa direction.

"Ah, Sai. Tu as pu te délivrer."

"Vous vouliez me parler ?" s'enquit-il en prenant place en face de Deidara, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise avec désinvolture.

"En effet." Deidara croisa les mains. "Je suis sûr que tu es au courant du fait que, bien que je dirige cette unité, je ne suis pas le leader de l'Akatsuki."

"Je m'en doutais, oui." acquiesça Sai.

"Eh bien, notre chef a décidé de te rencontrer." Sai se redressa aussitôt, tout ouïe. "Il se dit très impressionné par ton travail et très content qu'aucun de tes meurtres n'ait été découvert. Il admire ta capacité à travailler seul. Si nous ne t'avions pas trouvé il y a deux ans, nous n'aurions jamais pu tuer autant de personnes que nous l'avons fait aujourd'hui."

"Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous venir en aide." répondit Sai avec un sourire.

"Cependant, je dois bien l'admettre, ton court départ m'a inquiété. Je sais que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais nous quitter quand tu le voulais, mais je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais au mot. Tu semblais assoiffé de sang."

"J'essayais d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas." expliqua Sai. "Je pensais que quitter l'Akatsuki ferait de moi une meilleure personne ; quelqu'un méritant l'amour de Naruto. J'ai eu tort, alors je suis revenu."

"Oui." Deidara fit la moue et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. "En parlant de Naruto, as-tu des nouvelles de lui ?"

"Non. Les dernières informations que nous avons obtenues, c'est quand Sasori et moi avons aperçu sa voiture devant sa maison. Nous y sommes retournés le lendemain matin et nous avons pénétré la maison sans déclencher l'alarme, mais il n'y avait personne. S'il a _vraiment_ été percuté par une voiture, il devait être rentré chez lui et il marchait quand c'est arrivé."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit à l'hôpital." maugréa Deidara. "Les portables sont interdits dans les hôpitaux et pourtant, cet Uchiha n'arrête pas de répondre au téléphone."

"Où pourraient-ils être, alors ?" fit Sai en fronçant les sourcils. "Ils ne sont ni dans l'appartement à Gage, ni chez Naruto."

Deidara allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil avant de se lever en vitesse, une expression ressemblant à de la peur sur le visage.

"C-Chef. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là de si bonne heure ?" demanda-t-il.

Sai se figea, prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna doucement pour regarder le leader de l'Akatsuki. Il était un peu déçu. L'homme était balafré et vieux, une véritable antiquité. Pas de quoi s'en relever la nuit. _Ne le sous-estime pas,_ _Sai,_ se reprit-il. _Tu ne peux te permettre de mourir maintenant_ _._

"Est-ce lui ?" Le chef s'approcha de Sai, l'observant avec intérêt.

"Oui, monsieur. Voici Sai Baikan. Sai, je te présente notre leader, Danzo Kazuki."

"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur." Sai se leva et lui tendit une main. Danzo sourit avant de la serrer.

"J'ai entendu parler de vous, Sai Baikan. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous rencontrer plus tôt, mais vous savez ce que c'est. Histoire de sécurité..."

"Je comprends, monsieur. Le simple fait de pouvoir vous rencontrer est un grand honneur." Il lui adressa un sourire radieux et Danzo sourit en retour.

"J'aime cet enfant, Deidara. Tu as fait du bon boulot en le dénichant."

"Merci, monsieur."

"Bon, j'étais juste venu ici pour vous rencontrer, mais je dois m'en aller. J'ai des choses à faire, des gens à tuer." Il rit doucement. "Nous nous reverrons tout de même, Sai."

"Ce fut un plaisir, monsieur."

Danzo hocha la tête en direction du brun, puis du blond, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le bureau. Deidara se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il semblait complètement terrifié, comme s'il s'était demandé si Danzo allait le tuer sur place.

"Où en étions-nous ?" demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. "Ah, oui. Naruto et notre difficulté à communiquer avec lui." Il prit un air très contrarié alors que Sai se rasseyait, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. "Dis-moi, qui compte le plus aux yeux de l'Uchiha ?"

"Naruto." répondit honnêtement Sai. "Je ne pense pas qu'il tient à quelqu'un d'autre autant qu'à lui."

"Peut-être, mais on a besoin de lui. On ne peut pas le tuer. Il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre."

Deidara sortit un dossier d'un de ses tiroirs et commença à le feuilleter, regardant toutes les photos qui s'y trouvaient. Sai reconnut le moyen de pression qu'ils utilisaient sur Naruto. Il connaissait toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Kiba. Genma. Hinata. Gaara. Les photos défilaient encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Deidara s'arrête devant une d'entre elles et la pointa du doigt.

"Cet homme."

"Kakashi Hatake." indiqua Sai.

"C'est le tuteur de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?" s'enquit Deidara, l'air concentré.

"En effet. Il est comme un père pour Sasuke."

"Bien." Deidara sortit la photo et la déchira en deux avant de la jeter à la poubelle. "Débarrasse-toi de lui. Fais les choses à la perfection. Je veux qu'il disparaisse de la surface de cette terre. Je me fiche des moyens que tu utilises, mais je veux qu'il soit éliminé. Assure-toi que personne ne retrouve le corps. Et je veux sa tête."

Sai hocha la tête. "Comme vous voudrez. Je vous ferais un compte rendu à mon retour."

"Bien. Tu peux disposer." Sai se leva, s'apprêtant à quitter le bureau, mais Deidara reprit la parole, le forçant à se retourner. "Fais en sorte qu'ils soient _tous les deux_ mis au courant. Je veux que Naruto soit rongé par la culpabilité."

"Faire souffrir Uchiha sera la plus douce des vengeances." rétorqua Sai en souriant, avant de quitter la pièce.

Le brun sortit du bâtiment, saluant Sasori en passant. Il se servit de la porte de secours que peu de personnes connaissaient, puisque personne n'était censé savoir qu'il faisait partie de l'Akatsuki. Seuls Deidara, Sasori et Zetsu étaient au courant.

Après être sorti et monté dans sa voiture, il claqua la portière avant de sortir son téléphone et de composer un numéro. La ligne sonna quelques instants avant que la communication se fasse.

"Hey, c'est moi. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour mon nouveau boulot. Celui-là sera difficile à faire disparaître."

* * *

 _Note de la traductrice : Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que le chapitre précédent était le début du début de la fin. Eh bien là, c'est la fin du début du début de la fin, autrement dit, le début de la fin tout court ! (Mdr, je dis vraiment n'importe quoi, faites pas attention à moi...) Après celui-là, il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres T-T_

 ** **© 2006 FastForwar** **d****


	19. The Death of the Innocent

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer- :** **Reçoit un cadeau à forme humaine de la part de K. Masashi et devient toute excitée, avant de l'ouvrir et de découvrir que c'est un policier, présent pour arrêter l'auteur après avoir volé** **Izumo et Kotetsu:**

 _Note de la traductrice : Salut ! C'est les vacances, la la, la la ~ (Enfin, "vacances", vu le travail à faire T-T) Je vous souhaite de bien vous reposer, et une bonne lecture :3_

* * *

Naruto soupira en se laissant pousser sur une chaise dans la cuisine de Sasuke sans avoir son mot à y dire. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Il dormait et puis d'un coup, Sasuke l'avait tiré abruptement de son sommeil, l'avait forcé à se lever et l'avait fait asseoir sur une chaise. Il n'était même pas encore assez lucide pour demander des explications.

Sasuke le fit sursauter en posant brusquement un verre d'eau devant lui. Naruto leva les yeux, confus.

"Parle."

"Pardon ?" demanda Naruto, complètement perdu.

"J'en ai assez, Naruto. On abuse de toi, on te force à prendre de la drogue, tu fais des cauchemars en suppliant quelqu'un d'arrêter de te faire _tuer_..."

Naruto pâlit et écarquilla les yeux. Cela suffit à confirmer les doutes de Sasuke. Ses rêves étaient inspirés d'événements réels. Naruto allait donc devoir lui parler ou sinon, il jurait qu'il allait lui tirer les vers du nez de force.

"J-Je ne—Je ne sais pas—"

"Arrête ta comédie." coupa Sasuke. "Je veux t'aider, mais tu rends les choses foutrement difficile ! Es-tu _égoïste_ à ce point, Naruto ?! Es-tu vraiment aussi égoïste pour inquiéter tout le monde comme ça ?!"

"Égoïste ?!" Le visage de Naruto se déforma de rage. "Tu dis que _je_ suis _**égoïste**_?!"

 _Bien, je l'ai énervé_ _,_ pensa Sasuke. _C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Il balance des trucs quand il est en colère_ _._

"Oui ! Je te traite _d'ég_ _ _oï__ _ste_!" Sasuke abattit son poing sur la table. "Tout le monde s'inquiète par _ta faute_! Tu n'en as rien à faire de nos _sentiments_?!"

"Comment _oses-tu_ me traiter d'égoïste ?!" hurla Naruto en sautant sur ses pieds, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec Sasuke. "Bordel, j'ai _tué_ des gens pour _toi,_ Sasuke !"

Dès que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, Naruto se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Il évita le regard de Sasuke, ses yeux oscillant de gauche à droite à toute vitesse alors que sa respiration se faisait difficile. Que venait-il de faire ? Il venait de dire à Sasuke ce qui s'était passé. Sasuke allait-il mourir, maintenant ? Deidara allait-il tout découvrir et le _tuer_ ?!

Naruto s'affala sur sa chaise, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Sasuke se pencha près de lui, éloignant gentiment les mains du blond de son visage. Naruto croisa les yeux de Sasuke et ne vit aucune trace de dégoût, comme il le craignait. Il ne vit ni haine, ni colère, ni même de peur. Il vit de l'inquiétude.

Sasuke s'inquiétait pour lui. _Lui._ Un meurtrier.

"Naruto, je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça, mais je devais te faire parler. Il faut que tu comprennes que, peu importe à quel point c'est grave, tu peux me faire confiance. Je t'aiderai toujours à résoudre tes problèmes. Tu m'as sauvé d'Itachi à de nombreuses reprises. Tu m'as sauvé de mes propres démons. Maintenant, c'est mon _tour_ de te sauver. Il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe."

"Je ne peux pas." murmura Naruto, des larmes dévalant silencieusement ses joues. "Tu risques d'être blessé."

"Je suis _déjà_ blessé, Naruto. Te voir comme ça est bien pire que n'importe quelle torture physique qu'on pourrait m'infliger." Il posa les mains sur les épaules du blond. "Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe."

Naruto baissa la tête, la secouant légèrement alors que des larmes continuaient de dévaler le long de ses joues. Sasuke soupira et allait réfléchir à un nouveau moyen de le faire parler quand Naruto prit soudainement la parole.

"Ça a commencé le jour de ton réveil." Sasuke se redressa légèrement, écoutant attentivement. Naruto ne le regardait toujours pas, mais au moins il parlait. "Un homme est venu me parler à l'arrêt de bus. Il s'appelle Deidara Hokuto. Il m'a donné une carte avec le nom d'une organisation. L'Akatsuki." Sasuke fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant le nom. "Itachi travaillait pour eux." Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu travailles pour la même organisation que mon frère ?"

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix." La lèvre inférieure de Naruto se mit à trembler et il évitait encore le regard de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, de peur de voir le dégoût sur le visage du brun. "Ils ont dit que ma mère travaillait avec eux. Que si je ne les aidais pas, ils tueraient les personnes que j'aime. Tsunade, Kiba, Jiraiya... et toi." Il leva enfin les yeux vers Sasuke, pleurant toujours. "Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Pas encore."

"Naruto, je vais te demander quelque chose de très important." dit Sasuke aussi clairement qu'il le pouvait, voulant s'assurer que Naruto le comprenne parfaitement. Il posa ses deux mains sur les cuisses du blond, s'assurant de ne pas briser leur contact visuel. "Je vais te demander quelque chose et je veux que tu saches que ta réponse ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Je sais que tout ce que tu as fait n'était pas de ton plein gré, alors je comprends. Mais je veux savoir, sincèrement, si tu as vraiment tué quelqu'un." Les yeux de Naruto quittèrent ceux de Sasuke. "Regarde-moi, Naruto." Il releva le regard. "Ce n'est pas la même chose de retenir quelqu'un pendant qu'une autre personne s'occupe du reste. Je veux savoir si toi, personnellement, tu as tiré une balle sur quelqu'un. Si tu as poignardé quelqu'un. Je veux savoir si tu as _vraiment_ tué quelqu'un." Naruto détourna à nouveau le regard, mais cette fois-ci, le brun pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait.

Le blond repassa tous les meurtres en mémoire. Pour le tout premier, avec l'homme enterré vif, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'avait tué. Il était même revenu pour essayer de le délivrer. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais tué personne. Il s'était juste chargé de maintenir les victimes ou de les observer se faire tuer. Non, il n'avait jamais été celui donnant la mort, seulement l'outil le permettant.

"Non." murmura-t-il finalement. "Non, je n'ai jamais tué personne."

Sasuke poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, fermant brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. "Ça me soulage. Ce sera plus facile."

"Qu'est-ce qui sera plus facile ?" s'enquit Naruto, semblant perdu.

"Naruto, tu me fais confiance ?" demanda Sasuke en prenant doucement le visage du blond entre ses mains.

"Je te confierai ma vie." murmura Naruto.

"Je vais te sortir de là, Naruto. On va y mettre fin dès maintenant."

Sasuke se redressa et se dirigea vers le téléphone de la cuisine.

* * *

Un coup sur la porte était bien la dernière chose que Kakashi voulait entendre quand il était en train de déshabiller Iruka. Il avait une trique d'enfer, un Iruka haletant sous lui et une bouteille de crème chantilly dans la main. Celui qui l'interrompait à un moment pareil voulait _vraiment_ que Kakashi ressorte son pistolet.

Malheureusement, il allait répondre à la porte. Parce que si c'était Sasuke et Naruto... eh bien, il sortirait quand même son pistolet, mais pour une raison bien différente. Il faisait _tout_ ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de penser à eux parce qu'il était tellement _inquiet_ pour eux. _Si je les trouve, je vais les tuer. Et si c'est Genma,_ _c'est un homme mort_ _._

Le professeur aux cheveux argentés ouvrit la porte d'entrée, Iruka le suivant dans le couloir. La première chose que vit Kakashi quand la porte se fut ouverte totalement fut le baril d'un pistolet. Tout le sang quitta son visage et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Le propriétaire du pistolet avança, forçant Kakashi à reculer. Iruka poussa un cri de surprise en voyant l'arme et celui qui la tenait. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière l'intrus qui jeta un coup d'oeil de côté.

"Bonjour, M. Umino. C'est un plaisir de vous voir là."

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!" voulut savoir Iruka, furieux, bien trop inquiet pour la vie de Kakashi pour se préoccuper de la sienne.

"Je suis désolé, Kakashi, mais il y a eu des complications." dit Sai à l'intention de son professeur d'anglais alors que Kakashi se forçait à tenir debout, les genoux tremblants. Pourquoi fallait-il que chaque année, on braque un pistolet dans sa direction ? Il aurait cru que ça serait terminé, maintenant qu'Itachi était mort, bordel !

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" demanda Kakashi, la voix plus forte qu'il ne le pensait.

"Naruto a disparu et maintenant, notre chef est hors de lui."

"Votre chef ?" demanda Iruka d'une petite voix en faisant un pas en avant. Il savait que Kakashi avait caché son pistolet dans le meuble à côté de la porte. Puisque Sai et Kakashi étaient désormais à moitié dans le salon, il pourrait peut-être l'atteindre.

"Oui, notre chef. Depuis le départ de Naruto, nous n'avons pas pu travailler aussi rapidement et efficacement qu'avant. Maintenant, nous devons lui donner une leçon. Puisque ce morveux d'Uchiha nous empêche de contacter Naruto, nous allons tuer la personne la plus proche de lui." Il effleura le centre du front de Kakashi avec le baril de son pistolet. "Et c'est là que vous entrez en scène, M. Hatake."

Sai sortit soudainement un autre pistolet, le pointant droit sur Iruka qui se figea dans son mouvement. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux en direction du professeur de karaté. "Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous, M. Umino."

"Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça." dit Kakashi, forçant son élève à détourner le regard de son amant. Il voulait simplement protéger Iruka.

"Ah oui ?" rétorqua Sai avec un sourire narquois. "Considérez cela comme une punition pour votre cher fils adoptif. Je laisserai Iruka lui annoncer votre décès." Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur les lèvres de Sai. "Adieu, Kakashi Hatake."

Un coup de feu retentit.

"Kakashi !"

* * *

"Attends, ralentis !" ordonna Keita en se frottant les yeux d'une main, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille. "Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? Naruto a été forcé de travailler pour un groupe de tueurs en série ?"

"Oui !" s'écria furieusement Sasuke. Ce gars était-il _stupide_?! "Il a été forcé de les rejoindre, a été abusé sexuellement et drogué ! Ils l'appellent sans cesse parce qu'ils veulent le récupérer, mais je ne veux pas qu'il y retourne ! Ils le forcent à retenir des gens pendant qu'ils les tuent ! Ils l'ont obligé à prendre de l'héroïne ! Il faut l'aider à se sortir de là !"

"Sasuke… ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais en es-tu certain ?"

"Oui !" rugit Sasuke. "Il est forcé de travailler pour l'Akatsuki !"

"Attends une seconde." Keita se jeta de sa chaise, traversant son bureau en vitesse pour ouvrir son meuble de classement. "Tu viens de dire l'Akatsuki ?"

 _Enfin_ _,_ pensa Sasuke, ennuyé. "Oui !"

"Comment s'est-il retrouvé impliqué avec eux ?" voulut savoir Keita en sortant un dossier d'un grand tiroir, retournant à son bureau pour l'ouvrir et le parcourir en diagonale, écoutant Sasuke à moitié.

"Il m'a dit que ça avait commencé le même jour où je suis sorti du coma. Ils l'ont menacé de blesser les personnes auxquelles il tient s'il ne leur obéissait pas. Il n'a tué personne, mais il était présent pendant les meurtres."

"Il connaît les membres du groupe ? Leur nom, leur apparence ?" demanda Keita.

"Je pense."

"Je te rappellerais, Sasuke. Merci." Il allait raccrocher, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha, lui criant qu'il n'avait pas son numéro, ce qui le força à ramener l'appareil à son oreille. Il gribouilla rapidement le numéro avant de raccrocher brusquement et de se jeter hors de son siège.

Keita traversa en courant le couloir étroit qui menait au bureau du chef de police, ouvrant brusquement la porte sans prendre la peine de toquer.

"Chef ! Chef, j'ai de grandes nouvelles !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Baki Tsurugi, légèrement irrité.

"C'est l'Akatsuki ! J'ai une piste !" Il balança le dossier sur le bureau de Baki.

"Attendez, l'Akatsuki ?" Baki saisit le dossier et le parcourut du regard. "Ce n'est pas l'organisation que recherche le CSIS ?"

"Ouais. On vient de m'apprendre que le fils d'Arashi a été forcé d'en faire partie."

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Baki, absolument horrifié. "Le gamin Uzumaki a été enrôlé par cette organisation ? Contre sa volonté, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Évidemment !" cracha Keita. "Vous savez que le Naruto d'Arashi ne deviendrait _jamais_ comme sa mère de son plein gré ! Il la déteste plus que quiconque !"

"C'est mauvais." Baki fronça les sourcils. "De faire ça à ce gamin... il faut l'aider. Il va falloir qu'il y retourne pour qu'on puisse les localiser et les arrêter."

"Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?" demanda Keita avec inquiétude. "D'utiliser Naruto comme appât ?"

"Nous n'avons pas le choix." dit Baki. "Le CSIS les recherche depuis près de deux ans et demi et ils n'ont encore rien trouvé. Si on a une chance de les arrêter, il faut qu'on prenne le risque."

"Chef." Un autre officier de police entra dans le bureau. "Un appel pour vous."

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Baki en décrochant son téléphone et en cherchant la bonne ligne.

"Le CSIS, monsieur."

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui as tout dit." murmura Naruto en s'attablant, enfouissant la tête entre ses mains. "Tout le monde va mourir."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai." le rassura Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Ils vont probablement te faire porter un mouchard et t'envoyer là-bas pour les localiser. Ensuite, ils vont débarquer et tous les tuer — ou les arrêter, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout va s'arranger."

"Tu ne peux pas être si sûr de ça." murmura Naruto. "Pour ce qu'on en sait, les choses se sont déjà empirées."

"Naruto, quoi qu'il arrive, _ce n'est pas de_ _ta faute_." Sasuke mit l'accent sur ces derniers mots. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta mère était ce qu'elle était. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si on t'a forcé à faire tout ça. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois juste avoir confiance en toi et tes capacités à surmonter tout ça. Si tu ne crois pas en toi, les choses vont virer au _désastre_."

"Tout finit par s'arranger à la fin." murmura Naruto. "Si ça ne va pas, c'est que ce n'est pas la fin." Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke et lui sourit faiblement. "Ma grand-mère me disait tout le temps ça, avant. Surtout quand je me faisais tabasser. Elle disait que, du moment que je me souvenais de qui j'étais et que je croyais en cette personne, alors ce que les autres pensaient de moi n'avait pas d'importance. Que je finirais par trouver ceux qui se ficheraient de ma mère et me verraient pour qui je suis."

Sasuke sourit. "Un conseil avisé d'une femme avisée."

"Ouais." murmura Naruto. "Un conseil avisé d'une femme avisée."

Ils furent tous deux tirés de leur petit moment par la sonnerie du téléphone. Sasuke se leva et décrocha, portant l'appareil à son oreille. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire allô. Il entendit des sanglots et sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!" demanda-t-il impérieusement, ne sachant même pas qui était à l'appareil.

"Sasuke..." sanglota Iruka de l'autre côté de la ligne. "Oh mon Dieu... Kakashi... il vient de... Sasuke..." L'homme continua de pleurer et Sasuke serra fortement le téléphone dans ses mains.

"Iruka, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Kakashi ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Naruto, la panique se faisant entendre dans sa voix. "Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kakashi ?"

"Oh mon Dieu, Sasuke..." Iruka continua de pleurer. "Il l'a tué. Oh mon Dieu, il est mort ! _Il est_ _ _mort__!"

Le sang de Sasuke se glaça dans ses veines et il lâcha le combiné. Il ne pouvait pas entendre Iruka, toujours en pleurs, parler de l'énorme quantité de sang. Parler du corps sans vie de Kakashi se faire traîner en dehors de la maison.

Le portable de Naruto sonna dans la pièce d'à côté, mais Sasuke ne l'entendit pas. Naruto alla le chercher. En entendant que quelque chose était arrivé à Kakashi, il avait tout de suite su que c'était de sa faute. Il savait désormais que la partie était terminée et qu'il devait se remettre au travail. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

"A-Allô ?" bredouilla-t-il.

"Je suppose que tu as entendu la nouvelle." fit la voix satisfaite de Deidara au bout de la ligne. "Kakashi Hatake est mort. Sa tête se trouve actuellement sur mon bureau." Naruto retint l'envie de vomir. "C'est une honte de voir sa tête trouée par une balle. Il avait un si beau visage."

"J'ai compris." grinça Naruto, se forçant à garder son calme. "J'ai compris !"

"Oh vraiment ?" fit Deidara, la voix sombre. "Tu pensais probablement qu'on ne ferait rien, pas vrai ? Tu pensais pouvoir disparaître et que personne ne serait blessé. Tu peux remercier ton petit-ami pour la cible. S'il t'avait passé le téléphone quand je lui ai demandé de le faire, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Maintenant, il est impliqué. Et maintenant, vous allez _tous les deux_ travailler pour moi."

L'estomac de Naruto fit une vrille et, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Sasuke lui arracha le portable des mains, le portant à son oreille.

"C'est vous qui l'avez tué, _espèce de sale meurtrier_?!" s'écria furieusement Sasuke, des larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues. "C'est vous, _personnellement_?!"

"Non, ce n'était pas moi." Deidara sourit en coin, satisfait par la douleur qu'il entendait dans la voix de l'Uchiha. "Mais j'ai le plaisir de pouvoir le fixer dans ses yeux sans vie aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterais."

"Enfoiré !" gueula Sasuke.

"Du calme, M. Uchiha, à moins que tu ne veuilles que son petit chéri ne suive le même chemin." Cela le fit taire aussitôt. Sasuke ne voulait pas perdre Iruka aussi à cause de cet enfoiré. "J'en ai déjà informé Naruto, mais puisqu'on y est, autant te mettre également au courant. De par ton impudence et ton impertinence à mon égard, tu rejoindras également notre petit groupe. Nous vous attendons, toi et Naruto, au parking des Tours Gage demain soir à minuit. Si vous n'êtes pas là, M. Umino mourra. À chaque heure de retard, un de vos amis suivra. M. Shiranui, M. Namiashi, M. Inuzuka… ma liste est sans fin. Soyez présents, ou vous le _regretterez_."

La ligne coupa et Sasuke tomba à genoux, une main serrée douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

"Kakashi !"

* * *

 **:** **alors que l'auteur se fait brutalement assassin** **er** **par les fans de Kakashi** **:** **Ne soyez pas trop dur** **s** **avec moi, s'il vous plaît.** **M** **a** **muse** **m'a déjà cassé la figure.** **:** **grimace** **:**

 _Note de la traductrice : Eh bien... R.I.P. Kakashi héhé ;;;_

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	20. Akatsuki

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer :** **Est-ce que je possède Naruto si j'ai tous les mangas et l'anime** **?** **Ou est-ce que peut toujours les garder ?**

 _Note de la traductrice : Yooooo ! Comment ça va les gens ? Je suis trop de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai fini de traduire Blood and Tears. Il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant que de finir un projet/travail/etc. Il me reste plus que deux chapitres à poster après celui-là, dont un épilogue T-T_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Keita coupa un bout de scotch et le colla sur le mouchard dans le dos de Naruto pour le maintenir en place. Sasuke était assis sur le canapé du salon, Iruka sanglotant à ses côtés.

Les deux garçons étaient retournés au campus de l'université et étaient tout de suite allés chez Kakashi. L'odeur et la vue du sang qui avait giclé au travers du salon ne firent que renforcer leur colère à l'encontre de l'Akatsuki. Ils furent encore plus furieux quand ils apprirent que Sai était celui qui avait appuyé sur la détente. Sasuke le haïssait encore _plus_ maintenant.

C'est pourquoi, quand la police de Vancouver était arrivée avec Keita, les deux garçons leur avaient dit de venir chez Kakashi. S'ils faisaient ça à Gage, Sai serait mis au courant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour le mouchard." dit Keita à Naruto en continuant à le scotcher. "Ils ne pourront pas le détecter. Il a été fabriqué spécialement pour contourner toutes sortes de mécanismes de détection."

Naruto hocha la tête, mais il tremblait encore — pour plus d'une raison. Il n'était pas complètement remis de son sevrage et il avait tellement peur qu'ils lui proposent de l'héroïne. S'ils le faisaient, serait-il capable de résister à la tentation ? Il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

La mâchoire de Naruto trembla en songeant à retourner là-bas avec Sasuke. Et s'ils forçaient Sasuke à faire ce qu'ils faisaient faire à Naruto ? Et s'il devait le faire alors que Sasuke le regardait ? Pourrait-il vivre en sachant que son petit ami l'avait _regardé_ sucer quelqu'un d'autre ? Il préférerait mourir. Mais si on lui offrait le choix entre lui et Sasuke, il se porterait volontaire sans hésiter. Il était déjà souillé, corrompu. Il était déjà un déchet. Il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

"Il est onze heures quarante." indiqua le coéquipier de Keita en regardant sa montre. "Il est temps pour vous d'y aller. Vous savez ce qui va se passer si vous arrivez en retard."

Sasuke hocha la tête en se levant, les poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps. Il dépassa Naruto, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Allons-y."

Naruto baissa les yeux à la haine contenue dans la voix de Sasuke. Il enfila un t-shirt avant de suivre son petit ami à l'extérieur, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol. Il trotta un peu pour rattraper Sasuke et, une fois côte à côte, il s'adapta au rythme du brun. Ils marchèrent en silence, les mains dans les poches.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé sur le chemin. Sasuke prit enfin la parole quand ils arrivèrent près du parking.

"Je ne t'en veux pas." murmura-t-il. Naruto tourna la tête pour le regarder, mais Sasuke garda les yeux rivés droit devant lui. "Je ne te reproche pas la mort de Kakashi. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis en colère contre toi ou que je crois que c'est de ta faute. Ce n'est pas vrai. Mais je ne serais pas satisfait tant que je n'aurais pas eu ma vengeance."

"Je sais." murmura Naruto. "Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas."

Sasuke s'arrêta et tira le bras de Naruto pour qu'il l'imite. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux minutes du parking de Gage. Naruto fixa Sasuke alors que ce dernier semblait chercher quelque chose dans son regard.

"Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, je veux juste être sûr que tu saches quelque chose." Avant que Naruto ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke l'attira contre lui, l'enlaçant fermement. "Tu es mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami, et je t'aime. Je sais qu'on s'en sortira, mais je voulais juste que tu le saches au cas où ça tourne mal."

Naruto sourit et enroula ses bras autour de son petit ami. "Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke."

Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sasuke fit reculer le blond et appuya férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Personne ne pouvait savoir s'ils allaient ressortir vivants de cette affaire. Il voulait s'assurer que c'était la dernière chose dont il se souviendrait. Le goût de Naruto. La manière dont sa langue se mouvait si parfaitement avec la sienne.

Sasuke enfouit ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, forçant son petit ami à se rapprocher plus encore. Naruto se pressa contre Sasuke aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ils se tinrent l'un à l'autre désespérément alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

"Eh bien, eh bien, n'est-ce pas adorable ?"

Aussi surpris qu'ils l'étaient, ils ne se séparèrent pas brusquement. Ils choisirent de mettre fin à leur baiser de la même manière qu'il avait commencé : avec passion. Ils se séparèrent lentement et Naruto enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Sasuke qui se tourna et foudroya du regard le propriétaire de la voix, enroulant ses bras autour du blond.

"Encore un peu et vous auriez été en retard. Vous avez de la chance que je vous aie vus, autrement quelqu'un en serait mort."

"Il nous reste quatre minutes." déclara sèchement Sasuke.

Orochimaru sourit avec moquerie et tapota sa montre. "Le temps est précieux, Sasuke. Montez."

Le brun pouvait sentir Naruto trembler et il le serra contre lui. _Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver_ _,_ pensa Sasuke en changeant de position de façon à avoir un bras enroulé autour des épaules de son petit ami. Ils s'approchèrent de la voiture et Sasuke ouvrit la portière arrière, mais Orochimaru l'arrêta.

"Naruto va devant."

"Il n'est pas obligé." cracha Sasuke en retour.

"Si je dis qu'il doit le faire, il le fait." déclara Orochimaru en plissant les yeux.

Sasuke n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, mais Naruto se dégagea de son étreinte, fixant le sol.

"Ça va, Sasuke. Ce n'est rien."

Le blond ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'installa. Sasuke tira la portière arrière d'un air furieux et en fit de même, claquant la porte bien plus fortement que nécessaire.

Le brun passa le voyage à fusiller du regard l'arrière du crâne d'Orochimaru, dont la main était posée sur la cuisse de Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke suivit Naruto et Orochimaru dans un passage étroit. Ils atteignirent une porte et passèrent de l'autre côté, Sasuke pivotant alors qu'elle se fermait brusquement derrière lui. Un membre de l'Akatsuki se tenait près de la porte, souriant et se léchant les lèvres alors qu'il regardait Sasuke de haut en bas. Le brun recula. Mais où est-ce qu'il avait mis les pieds ?!

"Ainsi donc, voilà le fameux Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke pivota en entendant son nom et vit un homme blond s'approcher de lui, souriant de toutes ses dents. "C'est un plaisir d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer."

"C'est vous qui avez donné l'ordre de tuer Kakashi." Sasuke fit un pas en avant, mais Naruto le retint.

"Non." murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur Deidara. "Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable."

"Écoute ton petit ami, Uchiha." fit Orochimaru avec un sourire narquois. "Au moins, il sait de quoi il parle."

Sasori sortit du bureau de Deidara et alla se poster aux côtés du blond, hochant la tête à son attention. Deidara sourit avant de regarder les autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

"Nous avons une surprise pour vous, ce soir. Vous allez rencontrer non seulement notre meilleur membre, au plus grand nombre de meurtres discrets et efficaces, mais également notre leader. Puisque ce dernier n'est pas encore là, commençons avec notre meilleur membre. Conformément à sa requête, il est temps de vous présenter à lui." Il se tourna vers Sasori. "Fais-le entrer."

Sasori alla ouvrir la porte du bureau de Deidara. Sai en sortit, souriant joyeusement et agitant la main. "Salut, Oncle Orochimaru."

"C'est une plaisanterie !" s'écria furieusement Orochimaru. "Depuis tout ce temps, ce petit con est votre meilleur homme ?!"

"Et un espion plein de ressources." ajouta Deidara en plissant les yeux. "Il m'a rapporté des faits plutôt intéressants à ton propos, Orochimaru."

"Espèce de petit bâtard." gronda Orochimaru.

"Je te l'assure, mes parents étaient mariés quand ils m'ont mis au monde." fit Sai avec un sourire. "Tu devrais le savoir, ils font partie de la famille, d'une façon ou d'une autre." ajouta-t-il en rejoignant le petit groupe et se postant près de Naruto. Les mains de Sasuke frémissaient avec l'envie de se resserrer autour de son petit cou maigrichon pour se venger de ce qu'il avait fait à Kakashi.

"La ferme !"

"Assez !" intervint Deidara. "Notre chef sera là d'une minute à l'autre et je veux en finir avant qu'il n'arrive."

Le blond sortit un pistolet et le pointa sur Sasuke. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et Naruto alla se placer devant lui, mais Orochimaru le saisit par le bras et l'éloigna de Sasuke. Sai saisit le brun par son t-shirt et le maintint en place.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!" s'écria Naruto. "Ça ne faisait pas partie de notre marché !"

"Le marché a changé, Naruto." Deidara arma le pistolet. "La mort de Kakashi était la punition de Sasuke. La mort de Sasuke sera ta punition."

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. _Oh mon Dieu, Keita n'arrivera jamais à temps. Sasuke va mourir. Oh mon Dieu. Sasuke va mourir. Sasuke va mourir_ _!_ **_Sasukevamourir_ _!_**

Deidara appuya sur la détente.

* * *

Sasuke était encore sous le choc alors qu'il entendait le coup de feu et vit la balle se diriger doit vers son crâne. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec le sol de béton alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, il était à deux doigts de mourir.

Comme au ralenti, il tourna la tête alors qu'il tombait par terre, observant Sai pivoter et sortir un pistolet de l'arrière de son pantalon. Il visa et tira. Sasuke regarda la balle traverser la pièce et s'enfoncer dans la main de Deidara, le forçant à lâcher son arme. Alors qu'il observait le pistolet tomber de ses mains, la vitesse des événements retourna à la normale et ce fut le chaos.

Naruto donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac d'Orochimaru alors que Sai remettait Sasuke sur pied, le poussant derrière lui alors qu'il avançait à reculons en direction de la sortie, Naruto les rejoignant en courant.

"T-toi ?!"

"Je suis un bâtard jaloux, pas un enfoiré d'assassin." grinça Sai en tirant sur un autre membre de l'Akatsuki.

"Tu as tué Kakashi !" cracha Sasuke.

"Kakashi n'est pas mort !" gueula Sai en saisissant Sasuke par l'arrière du crâne et le forçant à s'accroupir alors qu'il évitait un tir. Il porta son poignet à sa bouche. "Le leader devrait être dehors d'une minute à l'autre ! J'ai besoin de renforts ici, immédiatement !"

"Des renforts ? Hein ?" s'exclama Sasuke, complètement perdu.

" _Affirmati_ _f pour le leader. Nous avons arrêté Danzo, je répète, nous avons arrêté Danzo_ _._ _Les renforts_ _sont en route_ _."_

Sai balança Sasuke derrière une table et plongea à sa suite, cherchant Naruto du regard. Il était de l'autre côté de la pièce, se battant pour garder le pistolet de Deidara hors de sa portée. Les deux blonds se battaient pour l'avoir.

"Bordel !" gueula Sai, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus à ce stade.

Naruto lui-même avait à peine conscience de ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre l'arme de Deidara et lui tirer dessus pour avoir osé s'en prendre à Sasuke. Il ne s'arrêta pas une seconde pour se demander pourquoi Sai l'avait sauvé, ni pour songer à ce qui se passait maintenant. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'arracher l'arme à feu de la main ensanglantée de Deidara.

Alors que Naruto pensait avoir réussi, Deidara le fit trébucher et le blond tomba sur les fesses. Deidara pointa son pistolet dans sa direction.

"Tu penses que ton père est _si_ spécial. Tu penses qu'il était un héros et que ta mère était un monstre. Dommage que tu ne saches pas la vérité." Il adressa à Naruto un sourire narquois.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?" voulut savoir Naruto en cherchant un moyen de se sortir de là. Les prochaines paroles de Deidara le figèrent.

"Ta mère n'a jamais tué Arashi Uzumaki." Il leva lentement les yeux, plongeant dans ceux de Deidara. "Elle n'a pas pu. Elle a essayé, mais tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est pleurer en pointant son pistolet sur lui. Ton père n'a jamais tué Minako Uzumaki. Il n'a pas pu le faire non plus. Tant qu'elle n'appuyait pas sur la détente, il ne le ferait pas non plus. Ce n'est même pas ta maman chérie qui t'a fait ces cicatrices, petit bébé." La main gauche de Naruto se porta instinctivement à sa joue balafrée.

"D-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Mon père... sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Il a dit..."

"Oh, vraiment ?" fit Deidara avec un sourire narquois devant le garçon bredouillant, la confusion troublant ses yeux bleus. "Tu es sûr que cette histoire n'a pas été inventée ? Que ton père n'était pas déjà mort quand l'ambulance l'a emmené ?"

"V-Vous mentez !"

"C'est _moi_ qui ai tué ton père !" hurla Deidara. "C'est _moi_ qui ai tué ta mère ! Et c'est _moi_ qui t'ai donné ces cicatrices !"

"Non ! C'est faux ! Ma mère a tué mon père !" insista Naruto en se couvrant les oreilles, commençant à hyperventiler. Il ne s'était pas _trompé_ toute sa vie ! Ce n'était pas _possible_!

"Non, elle ne l'a pas fait. Tu as passé ta vie entière à haïr la mauvaise personne." déclara Deidara avec un sourire satisfait. "Maintenant au moins, tu peux mourir en sachant la vérité."

Naruto ne l'écoutait même plus et Deidara s'apprêta à tirer. Alors qu'il allait appuyer sur la gâchette, une balle le toucha en pleine tête. Il tomba sans vie sur le sol, l'arme toujours au poing. Les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur le pistolet.

"Oh, bordel, Dieu merci !" s'écria Sai alors que des hommes vêtus de noir accouraient dans le bâtiment, tirant sur les membres de l'Akatsuki. Quelques-uns furent abattus, mais les autres furent simplement blessés. Cependant, le nombre de personnes qui rentraient pour les affronter les força à abandonner.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda un homme en s'approchant de Sai et de Sasuke.

"Ça va." marmonna Sai en se levant, grimaçant alors que son bras blessé criait de protestation face au mouvement. "Enfin, je crois que mon épaule est déboîtée."

"Gamin, ne fais pas ça !"

Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête en entendant le cri et Sasuke poussa un cri de surprise avant de traverser la pièce en vitesse.

"Naruto, pose ce pistolet !" cria Sasuke en s'arrêtant près de Naruto, gardant une petite distance de sécurité.

Le blond tremblait en tenant le pistolet de Deidara, visant Orochimaru. Le Sannin semblait terrifié alors qu'il fixait les yeux bleus enragés du jeune homme qu'il avait tourmenté pendant si longtemps.

"Il a gâché ma vie !" gueula Naruto.

"Naruto, si tu lui tires dessus, tu deviendras le meurtrier que tu avais si peur d'être !" pressa Sasuke. Il s'approcha doucement de Naruto, s'assurant de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. "Tu n'as jamais tué ceux qu'on t'envoyait tuer. Quelqu'un d'autre le faisait, à chaque fois. Mais si tu appuies sur cette détente, là, maintenant, tu deviendras un de ces meurtriers que tu hais depuis si longtemps. Tu ne _peux pas_ appuyer sur la détente ! _Je t'en prie_!"

Les mains de Naruto tremblèrent violemment, si bien que même s'il tirait, il y avait peu de chance qu'il touche Orochimaru. Sasuke lui prit doucement l'arme des mains.

"C'est fini. Tout va bien." Il lâcha le pistolet alors que Naruto tombait à genoux, pleurant entre ses mains. Sasuke le serra contre lui.

* * *

"Nom ?"

"Sai Baikan."

"Âge ?"

"Vingt-six ans."

"Lieu de naissance ?"

"Vancouver, Colombie-Britannique."

"Numéro de badge."

"Numéro 4567723290."

"Très bien, détective Baikan." L'officier supérieur de l'agent du CSIS s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Reprenez depuis le début."

* * *

 **A/N: Muahahahahaha !** **Combien d'entre vous avait deviné pour Sai** **? H** **ein ?** **H** **eiiiin** **?** **Je vous ai donné des indices** **!** **Comme Sai dans les escaliers, parlant de Naruto qui tenait le coup. Et Sai appelant quelqu'un après avoir dit à Sasuke que Naruto avait besoin de lui pour prévenir qu'ils avaient un problème** **(** **soit Naruto drogué à l'héroïne** **).** **Et Sai qui avait besoin d'aide pour faire « disparaître » Kakashi… et les yeux sombres observant Naruto et Sasuke partir lors de son sevrage avant d'appeler quelqu'un :** **l'Akatsuki serait arrivée PLUS TÔT si Sai leur avait dit que Sasuke et Naruto étaient partis, non** **? No** **n** **, no** **n** **, no** **n** **, Sai** **a appelé son supérieur pour savoir quoi faire ensuite.** **Muahahaha !** **Je suis tellement diabolique** **.**

 **Et pourquoi vous pensiez que j'allais tuer les personnages principaux** **?** **J'ai dit qu'il y aurait des MORTS, oui, mais je n'ai jamais dit que les PERSONNAGES mourront, mdr. Je faisais référence aux meurtres ^^'**

 **Oh,** **et vous, les amoureux de Kakashi qui ont voulu me tuer, j'exige des excuses** **! Humph !** **l** **ol.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Kakashi n'est pas mort, youhouuuu ! (C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas pris la minute de silence au sérieux mdr). A la semaine prochaine !_

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	21. I Lost The Game

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer- :** **lèvre inférieure qui tremble alors qu'elle s'enfuit de la pièce, déçue qu'ils ne soient pas à elle** **: K. Masashi** **est trop méchant** **!** **Ses parents ne lui ont jamais appris à PARTAGER ?!**

 **Le père de mon ami (qui est policier) m'a fait faire une grosse erreur. Il m'a dit que CSIS s'épelait CESUS, mais Spencer (merci à toi, d'ailleurs), m'a informé que ça s'écrivait CSIS. Donc, excusez-moi. Je vais devoir changer ça. Vous devriez tous remercier Spencer, lol.**

 **(Edit :** **J'ai modifié, mais je voulais garder cette note pour remercier Spencer).**

 _Note de la traductrice : HELLOOOO ! Comment allez-vous ? Je voulais encore une fois remercier tous ceux qui ont commentés, je sais que je me répète, mais ça fait ultra plaisir. Donc merci à Shaolan pour ses commentaires réguliers, merci à juiceandcookies (j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira) et à nenesse (heureuse de te voir de retour et avec un meilleur moral (?), juste à temps pour la fin de cette histoire) !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Quatorze heures plus tôt** **.**

"Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça." dit Kakashi, forçant son élève à détourner le regard de son amant. Il voulait simplement protéger Iruka.

"Ah oui ?" rétorqua Sai avec un sourire narquois. "Considérez cela comme une punition pour votre cher fils adoptif. Je laisserai Iruka lui annoncer votre décès." Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur les lèvres de Sai. "Adieu, Kakashi Hatake."

Un coup de feu retentit.

"Kakashi !"

Le professeur aux cheveux argentés ferma les yeux. En ne sentant aucune douleur, il ouvrit un œil et fut accueilli par la vision de Sai, un doigt porté à ses lèvres. Iruka s'arrêta au beau milieu du salon, en pleine course pour rejoindre son amant alors que Sai appuyait sur la détente. Il se figea quand il remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas blessé.

Sai indiqua la chambre de Kakashi d'un geste de la tête et traversa le couloir dans sa direction. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Kakashi finit par se dire que quelque chose d'important se tramait et suivit Sai dans sa chambre. Iruka l'imita, bien qu'à contrecœur. Quand ils furent entrés, Sai ferma la porte.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, alors ne m'interrompez pas." Sai prit une profonde inspiration. "J'ai vingt-six ans. J'ai rencontré tante Tsunade pour la première fois en m'inscrivant à UBC. J'y ai été envoyé par le CSIS sous couverture."

"Quoi ?" fit Kakashi, incrédule.

Sai sortit un badge pour le montrer aux deux hommes. "Je suis un agent sous couverture. Cela fait deux ans que je fais partie d'une organisation appelée l'Akatsuki. Quand j'ai entendu dire que le gamin Uzumaki avait été recruté, j'ai contacté mon supérieur pour lui demander quoi faire. On m'a dit de le surveiller et de m'assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer. Un môme comme lui ne devrait pas être forcé de faire ce genre de choses. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour lui que de le garder en vie. Bien sûr, je lui ai mis des bâtons dans les roues à plusieurs reprises du fait de mon rôle dans l'Akatsuki et je le regrette, mais je devais le faire." Sai prit une autre inspiration. "Sasuke a mis le chef de cette branche de l'Akatsuki en colère et on m'a demandé de vous tuer. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire et un agent est en chemin pour vous emmener en lieu sûr. Malheureusement, Sasuke et Naruto doivent aller au quartier général de l'Akatsuki ce soir."

"Non." contredit Kakashi. "Non, faites-les disparaître, eux aussi ! Emmenez-les avec moi !"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça." fit Sai en secouant la tête. "Vous voyez, on a eu de la chance pour cette fois. C'est moi qu'on a envoyé pour vous tuer. Si un autre de leurs amis est condamné à mort, je ne peux pas vous garantir que ce sera encore moi et ils mourront _vraiment_. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux." Sai passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Ma mission était de découvrir l'identité du leader de toutes les branches de l'Akatsuki. Je l'ai menée à bien et maintenant, on peut les arrêter. Ce soir, l'enfer se déchaînera au quartier général. Mais Naruto et Sasuke doivent s'y montrer où la mission échouera."

Kakashi serra les dents, n'aimant pas ça du tout. Il comprenait le raisonnement, mais cela ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Et si quelque chose tournait mal ? Et si Naruto et Sasuke mourraient ?

"Je sais que cela ne vous plaît pas, mais on n'y peut rien." insista Sai. "On va vous emmener en lieu sûr, mais Deidara m'a demandé votre tête. Il va falloir faire vite, mais je pense qu'on peut faire un masque de votre visage et le mettre sur un corps, donnant l'impression que c'est vous." Il se tourna vers Iruka. "J'ai besoin de votre meilleur jeu d'acteur possible. S'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'un _soupçon_ que Kakashi est encore en vie, les garçons sont morts."

"Je comprends." le rassura Iruka. "Je ferai de mon mieux."

"Très bien. Il va falloir s'y mettre." Sai amena son poignet à sa bouche. "T'en es où ?"

" _Ça fait dix minutes que je poireaute dehors_ _."_

"Abruti." grommela Sai. "Allons-y, Mr. Hatake. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

* * *

 **Dix-huit déc** **emb** **re** **.**

"Agent Baikan, cela devient bien trop dangereux." déclara le supérieur du jeune homme de vingt-six ans, alors qu'ils prétendaient être en train de faire les courses dans un supermarché. Sai regardait les pommes tandis que son supérieur inspectait le raisin, prétendant tous deux de ne pas se connaître. "Je vous ai demandé de vous retirer, ce que vous avez fait, avant de désobéir à mes ordres et de retourner à l'Akatsuki."

"Vous étiez découragé." dit Sai en prenant une pomme, l'essuyant sur son t-shirt avant d'en prendre une bouchée. "Vous pensiez qu'on n'attraperait jamais le leader. Mais qu'on le fasse ou non, il vaut mieux que je reste dans l'Akatsuki. Cela me permet de sauver des gens tout en donnant l'impression qu'ils sont morts et je peux surveiller le gamin Uzumaki."

"Je sais que vous avez un faible pour lui, mais vous devez comprendre que vous êtes un atout important pour nous !"

"M. Uchiha a retrouvé la mémoire." murmura Sai, coupant son supérieur en plein geste. "Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le rapporter puisque Orochimaru Sannin l'a découvert. Ils vont lui courir après avec plus de vigueur, désormais. Et ce nouveau Sasuke semble très protecteur. Je suis certain qu'il découvrira le secret de Naruto et mettra en danger les personnes à qui il tient." Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder son supérieur. "Êtes-vous en train de me demander de me retirer et de regarder deux gamins de dix-huit et dix-neuf ans se faire tuer par une organisation qui tire sa fierté du meurtre de ses tiers ? Parce qu'il n'en est pas question."

Le supérieur de Sai se frotta les yeux et poussa un petit soupir. Ce que disait son subordonné était vrai, mais il ne pensait toujours pas que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Sai continuer.

"Je vous donne encore un an, Sai." prévint-il. "Encore un an et c'est fini. Cela fait trop longtemps que vous êtes impliqué et il est hors de question de vous perdre."

"Merci, monsieur." Sai ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il allait pouvoir aider Naruto, après tout. "Je devrais y retourner. Il faut que je me prépare pour demain."

Son supérieur fronça les sourcils. "Où allez-vous demain ?"

Sai sourit. "M'incruster à une fête chez Naruto." Il lui jeta sa pomme à moitié terminée avant de traverser l'allée et de sortir du magasin.

* * *

 **Pr** **és** **ent.**

"Espèce !" Un coup de poing. "De !" Et un autre. "Sale !" Et encore un autre. " _ _Enfoiré__ _!_ "

"Aïe ! Bordel, Kiba !" s'exclama Naruto en courant au travers de son salon à Gage, essayant d'éviter les coups.

"Tu ne me dis _jamais rien_!" s'écria furieusement Kiba. "On se rongeait tous les sangs et _toi,_ tu deviens un meurtrier parce que tu n'as pas eu le choix !"

"Il n'a jamais tué personne." corrigea Sasuke depuis sa place sur le canapé, changeant de position de temps à autre quand les deux garçons se retrouvaient devant la télé.

"Et alors ! Tu as été victime de harcèlement sexuel et tu ne l'as dit à personne !" Kiba porta un bon coup sur la tête de Naruto.

"Aïe !"

"On t'a forcé à prendre de l'héroïne et ton sevrage s'est terminé il y a trois jours alors que tu étais sous la protection de la police !" Il réussit à lui donner un coup de pied, touchant Naruto aux fesses alors que le blond essayait de passer par-dessus le canapé.

"Aïe !"

"Et pire que tout, tu as rejoint un groupe de tueurs en série juste pour _me protéger_! Enfin, pas que moi, mais quand même !" Kiba le frappa en plein visage, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

"Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ?!" s'écria Naruto avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se remettre sur pied, Kiba toujours à sa poursuite.

"Parce que j'avais l'intention de te casser la figure, moi aussi." déclara tranquillement Sasuke en changeant de chaîne. "Grâce à Kiba, je n'ai pas à m'en donner la peine."

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors que Kiba continuait de poursuivre Naruto au travers du petit appartement. Sai entra et haussa un sourcil alors que Naruto et Kiba passaient devant lui en courant, le blond se plaignant de perdre des neurones.

"J'ai manqué un épisode ?" demanda Sai, perdu.

"Pas vraiment, non." assura Sasuke en continuant de zapper à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant.

Sai s'avança et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Sasuke tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il poussa un soupir avant d'éteindre la télévision et se tourner complètement vers Sai.

"Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un connard avec toi." marmonna Sasuke, évitant le regard de Sai alors que le plus vieux le regardait d'un air interrogateur. "Je ne savais pas que tu essayais simplement d'aider Naruto."

"Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir." fit Sai d'un air désolé. "Mais ça fait plaisir de voir que Naruto a des amis comme toi, Gaara, Neji—"

"Laissez passer !" Naruto passa par-dessus le canapé, juste entre les deux bruns. Kiba le suivit à la trace.

"Reviens ici !"

"Et Kiba." finit Sai avec un petit rire.

"Ouais." Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi. "Tu sais, si Naruto était intelligent, il utiliserait la porte d'entrée."

"Non, il faudrait qu'il s'arrête le temps d'ouvrir la porte et Kiba le rattraperait." raisonna Sai.

Kiba saisit Naruto par son t-shirt et le blond se hâta de le retirer, s'éloignant du garçon enragé, désormais torse nu.

"Je suis content que tu sois de notre côté depuis le début." dit Sasuke avec un sourire. "Je suis content que c'est toi qu'on a envoyé pour tuer Kakashi. S'il était vraiment mort…" Sasuke s'interrompit, ne voulant pas y penser.

"J'en suis reconnaissant, moi aussi. Kakashi est un homme bien. C'est un bon tuteur. J'aimerais bien passer plus de temps avec lui, maintenant qu'il sait que je ne suis pas un élève et que je ne suis pas obligé d'aller en cours." Il rigola. Sasuke en fit de même.

"Ça me rassure aussi de savoir que tu faisais juste semblant de vouloir mettre Naruto dans ton lit." déclara Sasuke. Sai haussa un sourcil. "Je me rends maintenant compte que c'était pour te rapprocher de Naruto et pouvoir le protéger. Mais mec, ton petit numéro m'a bien eu, je dois le reconnaître."

"Ouais." fit Sai, un petit sourire sur le visage. "Un numéro. Bien sûr."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à sa réaction, n'aimant pas la manière dont les yeux de Sai se mirent subitement à suivre l'avancée d'un Naruto à moitié nu.

* * *

Sasuke poussa Naruto contre son matelas avant de l'enjamber et d'embrasser le bout de son nez. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

"T'es vraiment un loser, Sasuke." taquina-t-il.

"Ah oui, tu trouves ?" Le brun lui sourit d'un air machiavélique avant de plonger pour attaquer le cou de Naruto avec ses dents. Le blond poussa un grognement.

"C'est _absolument_ comme ça que je m'imaginais fêter la fin des examens." Naruto poussa un long gémissement alors que Sasuke trouvait un point sensible.

"Les cours sont finis." Sasuke traça une ligne de baiser sur la nuque de Naruto. "Les meurtriers sont derrière les barreaux." Il continua son avancée le long de la mâchoire de Naruto. "Et on a tout l'été devant nous. Juste toi, moi et ce _merveilleux_ lit."

"Et moi !"

"Dégage, Genma !" s'exclamèrent les deux garçons alors que Sasuke prenait la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main (le téléphone fixe de Naruto) et le jetait en direction de la porte. Elle claqua rapidement, le téléphone s'écrasant contre le bois et laissant une éraflure.

Sasuke soupira en laissant sa tête tomber sur le torse de son petit ami. "Si je peux me permettre, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'inviter tout le monde pour fêter la fin des cours ? Je veux dire, Gaara, Kiba, les filles et les autres, je peux comprendre. Kakashi et Iruka aussi, mais _Genma_? Et _Gai_?!"

"C'était aussi pour remercier tous ceux qui se sont inquiétés pour moi et qui ont essayé de m'aider." Naruto sourit doucement, bien que son petit ami ne puisse pas le voir, avec sa tête posée sur le torse de Naruto et tout. "Et je voulais que Tsunade et Jiraiya rencontrent d'autres professeurs. La trahison d'Orochimaru est un coup dur pour eux, alors je pense que ça leur fera du bien de rencontrer des gens tarés comme Genma et Anko—"

"Que l'esprit de la jeunesse soit avec vous !"

"Et Gai." ajouta Naruto en souriant.

"Mm. Je vois."

Sasuke se redressa et saisit le bas du t-shirt de Naruto, l'arrachant du corps de son petit blond avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Il le jeta à travers la pièce avant de s'occuper rapidement de son propre t-shirt.

Une fois débarrassé du vêtement, il entreprit de laisser quelques souvenirs sur le torse de Naruto, n'ayant pas l'intention de laisser le blond s'en aller sans y porter sa marque.

Mais, comme d'habitude, quelqu'un était toujours là pour les interrompre.

"Mes _yeux_!"

Sasuke poussa un grognement frustré. "Je l'adore et tout, mais ce gars a le _pire timing de l'univers_!"

"Est-ce qu'ils font l'amour ?!" s'écria Genma, ses pas faisant écho dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Naruto.

"Ignore-les." déclara Naruto en s'emparant du visage de Sasuke et l'embrassant profondément.

Alors qu'ils se battaient tous les deux pour dominer le baiser, les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent brusquement et il repoussa Sasuke. Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas, la panique évidente dans le regard, mais remplacée bien vite par de la confusion alors que Naruto partait dans un fou rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?" demanda Sasuke, plissant les yeux.

"Oh mon Dieu, Sasuke. Tu ne vas pas en revenir." Il sourit de toutes ses dents. "J'ai perdu."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. "Tu as perdu ? Tu penses au jeu alors qu'on est en train de s'embrasser ?!"

"Eh bien, ça prouve bien que je pense à des trucs pervers pendant qu'on s'embrasse." Naruto enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke, bien conscient que presque tous leurs amis étaient entrés dans la pièce pour les regarder. Cela ne semblait plus déranger Sasuke et Naruto s'en fichait aussi, alors ils continuèrent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

"Alors, combien de pièces il nous reste à faire ?" Sasuke poussa le menton de Naruto et entreprit de lui sucer la nuque à nouveau. Naruto poussa un petit gémissement.

"Beaucoup trop." haleta-t-il. "Devrait-on nous y remettre ?"

"Mm." fit Sasuke contre sa nuque. "Bon plan."

"Je peux regarder ?"

"Non !" s'écrièrent Sasuke et Naruto avant que Raidou ne frappe son petit ami à l'arrière du crâne.

"Aïe ! Vous êtes vraiment des enculés." gémit-il.

"J'ai perdu." Tout le monde ricana.

* * *

FIN.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** **Vous voyez** **?!** **Un h** **appy end !** **Maintenant, donnez-moi un cookie** **!**

 _Note de la traductrice : C'est finiiii ! Il reste encore l'épilogue, mais je le publierai demain, patience xP_

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	22. Epilogue

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer- K. Masashi dit que je les ai trop torturés pour qu'ils m'appartiennent. :se balance d'un pied sur l'autre: Il dit qu'ils sont à ma poursuite avec des torches et des fourches. :se balance encore: Ouais...**

* * *

Naruto sortit de sa Viper noire, la main posée sur la portière de la voiture alors qu'il fixait le vide devant lui. Sasuke sortit de l'autre côté, claquant sa portière. Il fit le tour de la voiture et posa une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

"Tu sais... tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça." murmura-t-il.

"Si." contredit Naruto. "Parce qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette année... je ne suis pas venu en février. Je n'avais jamais manqué leur anniversaire, pas même une fois." Il regarda le sol, comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu le temps.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute." déclara Sasuke.

"Ouais." murmura Naruto. Il s'éloigna de la voiture, claquant la portière. Alors qu'il avançait en direction de l'entrée du cimetière, il se tourna vers Sasuke qui le suivait. "J-Je veux faire ça… seul."

"Tu es sûr ?" s'enquit Sasuke. Naruto acquiesça.

"Ouais. Je pense… que je dois bien ça à ma mère." Il se força à sourire et Sasuke hocha la tête. Il savait que cela serait difficile pour le blond, mais s'il voulait être seul, il respecterait son souhait, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'il voulait dire par « le devoir à sa mère ».

"Très bien. Je t'attends près de la voiture."

"Merci."

Les deux se séparèrent. Naruto monta les marches qui menaient au vieux cimetière, traversant les rangées de tombes jusqu'à atteindre celle de ses deux parents.

"Salut maman, salut papa." Il mit les mains dans les poches. "Je n'ai réussi à vous parler à voix haute avant, parce que j'étais toujours avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais..." Il s'interrompit. Ça lui était étrange. Il avait passé tant de temps à louer son père et à haïr sa mère. Désormais… les choses avaient changé. "J'ai découvert quelque chose il y a quelques mois." Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne. "Je ne sais pas que croire." murmura-t-il.

"J'ai toujours cru que papa était un héros et que maman était un monstre, mais maintenant… je ne sais plus. Deidara a dit que maman ne t'avait pas tué, papa. Il a dit que c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me l'avouerait aussi ouvertement avant d'essayer de me tuer si ce n'est pas la vérité. Je veux dire, il pensait _vraiment_ que j'allais mourir, alors…" Il secoua la tête. "Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus rien du tout." Il essuya furieusement les larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

"Je pense… Je pense que je vais essayer de croire que tu m'aimais, maman. Je vais essayer de croire que tu aimais aussi papa. Après tout, j'ai des vidéos et des photos de nous trois avant que… enfin, vous savez." Il renifla. "On avait l'air heureux. Alors je pense… Je veux croire qu'on était heureux, avant. Je veux croire que notre famille était… pas parfaite, mais normale, vous voyez ? Que si rien n'était arrivé il y a des années, on serait une famille heureuse avec des problèmes tout à fait normaux. Comme une mère surprotectrice et un papa poule, je ne sais pas." Il sourit.

"Je pense que je peux enfin laisser cela derrière moi. Je peux enfin garder des photos de vous deux sur mon bureau sans en retirer maman. Je peux garder une photo de nous trois sur ma table de nuit." Naruto s'essuya les joues, se débarrassant des larmes qui s'y trouvaient. "Je suis désolé... pour tout. J'essayerai d'être le fils que vous vouliez que je sois. Je vous aime… tous les deux."

Naruto sentit comme un poids être retiré de ses épaules alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il pouvait enfin dire qu'il aimait ses _parents._ Pas qu'il aimait son _père._ C'était… agréable. Différent, mais agréable. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin se délester de sa haine pour sa mère. Il allait pouvoir dire à ses amis ce qu'il avait découvert. Il allait pouvoir leur dire que, oui, sa mère était une meurtrière, mais elle aimait sa famille de tout son cœur. Elle les aimait tellement qu'elle n'avait pas pu les tuer.

Naruto tourna le dos à la tombe et retourna à l'entrée du cimetière. Il descendit les escaliers et passa la porte d'entrée, Sasuke se redressant à son arrivée pour le rejoindre, les mains dans les poches.

"C'était une courte visite." dit Sasuke, inquiet. "Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre. Tu peux prendre ton temps."

"Nan. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire." assura Naruto avec un sourire. "Et j'ai quelque chose à te dire à propos de ma mère."

"Ah oui ?" Sasuke était ébahi.

"Ouais." Le sourire de Naruto s'adoucit. "Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard." Il s'approcha de la voiture et ouvrit la portière côté passager.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Sasuke, presque alarmé.

"Je te laisse conduire." Naruto lui lança un sourire radieux. "C'est peut-être mon bébé, mais toi aussi, donc…" Il entra dans la voiture et claqua la portière.

Sasuke le fixa sans bouger un bon moment. Il n'avait pu conduire la voiture de Naruto que quand le blond était blessé ou qu'il devait aller le chercher quelque part. Il n'avait _jamais_ été autorisé à la conduire quand Naruto était capable de le faire lui-même. _Wow, il doit être malade,_ pensa Sasuke avec un petit sourire, allant du côté conducteur et s'y installant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils filaient à toute vitesse en direction de l'autoroute. Ils restèrent plongés dans le silence un long moment, Sasuke gardant les yeux sur la route et Naruto appuyant la tête contre sa vitre, regardant le paysage défiler.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'ils ne soient qu'à une demi-heure de la maison de Naruto que ce dernier prit enfin la parole.

"Ça doit être la fin." murmura-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Hm ?" fit Sasuke en quittant la route des yeux un court instant. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Ce que disait ma grand-mère." expliqua Naruto avec un sourire. "Tout finit par s'arranger à la fin. Si ça ne va pas, c'est que ce n'est pas la fin." **(1)** Il se tourna vers Sasuke. "Tout va bien, donc ça doit être la fin."

"Je ne sais pas." Sasuke sourit en posant une main sur la cuisse de Naruto. "Je dirais que ce n'est que le commencement."

"Hein ?" Naruto le fixa, perdu.

Sasuke se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, les yeux toujours posés sur la route. "Genma m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant l'autre jour. Tu te rappelles que c'est un archi sale pervers et que je ne suis qu'un super sale pervers ?"

"Ouais."

"Il m'a dit que je suis passé au stade d'ultra." Il lança un grand sourire à son petit ami, dont les couleurs désertaient son visage.

"Je te le _jure,_ si tu te transformes en Genma, toi et moi c'est terminé !" s'écria Naruto, pointant Sasuke du doigt tout en essayant de s'incruster autant qu'il le pouvait dans la portière de la voiture.

"Raidou dit ça tout le temps." ricana Sasuke. "Mais tu sais... tu peux me _convaincre_ de ne pas me transformer en Genma."

"Oh ?" Naruto inclina la tête. "Comment ?"

Sasuke se tourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux avant de baisser les yeux. Naruto suivit son regard et il écarquilla les yeux. "Tu rigoles !" s'insurgea-t-il. "Là ? Maintenant ? Pendant que tu _conduis_?"

"Tu veux que je sois comme Genma ou non ?" le taquina Sasuke.

"Oh, tu vas le regretter !" s'exclama Naruto, faisant la moue et croisant les bras. "Tu vas vraiment, _vraiment_ le regretter."

"Tu n'as encore rien fait, alors je n'aurai rien à regretter." déclara Sasuke avec un sourire narquois, tournant le volant pour changer de voie. "Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Tu vas le faire ?" s'enquit Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda, puis regarda par la fenêtre, un rougissement envahissant ses joues. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de regarder Sasuke à nouveau, qui attendait visiblement sa réponse. Avec un grand soupir, il leva les mains en l'air.

"D'accord ! Très bien ! Mais juste pour cette fois, merde !" Il changea de position et tendit la main pour défaire la braguette de Sasuke. "Bordel, heureusement que Kiba n'est pas là."

"Oh, tu viens de ruiner l'ambiance !" grogna Sasuke. "Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? Je te jure, heureusement qu'il n'est pas là. Il nous interromprait… et je devrais alors le tuer."

"J'ai déjà pensé à ta punition." déclara Naruto avec un sourire satisfait tout en se penchant.

"Oh ?"

"La prochaine fois… À moi d'être au-dessus."

Sasuke haleta brusquement alors que le blond l'empêchait de répondre à la menace. "N-Naruto !"

 **La VRAIE fin.**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **(1) J'ai oublié de le mentionner avant. Je n'ai pas inventé cette phrase. Je l'ai trouvée sur un site de citations il y a quelques années. Ça fait des siècles que je la gardais en stock, mais je ne l'ai pas inventée. J'attribuerais bien les mérites à son auteur, mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas qui c'est ^^' Je voulais juste préciser.**

 **EDIT : Merci au lecteur anonyme qui m'a dit que ça venait de "La Dernière Leçon" (je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, donc bon). Merci.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Et voilà, c'est fini ! Purée, c'était à la fois long et super rapide. Merci à tout ceux qui sont restés jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire vraiment sombre et merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus et que ma traduction était assez fluide et compréhensible. N'hésitez pas à continuer de commenter, même si l'histoire est terminée. Je vous répondrai par PM !_

 _Je ne sais pas encore si je traduirais la dernière partie de Roommates. Déjà que cette suite était sombre et a dégoûté pas mal de lecteurs, je ne sais pas si vous allez avoir envie de lire une suite 100x plus horrible, après ce Happy End :/_

 _Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je vais faire une petite pause entre les deux (avec une autre histoire), si je décide de la traduire :D_

 **© 2006 FastForward**


End file.
